


A Bride for the Prince

by ChocoluckChipz (Totally_lucky), TheNovelArtist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Maid Marinette, Marichat, Slow Burn, adrienette - Freeform, prince Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 91,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_lucky/pseuds/ChocoluckChipz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNovelArtist/pseuds/TheNovelArtist
Summary: As per tradition, Prince Adrien must choose a bride for his twentieth birthday. Marinette is no Lady, but when the Lady she serves decides she doesn’t want to take her place in the group of potential brides for the prince, Marinette must adapt to pretending to be a lady. And most importantly, she must not be caught.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1200
Kudos: 2894
Collections: Completed





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish Translation - https://www.wattpad.com/story/216213561-𝑨-𝑩𝒓𝒊𝒅𝒆-𝒇𝒐𝒓-𝒕𝒉𝒆-𝑷𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆-español-mlb-au
> 
> Chapter by TheNovelArtist

This was a crazy, foolish, idiotic plan.

And Marinette was utterly ashamed to admit it was hers.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Mylene said as she shoved another dress in her luggage.

“Nor can I,” Marinette agreed. “I could get hanged for pretending to be you.”

“You won’t get found out,” Mylene said, though the nervousness on her face proved she had less confidence in her words than it seemed. “You’re the luckiest girl I know. Like a walking lucky charm.”

Marinette scoffed disbelievingly. “With my luck, the prince will end up picking me.”

“No offence, Marinette,” Mylene said with a half-smile, “but not even all the luck in the world can fix the fact you’re a total klutz.”

“Hey!” Marinette sent her an exaggerated pout. “I resent that.”

Mylene giggled before struggling to shove her luggage shut.

“Here,” Marinette said, crawling up on the bed so she could sit on the chest, allowing Mylene to snap it shut with a relieved sigh.

“Thank you.”

“Of course. I hoped you packed everything you needed.”

“Mostly everything I wanted,” Mylene said. “Ivan promised to spoil me once we’re married.”

With a grin, Marinette slowly shook her head. “I can barely believe that the timid Lady Bug—”

“I am not timid!” she cried.

“And I’m not a klutz.”

Mylene couldn’t stay mad for long. “Fine. My passing out at the first sight of Ivan at a party—one I wasn’t supposed to be at, mind you; I can be daring when I wish—was  _ not _ my finest moment. But it  _ did _ lead us together.”

“That, and the fact no other girl wanted to be anywhere close, nevertheless  _ courting _ , the intimidating Lord Stoneheart.”

Mylene huffed. “The name doesn’t suit him. He’s nothing but a softy.”

“I think only you could have figured that out.  _ I  _ still can’t believe he writes songs for you. No one else would believe it either.”

Mylene’s smile was more of a cringe. “Don’t tell him I said this, but while writing lyrics are a talent, singing them is  _ not. _ ”

The girls burst into giggles, recalling the last time that Ivan had ‘sung’ his lyrics to Mylene. “All the servants in earshot came running, wondering what he was screaming about,” Marinette laughed, remembering how she’d happen to be one of them.

“But the lyrics were sweet,” Mylene defended through her giggles. “Even though I could hardly tell when he was screaming them.”

The girls shared another round of laughter.

“I still can’t believe he asked me to marry him,” Mylene said, her voice dreamy.

“I can,” Marinette said. “He looks at you like you’re the only woman in the world.”

“He does not,” Mylene lamely countered.

“Well, then, like you’re the only one who matters,” Marinette corrected. “What  _ I _ can’t believe is that your father said no when he asked for your hand.”

Mylene’s expression fell. “I think it was only because the prince had sent out his invitations right before that.”

Marinette scoffed. “ _ Invitations _ ,” she spat. “As though they were a choice. It was demanded that you go to the castle and partake in this stupid tradition. Furthermore, it was the king who demanded it, not the prince himself. To think, women all over the kingdom competing to be the Prince’s birthday gift.” Marinette’s nose crinkled in disgust.

“I know. It’s insulting, really,” Mylene agreed. “But don’t worry. I’m sure that everything will be fine for you.”

“I hope so,” Marinette said. “Because we don’t exactly look alike.”

“Like I’ve told you, no one has seen me, not at the capital at least,” Mylene assured. “I’m seventeen and haven’t been properly presented yet. You know I only met Ivan through a chance encounter. People only know what my father looks like, and no one would think twice that you’re his daughter.”

“I certainly hope so, or else this is never going to work.”

“It was your plan.”

“It was a joke!” Marinette cried. “I didn’t think you’d actually think about going through with it.”

“But it was a good plan.”

Marinette frowned. “You’re lucky I adore you as a friend or else I would have talked you out of it.”

Sheepishly, Mylene shrugged. “Thank you?”

Marinette could only keep up the frown for a moment longer before it gave way into a grin. “You’re welcome.”

* * *

That night, Ivan came to collect his bride. His carriage was a small one and, most importantly, was quiet. He’d been instructed not to come up to the front of the house, instead hiding a little ways away. Marinette felt bad for the two servants who had to haul Mylene’s heavy trunk through the night and out to the awaiting carriage. However, they assured the girls that one trunk was far better than several smaller ones.

When they met Ivan and his carriage, he instructed his own servants to grab the trunk and place it in the carriage. Marinette watched with a grin as Ivan then greeted Mylene, embracing her tightly and placing a tender kiss into her hair.

Marinette felt her heart flutter at the sweet sight. Ivan, though awkward and quiet and seemingly living up to his name as Lord Stoneheart, turned into a gentle giant the moment Mylene was around. He would be a good husband to her.

They soon came out of their own little world to turn to Marinette. “Thank you again,” Mylene said, reaching out to grab Marinette’s hands tightly. “I can’t say it enough. Thank you for doing this for me.”

Marinette gave Mylene’s hands a squeeze. “You can’t risk the prince choosing you, nor do I think you can stand being away from Ivan that long. Don’t worry; I’ll be okay.”

In an instant, Mylene tugged Marinette into a hug. “I know you will. Thank you, my friend.”

It took a moment for Marinette to recover and return her friend’s hug. “You’re welcome.”

With one last squeeze, Mylene stepped away. Ivan was quick to approach, taking Marinette’s hands in his. “I can’t thank you enough, either,” he said. “For everything you’ve done for us throughout our courtship and for what you’re doing now. I’ll take good care of Mylene, I swear.”

“I know you will, Ivan,” she assured. “It’s the only reason I’m doing this.”

His smile brightened. “After this whole prince competition is over,” he began, “and you have been freed to return home, come to Stonebreak Hall. You can return to your position as Mylene’s lady’s maid.”

From behind Ivan, Marinette could see Mylene frantically nod her head in a way that was less in agreement and more begging. Marinette grinned. “Thank you. I’ll be sure to do so as soon as I’m released. I look forward to seeing Mylene again, and I’ll be interested to see Stonebreak Hall.”

Ivan’s grin widened as he bowed over her hands. “We’ll forever be indebted to you, Marinette. I wish you the best of luck.”

Marinette smiled. “Well, Lady Bug doesn’t call me a lucky charm for nothing.”

Ivan chuckled. 

“Now, you two should go.”

“You’re right,” Ivan said. “Come tomorrow, we will have a private ceremony in the church. The planned wedding can’t be held until after the Prince’s ridiculous competition for a bride is over and ‘Lady Bug’ has been released.”

Marinette grinned. “The month will be over before you know it. Now, be off!”

“Thank you again,” Ivan said, releasing Marinette’s hands in favor of taking Mylene’s.

“Yes,” Mylene agreed. “Thank you, Marinette.”

Marinette grinned. “You’re welcome, my friend.”

* * *

It was extremely nerve-wracking, more so than Marinette had thought. Even though Lord Bug had left two days ago on business, she still held a fear she’d be caught. 

She hoped her parents wouldn’t be mad. She’d left a note addressed to them stating that she was with Mylene and perfectly safe and assured them they didn’t need to worry about her. She knew they would anyway, so she did briefly explain with the warning to keep it a secret for as long as they could and to  _ please _ not worry about her.

“There’s no going back now,” Marinette mumbled to herself as she watched the manor she’d served in for years slowly shrink. While the point of no return was actually behind her, she had to remind herself that this was happening whether she liked it or not. Mylene had been kind enough to give her enough training to hopefully get Marinette through her time at the castle. “And if you aren’t certain,” Mylene had said, “make sure to watch the other ladies and copy what they do. And you must remember, you are equals, not their servant. They can’t tell you what to do.”

It was useful advice. However, it was pointless if Marinette was the only “Lady” around. Such as right now as they arrived at the castle after a few days’ journey. Her heart was pounding as she looked at the sight before her. There was certainly no going back now. She was in the thick of it.

“Lady Bug has arrived!” someone shouted just before one of the servants Mylene had bribed opened the carriage door for her.

She gave a quiet thank you before stepping out of the carriage, which allowed her a better look at the castle. She did her best not to gape, but honestly, she’d never seen a building so huge and imposing before. She’d never felt so small.

However, she forced her shoulders back and held her head up high. As far as anyone here knew, she was a lady, and therefore, she would act as one. She ignored the servants behind her taking away her luggage and followed yet more servants into the castle.

She tried to not show too much interest in the architectural designs of the castle, however, she was certain she failed. It was breathtaking. Not only were the ceilings tall and walls ornate, but the sculptures and paintings and tapestries… all the colors and details to look at…

It was overwhelming.

“I’m sure that after the journey you’ve had, Lady Bug, that you’re quite exhausted,” one of the servants said.

“Oh.” She quickly snapped out of her thoughts. “Yes, quite,” she admitted.

“Then allow us to show you to your room. We can postpone the tour for after you’ve rested.”

Marinette almost spoke up that she wasn’t tired enough and that she would love a tour, but she didn’t feel confident in doing so. “Thank you.”

“Have you no lady’s maid?” the man asked.

It felt like a rock sank to her stomach. “U-unfortunately,” Marinette said, hoping her voice would be steady as she concocted a story. “My lady’s maid quit just recently, leaving me without one.”

“One will be provided for you, then,” the servant said. He stopped in front of a room. With a bow, he motioned toward it. “This will be your room, Lady Bug.”

“Thank you.” She barely resisted the habit of curtsying and instead walked into the room to hide her embarrassment. However, that embarrassment lasted only a second as she admired the guest room. It was as large as Mylene’s room, with a bed just as large and comfortable-looking.

“Is it too your liking?” the servant asked after a moment of silence.

“Oh,” Marinette said, turning back to the servant. “Yes, quite. Thank you.” How could it not be? It was absolutely stunning.

The man gave a smile then a bow. “Then we will leave you to rest. I will immediately find a lady’s maid to serve you. Shall I send her up immediately?”

“No need,” Marinette assured. “But thank you.”

“Very well then.” With that, the man left, shutting the door behind him.

Which allowed Marinette the privacy to squeal and gawk over the room she was in. Everything was shades of red, from the blanket over the bed to the curtains covering the huge windows to the pillows on the lounge to the flowers that decorated the room. Marinette was now wide awake as she examined everything. No detail escaped her from the patterned fabric on the lounge to the rug beneath her feet.

Suddenly, it hit her that this was a guest room. For  _ guests _ .

She could only imagine the rooms the royal family had.

She had to see the rest of the castle. Curiosity was blazing within her, and she would not be satisfied until she explored the place.

With an excited giggle, she slipped from her room and began down the hallway, examining everything from the draperies to the paintings on the intricately decorated walls. She gasped and gaped at everything. Never in her life had she seen anything so fine. The manor she grew up in was a place she once considered lavish, but compared to the castle, it was simple. Never in her life would Marinette had thought she’d think such a thought, but she was shocked at how true it was, particularly as she walked the halls of the castle where beauty was dripping from every corner.

In hindsight, Marinette should have kept her head from running away with her. It would have prevented her from running into someone. In her fright and haste to back up, she tripped over her dress, hearing something rip as she tumbled to the floor. “I’m so sorry!” she squeaked out.

Any other words died on her tongue the moment she caught sight of the person she ran into. He wore a mask over his eyes, which Marinette found extremely odd. Yet, she caught sight of the green and purple crest on his black uniform and realized he must be a guard.

The man in all black chuckled before extending a hand down to help her. “No harm done.”

“Forgive me,” she said, her heart pounding nervously. She forced herself to swallow, her mouth very dry. “I should have looked where I was going and then I wouldn’t have run into you and I’m so sorry.” And that’s when her gut sank to the floor and air swooshed out of her lungs as she caught sight of several more men all dressed in the same manner behind him. “I… I’m sorry, did I interrupt something?”

With a grin, he shook his head as he grabbed her tentatively outstretched hand and assisted her up. “No. We were just having a little meeting and were just about to disperse.”

“Oh,” was all she was able to say. She stared longer than was necessary before looking down at her hand and realizing he never let it go. Her cheeks warmed as she pulled her hands away and took a step back, only to step on the torn edge of her skirt that nearly caused her to stumble again.

He reached out, ready to catch her, but upon seeing she was steady, he grinned and relaxed. “Maybe I should escort you around so you don’t have another incident, my lady.”

Everything from her chest to her cheeks flared with heat. “No! I mean, no. That’s not necessary. I’m sorry to have disturbed you.”

“It’s okay,” he quickly assured. “Like I said, we were just about to disperse. I’m certain you’re new here because I’ve seen all the other ladies, but I don’t recall having seen you.”

“I just arrived today,” she admitted.

“That would explain it,” the man said with a smile. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Mar—” She paused. “I mean, Lady Bug.”

“Ah,” he said with a nod, his smile growing wide with amusement. “Well, then,  _ Ladybug _ , I’m known as Chat Noir. Pleasure to meet you.”

From over his shoulder, Marinette watched another masked man roll his head in exasperation before marching off, taking the rest of the men with him. It put Marinette slightly ill at ease to be alone with him, but he was a guard employed by the king. Surely, he was respectable.

“Have you seen the castle yet?” he asked.

She shook her head.

“Well then,” he said, smile brightening. “Allow me to show you around.”

“You don’t have to,” she said. “I’m certain you’re plenty busy—”

“Nonsense,” he assured, extending an elbow for her to take. “Allow me to show you around. It looked like you were enjoying looking around, so maybe I can enrich your tour with stories about the artwork and architecture.”

She swallowed, trying to smile without it looking forced. “The castle is truly extravagant. Perhaps I did get a little carried away in my admiration,” she slowly said, embarrassment coming back.

His grin was prideful. “Then I should most definitely take it upon myself to show you around. We wouldn’t want the lovely Ladybug to get lost, now would we?”

She simply shook her head as Chat Noir took her hand and wrapped it over his elbow.

“Good.” His eyes seemed to glimmer behind the mask. “Then let’s start the tour.”


	2. Chapter 2

“And that’s everything I have for today, Your Highness,” Nino said, finishing his daily report. 

“Thank you, Nino.” Adrien nodded. “By the way, you may remove your mask if we are in my private quarters. No one’s going to see us here.”

Groaning with relief, Nino removed the mask and massaged the skin under it. "Thank goodness. This thing is an atrocity, so uncomfortable to wear for long periods.”

“Sorry.” Adrien half-smiled apologetically. “After this whole mess is over, I’ll make sure you all are rewarded for your troubles.”

“You’d better,” Nino puffed. “Because I don’t remember ‘wearing an extremely uncomfortable mask all day long just so my prince can spy on his brides’ in the description of my job.”

“Well, how else am I supposed to trick my ‘brides’ into behaving as themselves around me if they know who I am?” Adrien retorted. “Some of them have seen my face, Nino. I had to cover it. And since I’m wearing a mask, it only made sense to have all of you wear one so I won't stand out.”

“You could’ve, you know, spied on them from a window instead of pretending to be a guard,” Nino offered. “‘Cause let me tell you, you are making it super easy to spread those stupid rumours about you. Some people are actually starting to believe them.”

“Is that so?” Adrien chuckled and leaned back on a window wall, looking outside where his potential brides were taking their evening walks. "I don't really care about that now. I have only a month to choose, so I need to be down there, hidden in plain sight as a guard observing them up close. There is only so much I can see from a window, but none of them would care to look their best in front of a mere guard, won’t you agree?”

“While I do understand that,” Nino added, walking closer and taking a look outside himself. “I still think that rumours are a bit extra.” 

“Oh. You think so?”

“You know, letting them think that after a freak accident that had never happened you suddenly had become a weirdo with crazy ideas and an ugly face—”

“And unpredictable behaviour,” Adrien pointed out.

“Of course,” Nino lamented. “ _How_ could I forget the unpredictable behaviour, Your Highness? I beg for your forgiveness. This will never happen again.”

Adrien laughed, looking at his loyal guard and best friend. “That was _your girlfriend’s_ idea. _How_ could you forget? Or better yet, _what_ will she say when she finds out?”

“So not the point,” Nino grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell her,” Adrien chuckled, returning his eyes to the garden. “I need you alive.”

“I’m forever indebted to you, Your Highness,” Nino mockingly bowed. “But seriously,” he added, placing his hand on the prince’s shoulder. “Are you sure this is going to work, Adrien? Do you think it’s worth all the trouble? You might be doing more damage than good.”

“What else could I do?” Adrien responded quietly, his jaw tightening as he gritted out through his teeth after a momentary pause. “I hate that stupid tradition. Absolutely abhor it. But, since I wasn’t able to get out of it, is it so bad that I’m trying to at least find a bride whom I might actually like?”

“That’s not bad at all,” Nino replied with a sigh. “But don’t you think that not all of the ladies will drop their ‘nice’ acts once they hear that the prince has become eccentric with crazy ideas, ugly face _and_ unpredictable behaviour? Have you’ve forgotten that some of them care for nothing but your money and a title?”

“Okay, true. But most of them _are_ bound to lose interest,” Adrien argued back. “And I’ll have a better chance to see who they truly are if they aren’t super invested in wooing me.”

“Have you forgot to consider that the nice ones might also lose interest in you with such a reputation? Suppose you will like someone. How can they like you back if all they know about you are the rumours the servants spreading? I know you are playing the whole oddity role, but at least reconsider staying away completely and go out there as yourself once in a while.”

They remained silent for a few moments, the prince looking out of the window, his guard standing by. 

“I’ll think about that,” Adrien said quietly. “There will be a few balls I’m required to attend as a Prince. I convinced Father to make those masquerades, so I can still wear a mask. I guess I can talk to the ones I like there, and then we’ll see what happens.”

Nino shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't envy you, Adrien. I hope you know that.”

“Then tell me, Nino," Adrien asked after a while. "Tell me honestly: knowing my situation, do you think there was something better I could've done?"

Nino didn’t answer. He sighed heavily and leaned against the wall.

“Not everyone’s lucky enough to marry the person they love,” Adrien added. “Not everyone’s lucky enough to even meet someone they can fall in love with. I’m trying to do my best here, and I know it’s not a foolproof plan and has a ton of holes, but for now, catching the general gist undercover as Chat Noir is the best option I could think of."

“Speaking of Chat Noir," Nino stirred. “I noticed him being rather flirty with a certainty lady that splattered all over the floor yesterday. Even giving her a private tour of the castle. So attentive. Don’t you want to tell me anything?”

Adrien’s face brightened. “You mean Marinette?”

“Marinette?” Nino wiggled his eyebrows. “I see we’re on a first-name basis already? Rather fast, don’t you think? Should we tell the other ladies to go home already?”

Adrien laughed. “If you couldn’t tell it for yourself, Marinette isn’t a lady, Nino.”

Nino frowned. “I thought your father sent out invitations only to the noble families?”

“Yeah, he did,” Adrien mocked. “Just as the tradition commands. But I know for certain that Marinette doesn’t come from a noble family.”

“I don’t understand. Then why is she here? And as a lady?”

“I have no idea either.” An amused smile claimed Adrien’s lips as he glanced out of the window, “But since I’m rather intrigued, I’ll make sure to find out.”

“I suppose you know her then? To know she isn’t nobility?”

“Even if I didn’t know her, her behaviour would’ve given her away instantly. Not only did she talk on equal terms with a humble servant such as myself, but she allowed me to argue and flirt with her and accompany her on a tour of the castle— _on my arm_ , no less. Rather scandalous for a true lady, wouldn’t you say so?” Pausing for a moment, Adrien frowned. “Though, I suppose we _should_ probably warn her to work on her etiquette; wouldn’t want an old friend to get in trouble. But, Nino, this stays between us until further notice.”

“Of course.” Nino nodded and settled on an opposite corner of the window Adrien was sitting on before shooting him a smirk, “But, now _this_ is interesting. I know all of your commoner friends and non-lady Marinette isn’t on my list. Do tell.”

Adrien shrugged. “There isn’t much to tell. You know how Mother and I would always spend our summers in DuPont before she passed away?"

“Your summer castle?”

“Yes. Well, since Father wasn't around, Mother allowed me to socialize with all the children at the castle despite their social status as long as they weren’t aware of who I was.”

“She did hold more liberal values than your father,” Nino sighed. “Her passing was a great loss not only for your family but to the country in general.”

“She _was_ amazing.” Adrien half-smiled. “It was thanks to her and the liberties she that allowed me in DuPont that I first started to realize that maybe the way of life as I knew it wasn't exactly how everyone else did. Marinette was actually a huge part in that. Her father was our baker, and out of all the kids there, she was the most fun to play with. So, we kind of ditched everyone else and just ran wild by ourselves. She taught me a lot of things I'd never known before.”

“A childhood friend,” Nino smiled. “I see. But you haven’t been to that castle since you were... what? Fourteen? How did you recognize her?” Nino scratched his forehead. “I mean it’s been ages; she probably looks nothing like she did before.”

"Sky-blue eyes," Adrien said quietly, looking into the garden. "That's a rare shade in our country, but if you pair those with freckles and slightly bluish-black hair, it’s even harder to find. Cute smile and adorable button for a nose. Clumsy but charming. How could I forget? She hasn’t changed that much. She just matured and blossomed.”

“That’s a lot of details to remember.” Nino raised an eyebrow. “Do I smell first love kind of deal?”

“Noooo,” Adrien nervously chuckled. “She was just a friend. The first _real_ friend I’ve had.”

“If you say so,” Nino chuckled. “But it sounds to me—”

“Sounds like you need to check your hearing,” Adrien interceded, standing up. “Also, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get started on my beauty sleep; I have a busy day tomorrow, and it's supposed to do wonders for my facial ugliness.”

Nino chuckled, following the prince’s example and standing up from the window sill. “No escapades into the city today?”

“I think we should hold off on that,” Adrien said with a frown. “With all of those ‘brides’ in the castle, security is upped, and I don’t want to risk Father finding out I regularly sneak out into the city." 

“Don’t you think his cold heart won’t melt once you explain that you do it to get to know your subjects and their issues better? You know, something _any good ruler_ would approve of?”

Adrien scoffed. “I doubt my father would listen past ‘sneak out’ part. Add in ‘speaking with the commoners’ part, and I’ll be stripped of whatever privileges I still have. You know for yourself how hard it was to convince him to let me do the whole ‘masked guards and Chat Noir’ thing. I don’t want to risk it.”

“Convince?” Nino scoffed. “If you mean threatening to never marry or not to consummate any marriage he would force on you and therefore leave the country without an heir to his precious Agreste line is convincing, then yeah, you’ve convinced him alright.”

Adrien didn’t answer, his eyes locked on the ground, fists clenched by his sides. 

“Sorry,” Nino apologized. bowing his head down. “I’ve crossed the line. It just... the way he treats you as an asset rather than a human being just makes me so mad—”

“Nino—”

“It isn’t fair, Adrien? Alright? Nothing about your life is fair, and how in the world you are still trying to see the good in him and be the best you can, I cannot comprehend. Now, I must apologize again and leave you to rest. Have a good night, Your Highness.”

Bowing down, Nino turned around and marched out of the room.

“Good night, Nino,” Adrien whispered after him. “Thank you."

* * *

Chat Noir rounded the corner, trying to get as far away from the sparring court as he could. Damned be his curiosity! He should’ve listened to Nino and stayed as far away from the area as he could. 

“I’ve been told that Lady Riposte has been awaiting you at the sparring court since the sunrise," Nino added after his morning report. "The guards said she was rather… intense." 

The corner of Adrien’s lips curled in a little smile. “That’s a rather strange meeting place for a Lady who is looking to interest me in herself romantically. But then, she is from a famous fencer line, isn’t she? Maybe that’s her idea of courting.”

“The guards said she has beat each of them easily and is eager to spare with the Prince to prove her superiority,” Nino said monotonously. “If you are interested in a wife to kick your ass _literally_ , be my guest.”

Adrien wasn’t interested in that precisely, but he was curious to see the famous Lady Riposte. At first glance, he wasn’t disappointed; the girl was pretty. Slim figure, dark hair, rosy lips, golden eyes, and a blush on her cheeks. 

Then she looked at him. 

The intensity in her eyes, the slightest raise of her eyebrow, the tension in her lips, and Adrien felt like he was not nor would he ever be worthy of Lady Riposte. Not because she was great, though. More because she seemed to consider a mere guard Chat Noir unworthy of even speaking to her, making sure he understood that from her glance alone. Not even under his Father’s glare had Adrien ever felt so small and uncomfortable.

Quickly, he crossed a centre courtyard and stood on guard at the corner; it was the perfect spot to observe a few of the other ladies roaming around. Lady Volpina sat nearby surrounded by a few others, their mouths agape as she was weaving them a tale. He had to admit she was pretty and her voice sounded honey-sweet, but Nino had warned him about her in particular.

“Lady Volpina seems to be quite famous,” his friend had said. “But may I request permission to check her out? Her story seems to be unusually—hm, how do I say it?—incredible? I’ve heard her claim to be skilled in all possible arts there are, speak six languages, travel around the world trice, have more gold than you, and to be a personal friend of all four of the neighbouring princesses. We all know that two of those haven’t been on the best terms in ages. ‘Would murder at first sight’ bad terms, to be precise. It would be highly unlikely for them to share a close friend."

Adrien had nodded. “Check her story, but discreetly.”

“Of course. If anything comes up, I’ll let you know.”

Seeing Lady Volpina revelling in the awe she held the other ladies in, he wondered if Nino should even bother with that now. 

His sight shifted to where Lady Bourgeois was strolling along the path, loudly complaining about the sun, her poor maid barely able to keep up with an umbrella. Chat made a face and turned to look another way. He didn’t need Nino to tell him about her since Lady Bourgeois was the only one of the young ladies repeatedly visiting his castle with her father. Over the years, he had gotten to know her character very well. The thought of marrying her made his stomach twist.

His sight fell on the corner of the garden, particularly on a couple of ladies standing there. They were partly hidden behind a group of trees, and since there was no one else at the court Chat Noir deemed worthy of observing, he slowly headed their way.

He was only a few meters away when a little servant girl jumped from around a corner and ran towards the ladies with tears in her eyes. Chat stilled and hid behind a tree, close enough to see what was going on but far enough to remain undetected by the group.

“Ella, I’m sorry, but I cannot do this right now,” one of the ladies said. 

The voice belonged to Alya: one of the maids at the castle, Nino’s girlfriend of the past six months, and someone who Adrien considered to be his friend as well, someone with whom he could talk without titles and similar nonsense.

“But Alya,” the little girl, Alya’s sister, cried. “Nora will murder me if she sees I ripped her favourite shirt.”

“She won’t, Ella. She is your sister.”

“She’s big and scary, and a royal knight!” Ella cried out. “She _will_ slay me with her huge sword because she’ll still have Etta and you for sisters. She doesn't need me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Alya scoffed. “First of all, you should’ve never taken her shirt to play with in the first place, and second, you can’t bother me right now. Can’t you see I'm working?”

“Excuse me, but can I look at it?” 

Chat’s breath hitched as he watched Marinette squat down to Ella’s height, asking to see the ruined garment. A moment later, Marinette produced a needle and thread from who knows where and started to stitch. 

“You carry around a needle and thread?” Alya deadpanned.

Marinette nervously chuckled. “This kind of dress isn’t exactly what I’m used to wearing on a daily basis. I might have ripped it a few times already, and I’d like to be prepared for when it happens again because, let’s be honest, I’m not exactly the most graceful of the ladies.” 

Chat Noir chuckled under his breath and left his hiding spot, hoping to interfere in the situation before anyone would notice. 

“Good morning, my Lady,” Chat Noir greeted with a grin. Alya’s eyes snapped to him before darting back to Marinette, who instantly straightened up, hiding the shirt behind her back. A light blush covered her cheeks just as Ella yelped and dashed away. “You look lovely and well-rested this morning. I hope you’re enjoying your stay so far.”

“I... yes, thank you, Chat Noir,” Marinette replied with a smile that was a little too wide, her blush spreading to her ears. “I did rest well, and I am enjoying everything. Immensely. Thank you for asking. I hope you also slept well?”

“I certainly did,” he purred before taking Marinette’s hand and pressing a kiss on her knuckles. Marinette blushed but didn’t pull her hand away.

Adrien inwardly groaned. Clearly, whoever sent Marinette here failed to teach her proper etiquette between servants and nobility; otherwise, she most certainly would not have allowed him to kiss her hand. She was lucky they were hidden away behind the trees with Alya as their only witness.

“I couldn’t help but notice,” he reached around her waist to grab the shirt Marinette still held in her hand. Pulling it to the front, Chat held it between them so he could look at the stitches. “Were you patching this up? Because I thought _ladies_ aren’t supposed to hold a needle in their hands unless it’s one of those intricate embroidery pieces. Or was I misinformed?”

Closing her eyes, Alya hid her face behind her hand. Marinette bit into her lip and blushed crimson.

“Er... I… uh...” she stuttered, snatching her hand away and hiding both of them behind her back. “I do... that... embroider. I... I was- I was just... showing off my stitches? Since… there are many- many different stitches. In embroidery."

While he successfully suppressed his laughter, Adrien failed to contain a chuckle. This right here was why he loved to play with Marinette as a kid: amongst many other excellent qualities, she was always adorably awkward, something Adrien found extremely amusing. 

“May I suggest,” he said, handling the shirt over Alya, “that you abstain from showing any more of your stitches for now, because while your maid and I fully understand your passion for this art form, I’m afraid most of the other people in the castle won't."

“Alright.” Marinette nodded, her smile overly bright, cheeks ladybug red with embarrassment. "I'll remember that. Thank you for the warning, I'll keep my passion under wraps, but now I, uh... I have to go," she nervously chuckled. "I have stuff to do... in my room... so I must depart. Excuse me.”

Not waiting for his reply, Marinette dashed away, Chat’s chuckle following her steps. 

“Excuse me, but what the hell was that?” Alya immediately stepped up and glared at the masked prince.

“Nothing.” He grinned like a cat. 

Alya raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Really? I’m not blind, you know.”

Adrien’s grin faded as he turned to Alya. “Well then, tell me what you think of your lady?”

“What about her?” Alya frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I don’t know?” Adrien wondered with a teasing smile. “Does she seem a bit strange to you, maybe? Or perhaps behaves a little unladylike sometimes?”

Alya looked questioningly at Chat. 

His grin widened. 

“Okay.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “What’s going on? Who is she?”

“Lady Bug? I thought you were informed—”

“Don’t even try that with me, _Your Highness_.” Alya shook her finger at him. “I’m not going away until you tell me who’s this ‘lady’ of yours.” 

“Alya...” Adrien started to regret he’d ever said anything to her in the first place. Alya was great, but when she wanted something, one had no choice but to give it to her. Or suffer the consequences and then still give it to her after.

“Well, if _you_ aren't going to tell me, I can always ask around,” she threatened, putting her hands on her hips and shooting him a challenging smile.

Adrien pouted, refusing to speak.

“You started it, Noir,” Alya shrugged. “Now I’m curious and you know when I’m curious, I have ways—”

“Okay, fine,” Adrien relented. “But this stays between us… and Nino.”

“So Nino knows and he didn't tell me?” Alya quirked an eyebrow.

“Geez, Alya. He just found out. Let the man live.”

A few moments and an intense staring match later, Alya gave in. “Fine. I will. I do love him after all. But only if you tell me who this ‘Lady Bug’ is and what’s your deal with her?”

"She’s an old friend from way back at DuPont,” Adrien gave in. “A _commoner_ old friend, and before you ask, no, I don’t know how or why she’s here.”

“A commoner pretending to be a lady?” Alya raised an eyebrow. “She’s bold.”

“More like reckless since she’s failing at it miserably.”

“Oh, that is painfully evident,” Alya scoffed. “You aren't much better, though, _Chat Noir_. Keep your paws off; you aren't helping.”

“Hey, don’t act so innocent. You allowed me to do that. As her maid, you should’ve been watching out for her better.”

“Exactly.” Alya pointed out. “I’m a _maid_ , not an etiquette protocol watchdog. My job is to help her, not educate, but if you insist, Your Highness, I can always slap your paws off next time.”

“Then why don’t we agree on that?” Adrien proposed. “Do me a favour: help her to blend in and behave like a lady. For now, at least, until I’ll figure out what’s going on here.”

Alya remained silent for a few moments, then crossed her arms over her chest. “Why should I?” 

“Because she is an old friend of mine and I’m begging you on my knees… Metaphorically,” he added when Alya glared his way. “Please? For our friendship’s sake? Or do I need to get on my knees literally?”

Alya quirked an eyebrow. “You’ll go that far?” 

“I might since I’m just as curious as you are,” Adrien admitted. “I want to know what’s going on, and I can't do that if someone will discover our ‘lady’ isn't a lady at all. You like a good story, don't you? And I bet there is an amazing story behind this whole thing, so, please, Alya, help us both?”

“You’re insufferable, Adrien,” Alya sighed eventually. “You going to owe me for this. Got it?”

“I figured. From experience.” Chat nodded.

“All right.” She pursed her lips. “I’ll see what I can do. Does she know who Chat Noir is and that you know who she really is?”

He half-cringed. “No to both, and I’d like for that to stay that way.”

Alya raised an eyebrow. “All right, but I want to be kept in the loop. All the details, as soon as you know. Deal?”

“It almost sounds like you are giving me a choice,” Adrien deadpanned.

“In your dreams, Noir,” Alya snickered. “Now, if you excuse me, I’ll be off to supervise our lady so she doesn’t land herself in a dungeon while I’m away. See you around, Chat Noir.”

Alya dashed away, and Adrien heaved a sigh. He swore dealing with Alya was a task and a half and could take years off one’s life. However, there was no one else whom he trusted more to watch over Marinette to ensure she wouldn't be discovered. For now, that was all he could do, apart from hoping that Marinette’s tale would be worth all the risk she was putting herself under. 

His father wasn’t the most merciful of men around.


	3. Chapter 3

It was probably the most embarrassing day she had had thus far. She had failed on several accounts. At this rate, she’d be found out in days, then thrown in jail awaiting a sentence that would probably end in her dying and her parents would be heartbroken about losing their only daughter and Mylene—

The sudden bang of her door opening startled her from her thoughts. Heart racing, Marinette spun around to see who had entered, only to see Alya shutting the door.

Marinette forced a smile, hoping it wouldn’t give away just how fast her heart was pounding at the moment. “Alya—”

But Alya lifted her hand in a stop motion, and Marinette’s jaw shut with a click. “You’re not nobility, are you?”

Her tone of voice was perfectly clear: that was not a question.

Here was the beginning of Marinette’s cruel end. Her stomach twisted in worry as she bowed her head. “No. I’m not.”

Alya was silent as she stared at Marinette with her arms crossed and a quirked brow. “That’s a story I want to hear.”

That’s when it all came tumbling out. Everything regarding Mylene and how she was the real Lady Bug but ran off to marry her sweetheart and sent Marinette to pretend to be a lady in her place.

“And it was supposed to be a joke, I swear!” Marinette finished. “I didn’t actually think she was going to send me to the castle, but next thing I know, she’s agreeing, thinking it’s a great idea and teaching me how to act the part.”

Alya was smiling at this point. Actually, it was far more like an amused smirk. “So you’re here, masquerading as Lady Bug so the actual Lady Bug could be with her now husband.”

With her head hung in shame, Marinette nodded. “Please,” she begged, hoping the tears wouldn’t fall. “Please, don’t tell anyone about this. I’ll run off. I’ll do something. I can’t get caught. I know it’s a crime, but please—”

“Whoa, hey,” Alya interrupted, the smirk gone as she rushed up to Marinette. She grabbed Marinette’s shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze. “No. I won’t expose you. I swear. Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.”

Marinette looked up through her lashes as Alya sweetly smiled. “I promise,” Alya assured once again. “Your secret is safe with me. No one is going to catch you. You’re not going to get in trouble. You’ll be safe until you can return to your lady’s side. I swear.”

With a blink, Marinette felt the tears she was trying to hold back run down her cheeks. She was quick to pat them away with her sleeves before realizing that wasn’t what proper ladies did. “Thank you,” she whispered. “I know I’ve failed a few times over, but… I just can’t get caught, and I’m terrified I’m going to wind up in even more trouble. I also can’t help but think if someone other than you has figured it out already.”

Alya’s lips pursed. “Well,” she said. “A certain guard may have an idea…”

With a groan, Marinette immediately covered her face with her hands. “No, no, no,” she grumbled.

“Don’t worry,” Alya assured, pulling Marinette close like a mother protecting a child. “He won’t say a thing. He’s a cocky idiot, but he’ll keep your secret.”

Marinette wasn’t sure she believed Alya, but she wanted to. “As long as I don’t end up in trouble, that’s all I care about.”

“You won’t,” Alya promised, squeezing Marinette tighter for a moment before putting her at arm’s length. “We’ll just have to make sure it doesn’t happen.”

Biting her lip to keep it from warbling, Marinette looked up at Alya. “And how do you suggest we do that?”

“Lessons, of course,” Alya said with a wink. “I’ll teach you more thoroughly since—and I mean no offence to your lady—you clearly weren’t sent here prepared enough.”

Marinette sighed. Mylene was her friend, and the last thing she wanted to do was slander her, but at the same point, Marinette clearly hadn’t been prepared well enough. “It’s so much to remember. And even when I do remember, it’s hard to break my old habits.”

“I know. I have a feeling I’d do the same in your position.” Alya patted Marinette’s shoulders. “But don’t worry; we’ll go over all the lessons again and hope that none of the other ladies here notice if you make a little misstep or two. I have a feeling they’re all too obsessed with competing for Prince Adrien’s attention to care if you make a misstep, but you can never be too careful.”

Marinette felt herself relax. “I think you’re right about that. As long as I don’t get too close to the prince, I should be good, don’t you think?”

With a grin, Alya nodded. “I’m pretty certain. But the one person you _do_ have to watch out for is Prince Adrien’s father. He’s particular.”

Marinette felt the blood rush from her face. The king. Oh, heaven have mercy, how did she miss that she was likely going to be meeting the _king of the land_?

“Hey, hey now,” Alya said, quickly returning to reassuring Marinette. “Don’t worry about it. It will be all right. Just as long as you act enough of a lady, there’s nothing to worry about. The worst he might do is tell his son to avoid you if he saw you make too many tiny blunders, but that’s what you want, right?”

Marinette nodded.

“So no worries!” Alya assured. “He’s not going to accuse you of a crime because he’s never going to suspect a thing. He may just think you were a poorly trained lady. After all, isn’t your lady on the outskirts of the kingdom? He always complained about the outliers not having as refined manners as the nobility well inside the boundaries of the kingdom. Nevertheless, I’m sure you’ll get by without trouble, and soon the whole thing will be behind you. Trust me.”

Marinette swallowed nervously, and even though the butterflies were still fluttering in her stomach, she forced a smile. “Well, right now, I don’t have many other options.”

Alya chuckled. “That’s the spirit. Now, let’s start the first lesson.”

“Now?”

“No time like the present,” Alya said, guiding Marinette to sit down on a lounger. “Now, lesson number one.” That’s when a cheeky smile crossed Alya’s face. “Guards are below you, and you are to treat them with the same detached manner as you would a servant. You do not talk casually with them and most certainly do not allow them to flirt with you.”

Marinette’s cheeks flared with heat before she could hide them behind her hands. She groaned at her incompetence while Alya laughed in the background. At least Alya swore that Chat Noir wouldn’t tell because after her allowing him to lead her around the castle and bow over her hands, there was no way he didn’t know she wasn’t a lady.

* * *

“This is pointless,” Marinette bemoaned, standing stick straight with a book balanced on her head while Alya quizzed her about all sorts of random facts.

Alya frowned. “How so? You haven’t questioned my training methods before.”

True. It had been a few days since Alya started drilling these lessons into her. Marinette almost felt overwhelmed by the amount of information, both new and old, that she was bombarded with constantly. But she knew Alya was only trying to help her.

The book on the head, however, was new. And very irritating. “Why do I need to balance a book?”

“Because I need amusement.”

Alya spoke it so flatly that Marinette had to process her words for a solid four seconds before realizing what Alya had said. “Hey!” she cried, causing Alya to break into laughter. Marinette took the book off her head and tossed it toward Alya, who barely managed to avoid the flying object. “I can’t believe you! I trust you to help me and you pull a stunt like that.”

“I’m sorry,” Alya cackled, “but it was just too easy to get you to do it.”

Marinette pretended to be angry, but she couldn’t be. Alya may be full of spunk and sass, but she was truly kind and caring at heart. Marinette knew Alya only had her best intentions in mind. “I severely dislike you. I should have you fired for mocking me.”

Alya snickered. “Now you sound like Lady Bourgeois.”

Marinette immediately cringed. “Oh, _please_ don’t compare me to _Chloe._ ” Lady Bourgeois was the most obnoxious, irritating, loud, brash, entitled woman in the entire castle and Marinette’s second least favorite person ever.

Alya snorted in amusement. “Better than Lady Lila.”

Marinette groaned. “ _Anyone_ is better than Lady Lila. She’s a horrible human being and such a liar. How anyone could believe her is beyond me.”

“At least you know,” Alya said. “I mean, it was quite obvious.”

“Which lie? Her saying she was part of some secret fox clan with supernatural powers or the part where the prince of a foreign land loved her policies so much, he grew determined to implement them immediately?”

Alya sniggered. “Any of them. All of them. That any of the other ladies are as captivated as they are proves how dull they are.”

Marinette bit back a chuckle. “Back to the lesson,” she said, changing the subject before she accidently started speaking ill of any of the other girls. “What else can you teach me? Sans book on my head.”

“I think we’ll call it good for tonight,” Alya said.

Happily, Marinette collapsed on her lounger. “Thank goodness. I can barely keep facts straight anymore.”

“And in the meantime,” Alya said. “I can tell you all about the festival coming up.”

“Festival?” Marinette asked, her brow furrowing in thoughts. “Oh! Do you mean the summer solstice festival?”

Alya nodded before she gasped, her expression brightening. “We should go together. My sweetheart said he would take me but then he was informed he had to guard the ladies—he’s a royal guard; I’ll introduce you to him sometime—and since it’s no fun going alone, we should go together.”

Marinette immediately frowned. “But Mistress Nathalie is _certain_ to notice if I disappeared.” Mistress Nathalie was, to say the least, an utterly terrifying woman. She may not have been born into royalty, but she held herself like a queen. She ruled the servants of the castle with a firm hand, hence her title as Head Mistress of the Castle. However, she also was trusted by the king himself to take on certain tasks, such as monitor the ladies at the castle to ensure they were good enough to marry the prince.

“I don’t think so,” Alya said, shaking her head. “She’s tasked with observing you all when you’re together, but if you retire early to your room, I’m sure I can sneak you out. And then we can explore the shops and vendors and the food—oh, the _food_. It’s amazing. And then there’s the fireworks at the end of the night and it’s just spectacular; you have to come with me.”

Her fingers nervously toyed with the fabric of her skirt while she chewed her lip in thought. “Are you sure I won’t get in trouble?”

Alya nodded. “For certain.”

Though she wanted to pretend she could argue, Marinette just didn’t have the energy to. Not when she would much prefer that celebration over anything she could do in the castle. What was a festival in the capital city like? The town Lord Bug ruled over was small, yet the celebrations took up the whole town. With the capitol being as large as it was, surely there would be no shortage of things to do.

With a relenting sigh, she grinned. “As though I could say no.”

Alya squeaked excitedly. “Perfect! It’s tomorrow night so I’ll come get you and get you out of whatever awful dress you wear and get you into something more comfortable. You don’t have anything like that, do you?” Alya realized.

Marinette shook her head. “It wasn’t as though I’d have use for it. I’m supposed to masquerade as a lady, not a servant.”

Alya hummed. “True. We’ll make something work. There are a few other girls I know who might be your size so we don’t have to hem anything for the day. But even if nothing fits, I’ll make quick work of that. You aren’t the only one who knows her way around a needle. Not when I have two younger sisters that rip everything.”

Marinette chuckled at the reminder of little Ella who came up with a ripped shirt for her sister to fix. “I suppose that would make you proficient pretty quickly.”

With a roll of her eyes, Alya nodded her agreement. “So don’t worry about the clothes or anything else. I’ll come get you, we’ll sneak out, and we’ll have a fantastic time.”

For the first time, Marinette felt genuinely excited about having come to the castle in the first place. “Okay.”

* * *

It was most certainly an odd thing. A very odd thing, indeed.

It had not missed Nathalie’s attention, the way Lady Bug was, to put it nicely, less trained than the other ladies that had arrived for Prince Adrien’s choosing. Furthermore, the way Nathalie had caught Lady Bug talking with her lady’s maid, one that the castle had assigned to her, brought up a whole new set of questions. They seemed far too familiar, and while Nathalie knew Alya was a chatty woman, she also knew Alya knew her place.

Which begged the question of why Alya was acting familiar with Lady Bug.

So many questions; so few answers.

“Is something bothering you, Nathalie?”

Nathalie paused, knowing that King Gabriel knew her well enough to call her out should she answer ‘no’. “It’s one of the ladies, Sire,” she answered.

Gabriel paused his work to look up at her. “What of it?”

“It is merely speculation at this point.”

“It is rare for your speculation to be wrong.”

“But it is too early to tell anything for certain.”

Gabriel frowned before laying down his pen and leaning back in his chair. “Nathalie,” he directed. “You are far too sharp and preceptive for me to believe that you picked up something that is actually nothing. Therefore, what concerns you?”

Nathalie frowned. Gabriel was equally sharp and preceptive. As such, she couldn’t be anything but completely blunt with him. “Lady Bug is poorly trained for a lady.”

Gabriel hummed. “What of it? If I’m correct, Lady Bug is the daughter of an earl on the rim. And if I’m not mistaken, there was a rumor about his daughter sneaking down into a ballroom and making a scene of herself before she could be properly presented. I can’t say her lack of training surprises me.”

“Yes,” Nathalie agreed. “But I’m made more curious by the way Alya—the maid we assigned to Lady Bug—is acting towards her.”

Gabriel’s frown deepened. “Then I suggest you keep an eye on this maid of ours, Nathalie,” he directed. “And keep me informed on your findings.”

Nathalie bowed. “Of course, Sire.”

* * *

“Stand still.”

“I am. Stop poking me.”

Alya grunted as she passed the needle through the fabric of the skirt for Marinette. It was a little large of her, meaning it that to be hemmed and taken in at the waist. Ideally, this should have been done this morning, but apparently, Alya had to search for just the right skirt, hence why it was being done mere moments before they were heading out to the summer solstice festival.

Marinette did have to give Alya credit, though; she was quick with a needle.

“And done.”

Marinette sighed in relief. “Finally.”

“What do you mean ‘finally’?”

“I mean you can finally stop poking me with a needle.”

“Only twice,” Alya argued.

“Three times.”

Alya grunted. “Don’t make me make it four.”

With a chuckle, Marinette finished dressing in the rest of her clothes before putting her hair up with two ribbons.

“Cute,” Alya commented.

Marinette grinned. “Not befitting of a lady, though.”

“Yes, but that’s why no one is going to look twice at you when we walk out of here.”

“Just as long as—”

“We won’t get caught,” Alya assured with a dismissive wave of her hand. “Calm down.”

Marinette huffed. “Forgive me for being a little worried.”

“Trust me. Nathalie won’t know. At this very moment, she’s either looking after the other ladies or talking with King Gabriel. We will be fine.”

“What about the guards?”

“What about them?”

“Won’t they catch us? Rather, me?”

Alya smirked. “Nino is high ranking. All I have to do is throw his name out, and they’ll conveniently forget ever seeing us. Now, quit worrying and let’s go.”

Before Marinette could protest, Alya grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door. Alya made sure to peak around every corner before pulling Marinette down each hallway. Then they reached the servant’s door and Alya was quick to tug her through it.

Marinette’s heart was racing with fear. No matter what Alya said, Marinette was terrified of getting caught.

“Uh-oh.”

Which was apparently was what was about to happen.

“Oh no,” Marinette grumbled. But she bit back the ramble that wanted to spill out. Not only for the sake of being quiet, but Alya was taking up a nasty habit of thumping her head when she did.

Alya squeezed her hand. “Stay.” Silently, she slipped out of the stairwell. “Hello, Sabrina.”

Marinette inwardly groaned. Of all the people… Marinette had met Sabrina once before as a servant, though it was years ago. Keeping out of Sabrina’s sight was difficult thus far considering Lady Bourgeois demanded Sabrina follow her around everywhere. If Sabrina caught Marinette now, she would out her immediately.

Blood roared in her ears as her heart pounded, making it difficult to hear the conversation, but it was over quickly enough and Alya was back and grabbing Marinette’s hand soon enough.

“Run.”

“Run?”

Marinette barely had time to gather the still slightly too long skirt and run after Alya. They wove through more corridors and ducked through the hallways until they reached a door Alya was quick to shove open. In seconds, Marinette was yanked outside and Alya slammed the door shut.

“See?” Alya said, panting lightly as she flashed Marinette a smile. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Yeah,” Marinette sarcastically grumbled while mentally begging her poor heart to calm down before it killed her. “Absolutely nothing.”

Alya sniggered. “You’ll live. Now, come on. We have a festival to go to!”

Before Marinette could respond, Alya grabbed her hand and began scampering off. Again, Marinette had to snatch hold of her skirt to keep from tripping over it, but she also couldn’t hold back her grin. “Alya, slow down!”

“Speed up! The festival is calling us.”

Laughing all the while, she yanked her hand away from Alya. “I’m going to trip over this skirt, and I’m trying not to ruin it.”

Alya frowned, but at least she slowed her pace. “Maybe we should have hemmed it a little more. But too late for that now. I’m sure you can walk in that thing backwards if you’re careful enough.”

Marinette scoffed. “The last time I tried walking backwards in a skirt, I tripped over it and ripped it.”

A smug grin soon took over Alya’s face. In a second, she flipped around and started walking backwards. “I don’t know. Seems easy to me.”

It was a hard task to scowl when all she wanted to do was grin. “How dare you mock me. I thought we could be friends.”

“We still are. I just have a talent you don’t.”

Marinette’s smile grew bigger.

“I bet I could run backwards and not trip.”

“And I hope you do so I can laugh at you.”

With a wild grin, Alya did, looking over her shoulder as she shuffled quickly backwards.

“You’re going to trip!” Marinette called.

“You’re such a worry wa—AHHH!”

Marinette gasped as Alya fell, only to be snatched by a figure in black hidden behind a tree. Her heart began pounding and her first instinct sent her tripping over her skirt again, barely spinning in time to land…

On a very firm, leather-clad chest.

This was it. She was caught and she was going to be found out and be thrown in the dungeon and—

Froze completely at the sudden deep chuckle that emanated from the chest. “Are you falling for me again, my Lady?”


	4. Chapter 4

“I hate this thing,” Nino grumbled, shifting the mask on his face. “I really, _really_ despise it. And why am I the only one who is uncomfortable with it?”

Adrien chuckled and took a stance, ready to attack. “I’ll check if they have a different style that’ll fit you better.”

“You know, you could’ve offered me amnesty and allow me to drop the whole thing altogether,” Nino scoffed halfheartedly. “I mean, I am your best friend. That should come with privileges.”

Adrien laughed, raising his sword. “If I have to wear it everywhere apart from my private quarters, don’t you think it’s only fair that you, _as my best friend_ , should support me and do the same?”

“As if I have a choice.” Nino lifted his sword, taking a stance as well. “Remind me to strangle the person who came up with this ridiculous idea.”

Adrien smirked. “Sure. That’ll be you, Alya and I. Who would you prefer to unleash your revenge upon first?”

“Seeing as we are baring swords at each other at this very moment...” Nino returned Adrien’s smug look. “Get ready, Your Highness, because I’m about to kick your royal butt.”

“I’d like to see that happen.” Adrien lunged forward with a chuckle. Nino blocked his attack effortlessly and immediately pounced forward with a return assault. 

“I see you’re more pissed about it than I realized,” Adrien said, diving away. 

“You have no idea,” Nino replied, determination firing up in his eyes as he leaped back to avoid Adrien’s swing. “I’ve been saving it all day.”

“Good.” Adrien smirked. "This whole ‘choose a bride’ thing is exhausting. A good battle is just what I need now to relax."

Swords crossing, blocking and dodging, avoiding and attacking, they spared on par for some time before Nino, not stopping their battle, asked, “So, did anyone catch your fancy yet?” 

“Nope.” Adrien hindered Nino’s attack with his sword. 

“Why not? So many pretty ladies around.”

“Pretty—” Adrien launched another attack, “—isn’t everything I’m looking for in a wife, and you know it.”

“That’s why—” Nino retaliated, not losing his concentration. Raising his sword, he prepared for the next assault, “—I keep telling you: start talking to them. Observing from afar will only get you so far.” 

Adrien quickly ducked away and attacked from a different angle. “Soon. The ball is coming. The Prince will have to attend in person.”

“Oh, right.” Nino deflected Adrien’s sword, turned around and plunged forward from the side. “Without the mask, I assume? The rumours about your unearthly ugliness will be put to rest as soon as you walk in the room, you know that, right? And I don’t think you’ll justify your perfectly handsome face by claiming to take plenty of beauty rest. What was the point of starting the rumours?”

Laughing, Adrien took advantage of Nino’s momentary pause and lightly poked his chest with his weapon. “Sorry to disappoint, but the prince will arrive in a mask. Just not a black one - it won’t go with my white outfit.”

“Of course,” Nino smirked, taking a step back. “How could one of the most fashionable princes around appear in a mismatched getup? Speaking of the rumours,” he added, preparing for another round. “There _is_ one lady who refuses to believe anything bad we, mere servants, say about you. Quite passionately as well, if I may say so.”

“Oh really?” Adrien quirked an eyebrow. “Do tell.”

“Actually—” Nino relaunched an attack, “—it’s your little commoner lady friend. She almost made a scene today, scolding Lady Bourgeois for saying you were an idiot for making your guards wear masks.”

“She did?” Adrien froze for a second too long, just enough time for Nino to put his sword to Adrien’s chest. 

“Yup.” Nino smirked. “Said the prince must have a good reason to do what he did, and no one should judge anyone for anything until learning of their intentions and motives.”

“Interesting.” Adrien stepped back, lifting his sword and pointing it to Nino. “What did Lady Bourgeois reply?”

“She said she knew the reason perfectly,” Nino chuckled. “And proceeded to repeat the exact words I whispered to Kim today about your hideousness after a supposed accident you were in.” 

Adrien leaned into a stance. “Somehow, I’m not surprised in the slightest that Lady Bourgeois believed that so easily even if she’s the one who knows me here the best. On garde.” 

“You speaketh the truth, my friend,” Nino chuckled, reflecting Adrien’s attack. 

“So how did it end? Did Marinette say anything back?”

“Hm. Well, your little lady replied that beauty is in the eye of the beholder and told Lady Bourgeois to stop measuring people’s worth by their looks. Apparently, it speaks volumes of her character.”

Adrien paused again, a dopey smile threatening to surface on his lips. 

“She also said that the true value of a person is in their soul, and she would never believe any rumours until seeing you by herself.” Seizing the opportunity of Adrien pausing once more, Nino lunged forward, stopping his blade short of Adrien’s throat. “You are off your game, Your Highness. Is something distracting you?”

“Um, not really.” Adrien rolled his eyes and shifted Nino’s blade to the side. “I’m just surprised Marinette is still the same girl I knew back in the day. Just as fierce, fair, and kind. Haven’t changed a bit, which is quite rare.”

“Oh, really?” Nino quirked an eyebrow. “Well, you’re lucky we use wooden swords for this, or you'll be dead by now.” Suddenly, he frowned, looking past Adrien’s shoulder. “Speak of the devil. What are they doing?”

“Huh?” Adrien turned around and groaned. On one of the further paths, Alya and Marinette were obviously trying to sneak out of the castle because, seeing as he frequently sneaked out to the city himself, Adrien knew quite well that that particular trail led nowhere the pair of women would be needing to go at the time when other ladies were preparing for their sleep. And it’s not like Alya was a stranger to sneaking out, but Marinette’s commoner outfit spoke volumes on its own to betray their intentions.

“Don’t tell me they’re trying to sneak out,” Nino echoed his thoughts. “And using our route for that. What the- Why is she walking backwards?”

“Don’t know but—” Adrien pointed to the further left corner, “—those guys will catch them in a few. Alya either forgot that Father ordered more guards around while this whole ‘Pick a Bride’ thing is going on or she didn’t know about it in the first place.”

“I doubt there is anything in this castle Alya doesn’t know. That woman,” Nino groaned. “I’m sorry, Adrien, but I have to step in and rescue her. Again. I’ll be back soon.”

“I’ll give you a hand,” Adrien chuckled. “You take care of Alya. Leave Marinette to me.”

Shielded by the darkness and trees, they were able to get close to the girls undetected, and just in time, because for whatever reason Alya decided to run backwards, it didn’t end well. His skills polished by years of practice, Nino caught his girlfriend right before she splattered on the ground. 

Adrien followed suit, soon finding himself holding Marinette against his chest. The guards they saw earlier were about to pass them from around the corner, so uttering the first thing that came to mind, Adrien quickly picked Marinette up in his arms and headed into the shadows behind the trees to where Nino had already pulled in Alya. As if on a command both men put their hands over the mouths of the ladies to silence them, quietly motioning to the guards that were already in view. All four froze.

“I see you’re an incorrigible flirt, Chat Noir,” Marinette whispered when he removed his hand from her lips. “I was _just_ falling. I wasn’t falling _for you_. You weren’t even supposed to be there.” 

Chat chuckled with an amused smile. “Neither were you, _Lady_ Bug. And certainly not in such a pretty, _commoner_ dress. Makes me wonder as to what you two were up to.”

Her face downcast, Marinette glanced over at Alya who was glaring at Nino with her arms crossed over her chest. Adrien could practically see something snapping in place on Nino’s face.

“Alya, no,” his friend groaned. “Is this festival so important that you have to risk not only yourself but the lady over there? You’ve been to dozens of festivals—”

“It _is_ important,” Alya retorted, putting her hands on her hips. “May I remind you that since it’s Prince’s twentieth birthday soon, this festival was promised to be exceptionally good. Mme Chamack heard that Nightingale and Stone troubadours will perform and that Couffaine Troop will put on their new musical. How often does _that_ happen? Not to mention that there will be more games and dances than usual, and something called the light show at the end. Mme Mendeleiev said it will blow people’s minds. Also, the beauty competition which you _know_ I wanted to enter; and you, _Nino_ , promised to take me there! But no! Apparently, guarding a dozen lazy ladies is more important to you than the promise you made to your girlfriend a few months ago. So, don’t blame me for taking someone who cares about me and wanting to go out and have fun!”

Nino frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, “You wanted to enter that beauty pageant even though you knew I wouldn’t be there? You do realize the winner will have to kiss the knight who wins the joust?”

“So?” Alya quirked an eyebrow. “Is there something wrong with that?”

“You’ll have to kiss some random stranger if I’m not there to win!” 

“So, what?” Alya puffed. “The rules don’t specify how I am to kiss him. A cheek kiss should suffice.”

“Alya,” Nino groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alya, _please_ , you know that’s not how it works. Why do you even insist on entering? It’s not like you care about winning in the first place—”

“Well, not for the beauty queen title,” Alya shrugged. “But I do need to forge new connections in the city—”

“Should we step aside,” Adrien whispered to Marinette, nudging her elbow. “Let them argue in peace.”

Marinette nodded and followed him a little deeper into the forested area to remain away from the trails where they could be spotted. “Are they always like this?” 

“Nope,” Adrien chuckled, leaning on a tree trunk. “Usually they’re disgustingly sweet... unless Nino touches Alya’s dream. Then she’ll eat even him alive.”

“Oh.” Marinette blinked, leaning on a neighbouring tree. “I guess I should be more careful then. Would you enlighten me as to what not to touch to stay alive?”

“She wants to become a royal messenger,” Adrien explained. “And as you know, it’s practically impossible for a woman—and a commoner at that. So, she’s taking every step possible to get noticed, even if it means entering a contest she’d be absolutely ignoring if one of the judges hadn’t had a family connection to one of the King’s scribes.”

“Oh, wow,” Marinette breathed out. “That’s some serious determination.”

“You don’t know Alya yet,” Adrien chuckled. “She’ll stop at nothing if she really wants something. She even taught herself to read and write a few years back. Most commoners don’t bother with such a thing, but she insisted that she had to be literate.”

“That’s amazing,” Marinette gushed. “To be honest, after knowing her for a few days, even I could tell she is quite ambitious but to aim for such a prestigious position? Admirable.”

“I’m not surprised.” Adrien smirked, cocking his head to the side. “It takes an ambitious person to recognize one.”

“What do you mean?” Marinette’s eyebrows knitted in a frown.

“Well, coming to the castle to play a lady when you knew you’re lacking in skills and would be under constant surveillance is quite ambitious, no?”

“More like reckless, but thank you,” Marinette giggled, then paused. “If you meant it as a compliment because sometimes—”

“It was certainly a compliment, my Lady.” Adrien smiled at her. “Not everyone would be brave enough to do that, and I hope one day when we’ll have more time, you’ll tell me the whole story.”

“Thanks,” Marinette replied, a light blush descending on her cheeks. “I can certainly tell you the story one day, but for now, just so you know, not all commoners as illiterate as you think. I can read and write too. One of my friends had taught me.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes,” Marinette gave him a nostalgic smile. "He would visit my town during summers and bring the most interesting books with him. At first, he just read them to me, but the last year he visited, he taught me how to read and even left me my favourite book of his. I reread it probably a thousand times since then."

“Is that so?” Adrien couldn’t help but grin. “A good friend, I assume.”

“The best,” Marinette sighed wistfully. “He was an amazing friend, so kind and happy all the time, silly, carefree and made the most annoying, poorly-timed puns. Still, we had so much fun. I’ll never forget that…” Her voice getting quieter with every word, Marinette suddenly found the hem of her sleeve to be really fascinating as she started to fiddle with it. “I just wish I knew why he stopped coming. He promised to bring me more books on his next visit, but he never came back. I kept waiting for him for years. Sometimes, I think I still am…” 

Adrien looked away. “Maybe he didn’t know he wouldn’t be able to return when he promised you that?”

“That’s what I assume as well.” Marinette gave him a bittersweet smile. “I just hope he’s alright and happy somewhere.”

“I’m sure he is.” They stood in silence for a few more moments until it got so awkward, he blurted the first thing that came to his mind. 

“You are doing much better with being a lady. If I didn’t know otherwise, I’d say you a legitimate noble.” 

Inwardly, Adrien cringed. What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he filter his words around her? Marinette would probably slap him for being such a jerk. Instead, she laughed. 

“Thank you, Chat Noir. Alya’s been a tremendous help with that.”

“Ah, Alya. Yes.” Chat chuckled. “She’ll spend days of helping you to stay undetected only to risk it all because she wants to go to that festival. You know, you could’ve refused and stayed in, instead of succumbing to her wishes.”

“Um...” Marinette looked to the side, then shifted her eyes to the ground. “You see… I wanted to go too.”

“You did?”

“Yeah,” Marinette whispered, her voice nervous. “It’s rather boring here?”

“Boring?” Adrien quirked an eyebrow. 

Marinette sighed. “I mean, don’t get me wrong: the castle is beautiful, and gardens are amazing, and Alya's doing everything possible for my stay here to be enjoyable, but… all those lessons and rules and schedules and even some of those ladies… and especially Mme Nathalie. It’s all just—ugh! I’m exhausted, Chat. I just want to take a break and have some fun without having to watch my every word and move. Plus, Alya promised we won’t be risking anything because she sneaks out all the time and has never been caught, and dressing me as a commoner was supposed to help so no one would suspect who I am or who I pretend to be. By the way, thank you for not blowing my cover, Chat. I really owe you, and—” She paused, noticing an amused smile on Chat’s lips and a spark in his eyes, “—and I’m rambling. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Chat chuckled. “I find it refreshing for someone to think it’s boring here. However, while I do understand your reasons, do you really think in _your_ specific situation the risk you are taking is worth it?”

Marinette’s eyes snapped to his, then dropped down, her face saddening. 

“I apologize for the intrusion,” Nino suddenly appeared by their side before Marinette could respond. “But do you mind if I accompany Alya to the damn festival? She is a stubborn one.”

Chat chuckled. “How can I keep a jealous man from protecting his lady’s modesty.”

“I’m not jealous,” Nino grumbled. “She just doesn’t realize what she’s getting herself into. Someone has to be there to protect her.”

“Of course,” Adrien nodded, shifting his gaze to Marinette. “Should I escort you back to your room, then?”

“Why can she go with us?” Alya asked, coming up from behind Nino. “Give her a break. She’s suffered through enough the last few days.”

“That’s fine, Alya,” Marinette said, her voice quiet. “Chat Noir is right. I shouldn’t risk it considering the situation I’m in. That’s fine, really. I’ll go back and…um, work some more on my curtsies and... such.” Marinette tried and miserably failed to give them a smile.

“Now see what you’ve done?” Alya frowned at Adrien. “You made her sad. As if she hadn’t had enough on her plate already.”

“You know,” Adrien protested. “Even if we forget that she needs to keep a low profile, do you think third-wheeling you two is fun? Take it from someone who’s done it countless times.”

“Better than sitting alone in her room doing _nothing_!” Alya glared at Adrien, who didn’t give in, glaring back at her.

“Which is better than being caught and sent to prison. You've got to put your priorities straight, Alya. Do you want her to make it safely to the end or not?”

“You are no fun,” Alya puffed, turning away a few moments later. “In fact, you are so stuffed and boring that I won’t be surprised if you end up alone and bitter at the end of your _safe_ life.”

“I am fun.” Adrien straightened up. 

“Not in the slightest.” Alya glared back at him. “Marinette was excited to go to this festival until you and your boring ways came across. Now, look at her! You don’t even know the definition of fun, and you certainly have no idea how to have it! All you do all day—”

“I _know_ how to have fun,” Adrien interrupted, his face flushed. “And I’ll prove it! And since you are clearly failing to make sure that Marinette is safe taking her out, I’ll escort her to the festival myself, and we’ll have tons of fun. More so than you!”

“What?” Nino yelped, taking his attention away from the satisfied smirk on Alya’s lips. “I thought you said no sneak outs while this thing with the Prince and his brides is on?”

Adrien inwardly groaned. He could’ve sworn he got better about playing right into Alya’s hands. But then again, it was _Alya Cèsaire,_ and she has been improving her skills every day for the past few years, shamelessly practicing on everyone, especially Nino and him. She really did deserve to become the royal messenger she wanted so much; their kingdom’s external relationships would greatly benefit from it. 

But what he was to do now? Take his words back? He didn't want Marinette to risk so much, but then her hopeful expression as she looked at him, her big blue eyes sparkling with excitement and worry at the same time made it impossible for him to refuse.

“I can make an exception once.” Adrien pouted with a frown. “I know the guards’ new schedule better than Alya, anyway, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

He walked over to Marinette and offered her his hand. “Should we, my Lady?”

Bright crimson, Marinette stared at everyone for a few moments without replying until Alya prompted her. 

“Let’s go, Marinette. You'll love it. Our festivals are way better than anything in DuPont in the first place, and this one is promising to be spectacular." 

Marinette shifted her eyes to Adrien, who was still holding his hand out to her. “Um- I don’t know- I shouldn’t- You said it yourself—”

“You’ll be fine with me.” Adrien smiled at her. “I promise.” 

Marinette blinked, her mouth slightly ajar. Adrien lifted his hand a little closer, and she couldn't keep a smile off her lips as her cheeks turned crimson again.

“Okay. I trust you.”

* * *

The festival did look absolutely amazing. Not that he was allowed to attend many, but there were a few he’d sneaked out to in the last few years. This one, however, put all of those to shame. The lights, performers, music, multitudes of people and aromas… oh, the smell of food that flowed around… Adrien could taste it already. The tenderness and sweetness as it would melt in his mouth…

“So,” Alya intruded in his reverie. “I have about an hour before the beauty competition starts. What do you want to do until then?”

Adrien glanced at the direction of the food stalls, but when he looked at Marinette, her eyes were on fire as she watched the games on their right. 

“Games,” he stated without hesitation. They could always do food later, preferably when Alya would leave for her beauty pageant and leave them alone to enjoy the deliciousness in peace.

“Excellent.” A sly grin split Alya’s lips. “Ready to lose to me again, Chat Noir?”

“In your dreams!” he retorted. 

“Girls, girls relax,” Nino suddenly added. “Cause we all know who’s the real champion here.”

“Who?” Alya quirked an eyebrow.

Nino suddenly wasn’t as confident as before. “Me?” 

“We’ll see about that.” Adrien smirked and, taking Marinette by her hand, pulled her towards the first game: an easy enough for everyone “put a ball into a basket” game. Even Marinette should be able to play this.

Ten different games later, Adrien was ready to eat his thoughts and bow down to the Queen of All Games Marinette Dupain-Cheng as she completely and utterly obliterated the three of them in all the games they’ve tried, except the brutal strength ones, but even there, she scored decently enough. Accurate, smart, skilled; there were no bounds to how amazing Marinette showed herself to be. Adrien smiled a nostalgic, heartwarming smile. There was a reason Adrien had chosen to spend all of his time with Marinette above the other kids he could have played with back in the days: Marinette was amazing and beautiful in every conceivable sense of those words.

“Yay!” The girl on his mind jumped after knocking all six jugs with a ball from her first try. 

“No fair,” Nino pouted. “Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Plenty,” Marinette responded with a smirk. “But most of them have to do with grace and patience.”

Alya snorted a laugh. “Sounds just about right. You did amazingly, girl! I’m so proud.”

“Yes,” Adrien added. “You did awesomely.”

“Thank you,” Marinette replied with a curtsy and turned to Alya. “What prize do you want?”

“Huh? Me?”

“Yes, you,” Marinette said. “I already have plenty. Plus, I need to thank you for helping me out with the whole ladyship debacle. So, choose whatever you want.”

Alya’s eyes lit up as she lunged forward and gave Marinette a tight hug. “Thank you, Marinette! You are the best!”

“No problem.” The girl giggled.

“Chat,” Nino suddenly whined, rubbing the skin under the edge of his mask. “Can I take this thing off? I bet I can do much better when it isn’t bothering me. It’s not like we are at the castle, so we don’t really have to wear them, right?”

“Yeah,” Alya chuckled. “You should take it off, Nino. Maybe then my knight can win something for me too.”

Adrien stilled. The thought to remove the mask didn’t even occur to him, seeing as Marinette was with them and because they didn’t really stand out in the festive crowd with quite a few people from multiple troops and circuses wearing their own masks. But Nino famously hated his mask, and to be honest, Adrien couldn’t see a reason for him to still wear it. He, on the other hand, was a different case… 

Or was he? 

The only purpose of the whole mask idea was to prevent the ladies who knew his face from recognizing him. Marinette, as far as he knew, had never seen “the Prince” and had always thought that Adrien she played with as a child was the son of Mme Bustier, the late Queen's personal maid. That was the only condition his mother gave him when allowing him to play with commoners: they were to never find out his actual social status. Claiming Mme Bustier as his mother was perfect. Being a son of the Queen's personal maid could explain why he was always coming to visit when the Queen did and why he had such easy access to her private quarters. Furthermore, there was a huge chance that Marinette wouldn’t recognize him. It’s been ages since they’ve last seen each other, and it wasn’t like his blond hair and green eyes were as unique as Marinette’s beautiful features. He had a legitimate excuse to recognize her right away; there weren't many girls he'd met who was as pretty as Marinette was. She didn’t have that excuse. Plenty of men had blond hair, green eyes, and a fit figure. 

“Ah, why not?” Adrien shrugged and reached for his mask. “Just promise not to faint, ladies, when you behold our unearthly beauty.”

Alya puffed. “As if.”

“Finally,” Nino sighed with relief, his mask already discarded. 

Marinette curiously looked at his face.

“Isn’t he handsome?” Alya cooked, immediately looping her arm around Nino and giving him a lovesick, playful grin. “My fair knight Nino.” 

“He is quite handsome indeed,” Marinette chuckled and curtsied. “Nice to meet you out of your mask, Sir Nino.”

Feeling a little left out, Adrien pouted. Back in DuPont, Marinette had always used to tell him how pretty he was, and considering their conversation about her childhood friend at the garden, Adrien was sure she’d like to see how he grew up. Perhaps, she’d even like what she saw… even if she wouldn't recognize him. Somehow the thought of that made him sad, but brushing it away, Adrien leaned closer to Marinette and purred, “What about me? Do I tickle your fancy as much as Nino does?”

The moment Marinette shifted her eyes to Adrien her smile dropped. With her lips slightly ajar, she carefully looked at his face, her hand reaching forward on its own before she stopped and pulled back.

“Marinette?” Adrien frowned. “Is everything alright?”

Her eyes instantly blew wide as she squeaked, “Adrien?!”


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing quite prepares you for the sudden reappearance of a childhood friend back in your life. Especially not one Marinette thought she would never see again.

Slowly, Adrien gave her a sheepish grin. “You recognize me, then, huh?”

It didn’t matter that he had grown several inches and his shoulders had broadened and his jawline had been chiseled into something sharp, she could still recognize him. “Y-yeah.”

With a huff, he glanced away, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Wait,” she said, the gears in her mind slowly starting up again. “You… you _knew_ , didn’t you?”

His grin turned from sheepish to devilish.

In an instant, her shock was forgotten. “I can’t believe you!” she cried, smacking his chest with the back of her hand just like she used to do. “You knew all this time? Is that why you singled me out?”

“Well, no,” he said, his eyes sparkling dangerously. “You were as klutzy as ever and ran into me—”

“I can’t believe you!” she shouted, smacking him again. This time, he chuckled, but took a step back to avoid her. Not that she would let him. “You you you… you _scoundrel._ ”

His laughter only grew as he continued backing away from her. She smacked him once again for good measure.

“Hey,” he said through a chuckle, grabbing her hand to stop her next hit. “Is that any way to treat your old childhood friend?”

“Yes, considering it’s you.”

He barked out a laugh. “You’re just as fiery as I remember. Except your hits hurt a bit more now.”

She sighed, stopping her advancement. His mirth gradually died down, leaving the two of them staring at each other.

“In all seriousness,” Adrien spoke quietly. “It’s nice seeing you again, Marinette.”

She sighed, unable to keep the smile off her face as she looked up at the man she’d once known. “It’s nice seeing you, too, Adrien.”

His own grin widened. “I honestly thought I’d never see you again. And definitely not masquerading as a lady.”

Marinette blushed. “I have my reasons.”

“I know,” he said. “I wouldn’t doubt that.”

Somewhere in the distance, the clocktower rung the hour. “Thank you for your faith in me.”

“You aren’t the kind of woman who’d be here without good reason. You always had good reasons for most everything you did.”

Her cheeks warmed further. “How did you know I didn’t change?”

“I would severely doubt that you would go from honorable to a complete liar. You just… you just aren’t that kind of person.”

She didn’t know how to handle the compliments he was pouring over her, so she looked over to where Alya and Nino should be, only to find them gone. “Hey, where’d they go?”

Adrien looked up, only to discover that neither Alya nor Nino were anywhere to be found. “I think we’ve been ditched.”

“They must have gone off to Alya’s contest,” Marinette said with a frown. “But why wouldn’t they wait for us?”

“They probably wanted to be together alone. Or maybe Nino thought he might be able to talk Alya out of it.”

Marinette scoffed. “Not likely.”

Adrien chuckled. “How do you know those two so well despite knowing them so short a time?”

Marinette shrugged.

“Well,” Adrien said, leaning closer to her. “I’m not going to complain. I have a lovely young lady in my company so I’m going to enjoy it.”

With that, he extended his arm to her. Smiling, she wrapped her hands over his elbow. “I see you’ve become a flatterer.”

“Naw,” he dismissed. “Only with certain lovely young ladies.”

“Sure. I believe that.”

“You should. Particularly if it’s a lovely young lady I used to look forward to seeing in DuPont every year.”

Marinette’s smile faded at his comment. “Why did you never come back? To DuPont. You just disappeared.”

All mirth vanished from Adrien’s expression. “I… the queen died,” he answered. “Meaning I never had a reason nor opportunity to go back to DuPont.”

“Oh,” was all she managed. “I… I guess that makes sense.”

“I didn’t like it,” Adrien said. “I missed you.”

Her heart skipped a beat. “I missed you, too. But more than anything, I just wanted to know what happened to you. I wanted to know if…if you were okay. More than once did I think you were dead and that was why you never came back.”

His free hand reached over to cover hers. “I’m sorry,” he said. “For causing you to worry so much. I never intended that. Never… never thought you’d be that concerned about me.”

“You were the highlight of my summers,” she quickly countered. “You were practically my best friend. How could I not be worried about you?”

Her words seemed to catch him off guard. He stared at her a moment before turning away with a smile. “Thank you, Marinette.”

She cocked her head to the side, her brow furrowing in confusion. “For what?”

“Caring,” he answered simply.

But it didn’t satisfy her. She stopped, tugging him to a halt, as well. “I don’t understand, Adrien. What do you mean?”

He gave her a gentle smile that slowly calmed the curiosity in her. “Nothing,” he said, slowly pulling his arm away so he could take her hands in his. “Just that I appreciate your concern. To be honest, I mourned the loss of you every summer following. I thought you would have moved on by now.”

“I… well, I did,” she answered. “But I always wondered. And now you show back up in my life, and I can’t _not_ catch up with you. I have to know how you’ve been. I still care even though I’d let you go.”

He smirked. “Well, I don’t intend on letting you go again so easily,” he said, giving her hands a tight squeeze. “But I’m going to ignore the inevitable parting and spend time with you now.”

Something warm washed over her. “I like that idea.”

He grinned then put her hands over his elbow again. “Come on.”

From there, they spent time wandering and talking, covering all the time that they had been apart. Adrien told her about his misadventures of becoming a royal guard but how he actually enjoyed the profession quite a bit. Marinette covered her adventures of sewing and dressmaking and being the lady’s maid to Lady Bug.

“And Lord Stoneheart told me that once this was all over, he would insist I come back to reclaim my position as Lady Stoneheart’s lady’s maid.”

“Loyal as ever,” Adrien commented. “I truly expected nothing less of you.”

She shrugged. “I think caring about the people you care about is important. That’s all.”

“And that’s one of the things I’ve always liked about you,” Adrien said. “You just… you care. And I feel like a lot of people in my life don’t.”

“Then you need to find some better friends.”

His smile turned pained, but she didn’t know why. “Yeah. I’m trying. Hey, are you hungry?”

She wanted to press him for the sudden change of subject but decided to let it go. “Are _you_ hungry?” Marinette returned with a forced smile. “You never turned down food back home. Do you still have that appetite?”

He grinned. “I’ve calmed down a little,” he said. “But let me tell you, do you know how much I’ve missed your pastries?”

She giggled.

“Don’t laugh! There’s nothing like them in the entire kingdom. There’s only one little place out here that I found that can maybe satisfy my craving for your sweets.”

“Oh?” she asked, curious. “And that is?”

“This way, my Lady.”

She smacked him. “Enough of the title. I feel like you’re mocking me.”

A smug smile grew across his lips, prompting another smack.

“You’re so mean,” he said with a grin. “How dare you assault a royal guard.”

“You’ll get over it.”

He barked out a laugh, all traces of his previous distress now completely gone. No matter how curious she was, she would let it go in favor of the smile he gave her now.

Their teasing continued as he tugged her down a side street, then another before getting in a long line in front of a food stand.

“My, they sure are popular, aren’t they?”

“They have the best pastries in the town. I can’t say in the kingdom. You hold that title.”

“Oh, stop it,” she said, smacking his arm.

“It’s true.”

“Really?”

“I’m not a liar.”

“Says the man who didn’t tell me who he was.”

“I didn’t think you’d remember me!” he cried, expression falling like a kicked puppy.

“You were my best friend, and you didn’t think I wouldn’t realize who you were?”

“You hadn’t seen me in a while. I didn’t know.”

“You haven’t changed that much. You still have that wild mess of blonde hair and those pretty green eyes and that stupid smug grin.”

Instantly, she regretted those words as she watched a stupid smug grin slowly appear. “Pretty green eyes, huh?”

She hoped her cheeks weren’t as pink as they felt. “Yes. What of it?”

“You wouldn’t happen to find anything else pretty, would you?”

Yes. Yes, she did. She found a lot she liked. But he didn’t have to know. “No. You’re about as ugly as ever.”

The dumbstruck expression was worth it. “Oh, my poor heart,” he cried, his expression turning into an amused one. “Someone stuck a knife through it.”

“Walk it off, Chat Noir.”

Marinette succeeded in holding in her laughter for all of five seconds. She couldn’t not laugh when he was nearly on his knees in hysterics.

“Oh, Marinette,” he said, calming down. “Your tongue’s gotten sharper.”

“I’ve been working on it.”

“I can tell. At least none of the other ladies will want to torment you if you keep that up.”

They shared another chuckle before happening to get to the front of the line.

“Two eclairs, please,” Adrien said.

The shop owner handed over two pastries with a smile, and Adrien was quick to pay the man. “Thank you.”

Pastry in hand, they walked off to the side and away from the line. Marinette took a bite, discovering that he was right. The éclair was good, but she was always fond of her parents’ baking.

“See?” Adrien said, taking a bite of his own éclair. “Not as good. I’m left with subpar pastries thanks to you. You and your parents ruined me forever.”

“I don’t know,” Marinette said, swiping some pastry cream out of the center with her finger. “The pastry cream is pretty good. Just the right sweetness. I think the issue is dough itself; it’s just… off and I can’t tell why.”

Before she could lick the cream off her finger, Adrien grabbed her hand and did it. She squeaked indignantly as his tongue licked the cream off her finger, but the heat on her cheeks and the speed of her heart made it difficult for her mind to function.

That smug smile was back as he looked up at her, her finger now free of pastry cream. “You’re right. It _is_ delicious.”

“Cheeky,” she growled, turning away to enjoy the rest of her éclair without him stealing it.

He chuckled, leaving her heart a mess.

She glared at him just as he took another bite of his own éclair. But before he could bite down, she reached up and squeezed the pastry, shooting all the cream into his mouth and causing him to choke out of surprise. Marinette laughed as he bent over, trying to get his mouthful of cream under control.

“And you call _me_ cheeky,” he said with a smirk, staring at his now empty éclair shell.

She winked at him while taking another bite of her éclair.

He shook his head, causing her smile to widen. “I like this side of you,” he said.

“Oh, I’ll be certain to show it constantly, then. Or, at least for a week to pay back every day you never told me your identity.”

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“No,” she answered with a grin.

He sighed, his head falling in shame. “Is there anything I can do to get back in your good graces, my Lady?”

“You can _not_ call me that when it’s just the two of us.”

“Oh,” he said, his brows waggling. “You mean there’s going to be more of just the two of us? How scandalous.”

Her cheeks warmed at the thought. Funny how a few years could make the difference between two friends playing together and a scandalous meeting. To her, it didn’t feel that way. Marinette was generally careful about what men she spent time with, and despite only having just realized who he was, Adrien was one of those men she felt comfortable with. “Well, maybe I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

“Maybe?” Adrien repeated, smile growing smug as he leaned closer to her. “Hmm. Then I’ll do my best to be so charming you can’t say no.”

Marinette giggled. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Proudly so.”

She shook her head before eating the last bite of pastry.

Close by, the musicians finished their song, drawing a round of cheers. The next song was announced, warning people to grab a partner.

Adrien bowed before her, hand extended. “Care to dance?”

“If I say no?”

“I’ll drag you out anyway.”

With a chuckle, Marinette put her hand in his. “I would love to.”

The smile he gave her caused her heart to trip, Quickly, she shoved the feeling away, only for it to return with a vengeance when he took her in his arms. _Get a hold of yourself, Marinette!_ She had to. What did it matter that a dashing young man was holding her close? It was a dance between two friends. That was all.

That was all.

After that first dance, and the second, they found themselves shockingly close. Each song seemed slower than the last, prompting couples closer.

“You dance very well,” Adrien quietly commented.

“I had a great teacher,” she returned just as quietly. “I’m glad I paid attention to all the lessons you gave me before considering I’ll need them now.”

“I’d be glad to teach you more,” he said. “So that you’re more confident when any dances come up.”

“I’d really appreciate it.”

“Then it’s settled,” he said with a grin. “I’ll be your dance teacher from here on out.”

She smiled at him, warmth flooding her. “Thank you, Adrien. I know I tease you, but I could always count on you.”

“Well, I knew you did back then. I want to prove I never changed in that regard.”

“I trust you,” Marinette said, the words resonating within her and clearly hitting him hard, as well. “I know I probably shouldn’t—we haven’t seen each other in years—but I do.”

He squeezed her hand. “I promise not to disappoint you.”

_I believe it._ She squeezed his hand back.

The last song came to an end, meaning the dance partners parted and bowed to each other. Adrien gave her a deep bow, one full of respect for her while she gave the best curtsy she could manage.

The large town clock chimed. Adrien glanced up at it. “The light show is going to start soon.” He grabbed her hand and guided her away from the crowd. “Come. I want to get to the best place possible to view it.”

“Best place possible?”

Adrien nodded. “Yes. But it’s a secret. You can tell no one about that spot. Nino and I have commandeered it.”

“I promise. Who would I tell, anyway?”

“I suppose that’s true,” he agreed. “One more thing: you still climb trees, right?”

That caused her brows to furrow. “I do,” she said.

His grin was full of childish giddiness. “Good.”

He snatched her hand, immediately tugging her through the crowd and weaving through buildings with shocking ease. Surprisingly, she kept pace with him as they continued their seemingly unceasing journey. “This spot of yours is far off, isn’t it?”

“It’s worth it,” he told her, pausing to look her in the eyes. “I promise.”

Somehow, those words calmed her. “I trust you.”

He smiled, squeezing her hand and making her heart leap in the process. “That’s all that matters to me.”

In an instant, they were off again, continuing to weave through the crowd until they came to an area with tall houses. From there, he pulled her down a completely clear alleyway.

“Here,” he said. “The rooftops.”

Marinette blinked several times before looking around. “I see no trees.”

He grinned. “I just wanted to know if you still climbed. Look. The slats on the house offers footing while there are handholds due to the clotheslines and structure posts and windowsills.”

The moon was full, otherwise, there was no way she would be able to see a thing. She studied the side of the house, creating a path in her mind’s eye. “Okay.” She bent down to fold up her skirts in a very unladylike way, but it allowed her the ability to climb.

“Do you want to follow me?” Adrien asked. “Or do you want me behind you to catch you if you fall?”

If his expression wasn’t as serious as it was, she would have smacked him. However, it had been a while since she’d climbed anything. “Behind me, please.”

“Okay. Up you go, my Lady.”

She glared at him for that.

He smirked. “What other endearments am I allowed if not that one?”

“Anything.”

“Anything?”

“No!” she cried, spying that smug grin of his. “No. Not anything. Just not that.”

“What about—”

“Less talking; more climbing.”

He chuckled. “Okay. Just give me more time to think.”

“I regret ever telling you _not_ to call me by my fake title.”

Several minutes later, Marinette finally made her way to the rooftop, Adrien following right behind. She nearly slipped once, but he’d caught her foot to give her stability.

“Thank you for that,” she said once they were both standing steadily on the roof.

“That’s why I was behind you, right?”

A blush was on her cheeks, she was sure of it. “Yeah. But still.”

His kind smile glowed I the moonlight. “You’re welcome, bugaboo.”

“Bugaboo?” she repeated, only slightly amused.

“I think it’s appropriate, _Lady Bug_.”

She scoffed. “What other ones have you thought of?”

At that, his grin widened, becoming bright enough to light the night. “I’m glad you asked—”

A whizzing sound came from the side, calling both their attentions, only for something to explode in the sky, illuminating the night with colored sparks.

Adrien grabbed her hand, pulling her up to the top of the roof and quickly taking a seat. Marinette was quick to settle herself beside him, finishing just as the next firework shot into the sky.

“Wow,” Marinette breathed. “We’re so close.”

“Yeah,” Adrien said, voice filled with awe. “I told you so.”

“You did,” Marinette absently agreed, watching as another firework whizzed into the sky and burst apart, colored flames disappearing as they fell back to the ground.

They stayed there for a while, watching in awe as every last firework exploded in the sky. And in one last huzzah, several fireworks burst together, before disappearing and ending the festivities.

“That was stunning,” Marinette cried, her voice nearly drowned out by the thunderous applause and cheers from below. “And so much bigger than anything back at DuPont. But I guess that’s to be expected.”

“As long as you enjoyed it, that’s all that really matters.”

Marinette hoped her blush was hidden by the moonlight. “I… think maybe we should go back to the castle. It’s getting late.”

“Once the crowds die down a bit,” Adrien said.

Marinette bit her lip. “Are you sure? I don’t want to be out later than I have to be.”

“It will be fine,” Adrien assured, reaching over to lay a hand over hers. “That… and I’m not ready to leave just yet.”

“O-oh?”

He smiled, glancing away. “Call me selfish,” he said. “But I’m just not ready to let you go for the night. The thought of taking you back to the castle and parting ways… doesn’t exactly sound appealing.”

Marinette blinked a few times, her mind not functioning. “Adrien—”

“Please?” he asked, turning back to face her. “I…” he swallowed. “I really missed you. And I didn’t realize just how much until now.”

Her mouth seemed dry and unable to give an answer. “I… I mean…” She swallowed, hoping something would come to her. “We can always meet again,” she finally said. “This doesn’t have to be the only time we cross paths.”

Slowly, Adrien’s lips picked up in a half grin. “Like clandestine meetings?” he teased.

She snorted. “You make them sound scandalous.”

“You’re a walking scandal, bugaboo,” he teased. “Our meetings would have to be secret.”

She hummed. “I suppose you’re right.”

He reached out to take her hand in his. “So, while we’re trapped up here waiting for the crowds to fade, I realized I never asked you a very important question.”

Her brow lifted along with the corners of her lips. “Oh? And just what would that be?”

“Have you been pursued by a suitor?”

Her heart did a funny skip before sending a burst of heat through her chest. “Most importantly?”

“I have to know if I have to march to DuPont and threaten some man’s life if he doesn’t care for you properly. Gems like you should be polished and kept at a shine, you know.”

He may have been smiling, but his expression conveyed his sincerity. It was almost scary to Marinette. “You don’t have to protect me, you know.”

“Sure I do,” he said. “I swore I always would.”

Her brow furrowed. The memory of a seven-year-old boy swearing his undying loyalty came to the forefront of her mind. “You still remember that?”

“Of course. I took that promise very seriously.”

“I won’t hold you to it, now.”

“You should,” he whispered. “I’m telling you to.”

Warmth raced from her chest up her neck to her cheeks. “Well… thank you.”

“You know you still haven’t answered my question.”

She chuckled nervously. “And here I was hoping you’d forget.”

“Never,” he said with a grin.

Amused, she shook her head. “There’s no one you need to worry about. There _was_ an artist, then a traveling musician who were both once interested in me. In fact, he is the lead of the Couffaine troop.”

“The singer?”

She nodded. “Yes. He was passing through town and we became friends, but he wanted to pursue me even though he was traveling. No matter how much I liked him, I just… I couldn’t be with someone who would be gone more often than with me. It was the same with the artist. So in the end, I turned them down.”

“Wise,” he answered, nodding his head in approval. “You deserve better than that.”

She shrugged. “I’d like to think so. I want a family and a husband who’s actually around. I don’t think that’s too much to ask.”

“It isn’t.”

“Several of the other girls said I was a fool turning them down.”

“You weren’t,” Adrien assured.

“You sound so sure.”

“Marinette.” The reverence in his tone stoked the fire even hotter in her belly. How it was possible was beyond her. Why she was feeling so flustered was even more confusing. “You are an incredibly beautiful young woman with many talents. There will be a good man out there for you. I won’t let you go to anyone other than the best.”

She didn’t know how to process his words. On one hand, she should probably scoff and call him ridiculous, but it didn’t seem like he was joking. Which made her embarrassed beyond belief because what was she supposed to say to that?

“We should go,” she said. “It’s getting late, and I have to be up early with all the other girls tomorrow.”

The way he looked at her meant he clearly knew what she was doing. However, he let it slide. “Then let’s go, my Lady.”

Never did that title sound more wrong than when he said it so melancholily.

The crowd had thinned out a bit, allowing them to easily weave through the streets back to the castle. Adrien struck up conversation again about life after they separated, which passed the time as they made their way back to the castle.

The vendors were putting away their wares for the night, closing shop and extinguishing the lanterns. But one caught her eye. The man looked as foreign as her mother and stood watching the people march by, seemingly refusing to call it a night just yet. The decorations were filled with familiar symbols, and she couldn’t help but be drawn to it.

Adrien paused to look over at the shop. “Let’s go look,” he said with a grin, already pulling her over and closer to the shop.

“Good evening,” the man said. “Quite the festival we just had.”

“Definitely,” Adrien agreed. The fireworks were brighter than usual.”

The man hummed, stroking his small beard. “Good company usually affects such things.”

“Well, I can’t deny that.”

Marinette focused her attentions at the strings of brightly colored beads instead of how warm Adrien’s voice seemed.

“They’re good luck charms,” the man said. “Made with beads with good fortunes written on them.”

“They’re pretty,” Marinette said. “Despite being so simple, they’re so colorful and cheery.”

“You should get one,” Adrien encouraged.

“I don’t know—”

“Correction,” Adrien interrupted. “Pick one.”

“I can’t make you do that.”

“You’re not making me do anything. I want to get you one.”

Marinette hesitated.

“Tell you what,” Adrien said, reaching for one of the charms. “I’ll pick one for you, and you pick one for me. That way, we’ll each have something the other gave us to carry around.”

Marinette bit her lip. “Are you sure?”

His gentle smile was answer enough. “Please.”

She couldn’t resist. Not when she felt warm and fluttery and like she could melt under that grin. She turned back to the charms, looking all the options over before picking a charm of pink and green beads. Adrien, in turn, reached over to grab a set of blue and orange beads, one of which was shaped as a bird.

“Both good choices,” the man encouraged with a grin.

“I think so,” Adrien said, handing over a few coins.

The man took them with a bow. “Thank you. Have a good evening, both of you.”

“Thank you.”

Before they could leave the light of the shop, Adrien stopped Marinette. “For you, bugaboo.” He wrapped the charm around her wrist, tying off the end to secure it. He looked so proud of himself before offering his own wrist up to her.

With a smile of her own, she wrapped the charm around his wrist before securing it with a knot. “There,” she said. “Keep that safe.”

“It’s my Marinette good luck charm,” he said. “It’s very important that I do.”

Her cheeks felt on fire for the umpteenth time that night.

Soon enough, they were walking back home once again, and Marinette found she was dreading heading back to her room. Her grip on Adrien’s arm tightened. “Do you think anyone is awake to catch me?”

Adrien frowned. “I’ll lead you up to your room, just in case.”

“Thank you.”

For the second time, Marinette’s heart was pounding as she sneaked through the hallways and stairwells and corridors up to her room. Thankfully, no one was around to catch her, but when they reached her door, her heart dropped for an entirely new reason.

This meant the end of their night together. 

“Thank you, Adrien,” she said, releasing him and stepping back toward her door. “I had a really enjoyable time.”

“As did I,” he said. “We’ll have to do this agai—”

He was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps echoing down the hall. Before Marinette could act, Adrien shoved her door open and yanked her inside by the waist. Quickly shutting the door, he put a finger over her lips, and he didn’t remove it until the footsteps faded away.

Marinette’s heart was thundering in her chest. When Adrien pulled his finger away, she ignored the way her lips tingled and instead sighed in relief. “You should go,” Marinette said. “I’d hate for you to get caught.”

He grinned ruefully. “As much as I’d love to stay, I think you’re right. But going out your door is a bad idea.”

Her brow furrowed. “Then…what?”

With a grin that caused her to worry, he walked over to the double doors that lead out to the little balcony attached to her room. “Romeo-and-Juliet-style it is.”

“What?”

“Down the balcony.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “Please, don’t be an idiot.”

“I’ve done it before,” he assured. “Don’t worry.”

“Of course, I will.”

“Oh?” His brow quirked and that smug smile returned. “Will you worry about this lowly guard, my Lady?”

Fire flooded her cheeks and neck and chest and even made its way down to her toes. “N-no!”

“Really?”

“Oh, get out of my sight, you stupid alley cat!”

He barked out a laugh. “Whatever the lady says.” He leaped up over the metal railing, holding onto it with one hand. “Just as long as it keeps me in her good graces, I will bow to every command that falls from her lips.”

Her heart clinched. “Knock it off.”

“But I’m having so much fun.”

She grunted. “Please, just go. A-and don’t get hurt.”

“Don’t worry.” He reached out and grabbed hold of her hand, pulling it close and laying a lingering kiss on her knuckles. “Your loyal guard will be safe. For now, sleep well, my Lady. Good night.”

And with that, he let go of her hand and disappeared from sight.

Her knuckles tingled with the feel of his lips, causing her heart to flutter awkwardly in her chest. It was impossible to ignore the burning of her cheeks; the sensation had been a constant for nearly the entire evening. She rested her elbows on the railing, her hands crossing in such a way that she could feel the simple cord of small, wooden beads under her palm. “Good night,” she whispered out into the air. “Adrien.”


	6. Chapter 6

The last time Adrien had so much fun at a festival—or even in general, for that matter—was back in his childhood, when he’d passed his days away playing with Marinette during his summer vacations in DuPont. True, Nino and he had shared some amazing times since then, but that could hardly compare because spending time with Marinette was always special, fantastic, and unreasonably enticing. Adrien doubted he could explain it in words; one had to feel it to understand. That she was still as amazing as she was back then was delightful, and Adrien would lie if he'd say that letting this evening end wasn't disappointing. 

Getting caught going down Marinette's balcony was another blunder he didn't need or want today.

“You know—” Nino quirked an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest, “—I’m very curious as to how you’re going to explain this.”

Adrien nervously chuckled. “What exactly?”

“You coming out of Marinette’s room through her balcony in the middle of the night.”

Adrien cleared his throat, fixing his clothes back into place. “There is a good reason for that, but before I elaborate, tell me what are  _ you  _ doing here under her balcony?”

“Looking for you actually,” Nino replied. “I’ve been trying to find you since your room was empty when I got back. And what do you know? Here you are escaping a lady's room through her balcony in the middle of the night. Very interesting and, may I point out, extremely scandalous.”

“You know what’s also interesting?” Adrien asked, starting to walk towards his quarters in the opposite part of the castle. “That you’d be looking for me under Marinette’s balcony. Any special reason for that?”

“Only that I glimpsed you two sneaking into the hallways leading to the ladies’ bedchambers a little earlier,” Nino replied. “I followed you, but—”

Adrien halted his walk and turned around. “So that was you? I knew there weren’t supposed to be any guards at that time. You scared us.”

“You disappeared.”

“We hid in her room. And then I went out the balcony to protect Marinette’s honour in case the guard that scared us would come back and see me coming out of her room through the door.”

Nino groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “And the fact that a whole lot more people could've seen you climbing down the balcony never occurred to you? Look around you, Adrien; guards are roaming the grounds and who knows how many people are looking through their windows right now. You don't exactly blend in with the wall with all of the lights around, you know. That's how I spotted you, and that's why I'm here - to kick your royal dumb ass.”

Adrien froze, swearing under his breath. 

“What were you thinking, Adrien?” Nino continued to scold. “You’d better be praying no one else saw you Romeo-ing around because, you know, you wanted to help her out, not label her as a whore?”

“I—” Adrien ran his fingers through his hair as he struggled for words. “I don’t know, Nino,” he finally blurted out. “No! I mean I know—Ugh! Okay, I didn't mean I want to get her in trouble. I meant I don't know what I was thinking. I’m not even sure I  _ was _ thinking. I was—I was just having fun. We’ve always had fun together, so I just—I don't know? Okay? I—I don't—” He groaned and resumed his walk, mumbling under his breath. “Let’s just hope no one else saw me, but if they did, I trust you to think of something to keep them quiet.”

“Where are you going?” Nino asked, following. “I wasn't done with you yet.”

Adrien grumbled, stopping and turning around. “Make it quick. I’m tired.”

“Quit flirting with her.”

“You kidding me, right?” Adrien frowned. “I don't flirt with Marinette.”

Nino quirked an eyebrow. “I've seen you two interact, Adrien. You flirt with her, and may I add, shamelessly. Even Alya was astonished, considering we've never seen you flirt with anyone before.”

“I _don't_ _flirt_ with Marinette, Nino,” Adrien insisted, turning around and resuming his walk. “We’re close friends, and that’s just the way we’ve always been.”

“Then may I suggest you revisit your definition of friendship, Your Highness,” Nino snipped. “This way of interaction between the two of you may have been fine when you were children, but it isn't now. Marinette isn't a little girl anymore, and neither are you a boy with no cares in the world. Have you ever considered that she might fall for your flirts now? Not only will you attract unnecessary attention for her from your father—which, may I remind you, is quite undesirable in this particular situation—but you may actually end up breaking her heart. I'm sure that's not what you want, is it? Or shall I remind you that she's the only one here you can't choose for a bride?”

Adrien stopped walking. “I know that.”

“Then try not to forget,” Nino grumbled. “If you  _ really _ want to protect her, stay as far away as you can.”

Adrien froze, staring after Nino walking away. Something inside him tightened and rebelled. Nino was wrong. He didn't know Marinette. He didn't know them and their friendship. Adrien wasn't flirting with her, and she wouldn't be falling for him. They were just friends and this… this was just the way they’d always been. That’s why he liked her so much. She was so easy to get along with. No need to pretend or act. He could be himself with her and be accepted unconditionally. In return, she was her adorable self with him, and he loved it. Adrien didn't have a lot of sincere people in his life who couldn't care less about his title, even if unknowingly. He couldn’t just give up on one of them.

However, maybe Nino was right about not attracting his father’s attention to Marinette. He wouldn’t want to get her in trouble. Adrien reached for the lucky charm wrapped around his wrist. Perhaps, Nino was right in this particular aspect, but… this was quite possibly Adrien’s last chance to experience the wonder that was Marinette and her friendship. He doubted that whoever he’d end up marrying would be happy with him having a close female friend… not that it would matter anyway because Marinette would return to DuPont long before his marriage and he’d probably never see her again. 

Adrien tightened his grip on his lucky charm. Marinette was one of the best things that had ever happened to him. She was one of his best friends and a reminder of his happier times: a childhood free of all expectations and responsibilities in DuPont. She reminded him of the days his mother was still here with him. Marinette meant more to him than Adrien could express, and soon she'd vanish from his life as fast as she'd reappeared. When that time came, he'd have to place his title and his kingdom ahead of his desires and marry someone appropriate in the eyes of the people for the sake of tradition and his domains.

But not yet. 

If only for a short while, Adrien could still indulge in what little he wanted instead of following what others told him to do, something he’d done his whole life. He clenched his fists together, his mind made up. Nino could say whatever he wanted and be right about it all he pleased, but there was no way in hell Adrien could stay away from Marinette right now; neither did he want to. Knowing her, he’d be more likely to break her heart by avoiding her without an explanation than being himself during what little time together they still had. They’d have to be very careful, but if Marinette wished so, Adrien was more than ready to indulge in this unexpected present from destiny as long as they could.

* * *

The next day proceeded as usual: Adrien had breakfast with his father, then studied at the library before heading to the gardens to observe the ladies during their late morning walk. Nothing exciting was happening; everyone was up to their everyday routines, and Adrien felt positively bored. A few times, he’d caught a glimpse of Marinette at a distance, but every time she’d seem to come closer, Alya inevitably directed Marinette the opposite way. Not that it mattered much because Nino was right by his side making sure Adrien would stay as far away from Marinette as possible.

“It's for the best,” his friend repeated for the umpteenth time. “For both of you. Believe me.”

“Sure,” Adrien grumbled back, rolling his eyes. “Whatever you say, Nino.”

Lunchtime couldn't come any slower, but when it did, there was another disappointment waiting for Adrien. Due to a sudden offset of a migraine, his father had cancelled his appearance, leaving Adrien to eat alone at a table fit for twenty. With Nino away sharing his lunch with Alya, Adrien finished his meal as fast as he could and, having nothing better to do, put the mask on and headed for the rooms where his potential brides were spending their afternoon reading, sewing, drawing, or practicing whatever craft they enjoyed while trying to be social. That was an activity Adrien hadn't attended yet, and he hoped it would prove to be more helpful with the decision he’d have to make in a few weeks than watching the ladies wander around the gardens. 

His eyes found Marinette as soon as he’d entered the chamber; she was drawing in a sketchbook in the corner of the room. Alya was nowhere to be seen, and so Adrien didn't think twice. Hopefully, he'd be able to at least say hello before either Nino or Alya interfered. He only managed to give her a subtle smile before Nathalie Sancoeur, his father's personal assistant, entered the room and demanded attention. 

"His Royal Highness, Prince Adrien," she proclaimed, "will host a royal ball this Sunday.”

A wave of gasps and whispers zoomed through the room. A guard by Nathalie’s side cleared his throat and asked for silence, allowing the older woman to deliver whatever else she had to say in a relatively quiet room. Adrien observed Marinette slowly pale with each word, especially the mentioning of every lady having to dance with the Prince at least once. The moment the door closed behind Nathalie’s back, buzzing filled the room again as ladies rushed to discuss the news.

Out of the corner of his eye, Adrien noticed Alya entering the room. He quickly moved closer to Marinette and whispered, “When can I catch you alone today? Without Alya knowing.”

Marinette thought a moment. “Probably only after the curfew. She hasn’t left me alone much today.”

Adrien tried to remember the guards’ schedule as quickly as he could. “Be ready half an hour past that. I’ll knock thrice.”

“Be ready for what?”

“I’ll take you somewhere,” Adrien said with a wink, “but let’s keep it a secret, so don’t tell anyone, okay?”

With a mischievous smile of her own, Marinette nodded just before Alya reached them. 

“Chat Noir?” Alya asked, giving him a look. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Nope.” Adrien grinned. “Don’t mind me. I’m just doing my job guarding the lovely ladies like yourself.”

Alya shifted her attention to Marinette. “What did he say? You look a little pale.”

“That's not him,” Marinette sighed. “Mme Sancoeur just informed us that the first ball will be held in a few days, and I’m not that great with formal dancing, particularly with ‘not stepping on my partner’s feet’ aspect.”

“That's not an issue,” Alya objected, sitting down by her side. “It's just a lack of experience. Don't worry, I’ll teach you as much as I can in the next few days.”

Marinette’s face brightened. “Thank you, Alya. You’re the best.” 

Alya nodded. “Don’t mention it. I promised to help you through this, and unlike  _ some _ people—” she not-so-subtly glared at Adrien, “—I intend to follow through on my promises.”

“Funny finding you here,” Nino chimed in, appearing by Adrien’s side. Leaning close, he whispered into Adrien’s ear. “I leave you for one minute and you fly to a certain someone like a moth to a flame. Your lunches usually last longer. What happened?”

“ _ Someone _ cancelled on me,” Adrien shrugged, unable to hide his disappointment of being caught by his friend. “So, I decided to spend my time executing my guard duties. Is that a problem? And this was the only free place to stand when I came here, so don’t look at me that way.”

Nino quirked an eyebrow. “How lucky for us then that so many other places have freed since that time, right? Would you mind if we move? You’ve spent more than enough time in this particular spot already.”

“Lead the way, oh great Carapace,” Adrien deadpanned. “You make it seem as if I have a choice.”

“You’ll thank me later,” Nino said in a low voice and headed to where Lady Riposte was looking out of a window to the sparring court, the expression of the utmost boredom and longing on her face. Adrien followed, giving Marinette a quick, apologetic smile before Nino could physically yank him away.

* * *

Knowing the guards’ rotations had never been so useful before. Not only did Adrien get to Marinette’s room undetected, but he also had a whole ten minutes to pick her up until the next guard would pass by. As promised, he knocked thrice. Marinette opened immediately. She looked lovely: a light pink dress complimented her delicate figure and that adorable blush on her cheeks beautifully. With her hair down and eyes full of questions, bewilderment, and unwavering trust, Marinette looked absolutely charming. 

Before she could say anything, Adrien put a finger to his lips. “We need to keep quiet. Follow me.”

Marinette nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the door as quietly as she could. Taking her hand, Adrien started towards the most magnificent ballroom in the palace and conveniently, the farthest one from all the bedchambers. As a bonus, the guards walked around that faraway corner of the palace only a few times a night which meant that the Crystal Ballroom would give them as much privacy as was possible and the least chance of being discovered.

It took them about fifteen minutes to get there. Opening the door, Adrien couldn't take his eyes off Marinette: her expressions were one of the best things in the world to observe, and he wanted to see her reaction to what she was about to behold. Marinette didn't disappoint as absolute marvel and enchantment descended on her features the very moment she stepped inside the grandiose room.

“You like it?” 

“I can’t believe you’re even asking,” Marinette whispered, taking in the interior. The sheer size of the room could leave one speechless, but it was the smart decorating choices that made this space truly magnificent. Huge floor-to-ceiling windows that dominated three of the four walls, allowing for the moonlight and the lights from the gardens to overflow the room, reflecting and sparkling in a multitude of crystals that seemed to be everywhere. A grand balcony, paintings, and wall decorations filled the remaining wall. A dozen grand, crystal-and-candle chandeliers hung from the ceiling and a few candelabras were placed strategically on a floor, so polished one could see their own reflection in it.

Marinette took a few steps farther into the room. “It’s mesmerizing,” she said, her voice breathy. “And so bright even without the light.”

“It's something the late Queen came up with,” Adrien commented with a bittersweet smile. “This was her favourite room in the whole palace, and she'd often spend time here with her husband and their son. However, more often than not, they were so busy during the day that the only time they could come here was after the sun had already gone down.” Adrien paused and walked farther into the room, his gaze focused on the middle as if seeing the scenes of the past. “They loved to dance, but the Queen didn’t want to bother the servants with lighting all the candles just for an hour or two, so she asked them to incorporate crystals all around the room instead. They reflect the moonlight, creating this soft lighting effect, and that gave the King and his Queen just enough visibility to dance. That's why it’s called The Crystal Ballroom.”

“It’s gorgeous,” Marinette whispered. 

“Yeah,” Adrien echoed her quietly. “I love this room, and since we don’t need lights to be here, I thought it’d be perfect.”

“Perfect for what?” Marinette looked at him, cocking her head to the side.

“For teaching you dancing, of course.” He winked. “I promised I would, didn’t I?”

Marinette watched him for a few moments. “I- Thank you, but—Alya’s teaching me already.”

“Are you saying you don’t want my help?” Adrien asked with an exaggerated pout.

“No, that’s not it,” Marinette insisted, coming closer. “I just don’t want us to get in trouble, and I don’t think we're allowed to be in here.

“Don’t worry about that,” Adrien assured her. “That’s another reason I brought you to this specific ballroom: no one lives in this part of the castle, so the guards don’t patrol here as often. We have about three hours before the next one will pass by.”

Marinette bit her lip in hesitation. “I don’t know, Adrien. I can’t really afford to be reckless right now no matter how much I like the idea. What if tonight is not our lucky day and we’ll be caught?”

“Then I’ll just pretend I’m the Prince and tell them to forget they ever saw us.”

Marinette almost choked on air, amusement and confusion morphing on her face. “How can you pretend to be the Prince? I'm sure they know how he looks.”

“Yup,” Adrien nodded. “And that's exactly why I can pretend to be him. Because you see...” He leaned over and wiggled his eyebrows, giving her the most mischievous smile he could muster. “Many people have told me that the Prince and I look incredibly alike, and with this mask on my face and dimmed lighting in the room, I doubt that anyone could see the difference in our faces.”

“What about your voices? They’ll know the moment you speak.”

“Not an issue as well,” Adrien smirked. “Prince’s voice is calm and polite, while mine is definitely more fun, but I can impersonate him quite well.”

“You’re joking, right?”

“Nope. I’ve done it before.” Adrien grinned wider. “Worked like a charm every time.”

Marinette squeaked. “Adrien, that's dangerous and reckless. They could throw you in prison for impersonating the Prince.”

Adrien stepped closer and took Marinette’s hand in his. “For you and for the opportunity to teach you dancing, I’ll risk everything I have.” He slowly raised her hands to his lips, not taking his eyes off hers to catch that adorable, flustered expression on her face when he kissed her knuckles. “But seriously,” he added. “As long as we stay quiet, there shouldn't be any issues.”

“But… Alya’s already—”

“Alya can't teach you the way I can,” Adrien interrupted. “She's never attended a ball.”

“And you have?”

Adrien’s smile turned smug. “I might have.”

“But aren’t balls for nobility only?”

“And who said I don’t have noble blood in me?” 

“You work as a guard,” Marinette deadpanned. “Your mom was a maid. I didn’t think nobles worked such jobs.”

“You wound me, my Lady.” Adrien dramatically swooned. “My mother was  _ the Queen’s _ personal assistant. And I’ll have you know that I’m currently on guard’s duty only because the King heightened the security measures for this ‘pick a bride’ event. Otherwise, I serve the Prince himself: a job any noble would consider the greatest of honours. What’s more, we’re more like friends, and I’m doing this whole guard thing because he asked me personally. One of the ladies is to become his future wife. He wants only the best, most trustworthy people around them.”

Marinette quirked a skeptical eyebrow. “Alya told me that was Nino’s job: Prince’s guard, his friend, and everything you’ve just said.”

Adrien nodded. “Yes. Nino’s my partner; one of a few. You didn't think the Prince had only one guard, did you? However—” He took a step toward her, “—that’s not the point. The point is that as shocking as it may sound, I’m a noble, and I have spent hours upon hours practicing the art of dancing. I can teach you much better than Alya ever could, and from your reaction to Nathalie’s announcement, I assume you need all the lessons you can get.”

“I do,” Marinette sighed. “Alya was less than impressed with my skills.”

“Then why don't we stop wasting time and get to it?” Adrien took her hand and pulled her to the middle of the room. There, he stood in front of her and bowed down. “May I have this dance, my Lady?”

“I see you  _ really _ want to teach me.” Marinette giggled.

“I do.” Adrien nodded. “May I?”

“You may,” she smiled. “Though, I apologize in advance.”

“For what? Dazzling me with your dance moves?”

“For stepping on your feet.”

“I can live through that,” Adrien chuckled. “May I assume that you know the basics?”

“Barely. Only what you’ve taught me back in the day, but I’ll need a refresher.” 

“Of course.” Adrien offered her his hand. Marinette took it, placing her other one on the side of his shoulder. Lifting their joined hands, he wrapped his arm around her upper back. Pulling Marinette closer, Adrien stilled, suddenly being very aware of her body’s warmth so close to him. Even in the moonlight, he couldn’t help but notice the beginnings of blush on her cheeks; her big doe eyes in the most beautiful shade of blue; her perfectly-shaped, slightly parted lips; and the scattering of tiny freckles all over the plain of her nose. When they were younger, Adrien had been this close to Marinette multiple times during many of their escapades in DuPont, but none of those times had he felt like this. Something was different because right now it felt like… Adrien didn’t know how to describe it, but none of the countless dance partners he’d had before made him feel this way. None of them caused his breath to hitch and his body to tense. None of them had ever prompted an overwhelming need to hold them like the most valuable treasure in the world. 

None of them were Marinette, though.

Then, their dance at the festival a few days ago had felt nothing like this, so… it must be the room then. The Crystal Ballroom and all the memories he’d associated with it. His parents waltzing hours away in the dark, just like them right now. Yes. That's why it felt different. It had to be. This filled with moonlight room that, by the way, did wonders to Marinette's eyes. However pretty they were before, now they sparkled so beautifully Adrien didn't want to look away.

Judging by how Marinette looked at him in return, the way she tensed the moment he’d touched her and how she froze in her place just like him, Adrien suspected Marinette felt just as awkward as he did. And that was something he didn't want to happen. He’d hate to make Marinette uncomfortable. 

“I’ll start to count now,” he said, finally breaking the silence and brushing the feeling aside. Whatever it was, he didn't have time to deal with it now. Adrien counted and moved his left leg. Marinette did the same, instantly stepping on his right foot.

“I’m so sorry,” she squeaked and pulled away. “I told you I’ll do that. I always forget which leg to start with.”

“That’s fine.” Adrien smiled. “Okay. Let’s try this again. I start with my left foot forward. You with your right backwards.” He thought for a moment and added, “Think of this like this: we think we’re always  _ right _ . However, it’s always a good idea to  _ step back _ from time to time to better see and evaluate the reality.”

“Are you sure you’re only a few years older than me?” Marinette chuckled. “You sound much wiser than that.”

Adrien laughed. “I’ll be twenty soon, but I did have many good teachers to share their wisdom with me.”

“Well, I thank you for passing it on to me,” Marinette said with a smile. “It’s a cute way to remember the moves.”

“My pleasure. Now shall we try again?”

This time, it went better. Marinette lasted a whole minute before she stepped on his foot again. The time after that, she lasted even longer. Each proceeding attempt was better and better, and soon Adrien deemed her box step to be good enough for the moment.

“Shall we try a few other moves?” he proposed. “A spin and a turn should be enough. I don’t think you’ll need anything beyond those two for this event. The Prince isn’t a fan of the extravagant dances. He prefers simple and elegant.”

“Alright,” Marinette agreed, then added, “You seem to know him well.”

“Who? The Prince?”

“Yes. What’s he like?”

“Oh. Are you interested?” Adrien teased with an amused smile. “Have you changed your mind about marrying him?” 

Marinette laughed. "No. You know I couldn't do that even if I wanted, which I don't. I was just curious since there are rumours flying around that he's rude and ugly, and I'd rather believe your words than someone who hardly knows him."

“I see.” Adrien let her hand go, his eyes shifting to the windows. He shrugged. “There is not much to tell, to be honest. I wouldn't say he’s particularly ugly, and neither is he mean or rude. Or at least he’d like to think so. I’d say he’s a decent man.” He paused, thinking for a moment, before adding. “He does have a good sense of humour.” 

Marinette giggled. “That’s all you can say about him?”

“I don't know what else to say,” Adrien replied. “The Prince is like everyone else: a regular human with dreams and wishes and a lot of responsibilities that come before those.”

“It must be tough for him then,” Marinette sighed. “My friend, Lady Bug, often had to comply with things she didn’t like just because she was born a noble. That’s one of the reasons I’m here now: to help her to fulfill at least some of her own wishes. I’m sure if the Prince is as decent as you say, he isn’t exactly thrilled about this whole forced marriage ordeal—unless, of course, he’s in love with one of the ladies. Personally, I’d never be able to marry anyone without loving them.”

Adrien kept looking to the side, his voice quiet and stiff as he replied, “You have no idea how much he hates this whole thing. If it were up to him, he’d wait until he falls in love with someone on his own, but… traditions and his father would have none of what the Prince wants.”

“Poor guy,” Marinette echoed. 

Adrien stayed quiet for a few moments, then faced Marinette and smiled. “Well, there is nothing we can do, so let’s not dwell on it. He’s used to it by now, anyway. It's not like this is the first time he’d had to put his own desires aside for the sake of his country and traditions. Gotta pay for the privilege of being born a prince, right?”

Adrien regretted his words the instant they slipped from his lips because Marinette’s eyes suddenly flared with anger. 

“Really?” she snapped. “I can't believe you! How can you say that? How can you watch your friend sacrifice his life and his happiness for the sake of obsolete, stupid traditions no one but the King cares about? Because let me tell you: people of this kingdom don't care who the Prince marries. What ‘for the sake of the country' are we talking about here?”

“Marinette—” Adrien tried to calm her down, but she continued with more fervour than he’d ever seen in her.

“How is it okay with you to see him accept spending the rest of his life with a person he doesn't love against his own wishes? It's awful! If he hates it, someone should do something about it. You're close to him. Tell him to fight for his happiness. It isn't the Dark Ages anymore. Times have changed and so should these dumb traditions!”

“It isn’t as easy as you think,” Adrien grumbled, looking down. “Don’t you think he tried to fight it? He did. And not once, but it never amounted to anything. It’s hopeless, Marinette. And it’s too late now, anyway.”

“There is nothing hopeless in this world,” Marinette countered. “And it's never too late, Adrien.  _ It isn’t over until it’s over. _ Tell him that. Tell him he has to fight until the end if he doesn’t want this.”

Adrien looked at Marinette. Her eyes burned with the righteous fire of determination and justice. Averting his gaze, he bit his lip. He once thought he could change something too. He once had hoped, as well. He once had fought. 

Now, Adrien knew better, but it was still nice to see that Marinette cared so much about the prince she'd never met. She was amazing as that. 

“I’ll tell him.” Adrien gave her a bittersweet smile. “I can't promise he’ll do anything, but I’ll make sure he hears what you’ve just said.”

“Promise?”

“Yes.”

“But don’t tell him it was me who said it.”

“I won’t say anything,” Adrien promised. “Though, I’m sure he’ll figure you out on his own pretty quickly when you two meet. There are only so many—if any—ladies here who could say that kind of thing to him, except you.”

“I’ll make sure to blend in,” Marinette chuckled. “I have a mission to not get noticed by him, so don’t worry, I’ll keep my mouth shut and my opinions safely in my head.”

Adrien snickered as the sound of bells in the background announced midnight. 

“That’s our cue.” He backed up and bowed down. “It was my greatest pleasure, my Lady. Allow me to escort you back to your room now.”

Marinette curtsied. “Do you think I’m ready?” 

“Not yet,” Adrien replied. “But you’ve got a solid start. A few more practice sessions and no one would dare to suspect that you haven’t spent your life dancing the days away.”

“I’ve got only a few days left,” Marinette groaned.

“Don’t worry.” Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder. “I promised to help you, and I will. We’ll practice every night until the ball.”

“Are you sure you wouldn't mind? Because I  _ do _ need someone to teach me and you  _ are _ better than Alya.”

“I wouldn't mind in the slightest,” Adrien assured. 

“Thank you,” Marinette smiled. “You're the bestest friend I've ever had.”

Adrien smiled back. “That's quite a high praise, Marinette. Thank you. And just so you know - you're one of my bestest friends too, rivalled only by Nino. Now—” He took her hand and squeezed it, “—let's get you back to your room before anyone notices I've stolen you away.”

* * *

Gabriel hated migraines. Not only did they interfere with his work, but they also made living in one of the noisiest houses in the kingdom impossible. Getting an especially nasty one when his castle hosted a good number of his son's potential brides-to-be and their servants was a nightmare. Especially since the first ball was coming in a few days and it demanded the King's attendance. 

To get better sooner, Gabriel shut himself up in his bedroom, but that did him little help as the annoying murmur of countless people seethed through the windows and doors of his chamber, making his existence more than miserable as his temples pounded with pain harder and harder with every passing second. By the end of the day, desperate for relief, Gabriel ordered his personal assistant to prepare a bedroom for him in the farthest corner of the castle, eliminate all activities and all guards in that area, and keep his whereabouts a secret, so no one could bother him until he recovered. That seemed like the perfect way to finally obtain the peace and quiet he yearned for so much. 

The ghosts, however, seemed to disagree as they chatted, laughed, and tumbled about the hallways every night. Gabriel had no idea his castle hosted ghosts in the first place, but that might have been his own shortcomings since this was the first time he'd occupied a room in this particular part of the castle. Actually, no one had been sleeping here for at least a decade. With the passing of his beloved Queen, the number of guests and balls at the castle significantly decreased, and even when people did stay over, the main part of the castle had more than enough bedrooms to host them all. Were the annoying noises the ghosts tortured him with for at least a few hours every night a payback for never gracing them with his Royal presence before? Gabriel didn't know, but when they commenced messing around for the third night in a row, he’d have enough. Getting out of his bed, he quickly put on a robe and stepped into a hallway. 

“Stay here,” he instructed the guards at his door. “I need a walk alone.”

What he really needed, though, was to personally tell those ghosts to keep it down because seriously! Enough was enough! The ball was tomorrow, and he was nowhere close to feeling well enough to attend. To his surprise, Gabriel couldn't hear the sounds anymore once in the hallway, making him doubt his sanity for a moment. Then, he remembered that the bedroom he was occupying had a co-joint chamber that led to a balcony overlooking the Crystal Ballroom. He turned back and quietly slipped into the mentioned room, exiting onto said balcony only to instantly pull back into the shadows of the balcony's curtain because those weren't ghosts waltzing around in the ballroom.

“Flow and elegance, Marinette,” he heard the man—a guard, considering the mask on his face—say. “It's all about the grace of the movement. Relax; otherwise, you'll keep messing it up.”

“Great,” the girl, “Marinette”, deadpanned. “Elegance and grace are exactly what I have plenty off. You know I trip over thin air all the time. I can’t do this.”

“Yes, you can. Let’s do this again.” The man—whose voice sounded very familiar— walked to the girl and took her in his arms, ready to dance. The pair whirled around the room in a silent waltz, with the man quietly counting. They weren't bad. They danced quite lovely, actually, until something happened and the pair tumbled to the floor, the man spinning them around in midair, so the girl landed on his chest instead of the other way around. 

“I’m so sorry.” Gabriel heard her saying. “Adrien, are you okay?”

Gabriel’s eyes widened.

Adrien? As in  _ his son Adrien _ ? No wonder the voice sounded familiar. 

In a moment, an amused chuckle came from Adrien, followed by something Gabriel couldn't distinguish, but the girl pulled back and sat down, crossing her arms over her chest with her back towards his son. Adrien jerked right up and threw his arms around the girl’s waist, pulling her in a hug as he laughed. 

Gabriel stood shocked still at the scene. Where were his son’s manners? Where were his morals and ideals? Here he was, the heir to the throne, in the middle of a ballroom at midnight nuzzling up to some girl and all unsupervised. How utterly scandalous! That's not how the Royals behaved. That’s not how any son of his should even  _ think  _ to behave!

The girl seemed to agree with Gabriel as she untangled herself from his clingy son with a huff and stood.

“Take me back to my room,” she demanded. “I better fake a sickness and not attend the ball than embarrass myself.”

Gabriel stilled. So the girl was invited to the ball? Perhaps, one of the potential brides?

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, my Lady, but there is no way Nathalie will let you do that.” 

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. My Lady? 

His son fell quiet for a moment, then stood up beside the pouting girl. “Do you trust me, Marinette?”

There was a pause. “You know I do,” she quietly answered. “Why you keep asking?”

“Do you trust me to lead you through this dance? Do you trust me enough to follow me instead of trying to remember the moves yourself?”

The girl thought for a short moment before silently nodding. 

Gabriel frowned. Was Adrien helping this Marinette to practice her dancing? Because it certainly looked that way. Nathalie's words about one of the potential brides being poorly trained came to his mind. Could it be her? He’d need to keep an eye on this girl. Mainly because she, somehow, seemed to be very close to his son.

“Okay, then let’s try this one more time,” Adrien said. “This time, though, just look at me and let me lead you. Okay?”

For a brief moment, Gabriel considered coming out and stopping whatever this was, but something in the air had shifted as he observed the pair giving it one more chance. This was a far cry from the previous dance. This one seemed graceful and effortless as Adrien guided Marinette around the room, both of them gazing into each other's eyes instead of watching their feet as she’d done before. 

After a turn about the room, Adrien stopped and bowed. “You did amazingly,” he said. “I told you you can do it.”

The girl curtsied. “It's all thanks to you. I doubt I can replicate it with anyone else.”

“Trust me,” Adrien responded. “If you can do this with me, you’ll be able to dance with anyone just as effortlessly. Just remember to trust your partner to guide you through the dance.”

Gabriel’s brow furrowed at the odd phrasing. It sounded as though he was  _ teaching _ her how to dance instead of helping her brush up on her skills. 

“I will,” the girl said, a smile clear in her tone. “Thank you again, Adrien. Shall we go now? The ball is tomorrow, and I can use a few extra hours of sleep. Alya's starting to suspect something, seeing as I'm suddenly always sleepy these days.”

“Tell me about it,” Adrien laughed. “Nino’s been on my case all day today. It's good we don’t have to continue this anymore because I can't guarantee that I'll be able to escape him much longer.”

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. Just what was Adrien doing that involved sneaking away from that Nino boy? Usually, they sneaked around together.

“Well, I’m very thankful for your courage and bravery and all the risks you took in your quests to help me.” The girl curtsied once more. “I’ll even allow you to claim a reward of your choice, providing I pass this ball without a hitch.”

“Oh, really?” Adrien said, his tone far too suggestive to be deemed appropriate. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

He added something quietly and taking Marinette by hand, led her away.

Gabriel headed back to his bedroom, much to his surprise discovering his migraine had vanished. That was unexpected. As well as his son teaching a lady how to waltz in the middle of a night without a chaperone. How in the world had he even thought of doing such a scandalous thing, and why was the girl allowing his son such indecency? Where was her noble pride? He’d have to keep an eye on both of them to prevent any potential disasters— 

Gabriel froze at his bed with a thought. Maybe this was Adrien’s way to get to know the ladies better before he’d have to choose one of them? His son was very adamant about that aspect, so… could it be possible that he’s sneaking around with each of them separately to get better acquainted, and Gabriel had caught only one of his multiple escapades? The man frowned. That wouldn't do. This was no way for his son to behave. If Adrien wanted to spend one-on-one time with his potential brides-to-be then he should’ve asked. Gabriel wasn't a monster; he’d organize that for his son. In fact, he’d arrange it without Adrien asking. Starting the day after the ball, his son would have scheduled time with each of the ladies in public where the guards can chaperone them. The way it should be done, not whatever it was that Adrien was doing on his own.


	7. Chapter 7

She was so nervous. And that was an understatement. The night of the dance had come upon them. Meaning Marinette was to dance with the prince.

The _prince._

Where was Adrien? Alya had done what she could to reassure Marinette, but Marinette wanted nothing more than to hear from Adrien that she would be okay. That the night wouldn’t be a disaster. That the prince wouldn’t out her immediately and send her to the gallows.

She took a breath. She had to calm down or she wouldn’t even get to meet the prince before the other girls would out her.

Compared to the other girls, Marinette felt like she couldn’t hold a candle. Their faces were decorated with the finest of make-ups. Their dresses were dazzling and their bodies adorned with the finest jewelry. Marinette felt inadequate in comparison. Mylene had been kind enough to loan her some jewelry, but nothing as extravagant as the other ladies. A simple necklace and pair of red and black speckled earrings.

Her dress was pink and plain compared to the other ladies, but Marinette quite liked it. She had worked hard to sew the dress that was easily the most beautiful thing she’d ever worn in her life. When Mylene decided that she wanted to follow through with Marinette’s plan to take her place at the palace, Mylene had immediately ordered fabric for Marinette to make a dress with. It had taken two weeks and a few other servants’ help, but in the end, Marinette had a dress that she believed would be fit for a princess. The layers of fabric underneath allowed a voluminous skirt, and the large ribbons that pretended to be sleeves hung off her shoulders. Mylene had insisted on that style saying that it would suit Marinette well. Marinette had once felt like such a dress would make her stand out, but with so many other girls dressed in their finest—things twice as eye-catching as Marinette was wearing—she now felt lacking in comparison.

There was one thing they all had in common, though: all the girls wore a green and purple sash that hung over their shoulders and were pinned at their waist with gold pins flaunting the crest of the kingdom. Alya had told Marinette that it was to distinguish all the prince’s potential brides from the rest of the crowd.

They all walked together to the Crystal Ballroom where, Marinette realized, there were many more people than she’d expected. Her heart raced once again. There were so many people—so many _nobles_ —and she wasn’t fully certain how to properly conduct herself in such a setting.

Never had she felt so lonely than in this huge crowd.

“You look to be rather lost.”

Surprised, Marinette turned to the voice to see a tall, thin man with his brown hair pulled back into a queue. Though flustered, she gave the man a polite smile. “A little,” she shyly answered. “Let’s just say large parties aren’t my favorite thing.”

The man frowned. “A beautiful woman like you? How can that be? I’m certain you were the belle of many a ball.” His voice was smooth, and his words rolled easily off his tongue.

Marinette smiled, though her heart raced with nerves. “Hardly.”

“I severely doubt that, Lady…” He drifted off, clearly searching for a name.

“Bug,” she finished. “Lady Bug.”

“Well _Ladybug,_ it is an _honor_ to make your acquaintance,” he said with a deep bow. “I am Duke Barbot.”

Marinette’s breath hitched. She was talking to a _duke_. _Heaven, help me,_ she thought. _He’s one step down from the prince himself._ “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” she said with a curtsey.

“Trust me, My Lady, the pleasure is all mine.”

Marinette’s smile was strained. His words felt too smooth, and his smile was unsettling her.

“I see you are among the group of young ladies the prince will choose a bride from.”

Marinette pressed a hand over her sash, though it was hard not to fiddle nervously with the fabric. “I am.”

“What an honor.”

“It is.”

“What do you think of the prince so far?” the Duke inquired. “Surely you must find him odd with that mask. Rumor has it he was in a terrible accident and now isn’t right in the head.”

Marinette frowned. “I’ve heard otherwise,” she said. “Surely, he isn’t crazy. Eccentric, yes, but not crazy.”

Duke Barbot rose a brow, his smile fading for a moment as though he was genuinely surprised at her words.

She instantly regretted opening her mouth.

“Have you given away your first dance yet?” he asked, putting his smile back in place.

As much as she wanted to say ‘yes’, she couldn’t lie. “No. I haven’t.”

“Then may I be the first, My Lady, to have a dance with you?”

What could she say? No? But then, if he caught her being a wall flower, that would only cause more issues, wouldn’t it? He would come back and ask again, surely. “You may.”

She instantly regretted it, but there was no backing out of it. “I thank you, My Lady,” the Duke purred. “What an honor.”

The song that had been playing came to an end, meaning that Duke Barbot extended his arm for her to take. She did, hesitantly.

When they found a spot on the dance floor, Duke Barbot pulled her in. In a flash, her heart was racing, screaming for help. She was so close to him. Too close. His arm was around her waist and her arm was resting on his shoulder, a seemingly intimate position with a perfect stranger.

She took a breath, hoping to steady her nerves all the while begging this dance was over quickly.

The music started, and Adrien’s words rolled through her head. _Right and back,_ she repeated to herself. _Right and back._

As the song went on, her confidence increased. She wasn’t stepping on his toes, nor was she making any large missteps. She was following his lead, just as Adrien had taught her how to do.

“I’m impressed with your skills, Lady Bug,” Duke Barbot began.

“I thank you,” she said in return.

“I must say, you’ve changed quite a bit from when I last saw you.”

She tensed, causing her to make a misstep and step on his toe. “Sorry,” she quickly blurted before trying to get her racing heart under control.

“A little bit clumsier, too, it seems.”

Her mind went blank. He knew. He knew, didn’t he? And here she was in his arms unable to make an escape.

“I recall her blonde hair was quite beautiful.”

Marinette swallowed, fear taking her over. She couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eye and instead looked off to the side over her shoulder.

However, she then felt his lips near to her ear and wanted nothing more than to faint on the spot. “And wasn’t she shorter, with a stouter frame like her late mother?”

Her breath hitched. _Oh-no_.

“So, _Lady Bug_ ,” he said, his smile now twisted, “Who are you?”

She didn’t want to answer. She didn’t know how to answer. Her mouth was dry and she was terrified. It was her worst nightmare come true. “I’m Lady Bug,” she said.

His arm around her waist tightened as he chuckled. “Oh, my dear,” he said, his voice almost sinister and causing her stomach to knot. “You’re a terrible liar.”

 _No!_ she mentally screamed. _No, it can’t be._

“It’s plain as day that you’re here to trick the prince to marry _you_ , isn’t it? Which is why I’ll ask again: who are you?”

The music finished, and thank heavens, he let go of her waist, but his grip on her hand was tight. She still wasn’t free.

“Excuse me.”

Marinette’s heart leapt. That voice sounded like Adrien. She spun, expecting to see him and beg him to come to her rescue.

Instead, she came face to face with the prince himself, a mask as white as his suit covering the top half of his face. “Just what is going on here?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, my prince,” Theo said with a smile.

The prince’s expression remained stoic. Tense, even. “I would. Care to explain yourself?”

Theo’s grin fell momentarily. “Well, Your Highness,” he said, forcing his smile back again. “I do have quite an interesting piece of information just for you.”

“Unless it has to do with why you are acting improperly with this young maiden, I don’t care to hear it.”

The crowd around them was shockingly silent. Marinette felt all eyes on her and wanted nothing more than to die of shame on the spot.

“Your grace,” the prince said, his voice tight and demanding. “Why have you yet to release this lady’s hand?”

Theo glared at the prince then reluctantly released Marinette’s hand.

Now free, she took a couple steps back, though felt unable to run away with the number of eyes on her.

The prince caught her actions, his frown deepening as he turned back to Theo. “A normal woman would not act in such a way. Unless… you’ve made her deeply uncomfortable.”

“I’ve done no such thing,” Theo argued.

The prince rose his chin. Even with the mask, Marinette could tell his stare was intimidating. “Why don’t we talk in a private corner, _Theo_.”

A murmur rose among the crowd, likely at the prince’s improper yet blatant use of Duke Barbot’s first name.

Duke Barbot dropped all act of pleasantry as he let a frown take over. “Of course, my prince.”

Together, the two men marched from the room. The sea of guests parted for them, meaning Marinette was able to watch both men march to the main doors and out of the ballroom entirely. The moment the door shut behind them, a murmur swept through the room. And once again, Marinette felt all eyes upon her.

As quickly as she could, she found a corner to hide in while people talked and the music never restarted.

A resounding clap called everyone’s attention. Marinette glanced up toward the balcony only to see King Gabriel standing there in front of the musicians. “Attention everyone,” he said with a commanding voice. “Tonight is a ball in honor of my son soon choosing a wife. Let the music continue.”

It felt like a threat, and Marinette felt as though she could pass out any second. However, the music soon started up again and the talk simmered down. Half way through the song, it was as though the incident never happened.

The song came to an end, and people applauded. Marinette still hadn’t moved from her spot. Nor could she when she caught sight of the prince approaching her.

“Lady Bug, is it not?”

She curtsied. “Yes, your hi—”

“Stand,” he directed.

She instantly straightened.

“You’ve had a rough night, and it’s barely begun,” he said, reaching out a hand. “Humor me with a dance before you, say…” He stepped closer and lowered his voice, “Suddenly feel faint and must be escorted to your room for the evening.”

It took a moment, but she realized he was giving her an out. An out of the party and the talk and the attention. She sighed heavily in relief, her knees almost giving out. “Your Highness, I’ll be in your debt.”

He smiled. “Think nothing of it.”

She took his hand and allowed him to pull her to the dance floor. With great care, he guided her into a hold. Contrary to her worries, it wasn’t anything like being in a hold with Theo. Instead, she found comfort in this. His hand was steady on her back, and though he held her hand tightly, she felt security in the gesture rather than entrapment. If she shut her eyes, she could almost imagine Adrien being the one holding her.

The music started, and Marinette soon found it easy to dance to his lead. It felt so natural, as though she were alone in the middle of the night with Adrien leading her around the empty ballroom. For a moment, she lost herself in the memories, and it made getting through the dance easier.

The music came to an end, meaning the partners bowed to each other.

“Now,” Adrien whispered, “pretend to be weary—”

He didn’t even get to finish that sentence, because Marinette found she couldn’t get up from her curtsey and instead fell to her knees. The weight of everything was slamming back to her. Of how she was almost outed, only to be saved by the prince, whom she thought was Adrien, and then dance an entire song with said the prince, again believing it was Adrien.

It was just too much to handle.

The murmur of the crowd started up again, but Marinette didn’t hear over the roaring in her ears.

“My Lady,” the prince quietly spoke, offering her his hands to pull her up. “I’d say you should be dismissed for the evening.”

“I would appreciate that,” she weakly responded, grabbing hold of his hands and letting him assist her to stand. From there, he carefully laced her arm around his and guided her toward the exit doors.

“I’m going to escort her to get some air,” he told the guards. “She’s overwhelmed by the stuffiness in here.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” the guards said, opening the doors for them and letting them pass through.

Marinette felt dizzy, like the world was spinning and it just wouldn’t stop. Even when he took her out into the night air, the cool air was just another shock to her system. Her grip on his arm tightened as she felt like he was the only thing keeping her up at the moment.

“Are you feeling faint?” the prince asked, worry clear in his tone.

“I…” She didn’t know how to answer.

And then she stumbled over the layers of her dress.

In an instant, she was swept up before she could even touch the ground, and it took her a moment to realize she was now in the prince’s arms.

She didn’t object, instead she let her eyes shut and leaned her head against his shoulder. Where he was taking her, she didn’t know, but she was overwhelmed and scared and wanted to hide in a corner and cry. If this were Adrien, she’d waste no time sobbing into his shirt. But this was the prince, so she would bite her lip and hold herself together.

She felt him stop and shift her in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open, only to see the moonlit outline of what seemed to be a bench that he set her down on. “I’m so sorry,” she said, her voice weak. “I’m being such a burden—”

She was stopped by the prince pressing a finger to her lips. “You are not a burden,” he said before taking seat beside her. “Now rest.”

She didn’t feel like she could. “We should keep walking. I… I’m fine.”

“Liar.”

She hung her head, her eyes closing in shame.

Gently, he pulled her closer so she could lean against his shoulder. “Rest,” he said, his voice surprisingly gentle. “Take as much time as you need. Frankly, the more time I spend with you, the less I have to be at the ball.”

Marinette frowned, Adrien’s words coming back to mind. About the prince and his reluctance to go through with any of this but being forced to anyway. “You are not enjoying yourself, Your Highness?”

“Hardly,” he growled. “And tonight’s already gone worse than expected.”

“I’m sor—”

“Don’t apologize.”

She closed her mouth.

“Take as much time as you need,” the prince said, his voice gentle. “I am in no rush.”

“But this is improper,” she realized, starting to push away from him. Even though they were hidden away in a gazebo so heavily flowered that it blocked most views, they could still be in serious trouble if they happened to be spotted.

“I don’t care,” he said. “You are hardly able to stand, and that’s my fault for not kicking Duke Barbot out of the palace before he could step foot inside.”

Marinette frowned. “What do you mean?”

The prince scowled. “To be honest, this isn’t the first time Duke Barbot has caused a stir at a party. If I had my way, he would never be invited, but my father always insists.”

“Oh,” Marinette said softly.

“Fear not,” the prince said, taking one of her hands in his and giving it a squeeze. “I excused him from the party and warned him to stay away from you. If he doesn’t listen, please inform me straight away.”

Marinette nodded, even though her heart leapt at the thought of potentially approaching the prince should she ever cross paths with Duke Barbot again. “Of course.”

They sat in silence for a while, Marinette focusing on breathing and begging herself not to lose her composure in front of the prince. Her heart was pounding from nerves. She was compromised, that much she knew. The prince would find out the truth soon, if he didn’t know already. It was almost enough for her to consider running away and hope no one ever thought to look for her.

“Are you feeling better?” the prince eventually asked, breaking her out of her reverie.

“Oh.” She nodded frantically, forcing a smile. “Yes. Much.”

He frowned. “I doubt that.”

“Really,” she argued. “I’m well, only lost in thoughts.”

“What sort of thoughts?”

Marinette bit her lip, instantly regretting her inability to keep her mouth shut. “Well…” she began, searching for an excuse to give him. “If… if you aren’t enjoying the ball, then I can feign ill a little longer.”

The prince grinned. It was a lovely grin, she realized. Kind and lopsided and genuine. “I’d only take you up on your offer if I knew it wouldn’t affect you negatively. You should rest in your room for the night, not here with me.”

“Oh,” she said, gaze falling to her lap.

He hummed, reaching for her hand to take.

She blushed hard. Hopefully, the low light hid the red on her cheeks.

“You’re awfully kind to a stranger in a mask,” he commented, a hint of amusement in his tone.

She shrugged, unsure of how to respond.

“Especially one labeled as ‘eccentric’.”

“You can be eccentric and still kind,” she countered.

Again, he hummed, his smirk widening. He let her hand drop back into her lap and reached for the necklace on her neck, examining the pendant before brushing her hair from her ears.

Her heart was going to burst from her chest at this rate, and her blush spread from her cheeks to her chest. And she was certain that the rush of embarrassment caused by the prince brushing his thumb gently over her earring caused that blush to darken further.

“You wear quite simple jewels,” he commented.

Her heart skipped, and she found it was hard to breathe. He suspected something, didn’t he? Theo had to have told him, and now he was testing her. “I…” She swallowed. _Don’t mess up, Marinette. Your neck depends on it!_ “I don’t like the weight of heavy jewelry.”

The silence seemed to stretch on forever even though it was likely only seconds. “It suits you.”

He stood, walking a few steps away to look out the front of the gazebo, leaving her a mess. Her heart was drumming, her ears were roaring, her stomach was twisting, and her head felt light all over again. She let her eyes close as she leaned back against the bench, hoping that would help calm her more quickly.

After a while, she felt the prince return to her side, and she opened her eyes again.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked.

She nodded.

“Well, then,” he said, extending a hand to her. “Let’s get you to your room, shall we.”

He would have no arguments from her. The sooner she returned to her room, the sooner she’d be away from him, meaning she could make no more mistakes. She took his outstretched hand. He gently tightened his hold on her as though he was holding something precious and assisted her to stand. It felt odd to Marinette, mostly because his hold was warm and safe. Now that she thought about it, it was odd indeed that she didn’t feel comfortable around Duke Barbot in a room full of people yet she never once felt in danger here alone with the prince.

With care, he wrapped her hand over his elbow before escorting her out of the gazebo and through the garden. Their trek was made in silence, and before long, Marinette was standing in front of her door.

“Thank you, my prince,” she said, sliding her hand from his elbow so she could execute a proper curtsey.

“Sleep well,” he said, bowing in return. “I would hate for you to become ill.” With that, he turned and marched down the hall, likely resigning himself to his fate.

With some curiosity brewing inside her, she watched him retreat down the hall. He was an odd man indeed, yet there was something about him. Something almost comforting.

But she could dwell on such fact later when she didn’t feel like she would pass out at any given second. After all, that had to be the only reason her mind was considering that she could actually see herself liking a prince.

* * *

After Alya had come assist her out of her ballgown, Marinette was able to sleep for a while. Unfortunately, it had been a light sleep that had not carried her through the night. The moon was high, meaning that dawn was still a ways off. But she simply couldn’t sleep. That’s how she found herself wrapped in a light shawl, leaning against the balcony railing as she looked up at the moon and stars.

“My Lady?”

The voice startled her from her reverie. Marinette looked down, only to see a guard standing there. One with wild blonde tresses…

“Adrien?”

“What are you doing out so late?” he called up as quietly as he could.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

He bowed his head, clearly sighing. “Give me a moment.” And with that, he hurriedly disappeared from sight.

Some time later, a knock sounded at her door. She rushed to answer. “Come in,” she said, looking up and down the hallways before shutting the door quietly behind her.

“I heard what happened,” Adrien said, slipping out of the mask, allowing her to properly see his face. “And I’m so sorry.”

She gave him a pained smile, but she couldn’t keep it up for long. “I think the prince knows.”

Adrien’s brow furrowed. “What makes you say that?”

“I just… he talked with Theo and Theo knew and then he started looking at my jewelry and commenting on how simple they were and I just felt like he was testing me and—”

“Hey,” Adrien said, putting his hands on her shoulders to stop her ramblings. “Calm down. Take a breath.”

She did so. And then took another at his instruction.

“Thing are going to be okay,” he said, his voice calm and soothing. “I promise. I’ll prod the prince and see what he knows or suspects, and then we’ll—”

“No!” Marinette said, grasping his arms and surprising him in the process. “No. You can’t. Don’t. I can’t get in trouble. I can’t let him suspect anything. I—”

“Marinette,” he interrupted, firmer this time. “Marinette, calm down. Nothing is going to happen. You will be fine. Breathe, sweetheart.”

Her breath came in quick pants, and her heart was galloping like a horse. It was a struggle to get her breathing under control, but after a while, she found her breathing even but her head very light. She leaned forward against Adrien, and he immediately wrapped his arms around her.

“Thank you,” she whispered against his shoulder.

“For what?”

“For being here. Right now. With me.” She squeezed tighter as though she could draw strength from him. “Thank you.”

His arms tightened around her, too. He held her close against him, and Marinette never felt safer than cocooned in his arms. “Whatever I can do for you,” he said, running a hand over her hair and down her shoulders. “I will bend over backwards to accomplish it.”

“You’re too kind,” she whispered.

“Only because you deserve it.”

She didn’t know how to respond to that, so she settled for holding him tighter and relishing the feeling of being here in the safety of his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

“You’re too kind,” Marinette whispered against his chest.

“Only because you deserve it.”

He pressed her closer. Marinette deserved so much more than she was getting. She deserved the world—no, the universe—not the rude treatment Duke Barbot had given her today. Adrien’s blood boiled at the slightest memory. That blunt oaf! How dared he! Thank goodness, Adrien hadn’t been far away and had noticed them just in time to deal with that brute before he could cause any real damage. Unconsciously, Adrien tightened his hold on Marinette; she snuggled closer in response. Poor thing. She’d been through so much this evening. No wonder she couldn’t sleep. Not that he was much better, seeing as he was on his way to— 

Adrien snapped his eyes open. How didn’t he think of that before? 

“Hey,” he whispered into her hair. “If you can’t sleep, want to sneak out with me to the best place you’ll ever see?” 

Marinette leaned away to look at him, a spike of interest in her eyes. “Oh? Where?” 

“My secret garden.” 

She quirked an eyebrow. “A secret garden? Cliché much?” 

“Absolutely.” Adrien grinned. “But what royal garden doesn’t have one? Really, Marinette, it’s practically a must these days. I would never even  _ consider  _ buying a castle if it didn’t have a secret garden on its grounds.” 

Marinette snickered. “You’re such a dork. But I suppose you're right: this perfectly restless night shouldn’t be wasted. Though, I’d have to change into something more appropriate for this.”

Untangling herself from his embrace, Marinette pulled away. He let her go a bit reluctantly, and with a chuckle, immediately reached with his hand to rub at the back of his neck. “Do you ever think twice about sneaking out with a stranger in the middle of the night?” 

“I don’t.” Marinette shrugged. “Mostly because I don’t sneak out with strangers.” 

“We haven’t seen each other in years. I’m practically one to you.” 

She gave him a half-smile so tender Adrien almost missed her standing on tippy toes to tap his nose with a finger. “Dummy, you aren’t a stranger. I’ve known you my whole life. No time apart, no matter how long it is, can break my trust in you, so stop this nonsense and go out to the balcony so I can change. And don’t you dare to peek.” 

Adrien gasped. “I can’t believe you! How could you even think something like that about me? And here you claim to trust me.” 

Marinette laughed. “I know you wouldn’t, but since you are taking me to a cliché secret garden, I simply must say cliché things as well.” 

“Fair enough,” Adrien chuckled before stepping out to the balcony. 

Marinette didn’t take long, and soon, they were on their way to a not so much of a secret garden but more of a secluded area at a far-away corner of the royal gardens that anyone had hardly visited. Surrounded by majestic trees, it had a little pond in a middle and a swing by the water. Flowers that revealed their true beauty only after sunset filled the flower beds around the perimeter. Vines and bushes encircled the space, shielding it from passers-by. 

“It’s gorgeous,” Marinette whispered, looking around in awe. 

Adrien hummed. It really was, especially today when the sky was clear and the lighting of a full moon enhanced the beauty of the scenery. He silently walked to the edge of the pond and sat down on the grass. 

“It’s always so calm and tranquil here. I come here when I feel overwhelmed or need to think or just escape for a little while.” 

“That’s exactly what I need right now,” Marinette echoed, sitting down by his side. 

For a few moments, they remained silent, watching the soft glow of the moon’s reflection in the water, listening to the cricket’s singing, revelling in each other’s presence. 

“How was your day?” Marinette asked after a while. 

“Boring and exhausting.” Adrien shrugged, leaning back onto his arms. “Been running around, doing some chores for the King.” 

“I didn’t see you at the ball.” 

“I was a little closer to the front than you.” His eyes were still focused on the still of the water when Adrien added, “By the way, you shouldn’t worry about the Prince knowing you aren’t a noble. I can guarantee you, he’ll either ignore that information or won’t believe that idiot of a duke in the first place. They aren’t on the best terms with each other. Never have been.” 

“My etiquette wasn’t the best,” Marinette countered with a sigh. “And the Prince noticed and commented on my plain jewelry. I can’t help but worry.” 

“Marinette.” Adrien turned to face her. Straightening up, he took both of her hands in his. “I promise you, you have nothing to worry about. Trust me on this.” 

She watched him carefully for a few seconds with her eyes so wide open Adrien could see the moon reflecting in them. 

“You really think so?” 

“I know so. Don’t worry about it, okay?” 

Marinette smiled. “I’ll try my best, but you must promise me that if he does start to suspect something, you’ll warn me.” 

“I have an even better idea,” Adrien’s lips stretched in a smile. “If he suspects anything, allow me to tell him the whole story. Honestly, it’s your best bet to avoid any trouble.” 

Considering his proposal for a few seconds, Marinette nodded. “Alright, but only because I trust you.” 

Adrien grinned, squeezing her hands tighter. “I’m honoured by your faith in me.” 

“Don’t let it go to your head.” Marinette giggled. “Oh! I also wanted to thank you for the lessons. I’ve successfully danced with the Prince and didn’t step on his toes once. So, thank you.” 

“You are welcome.” Adrien grinned. “Do I get my reward as promised?” 

“Providing I’m able to give it to you.” 

“My goodness.” Adrien’s grin stretched wider. He brought his hand to his mouth and started to beat a rhythm with his finger on his lip, making a show of thinking in the most dramatic way possible. “What should I ask for? Hmm. What should I get? So many possibilities…” 

A minute later, nothing apart from food-related items had crossed his mind. Gosh, he really missed her family’s cooking. Too bad Marinette couldn’t exactly cook him a meal right now. Because if she could… 

Lost in his thoughts, Adrien didn’t notice Marinette leaning in until he felt her landing a soft kiss on his cheek. He froze, the spot her lips had just touched burning. 

“Thank you.” Her voice was quiet as the wind yet resonated like a song. “You’ve been a great help, and when you come up with your reward, I’ll do my best to thank you properly. For now, though, would you mind if I go back to my room? I’m finally feeling sleepy again.” 

“Okay,” Adrien yelped, his cheeks still burning. 

“And thank you for bringing me here,” Marinette added, standing up. “It really is an incredible place.” 

“We can come here whenever you’d like,” Adrien uttered, scrambling to his feet. “I mean, if you’d like to come back because I don’t know, maybe you’d like to go to other places like the town—there’s tons of cool stuff to do in the town or maybe—” 

Marinette’s heartfelt laughter interrupted him. 

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck in a subconscious gesture. “I’m rambling, am I?” 

“I think after surviving this week, we both need some rest for a day or two,” Marinette replied with a chuckle. “But after that, I’d love to come back here or go to the town or wherever else you’d like to show me.” 

“Sounds perfect.” Adrien smiled, warmth settling in his chest. Spending time with Marinette was always amazing, and the prospect of more made his stomach flutter. He bowed, offering her his hand. “May I help you sneak back into your room, my Lady?” 

“You may, Monsieur Noir.” Marinette curtsied and gave him her hand. 

Adrien took it gently, reverently even. Letting his lips brush against her knuckles, he gave her his best smile. “It’ll be my greatest pleasure.” 

The sleep he managed to find that night was peaceful and refreshing. The tender spot on his cheek didn’t stop burning until the chaos of the next day sucked him under.

* * *

“Shall we discuss what happened with Duke Barbot last night?” Gabriel asked as soon as all the usual morning pleasantries at the breakfast table were exchanged. 

“There is nothing much to discuss,” Adrien replied with a shrug. “It isn’t the first time he caused trouble, as you’re well aware of. I had my eye on him as soon as he entered the ballroom and tried to deal with his unacceptable behaviour as soon as I could. We should’ve never invited him in the first place.” 

“Seeing as he’s a duke, you know we couldn’t just leave him out, but, yes, you’re right: the way he behaved with that young lady was unacceptable.” 

Adrien nodded. “I had to intercede.” 

“Of course, but you were gone a lot longer than was appropriate,” Gabriel said, watching Adrien closely. 

“I escorted the lady to her chamber through the garden,” Adrien replied, trying to look as easy as he could. “She wasn’t feeling well, so I thought fresh air might help.” 

“You didn’t have to escort her yourself, you know—” 

“I was the host,” Adrien rushed to reply. “She almost fainted when she was dancing with me. It would’ve been rude of me to just hand her over to a guard, wouldn’t you say so?”

“Maybe,” Gabriel hummed. “But it was ruder of you as a host to leave all the ladies who were gathered there for you and instead waltz away with one of the of them for half of the evening.” 

Adrien sighed. “I’m sorry, Father. I didn’t think of that at the moment.” 

“Then I suggest you start doing that as well as taking this whole event more seriously.” 

“I  _ am _ taking it seriously. I’m spending most of my time around them.” 

“Observing from a distance doesn’t give you the information you so desperately desire, though, does it?” Gabriel returned. “That’s why starting today, you’ll be spending one-on-one time with your potential brides.  _ Chaperoned _ time.” 

Adrien raised an eyebrow. 

“An hour with each. Four ladies a day, and in a week, you’ll have a much better idea of who they are,” Gabriel continued. “Then the last week before your birthday, you’ll meet again with those that you liked the most. That should be enough to help you decide.” 

“Sounds like choosing a horse,” Adrien deadpanned but couldn’t truly protest. Spending one-on-one time with his potential brides sounded like a good idea now. He already took everything he could from observing them from afar. 

“Natalie has already arranged a schedule for you,” Gabriel added. “She’ll brief you after our meal.” 

Adrien nodded and changed the topic to the ongoing trade negotiations with one of the neighbouring kingdoms. His impending marriage wasn’t the topic he wanted to discuss more than he had to. Not when he still didn’t know who his future bride would be. 

* * *

Adrien’s first appointment was a girl he couldn’t even remember the name of. She was pretty, but blunt and boring. Nothing about her looks or personality caught his eye during their walk in the garden. She didn’t seem to be particularly interested in him, either. Their conversation barely went on, as the topics she brought up were nothing that interested Adrien, and his were short of putting her to sleep on the spot. In addition, her voice was a bit monotonous, and Adrien tried hard not to stretch and yawn when he was bidding her farewell at the end. 

His second appointment was Lady Caquet. She was gentle and sweet and reminded him of Marinette… for the first five minutes, at least. As time went on, it became clear to Adrien that they had little in common. Besides gentleness, Marinette had spark and boldness; Lady Caquet had none he could see. Marinette was brave; Lady Caquet seemed to be afraid to move around him. Marinette was smart; Lady Caquet’s voice was barely audible, so even if she was, Adrien couldn’t tell. Similarly to the previous girl, he struggled to upkeep a conversation and couldn’t wait for the hour to be over. When that time came, the Prince bid his farewell and escaped to his quarters as fast as he could. 

Hopefully, he’d have better luck after lunch. 

Adrien’s first appointment after the lunch was Lady Riposte, and, despite his first impression of her, she pleasantly surprised him. Her smile was gentle as she greeted him with a voice so soft, Adrien raised an eyebrow. Was it that same lady who gave his Chat Noir self a look so arrogant and dismissive he still shivered remembering it? Where were that intensity and arrogance? Who was this lovely maiden before him? 

Half an hour later, Adrien deemed Lady Riposte to be a much better conversation partner than both of the previous girls combined. She was knowledgeable, held herself elegantly and with dignity. They shared quite a few interests and conversation flowed effortlessly. Adrien had to admit, he liked it. She was definitely going on his “to meet again” list. 

“Don’t you find it rather boring to simply stroll around the garden all day, my Prince?” Lady Riposte interrupted his train of thoughts. “May I suggest we change it up a bit and occupy ourselves with something more exciting?” 

Adrien liked the sound of that as well. A girl who liked to have fun was just what he was looking for. He leaned closer and took one of her hands in his, planting a light kiss on top. “As you wish, Milady. What would you like to do?” 

For a fraction of a second, the girl’s eyes widened before she took a half-step back, frown overtaking her features. “I’d like to spar with you, my Prince. I’d like to show you that I can be much more than a mere trophy wife.” 

Adrien internally pouted. He liked to cross swords for practice, but that wasn’t his definition of fun at all. Refuse, however, he couldn’t, no matter how much he wanted to. “Then may I escort you to your room so you can change?” 

“No need,” Lady Riposte returned, a slight look of outrage on her face as she pulled her hand back. “Though, I do appreciate the offer. I’ll meet you at the sparing court in about fifteen minutes.” 

Adrien raised an eyebrow. Fifteen minutes was awfully fast for anyone to change, lest for a lady to handle one of those dresses that had multiple layers. Yet, again, he didn’t feel like he could protest; her tone of voice left no room for negotiation. Instead, he bowed. “I’ll be eagerly awaiting your arrival, Milady.” 

She took exactly fifteen minutes. However, the Lady Riposte that left and the one that reappeared seem to be two different people, and not regarding their wardrobe only. The girl that stood before Adrien right now had lost all traces of softness that were there during their walk. Her eyes harbouring fire, lips fixed in a smug smirk, Lady Riposte looked every ounce of a warrior you wouldn’t want to mess with. Picking up her sword, she stood in a stance. 

“Shall we begin, my Prince?” 

Adrien almost took a step back. He had to admit Lady Riposte was beautiful and interesting, and he was very much enticed. However, her renewed intensity was nothing short of scary. Not that he couldn’t handle it; he could — his father gave him lots of practice over the years — but “handling” wouldn’t be the term he’d like to use in relation to his wife. He’d like his marriage to be an equal partnership, not a relationship where one has to “handle” the other. He’d definitely have to meet with Lady Riposte again to see if the potential was as real as he’d already imagined it to be. 

“En-garde,” she commanded and launched an attack. 

Adrien’s eyes flew wide as he backtracked fast. The force with which Lady Riposte had launched forward was unexpectedly overwhelming. Yet, she only smirked, continuing her assault. 

“I see the rumour about your family being the best sword people in the kingdom is true,” he said between her strikes, using all of his skills just to defend himself. “I’ve never seen a woman or even a man handle the sword as masterfully as you do.” 

“Thank you,” the girl replied, pride mixed with satisfaction in her eyes. 

“I’m curious, though. What inspired you to pick up the sword in the first place?” 

Lady Riposte quirked an eyebrow and attacked him anew. “Inspired me? I didn’t need inspiration. I was born for this. Sword art is what my family is known for. Our mastery is our pride and as an only child, it was my duty to carry on the tradition.” 

“Tradition?” Adrien echoed with a bittersweet smile, reflecting her charge. “Some of them are a little behind our times and better be off and done with, wouldn’t you say so?” 

Lady Riposte rapidly stopped and stared at Adrien with wide eyes, her eyebrows knitted in a frown. “I hope you are not serious, Your Highness. Our traditions made us into who we are today. We should uphold and cherish them. They’re sacred.” 

Adrien sighed. “My father always says the same thing.” 

“He is a wise ruler.” Lady Riposte nodded. 

“Yes, but—” 

“Excuse me my rude interruption, Your Highness—” Nino suddenly appeared by his side with Lady Volpina, “—but Lady Volpina would like to know how much longer she’d be kept waiting? Your appointment was supposed to begin ten minutes ago.” 

Adrien straightened up and bowed his head. “I apologize, Lady Volpina. Let me bid my farewell to Lady Riposte, and I’ll be at your service.” 

Putting his sword aside, he walked up to Lady Riposte. “It was my absolute pleasure, Milady.” 

“The pleasure was all mine,” she said, giving him her hand. Adrien kissed the top of her knuckles. 

“I hope we can do this again sometime soon,” Lady Riposte added.

“I’m sure we will,” Adrien responded and noted one more time that Lady Riposte would definitely go on his “meet again” list. There was something about her… not something he’d go for immediately without thinking twice, but definitely something he’d like to explore more. Plus, she seemed to be interested in him. That was always a good sign. 

“You can thank me now,” Lady Volpina declared as soon as they were left alone, spare for Nino who, as with the previous appointments, trailed behind Adrien as his official chaperone. Unceremoniously, Lady Volpina looped her hand around Adrien’s arm and leaned in. “I know. I’m a genius. I’m actually quite impressed you lasted as long as you did, entertaining the Ice Queen.” 

“The Ice Queen?” Adrien frowned, slightly uncomfortable at her sudden familiarity. 

“Ah, yes,” the girl chirped. “Everyone knows Lady Riposte is emotionless, arrogant and cold as a brick of ice.” 

“It didn’t appear that way to me.” Adrien’s frown deepened. True, Lady Riposte seemed to be a little intimidating when they spared, but he wouldn’t use Lady Volpina’s words to describe her. At least not if he counted in the first part of their time together. 

“That’s because you interest her,” Lady Volpina retorted. “Watch her interact with others, and you’ll see. She despises anyone who she considers below herself, and that would be about ninety-five percent of this country’s population.” 

His first encounter with Lady Riposte immediately popped into Adrien’s head. She did treat Chat Noir drastically differently than his princely self just now. If Lady Volpina’s words were true, that could explain the difference. He should probably approach Lady Riposte as Chat Noir again, just to confirm —

“I’m, on the other hand—” Lady Volpina tugged him closer, practically cuddling onto his side, “—I treat everyone with the respect they deserve. That’s why I have so many friends, even those who are at odds with each other. Might I possibly have a gift? For peacemaking, I mean. Oh! How exciting! Another thing I’m good at. I’d be a perfect queen with all my talents, wouldn’t you say so?” she practically purred at him, her face uncomfortably close to his, all boundaries of personal space long forgotten. Her smile seductively widened, eyes fluttering partly closed. 

Adrien stilled. Lady Riposte’s attitude might have intimidated him, but Lady Volpina’s overstepping all imaginative borders made him so uncomfortable he had to pull back. “I’m sure you have many talents,” he replied, trying to win as much distance between them as possible. 

“I’m glad you noticed,” the girl smirked. “I am full of talent, unlike some ladies here.” In a moment she pointed to one some distance away, sitting on a bench with a book. Adrien glanced over and couldn’t help but smile. 

“Unlike her, for example,” the girl on his arm continued with an arrogant smirk. “Lady Bug, I think. A complete disaster, let me tell you. I don’t understand how she’s even still here. Clumsy, boring, always trying to hide away. I wouldn’t say utterly ugly, but seriously, freckles? Her clothes are so plain a commoner would be ashamed to wear it. And the way she almost fainted at the ball yesterday and forced you to baby her? Unbelievable. Such a helpless klutz can never be a queen. You, on the other hand, are too kind, my Prince. You should’ve told one of the guards to take her back to her room. I’m sure she faked the illness anyway—” 

Adrien had to suppress the growl threatening to burst out of his throat. His blood boiled as he stopped walking, clenching his fists together. How  _ dared  _ this presumptuous, arrogant gossip talk like that about his Marinette? True, she was a little clumsy, but he found it adorable. Marinette wasn’t boring. She was the one who’d always come up with fantastic ideas. Their banter was the best thing ever. Her presence alone was fun. Adrien wouldn’t sacrifice his sleep for it if it wasn’t. And she had a  _ great _ sense of style! Her dresses, while understandably not as extravagant as the other ladies’, were still beautiful and elegant. One didn’t have to dress over the top fancy to look good. And what the  _ hell  _ was she blabbering about Marinette’s looks? Marinette was  _ gorgeous _ ! Her freckles were like little stars sprinkled on the plane of her nose. Her eyes shone the most brilliant shade of blue and— 

“Are you alright, Your Highness?” Nino’s voice sounded from behind. “You look a little pale.” 

Snapping out of his reverie, Adrien exhaled a breath of relief he didn’t realize he was holding and took the chance so graciously provided by his best friend. “I’m sure it’s just exhaustion after a busy day, but I do feel dizzy and nauseous. Didn’t realize it showed.” 

“Then may I suggest you retreat to your quarters for some rest,” Nino proposed. “Perhaps, it’s the consequences of your accident still giving you trouble. Didn’t your physicians ordered you to lie down every time you feel unwell?” 

“Yes, you’re right, they did,” Adrien dramatically sighed, turning to Lady Volpina. “I must beg your forgiveness for this rudeness, Lady Volpina, but I have to follow my physicians’ orders. I’ll make sure to ask for a make-up meeting with you instead of this one.” 

Clearly bothered, Lady Volpina curtsied, finally letting his arm go. “Of course, my Prince. Your health is undeniably of utmost importance. May I just note I’m impressed you still standing on your feet after everything Lady Riposte put you through? Now, you must go rest, my Prince, and may our future date grace your sweet dreams.” 

“I very much appreciate your understanding.” Adrien bowed down, inwardly cringing. If Lady Volpina were ever to appear in his dreams, those surely wouldn’t be sweet. “I hope you’d also understand that while I’d love to escort you back to your room, I’m rather feeling faint. One of my guards will do that for me.” He motioned to the nearest one. “Kim, will you escort the lady back to her room?” 

The guard silently nodded and walked to stand behind Lady Volpina. Adrien bowed once more and left the area as soon as it was appropriate, Nino following his steps. 

“You can thank  _ me  _ now,” Nino smugly remarked. “I’m  _ really  _ impressed you lasted as long as you did, seeing everything she put you through.” 

“Shut up,” Adrien snarled. “I actually do need some rest after that.” 

“Awww, did meeting lovely maidens wipe you out?” 

Adrien growled. “You were there. You saw it all. Don’t ask.” 

Nino chuckled. “Come on, Adrien. It wasn’t so bad. I dare say there even was one you liked. I am quite surprised actually.” 

“I’ll have to meet her again.” Adrien shrugged. “I can see some potential, but there is also something that bothers me, and I can’t figure out what that is.” 

“You do know that Lady Volpina is right about her attitude toward others, though, right?” 

Adrien didn’t respond. He thought, sneaking around as Chat Noir, he’d been noticing everything. It was clear now he hadn’t. To his defence, he might have been a little preoccupied with Marinette. Perhaps Nino was right and he should stop meeting with her. He had a life-changing decision to make soon; he needed to focus on that. His dreams of falling in love were long gone and the least he could do now was to find a wife he could learn to love, eventually. For that, sacrifices had to be made, despite how much he wasn’t willing. 

Dismissing Nino, Adrien shut the door to his room and was about to flop on his bed when his sight fell on a letter with his father’s seal on the table by his bed. It was a schedule, specifically a schedule of his appointments with the ladies for the next week. He scanned it, his eyes focusing on the first one after lunch for tomorrow: Lady Bug.

Well, maybe sacrifices can wait, or at least be delayed: Marinette was still one of the official candidates, and he could still spend time with her under the pretense of choosing a bride. 

Plopping on his bed, Adrien let his thoughts race back to Marinette. She had been so worried about going to the ball. The prospect of meeting the Prince in person tomorrow probably terrified her. Perhaps, he should go see her? Just to make sure she wasn’t too anxious about it? Not that Marinette needed his reassurance; she’d manage on her own fantastically, but she was sure to appreciate his gesture. They were old friends, after all. Therefore, he should go see her tonight. For their friendship’s sake. He wouldn’t be a good friend if he wouldn’t support her at times like these. 

Adrien glanced out of the window. The sun was setting down. The dinner would be served soon. He’d go, after the curfew, when she’d be alone. They were lucky no one had caught them yet, and Adrien would do his best for it to stay that way. But staying away from Marinette was one task he didn’t think he could do because Marinette needed him… or rather, if he’d be honest, in all the craziness that was going on around him, it was him who needed Marinette. Their easy friendship and her smile kept him grounded. He’d just have to make sure it didn’t distract him as much because, like it or not, he’d have to choose a bride in a few weeks’ time. He only wished it were as easy as it sounded.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a fine day so far; the prince was meeting with several of the ladies, meaning that the intimidating Lady Riposte and the irritating Lady Volpina were absent from… well, anywhere. Marinette never liked running into either of those ladies, considering she was looked down upon by one and harassed by the other. Today, she was free to spend time where she chose without having the day be ruined by either lady.

Unfortunately, her day was ruined anyway.

“It is truly fortunate that I found you,” Duke Barbot said, bowing before her. “I came to apologize for my behavior at the ball.”

Marinette didn’t buy his smooth words for a second.

“Whatever could I do to make it up to you?”

“Please, leave me be,” Marinette said, her tone sharp.

His expression faltered a moment. “Come now. I’d love to keep you company.”

“The last time you said that, you threatened me.”

Duke Barbot flinched, and she knew she’d struck a chord with him.

“Forgive me,” he said, quickly regaining his composure. “I meant no harm.”

She severely doubted that.

“Hence why I came to make amends.”

“I’d truly rather be left alone, my grace,” she said, voice firm. “Good day.”

“But Lady Bug—”

“Please,” she snapped. “I don’t particularly care to be in your company. So for now, good day.” And with that, she spun and marched off in a way that she was sure matched Lady Bourgeois when she was upset or Lady Volpina when her lies had been called out. But Marinette didn’t care how she looked. As long as she never had to spend time around the horrible Duke Barbot again, that was all she cared about.

Thankfully, she did find a quiet spot to spend the afternoon. She managed to find her way back to the private pond that Adrien had showed her and took a seat under a tree. From her satchel, she pulled out a piece of embroidery that she’d been working on to consume her time. To think that she had used the activity as an excuse with Adrien when she’d only known him as Chat Noir. Now knowing he had been teasing her, she couldn’t help but smile. The silly cat.

Hours later, when she decided maybe she should be returning back to her room to get ready for dinner, she would hide the handkerchief embroidered with a black cat in her room so that Adrien would never find it. That would be her secret, one she’d take with her once she left the castle to have on hand to remember him by.

Marinette always felt odd ringing for Alya. She’d grown up being rung for, and now, here she was, doing the ringing. It always reminded her of how much of an imposter she was.

“Where have you been?” Alya asked when she made it up to the room. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. We’re close to being late.”

“I’m sorry,” Marinette said, letting Alya assist her from the day dress into one suitable for dining. “I lost track of time.”

“Ugh. This is why I have to babysit you half the time—”

“Babysit!”

“Yes, babysit,” Alya hissed. “Your head is so high up in the clouds it’s a wonder it ever comes down.”

“Sorry,” Marinette said.

Alya sighed, but her severe expression gave way to a smile. “You know I’m teasing. Kinda.”

Marinette grinned. “I do. Mostly.”

In record speed, Marinette was shooed out the door just in time to join the rest of the ladies as they marched down to the dining hall.

“We meet again.”

Marinette froze. The voice was too familiar, and not in a good way. “Duke Barbot.”

“What a coincidence running into you. Here I thought I was going to arrive at the dining hall early but instead, I’m rather late and graced with your company.”

Marinette didn’t answer.

“Whatever did I do to deserve the cold shoulder?”

“I believe you are aware of the reason.”

“I have a few speculations, so why don’t you enlighten me.”

Marinette took a breath, reminding herself that she needed to not draw attention to herself. “Duke Barbot. I will kindly repeat that I desire for you to leave me be. Thank you.”

And with that, she marched forward, closer to the other ladies in hopes that would end the conversation.

Thankfully, it did, meaning she only had to endure dinner, as per usual, before being allowed to retreat up to her room.

After what felt like a never-ending dinner, Marinette was finally released to her room where Alya was waiting to assist her from the dinner dress.

“Thanks, Alya,” Marinette said. “Have a good night.”

“You, too, Marinette.”

The door closed, leaving Marinette alone in an extravagant guest room that served as a constant reminder of how she didn’t belong here in this world. Once, she thought the room regal and extravagant, and she had been excited about staying in such a room. But the more time went on, the more she would give to be back in her own conservative bedroom where the weight of lies weren’t consuming her.

She sat on the plush bed that she truly would miss when she went back. She had never gotten such a wonderful night’s sleep.

A knock sounded at her door, startling her from her reverie. “Marinette.”

Her eyes opened wide in surprise, yet she remained frozen until the frantic knocking came again.

She hurried to the door. Upon cracking it open, she came face to face with Adrien. Quickly, she yanked the door all the way open. “Get in here.”

He slipped in easily, Marinette shutting the door behind him. “What are you doing here?” she asked, her poor heart pounding out of fright and nervousness.

“Seeing you, of course,” he said with an easy grin. “It’s my favorite part of the day.”

Marinette felt her cheeks warm and any response die on her tongue. “Dork.”

Adrien chuckled. “Actually,” he said. “I came because I figured out what I want for my reward.”

“Oh?” Marinette asked, curious.

He nodded. “I want you,” he said, tapping her nose. “To come with me.”

Marinette’s heart fluttered wildly. “O-okay. Where?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“A surprise?”

He nodded.

“Then should I get changed?”

Adrien looked down at her. “Oh,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yes. You should… um… Should I wait out on the balcony, maybe? I can’t exactly wait in the hall.”

Marinette felt her cheeks get hot. “Wherever you won’t get caught as long as you don’t peek.”

He nodded. “I won’t. I swear. I… I’ll wait out in the shadows of the balcony.”

And with that, he scurried out the double doors.

Marinette forced herself to take a breath, the idea of her changing with him so close getting her a little hotter under the collar than she thought it should.

She made quick work of dressing in her civilian clothes, buttoning up the last button on her blouse just as she started walking toward the balcony doors. She cracked them open. “Adrien?” she whispered. “I’m finished.”

He stood from his crouch by the railing, a spot where he definitely wouldn’t be caught easily. “Then I say we go.”

Next thing Marinette knew, her hand was in his and she was following him as he pulled her through the castle. It had become almost second nature at this point, sneaking down the hallways with Adrien. It was truly terrible, but she couldn’t help it. Saying no to him wasn’t an option.

At least… not in her mind.

Together, they made their way out of the castle and toward the horse barn, where there was already a large, black horse saddled.

“We’ll ride tandem,” Adrien said. “I have another place I want to show you.”

“We’re going to ride somewhere?” she said, a new worry coming up. “Won’t we be caught?”

“We’ll be fine,” he assured. “Up you go.”

He grabbed hold of her waist and hoisted her up into the saddle. He followed, sitting behind her and wrapping a strong arm around her waist. She probably shouldn’t have taken as much pleasure in being pressed up against his chest, but she did. It was a struggle to ignore the warm feeling of being so close to him, safe in his arms as they rode the horse out of the stable. Soon enough, they were cantering down a road that led them out of town surprisingly quickly.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“You’ll see,” he said.

Eventually, he slowed the horse down right before a large field. “Good boy,” he said, patting the horse’s shoulder.

Marinette grinned, patting the horse’s neck. “Good boy.”

The horse snorted, shaking its head.

“We should get off,” Adrien said, dismounting. Marinette told herself she didn’t miss the warmth of him. “Let Plagg rest a bit.” He then reached up for her, grabbing her waist and lowering her gently to the ground.

“What is this place?” Marinette asked.

“Just a field.”

Marinette frowned. “What?”

He nodded. “Just a field,” he repeated. “Like the ones we used to romp in when we were children.”

The corners of Marinette’s lips began to pick up. “You mean like when we would sneak out at night and stomp down a patch of grass and stare up at the stars?”

“Only after we got tired of chasing the fireflies.”

Her heart skipped a beat. “So, wait,” she began, realization finally catching up with her. “You redeemed your favor because you wanted to come out here to chase fireflies and stare at the stars?”

He hummed, reaching into the pouch behind the saddle on Plagg to take out a large jar. “Just like we used to.”

Marinette felt bubbly from head to toe, giggles unable to be withheld. “How can I say no to that?”

She felt like a child again, chasing the fireflies around and catching as many as they could before stomping down a patch of the field to sit down on and admire their work a moment before letting them go.

Adrien then laid down in the grass, his arm stretched out in invitation. With a smile and heated cheeks, she laid her head down on his shoulder, snuggling up against his side as she stared up at the stars.

With his other hand, Adrien pointed up to the sky, tracing imaginary lines through the stars. “Tell me the story of that constellation.”

“Why? You were the one who taught me about them.”

“Because I like hearing your voice.”

Marinette felt heart race at the admission, heat flooding her face and chest. “Okay.”

How long they stayed there, Marinette didn’t know, but honestly, she couldn’t bring herself to care. She never wanted to leave. She wanted to pretend this could last forever and they didn’t have to worry about anything other than what the names of the stars were.

“We should probably head back,” Adrien eventually said.

Marinette groaned. “I don’t want to,” she whined, rolling over to curl up against his side, hand grasping his shirt and face pressed against his shoulder.

He chuckled, his arm curling around her shoulders as best she could. “I know,” he said. “I don’t want to, either.”

“Tell me one story?” she asked. “Please? The one of Leo and Cassiopeia. I always like the way you tell it.”

“That because I don’t follow the myth. At all.”

“That’s why it’s my favorite,” she said. “Tell me about the lion that protects the princess pretender.”

Adrien hummed. “All right. I’ll indulge you.”

Marinette smiled, letting her eyes drift shut as his smooth voice filled her ears and heart with the tale she never got tired of hearing.

* * *

“Marinette.”

She groaned at the disturbance.

“Marinette, wake up.”

“No,” she mumbled, burying deeper into her pillow.

Her pillow chuckled. “We need to get back, Marinette.”

Back? Back where.

Her pillow hugged her close and whispered into her ear. “Marinette, we need to get back to the castle.”

Back to the castle?

Slowly, her mind started working, memories of the previous night coming back to her. She and Adrien had been under the stars. Adrien was telling her to wake up.

Did she fall asleep?

Groggily, she opened her eyes to see Adrien looking up at her.

He smiled. “Good morning, sleepyhead,” he whispered.

“I fell asleep?” she slurred, her head still a little fuzzy and her eyelids heavy.

“Yeah,” he said. “And I did, too. But dawn’s coming soon, so we need to get back.”

“Dawn?”

“The stars are slowly disappearing, Marinette. We need to get back to the castle. Besides, doesn’t someone have a meeting with the prince?”

Marinette groaned, but he had a point. She forced herself to sit up, hoping that she’d wake fully soon enough. “Don’t remind me. I’m so nervous.”

“Why?” he asked, clearly curious.

“Because…” Marinette bit her lip. “Because it’s the _prince_. And he knows I’m a commoner. I feel so… so… _inadequate._ Who am I to be—”

“Hey,” he interrupted, placing a finger over her lips. By the sharpness of his tone, she knew he was giving her a fierce look. “You are _not_ inadequate.”

“I’m a commoner. How am I not—”

“Shh!” he said, his finger pressing more firmly against her lips. “Stop it. Everything will be fine. You’ll do wonderfully. You have _nothing_ to fear.”

Marinette waited until he removed his finger from her lips to continue speaking. “I just don’t want to mess up,” she whispered.

“How?” he challenged, standing from the ground before reaching down to help her.

She put her hand in his, gladly taking his assistance in helping her stand so she wouldn’t trip over her skirts. “I don’t know, just… make social missteps or trip or… I don’t know.”

“If you don’t know, what do you have to worry about? Sounds like you’re worrying over nothing.”

Marinette sighed, biting her lip as she stared at the ground.

Next thing she knew, Adrien was wrapping her up in a hug, pulling her close against his chest. “Marinette,” he said, his lips shockingly close to her ear. “Please, don’t worry. There’s _nothing_ you have to worry about. You’ll do great. In fact, I think you’ll be a refreshing change from all the other ladies trying to woo him.”

Marinette recalled Adrien saying the prince wanted no part in this. “Is he forced to spend individual time with each girl? Is that it?”

“Yeah,” Adrien sighed. “And he’s not fully enjoying himself thus far. I think having a chat with a lady who isn’t trying to, in one way or another, convince him to fall in love with her would be a wonderful reprieve for him. And you’re a wonderful person, Marinette. How he couldn’t enjoy spending time with you isn’t comprehendible.”

Marinette felt herself relax in his embrace. “Okay,” she said, shifting to hold him tighter. “I’ll believe you.”

“Good.”

Just as he began to pull away, she felt something press to her temple. It lasted a split second, but considering how Adrien suddenly froze, she realized that he’d just kissed her.

“Uhh…” he said, voice an octave higher than usual.

“I…” Her heart was flailing wildly. “I think we should go.”

“Yeah,” he said, pulling away and rubbing his neck. “Yeah. That’s a good idea.”

Now, she was completely awake as they rode back to the castle. Despite Adrien’s encouragement, it was still a dreadful thought having to go back to pretending to be a lady and dealing with the other noble girls who looked down on her and running into Duke Barbot again…

“Adrien,” she said.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Um… I meant to tell you earlier, but… Duke Barbot—”

“What did he do?” he growled, his arm suddenly tightening around her.

“Nothing bad,” she said. “It’s just… he was being overly friendly with me. It… I just didn’t feel comfortable.”

A low rumble shook his chest, vibrating through her. His arm snaked further around her as his chin pressed into her shoulder in a way that felt protective. “Don’t worry about him. It will be taken care of. Thank you for telling me.”

“I’m sorry to bother you—”

“No,” Adrien snapped. “When it comes to Theo, I want to know what he’s doing. Thank you for telling me. Please, don’t _ever_ feel like you’re bothering me when it comes to that. Furthermore, if any man other than Theo makes you uncomfortable, I want to know about that, too. Promise me.”

Marinette let her eyes drift shut and allowed herself to lean fully against him, relishing in the comfort he provided. “I promise, Adrien. Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Marinette.”

Just as dawn was beginning to break, they arrived back in the stable. Adrien dismounted first before assisting her down.

“Sorry, Plagg,” he said, swinging the reins around a tie post. “I’ll come back for you later.”

Hand in hand, Adrien snuck her back into the castle and back to her room. Thankfully, there weren’t too many people looming about that could catch them.

“Before I leave you, I want one last thing as part of my favor.”

Marinette frowned. “You took me out and spoiled me with memories of when we were kids. How could that possibly be a favor you needed to redeem?”

“I wanted to spend time with you, and you granted me that.”

Marinette grinned. “You don’t need to redeem a favor to spend time with me.”

Adrien’s smile widened. “Well,” he said. “Then let me redeem my favor with this request.”

“And that is?”

Adrien presented his cheek to her, tapping it with his finger. “I want a kiss to even out the other cheek.”

Marinette’s heart tripped over itself even though she couldn’t help but smile at his hopeful look. “W-what?”

“You kissed this cheek,” Adrien said, pointing at his other cheek. “But you haven’t kissed _this_ one, and it’s been throwing me off balance.”

She stood frozen for a second before being forced to bite her lip to withhold her laughter. “Okay,” she said. She took his jaw in her hands, angling him so she could press a kiss to the cheek he presented.

When she pulled away, she couldn’t help but notice how his smile grew. “Thank you, my fair lady,” he said with a bow. “You have graced me with a treasure.”

She giggled, quickly covering her mouth with her hands to hide it. Hopefully, he couldn’t see how red her cheeks were. “Dork.”

He stood, flashing her a wink. “Have a good day, Marinette. I’ll see you when I see you.”

And with that, he disappeared into the shadows of the castle.

Marinette shook her head. Such a dork.

And she loved it.

Marinette shut the door to her room behind her, wondering just when she should ring for Alya. Except, a knock on the door disrupted those thoughts.

“Lady Bug,” Alya said on the other side of the door. Even though Marinette hadn’t known her more than two weeks, she could hear the fake sweetness dripping from her tone and knew now was an appropriate time to be afraid.

Hesitantly, she opened the door, revealing Alya wearing a fake sweet smile.

Alya let herself in before Marinette could say a word, and the second Marinette shut the door, the other shoe dropped.

“And just _what_ do you think you’re doing?”

Marinette flinched. “I was spending a little time with Adrien before the day started.”

“Oh, it looked like you were doing a _little more_ than that.” Alya braced her hands on her hips. “You have some _serious_ explaining to do, Miss Marinette. Let’s start with the kiss.”

Marinette groaned. This would be a _long_ day.


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien didn't remember when was the last time his back was this stiff, but somehow it didn’t matter. Watching Marinette peacefully snoozing, cuddled onto his chest, was worth every ache. When he had fallen asleep, Adrien didn’t even know. The last thing he remembered was covering Marinette with his jacket, next, he heard a rooster singing nearby and saw the sun nearing the horizon. 

That he’d kissed her temple that morning was something Adrien attributed solely to his not fully awake state. In all truth, it wasn’t even really him. It was his body moving on its own. She was nervous and he wanted to comfort her and he didn’t know how and his mom had always kissed his forehead to make him feel better, but Marinette’s forehead was far from his lips while her temple was right there and he was half asleep and therefore hadn’t fully thought out his actions because—

“If you will ignore me,” Gabriel intruded into his thoughts. “Then why did you bother to come at all? Wasn’t it you who insisted we share our meals?”

Adrien stirred. “I’m sorry, Father. I just spaced out for a moment. Did you ask me something?”

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. “I was inquiring about your interviews yesterday. Were they successful?”

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember. The consequences of many late nights this and previous weeks and a less than comfortable sleep last night were getting to him already, and it was only breakfast time. Hopefully, Marinette was doing better; she did sleep partly on him instead of on bare ground like he did. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Gabriel asked, frowning. 

“I’m just feeling a little under the weather.” Adrien nervously chuckled. “Nothing serious, and yes, there was one lady I liked from yesterday.”

“Only one out of four?”

Adrien hummed.

“May I have the name?”

“Lady Riposte.”

“Good choice.” Gabriel nodded. “She comes from a very distinguished family.”

“I haven’t made up my mind yet, though, so don’t start planning anything.”

“Alright. I also heard you cancelled on one?”

Adrien groaned. “Yes. Lady Volpina. She was too overbearing for me to handle after a long day. I promised her a make-up meeting instead of yesterday.”

“Lady Volpina?” Gabriel leaned back into his chair. “I know you are at odds with Duke Barbot, but you’d better not treat his cousin badly. Their family—” 

“—is an important part of the court with vast connections and influence not only in our kingdom but in quite a few others.” Adrien finished. “Yes, I know who she is, Father.” 

Gabriel nodded. “Good. I’ll be leaving for the Duke D'Argencourt’s estate in an hour and won’t be back until sundown. Nathalie will put her in the place of one of the other ladies today. I trust you to appease her by then.”

“Of course, Father,” Adrien said before quickly changing the subject. 

After breakfast, the day dragged as usual. Adrien shortened his study session to meet with the next candidates Lady Raincomprix and Lady Lavillant. Both were nice and beautiful. Both left no more impression on Adrien than that. 

Lunch couldn’t come any faster, but once he finished his meal, Adrien stalled. There was another hour before his meeting with Marinette. His head was too fuzzy for studying. His body too tired for a quick sword practice, and he didn't really need to spy on the ladies anymore since he was meeting them one on one now. However, a little cat nap sounded perfect. All those late hours over the last few weeks were starting to affect his energy levels, and if Adrien wanted to continue meeting with Marinette after hours, he’d better catch some rest during the day before someone started asking questions. With that thought, Adrien retreated to his room and closed his eyes for a little while, images of his happy childhood and playing in the fields with Marinette invading his dreams. 

Way too soon, Nino barked above his head, “You’ve got some nerve, Your Highness.”

Adrien forced his eyes open. His arms crossed over his chest, Nino towered over Adrien, seething through his teeth. “Want to tell me yourself or should I repeat what Alya told me?”

Yawning, Adrien sat up and stretched. “Do me a favour. I’m not fully awake yet.”

Nino narrowed his eyes. “Didn’t you sleep at night? Why are you suddenly taking a nap in the middle of the day?”

“Just feeling tired. These meetings are exhausting.”

“Oh, really?” Nino quirked an eyebrow. “ _ Or maybe _ it’s sneaking around and spending your nights out with Marinette who-knows-where that exhausted you?”

“This isn’t what it looks like, Nino,” Adrien shrugged, getting out of the bed. “We just went out for a walk.”

“For the whole night?”

“We were tired and stopped to rest and accidentally fell asleep.”

“Do I need to tell you on how many levels and how wrong this is?”

“Nothing happened,” Adrien said. “Nothing will ever happen. Marinette’s just a friend.”

“Marinette was kissing you when you two parted ways. Alya saw you two.”

A corner of Adrien’s lips tugged up in a smile, his whole body filling with excitement at the mere memory. She did kiss him. He asked for it. And it felt so nice. Just like that kiss he sneaked on her temple without asking and with little thinking. She certainly noticed because she tensed and—

His gut twisted into a knot. What if she didn't like it? What if she hated him now for that? What if—

He was probably overthinking it. He needed to stop. 

“A cheek kiss, Nino,” Adrien countered, pushing the thoughts aside. “Nothing unusual. People kiss each other's cheeks all the time. Every day, in fact. And that was just a thank you for helping her.”

“‘Helping’ my ass, Adrien! Are you out of your mind? How is sneaking around ‘helping’ her? You’re lucky no one apart Alya  _ so far _ has caught you yet. Do you even realize—” 

“You and I have been sneaking around for ages. It’s never bothered you before.”

“This is different, Adrien. Marinette has too much at stake to be sneaking around with you and risk being caught. And I’ve already told you that you two aren’t kids anymore—”

“And I told you, Nino, there is nothing to worry about. We’re friends and no one will be falling in love with anyone.”

“Adrien—”

“Nino,” Adrien groaned. “Stop it. Just stop. You'd better watch out for Duke Barbot instead of fuming over something so insignificant.”

Nino frowned. “What about him?”

“He’s been bugging Marinette.”

Nino growled. “This just gets better and better. Perfect. I thought you’ve dealt with him.”

“I did. He won’t tell anyone anything about her not being the real Lady Bug, but I can’t stop him from approaching her completely.”

The pair stood silent, Adrien looking out of the window, Nino watching him. In a moment, he walked to Adrien and turned him to look at him, placing both hands on Adrien’s shoulders.

“Those are just rumours,” Nino said. “None of those women could prove the kids were his.”

“He’s a duke,” Adrien replied, returning his eyes to the view outside the window. ”If he doesn’t want someone to prove anything against him, believe me, he knows how to make it happen. But having multiple women accuse him of tainting them and a few pregnancies as a proof  _ is _ suspicious, wouldn’t you say? And don’t tell me,” Adrien continued before Nino could reply, “that you believe his innocence claims even for a second. Not all of those women were commoners who just wanted his money.”

Nino let his hands fall by his side. 

“And now he’s got his eye on Marinette,” Adrien seethed through his teeth, his voice dripping with anger. “I won’t let him harm her.”

“Then we’d better warn her,” Nino said. “And by ‘we’ I mean Alya and I. You—” He pointed at Adrien, narrowing his eyes, “—you’ll be staying away from her.”

Adrien looked at the clock tower and turned to Nino, mischief playing in his eyes. He smirked. “Sorry. Can’t do. Marinette is in my official schedule and I’m due to pick her up in a few minutes so—” He put his white mask on and stepped around Nino, “—see you later.”

“I’m coming with you if you’ve forgotten,” Nino barked, following Adrien. “And I’m watching your Royal ass, so you’d better behave.”

“Can’t promise anything.” Adrien winked.

Nino grated. “You  _ will _ behave or you’ll be facing the consequences.”

“Make me,” Adrien said. 

“I will.”

“You can’t. You couldn’t even stop me from sneaking around with her for days now. Did you know I’ve spent my nights teaching her dancing every single day for almost a week?”

Nino’s eyes widened for a speck of a moment before he composed himself and snapped, “That won’t happen again.”

Adrien laughed. “I could sneak away from you in a broad daylight  _ with _ Marinette in tow if I wanted so.”

“In your dreams.”

“Want to bet?”

“Not happening.”

“Are you scared?”

“I’m not. I just don’t waste my time on bets that are impossible to lose. There is no way you’ll manage that.”

Adrien stretched his arm. “If we sneak away for at least ten minutes, you’ll stop bugging me about spending time with her.”

“If I catch you before ten minutes are up,” Nino said, taking Adrien’s hand. “You’re never to speak to her as Adrien again. As the Prince only and solely on official business. Adrien will suddenly depart to do King’s chores someplace far away.”

“Deal.” Adrien shook their hands with a smirk playing on his lips. He already had a plan forming.

* * *

“Would you mind helping me with something, my Lady?” Adrien whispered about half an hour into their interview. Strolling along the paths and chatting with Marinette was fantastic, but there was a deal and their future together was on the line. The time was pressing.

Marinette looked at him with a slight confusion on her face. “Depends on what you need my help with, Your Highness.”

“Nothing much.” Adrien smiled and signalled with his eyes. “Do you see that hedge labyrinth we are nearing? Once we reach the entrance, can you play along with me and appear tired and thirsty?”

Marinette quirked an eyebrow. “Will you enlighten me as to the reasons?”

“A little later, if you don’t mind. I don’t want Nino to overhear us.”

Her lips pursed in thought. For a moment, Adrien was afraid she’d refuse but then she replied, “Alright.”

They walked in silence for the next few minutes until Marinette stopped right by a bench that stood near the entrance to the labyrinth made of hedges twice Adrien’s height.

Adrien sprung into action. “Would you like to rest, my Lady? You seem a little tired.”

“Yes, thank you.” Marinette smiled and sat down on the bench. 

Adrien sat beside her and took one of her hands in his. Bringing it close to his lips, he placed a lingering kiss on the top of her fingers. “You look exceptionally gorgeous today, my Lady.”

Behind them, Nino cleared his throat, but Adrien locked his sight on the adorable blush spreading on Marinette’s cheeks. “Like a rare flower, my Lady, your beauty can rival the sun, the moon, and all the stars combined.”

Nino coughed again. 

Adrien swooped closer to the girl, glancing at his friend. 

Marinette opened her fan and looked away, her blush deepening. “Don’t you find this day to be a little too hot, Your Highness?” 

“Not at all, my Lady,” Adrien crooned with a satisfied smirk on his lips. He could practically feel the steam coming out Nino’s ears behind them as he leaned even closer to the girl. “When I’m with you, I feel like I’m walking on clouds amongst the heavenly realms.”

Nino coughed a few more times as Marinette’s face went dangerously crimson. She hid behind the fan. Adrien continued, “However if you are hot, may I offer you a glass of water, my beautiful Lady?” 

“Yes, please,” she whispered. 

Adrien kissed her hand one more time and looked at Nino. “Could you please, ask someone to get the lady a glass of water? We’ll rest here meanwhile.” 

Nino frowned and looked around: the nearest guard was a few dozen meters away. He glanced back at Adrien who happily started another compliment assault on Marinette, her hand still in his. Reluctantly, Nino left his post. 

“When he reaches the guard we run,” Adrien whispered, not taking his eyes of Nino. “But try to stay quiet so he doesn't notice right away.”

Marinette's eyes widened. “Run? Where?”

“Inside. Are you ready?”

She nodded and, in a few seconds, Adrien got up and pulled her along. “Let’s go.”

They entered the labyrinth and sprinted. Nino’s shout split the air behind them. Adrien ran faster. Marinette kept the pace. They passed multiple intersections. Adrien hadn't paused at either, knowing exactly where he wanted to go. There was only one exit, a multitude of dead ends, and both Nino and he knew them by heart. 

In about five minutes, they reached one of the dead ends. It was a cozy space, drowning with greenery and flowers with a gazebo standing in the middle, a bench, overgrown with vine roses under it. Adrien turned to Marinette and couldn’t help but smile. Her flustered face was glowing, eyes filled with wonder. She struggled to catch her breath, so he walked them to the bench and offered, “I apologize for making you do this. Would you like to sit down to rest?”

“Thank you,” Marinette replied and took his offer, motioning him to the other end of the bench. “Please, rest too, Your Highness.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Adrien chuckled and sat down. Inhaling deeply, he looked around with a smile. “It’s still just as beautiful here as I remember.”

“It really is,” Marinette echoed him, looking around. “A secret garden?”

“One of many. This maze has a couple of similar oases. It was always fun to explore them.”

Mariette smiled at him. “I can see why.” 

“You must think me even more eccentric now?” Adrien chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“We’re all eccentric to some degree. Though, I do wonder what just happened.”

Adrien grinned. “We won a bet.”

“A bet?”

“Yes. I bet Nino we can ditch him for at least ten minutes and as far as I’m concerned, we’ve already won.”

“So, we aren’t lost?”

Adrien laughed. “Nope. I figured Nino most likely will think I’ll go for the exit and will follow me there without thinking. So, instead, I went for one of these spots farthest from the exit.”

“Which gives you the time you needed to win.”

“Exactly.” Adrien grinned. 

Marinette chuckled. “Clever.”

“I hope it isn't too weird for you.”

“Oh no. It’s rather fun. Are all your interviews this amusing?”

Adrien scoffed. “I wish. Most of those ladies are way too pompous for anything even remotely entertaining. They’d never go along with anything like this.”

Marinette visibly tensed.

“Marinette—that's your name, right?” Adrien nervously asked, remembering that the Prince shouldn’t know her as anyone other than a Lady Bug.

“Yes,” she replied quietly. “That’s my name.”

Adrien stood and walked to face her. He kneeled, taking her hand and squeezing it lightly in a reassuring gesture. “I want you to know that Adrien told me your story.”

Her eyes opened wide in shock. “He did?”

“Yes. When I saw your name in today’s list, I remembered Duke Barbot’s claim that you weren’t noble, and since I barely know you, I asked Nino and Adrien what they thought. Adrien had told me your story, and both of them had a lot of good things to say about you.”

A shy smile tugged at Marinette’s lips. “Really?”

“Yes,” Adrien nodded. “Adrien is quite fond of you. He said you’re one of the best people he’d ever met.”

“I can say the same about him,” Marinette breathed. “Adrien’s an amazing person. You’re lucky to have him as a friend.”

His heart fluttered, cheeks warming up. Marinette thought he was amazing. And she said it with the look of the utmost tenderness and reverence on her face.

“I admire your bravery,” he continued the conversation, mostly to distract himself from melting into a puddle. “Not everyone would risk so much for a friend.”

“It’s nothing, really. If anything, it was rather reckless and stupid.”

“It’s impressive.”

“It really isn’t—”

“Hey,” he scolded playfully, squeezing her hands anew. “Who is the future sovereign of this country here? I am, and whatever I say is the law, and I say it’s impressive. You don’t give yourself enough credit, Marinette.”

Marinette blushed. It was adorable. “Thank you, Your Highness. I’m flattered you think so.”

“I just wanted to make sure you know that you don't have to worry about me knowing your secret. I won’t get you in trouble.” He paused for a split moment. “My father, though, is a different story, so be careful. And don’t forget about the ladies: some of them won’t think twice before trampling all over each other to reach the top. But if anything happens, let me, Adrien, Nino, or Alya know, and we’ll do our best to help you out.”

She visibly relaxed, giving him a smile. “Thank you. I’m sorry to cause you so much trouble.”

“It isn’t trouble at all,” Adrien said, smiling. “Oh, and I also need to warn you about Duke Barbot. Keep away from him as far as you can. He won’t be an issue in terms of spoiling your secret, but he has a reputation of using lovely maidens of all social statuses and then abandoning them when either they fall pregnant or he gets bored.”

“Bastard,” Marinette barked lowly, her hand tightening in a fist. In a moment, she stirred. “I’m so sorry, Your Highness. I shouldn’t have said that.”

Adrien laughed. “Don’t worry. I have my own extended vocabulary for that man and believe me, there are much worse words in there than yours.”

“Well then, I’m not sorry. He’s a bastard.”

“Much more so. Promise me you’ll stay away from him.”

“I will. Thank you for warning me.”

“Good,” Adrien said and stood up. He offered his hand to Marinette. “We’d better go now and let ourselves be discovered. The victory is ours already, but if I’m late for my next appointment, I’ll get in trouble.”

“May I ask who are you seeing next?”

Adrien groaned. “Lady Volpina.”

Marinette giggled. “Accept my condolences. She is quite a character.”

“One I’d rather stay away from, but alas—” Adrien dramatically swooned, “—those are the things I must endure for the sake of the kingdom.”

Marinette laughed. “Poor you, Your Highness. Such a tragic fate.”

“Adrien.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Adrien? What about—”

“Call me Adrien,” he said. “That’s my name, and before you ask, yes, we share a name with your friend Adrien. Nothing unusual. It was quite popular in the year we were born.”

Nino’s voice sounded somewhere close. Adrien took Marinette’s hand. “Let’s save him at least some dignity.”

“Alright.” Marinette giggled and followed Adrien only to immediately stumble and fall right into his waiting arms. Adrien held her close to his chest when she raised her eyes to look at him. 

“Careful,” Adrien whispered, his throat suddenly dry, his eyes locked on hers. Blue like the sky, clear as morning dew, sparkling like a river, deep as an ocean...

“You have beautiful eyes.” 

She gaped at him, her cheeks coming ablaze. “Thank you.” 

Adrien continued to hold her, his eyes shifting to follow the trail of freckles that spilled all around the plane of her nose. The blush made them look soft and beautiful. His eyes slid lower and locked on her lips. Full, pink, pretty—no, not just pretty—perfect pair of delicious lips. The skin of her temple was incredibly soft. Her lips were, most likely, even softer. He wondered—

“You’ve got some nerve!” Nino shouted, suddenly appearing. Adrien sharply pulled back, straightening up and helping Marinette. “What, are you a child, Adrien!?”

Adrien smirked. “I won, though, didn’t I? Thanks to the lovely lady over here.” He bowed to Marinette and taking her hand placed a gentle kiss on top. “I must thank you now for assisting me.”

Marinette protested. “I didn’t do much. In fact, I did nothing but followed you.”

“Without which we would’ve never won,” he insisted. “I’ll get my agreed-upon reward from Nino. Right, Nino?” Adrien watched his friend glare at him until he relented with a nod before turning back to Marinette. “Thus, it’s only fair you get a reward from me, my Lady. Is there anything specific you’d like?”

“No. There is nothing I need.”

“I’m sure there is—” Adrien remembered her less than impressive jewellery, and how at the ball the others ladies were mocking Marinette for it after she’d left. His mother’s extensive collection he’d inherited came to his mind as well. Adrien smirked. “Allow me to surprise you, my Lady?”

“Oh, no,” Marinette said, balking away from him. “You don’t have to.”

“I insist.”

“But—” 

“I’m going to interrupt your lovers’ quarrel right there,” Nino said, his eyes closed, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose. “Because if we aren’t back in ten minutes, we going to have an issue with Lady Volpina.”

Adrien groaned. “Please, no.”

“You know you have to,” Nino crossed his arms over his chest, the look of absolute exasperation on his face. “And don’t you think you can escape the talk about your behaviour just now later, Your Highness. Now, follow me. Both of you.”

Adrien gave an apologetic smile to Marinette and took her hand in his. No matter how many times Nino cleared his throat behind his back, Adrien never let her go until they reached the court where Lady Volpina met them with a suspicious glare and one of the fakest smiles he’d ever seen. His stomach turned immediately, but giving Marinette’s hand one more kiss, Adrien surrendered to his duty as a prince. 

For the next hour, he tried his hardest to keep at least some of his personal space. Lady Volpina seemed to not understand the concept.

* * *

His father hadn’t made it back in time for dinner which meant Adrien didn’t spend too much time eating his. Nightfall was still some time away, and thanks to that afternoon nap, he wasn’t tired. Nothing of his usual activities looked appealing because, honestly, what Adrien really wanted now was to find out what Marinette thought about his princely self. Usually, he’d wait until after the curfew, but since—not without a good scolding—Nino had given him a reluctant clear to see Marinette whenever he wanted, there was no reason to delay. There were conditions, of course. He promised to spend his nights in his bed instead of random fields. No flirting and no falling in love on either side which wouldn't be an issue because they were just friends, and Nino was being ridiculous. Adrien most certainly was  _ not _ about to kiss Marinette when Nino had found them in the maze. 

He found her pretty quickly. Her and Duke Barbot, standing by a fountain in one of the farther corners of the garden. Dressed as Chat Noir, Adrien stopped nearby, close enough to hear their conversation, but far enough to stay anonymous. Approaching them was out of the question: a mere guard couldn’t interfere with a duke, but revealing himself as Adrien the Prince was something he didn’t want to do yet in front of Marinette. All he could do now was to observe from a safe distance and see if Theo would try something out of the line. Then, Adrien would have a full right to step in.

“Believe me, I’m not lying, my Lady,” Theo said in a voice as sweet as honey. “Your beauty can eclipse the sun, the moon and all the stars combined. I understand too well why the Prince let you stay despite your true identity. Who wouldn't want such beauty around if only for a short while? And believe me, despite my initial rudeness, I come here only with the purest of intentions—” 

“I’ve heard of your intentions, Duke Barbot,” Marinette replied with a voice as cold as ice. “I’d like you to know I’m not interested and repeat my desire for you to leave me alone.”

“Please, don’t believe those nasty rumours, my Lady,” Theo said, an anguished look to rival the most skillful of actors on his face. “I’ve been bad-mouthed for a long time by women desperate for my attention. Surely, you won’t believe them. You, my lovely Lady, are the epitome of beauty—” 

“I think it’s about time I return to my chamber,” Marinette interrupted. “It’s getting late. Good evening.”

“Oh, don’t be so cruel, my sweet Lady,” Theo whined. “At least allow me to spend another minute basking in your beauty as I walk you back to your quarters.” 

He reached for Marinette’s hand. 

Adrien growled, his fists clenched by his side. That scum better  _ not  _ touch his Marinette!

“I’d rather not burden you, Your Grace,” Marinette quickly replied and stepped aside. “I’m sure you’d rather spend your time charming some other, more suitable lady than waste your time on me.”

“None of them can compare to you, my dear,” Theo insisted and stepped closer, trapping Marinette between himself and the fountain. 

Adrien’s jaw hurt from the way he pressed his teeth together. Disregarding his secret identity, he was about to step in when Marinette masterfully maneuvered, shoving Theo away from her and quickly getting out of his arm’s reach. With nothing to grab onto for balance, the duke fell right into the fountain. 

Adrien could barely contain a chuckle.

“Accept my apologies. I haven’t noticed you in my way,” Marinette said, her voice dripping with sarcasm and indifference as she curtsied and started to walk away, barely glancing backward, stopping only when her sight fell on Chat.

“Are you all right, my Lady?” he asked. “Your maid asked me to bring you back to your room.”

“Oh, I didn’t know it was so late.” Marinette looked back at Theo as he was getting out of the water. 

Adrien glared his way as well. “She said you should’ve been back some time ago.”

“I got held back, but it has been dealt with.” 

“Should we go now, then?”

“With pleasure.” 

“After you, my Lady.” 

“Thank you.”

They walked in silence for a few moments before Adrien asked, “I hope you had a lovely walk.”

“I did. Until a pesky mosquito interrupted it at the end.”

Chat chuckled. “He’s seasonal and should be gone soon, but I love the way you’ve dealt with him.”

“What could I do if he can't understand me even after I've repeatedly told him hundreds of times to leave me alone?” Marinette replied, turning around. “I think we are far away enough to walk together.”

“Let’s not risk it,” Adrien sighed, regretting that he wasn’t in his princely clothes now. He could’ve walked by her side and held her hand. It felt so nice to do so earlier. “How was your day? I heard you had an interview with the Prince?”

“I did.” Marinette nodded. “It went nothing as I'd expected.”

“Good nothing or bad nothing.”

“I guess… good?” Marinette said. “He’s nothing like the rumours say. I can see why you’re fond of him.”

“So what do you think—” Adrien speed up a little to see Marinette’s face, “—is he a marriage material?”

Marinette looked at him dismayed. “Why would you ask me? You know I’m not eligible.”

“Yeah, but I was wondering what one of my best friends thinks of my other friend? Especially because you’re a girl and can judge more objectively how marriageable he is. That’s all.”

Marinette shrugged. “Then you’ll be disappointed because unless he’s a creep like Duke Barbot, I usually have to meet a guy a little more than twice to form an opinion of that sort.”

“So, you’d like to meet him more?” 

“That’s not what I said.”

“No, I mean to deem him to be a husband material or not. Would you like that? To meet him more I mean. I’m sure you’ve had a good enough time so more meetings would be welcome, right? Because he—”

Marinette halted her steps. She looked ahead, not sparing him a glance. “Can you stop this?”

He frowned. “Stop what?”

“Asking me about the Prince and more meetings.”

“Why? That’s just a question.” 

“Then here is your answer,” Marinette said. “I’d prefer to stay away from him.”

Adrien’s face fell. “Was spending time with him so horrible?”

“No. But what good would it be if I spend more time with him and find him to be the perfect husband material when I can’t be his wife in the first place?”

She resumed her walk, leaving him behind. Adrien stirred a few moments later and caught up to her. “Sorry. I didn’t think…”

His voice trailed off and for the next few minutes, they walked in silence. When they neared Marinette's room, she quietly said, “If it satisfies your curiosity, I found him to be quite intriguing, handsome even with that mask on, and a wonderful person in general. If I had a real chance at this, I'd definitely want to meet him more, and not because he's a prince.”

Adrien forgot how to breathe, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest. 

“Good night, Adrien,” Marinette whispered, turning around and smiling at him. “Thank you for walking with me.”


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn’t fair that she had to be so on edge. She had to constantly be searching out for Duke Barbot and avoid him at all costs. He was persistent, and that made her so uneasy around him. Just what did he want with her?

As it was, Marinette was currently hiding behind a pillar of the castle, looking at the spot she had wanted to sit at but was currently being inhabited by Duke Barbot.

“What are we looking at?”

Marinette squeaked, spinning around only to see Adrien standing there. She smacked him with the back of her hand. “Not nice!” she hissed.

He chuckled, rubbing the spot on his chest she hit him. “You don’t have to be so mean about it,” he teased.

“When you scare me like that, I don’t know what to think.”

His smile calmed. “Really, though, what had you so tense?”

Marinette looked past the pillar to where the man she was trying to avoid was still sitting in wait for her. “Duke Barbot.”

Adrien’s smile disappeared in a second. “Is he still bothering you?”

“He’s just… always where I want to be,” she said. “It’s like he knows my favorite places around the castle and picks one to wait for me at.”

With a scowl, Adrien peeked around the corner before letting loose a growl. “I’m so sorry about this. I’ll handle it.”

“What more can you do?” she challenged, exasperated. “He’s just going to keep coming back.”

He paused, lips pursed in thought. “I don’t know. I’ll do something, though. He cannot continue to harass you like this.”

Marinette bit her lip. “Just… don’t bother yourself with it too much. And don’t get in trouble over it. I don’t want to cause you trouble.”

He gave her a soft smile. “I’ll do whatever I need to to help you. Don’t worry about it. And don’t stress about if it will cause me trouble. Okay?”

She sighed, relenting. “Okay.”

With a smile he reached out to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her close to his side. She tucked herself in against him, relishing the safe feeling of being here next to him.

“Do you have anything planned today?” he asked.

She sighed. “The prince requested a second meeting with some of the girls, one of them being me.”

“What an honor.”

“No,” she whined, pressing her face against his shoulder. “It’s _not_ an honor. He knows I’m not royalty, yet here he is, spending time with me when he should be spending it with other potential prospects but—”

“Hey,” he interrupted, stopping her rant. “Don’t say things like that. Maybe he enjoys spending time with you because you’re such an incredible young woman. I know I enjoy spending time with you. He’s lucky he gets the chance to bask in your presence.”

She scoffed. “You make it sound like _I’m_ the one who’s royal.”

“Trust me, Marinette,” he said, curling his fingers under her chin so he could tilt her head up to look up at him. “Royalty isn’t as luxurious as it sounds. I think he enjoys the respite from the façade-games he’s constantly forced to play.”

She frowned, confused but didn’t say anything.

“Now,” he said with a grin. “What can you do until then?” Adrien made a show of thinking even though Marinette knew full well that he must already have a place in mind. “I know,” he said. “How about the pond I showed you a while ago. You can hide there from the ladies until you have to attend to the prince.”

It took a moment for Marinette to realize, “Wait, you aren’t coming?”

His joy faded. “Unfortunately, I am required to make an appearance elsewhere. I can walk you there, but that’s all.”

That certainly took the fun out of it, but still, it was away from Duke Barbot. Except… “What if I lose track of time and miss my meeting with the prince. That’s why I wanted to be closer to the castle today.”

Adrien frowned in thought before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pocket watch. He unchained it from his belt, then reached for her hand to place the watch into. “Here,” he said with a smile. “You can keep hold of that for now until we meet again. That way, you’ll be able to keep careful track of your time.”

She looked down at the watch, one intricately decorated and made of silver. “I can’t take this.”

“Sure, you can,” he gently insisted, closing her fingers around the watch. “And it’s just for now. You can give it back to me tonight, okay? I’ll come to check up on you after you meet with the prince, and you can tell me how it went. Okay?”

The earnestness in his smile broke her, and the warmth of his hand on hers made her feel warm inside. “Okay. Thank you, Adrien.”

The genuineness of his expression made her heart flutter in the oddest way, but she wasn’t sure she disliked it. “Of course, Marinette. Anything for you.”

* * *

“Why the long face?”

Marinette looked up to Prince Adrien, having been so lost in her thoughts she nearly forgot she was meeting with him. “Sorry, I… I guess I was thinking of something else.”

“Care to elaborate?”

Marinette bit her lip hesitantly. “I… I suppose I wonder… why you asked me here again. You know full well I’m not royal and that I cannot be a prospect for you, yet you wanted to see me anyway. Why?”

When the prince smiled, it didn’t matter that she couldn’t see his eyes fully from behind his mask. She knew that smile was genuine, and it only caused her heart to flutter more. “Because, if I am being completely honest, I enjoy your company. A lot. I’m honestly saddened by the fact you are not eligible because I would very likely want to choose you out of all the ladies.”

Marinette froze in place, utterly shocked. The world was fading out around her. She was in a dream. She had to be. There was no way the prince of her kingdom would say such a thing. There was no possible way.

The prince turned to look at her. “Marinette?”

“You cannot be serious.”

His smile returned as he approached her. “I assure you,” he said, curling his fingers under her chin to gently lift her gaze to meet his. “I am.”

Her breath was shallow and quick as her heart positively thundered from all his attention. He was just so genuine. So kind. So gentle. How anyone could think poorly of him, even if he was eccentric, was beyond her.

His smile returned, one so warm it could melt her. “Come,” he said, stepping back from her only to extend his elbow. “Walk with me.”

Hesitantly, she took it and let him lead her through the gardens. He kept looking back toward their chaperone, which only caused Marinette to become curious. Eventually, the guard fell back a far distance. There to observe, but not close enough to hear them if they were quiet enough.

And then, he seemed to disappear completely.

“He’s not gone,” the prince assured. “He’s just in hiding.”

Marinette nodded.

Eventually, they made it to the pond that Adrien had shown her before.

“I’ve heard you enjoy this place,” the prince commented.

“I-I do,” she answered.

He placed his free hands over hers on his elbow, a tender, comforting gesture. “Shall we take a seat?” he asked her, motioning to the bench that overlooked the water.

She nodded. “Yes.”

He led her over, making sure she was well settled. “Adrien,” she began, preparing herself for words that would hurt but not any more than if she allowed him to get any closer.

“Before you speak,” he said. “I wanted to present you with something.”

Her mind stopped functioning. A gift? He had a gift for her?

“For helping me win the bet between me and my poor guard,” he said while pulling something out of his pocket. He opened the little box to present to her.

She gasped.

He grinned. “It’s a small pendent,” he said. “But it’s much finer than anything you have. It will suit you better.”

She stared at it, trying and begging her mind to start functioning.

“Do you like it?”

She paused. “Pardon?”

“Do you like it?” he repeated.

How could she not? The ruby on the pendent was stunning and clear, and the silver it was set in seemed to glitter, hanging off a burgundy ribbon that so shiny it gleamed, meaning it was likely silk. “It’s beautiful—”

“Good,” he said. “I’m glad. Would you like me to put it on you?”

No. No, she wouldn’t. She couldn’t. “Adrien, I can’t accept that.”

“Of course, you can,” he said with a grin. “It’s a gift for helping me.”

“No, it’s far too fine­­—”

Before she could finish that sentence, he was already draping it over her neck. She froze, unable to move even the slightest bit as he carefully moved her hair to the side, out of the way of the back of her neck. Goosebumps ran down her spine the moment one of his fingers brushed against her neck as he tied the ribbon on her neck.

“There,” he said, rounding the bench again. He curled his fingers under her chin, coaxing her gaze upwards. “It looks beautiful on you.”

Her face was on fire, her heart was pounding, and all she wanted to do was cry. “Your highness,” she whispered, finally grabbing his attention. Her vision was already growing blurry. “Please, stop this.”

His grin fell immediately. “What do you mean?”

“You know I am not a prospect for you,” she said, finally finding the courage to get the words out. “Why do you keep treating me as though we’re courting?”

He looked taken aback by this. “I…”

She gave him a smile. “Your highness—"

“I told you to call me Adrien.”

She couldn’t, though. Not anymore. Not with her heart on the line. “You are an extremely kind man. You will make a great king. I hope that you’ll be able to find a woman to rule at your side, but that woman is not me, and you know that full well. So, I ask of you to please stop treating me so sweetly. Because it…” Those next words were almost embarrassing, but she had to finish. “It makes me hope too much.”

What woman would be such a fool to turn down the prince? Yet, here she was, asking him to halt his advances.

Which included gifts.

She reached up to remove the necklace, but he stopped her.

“No,” he said, holding onto her hands as he knelt in front of her. “Marinette, please. I will restrain myself. I didn’t know it was causing you such stress, but please, keep the necklace. That was a gift from a dare. It is yours.”

She reached up to touch the gemstone that rested perfectly in the hollow at her throat. “Only until I leave.”

“No, I won’t let you return it,” he insisted. “That will be yours to keep, and I better find out you took it with you when you leave.”

A memory of the prince to have forever. How dreadful a thought. To know that this kind man would have to marry a woman who was hardly worthy of him. For a moment, she wished she was a noble just so she could save him from such torment. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that jealousy made her the least worthy of him of all the women. “You’re too kind for your own good.”

His grin was crooked and weak with a little pain behind it. “In the meantime,” he said, “I did ask you to spend this time with me. I hope that things won’t be too awkward between us.”

Her grin was only half forced. “I’m certain we can find our way past that.”

* * *

She could honestly say that she enjoyed her time with Prince Adrien. He was so kind and sweet, and his quirks only made him more likable in her eyes.

Which was dangerous.

She was a commoner; she couldn’t be falling for him. Not remotely. She needed to not get attached whatsoever. Yet here she was, thoroughly enjoying her time with him. It was too much.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Lady Bug.”

Marinette looked up to see Lady Volpina and Lady Bourgeois standing on either end of the hallway that lead to her room. A feeling of dread sank in her gut. “What do you want?”

“To chat,” Lady Volpina said, approaching Marinette and looping their arms together.

“Obviously,” Lady Bourgeois said, coming up on Marinette’s other side and doing the same.

Marinette knew she was in trouble. “What about?”

“About you spending another day with the prince, of course,” Lady Volpina cried through an exaggerated grin.

“You certainly have his attention,” Lady Bourgeois elaborated. “And is that necklace new? It’s quite pretty and I don’t recall you wearing that this morning.”

Automatically, she reached up to touch her new necklace, as though she could protect it. “I don’t know why,” Marinette answered.

“Oh, but you simply must,” Lady Volpina said. “After all, doesn’t he dote on you during the meetings?”

“You are one of the only girls here to get a second one,” Lady Bourgeois continued. “You certainly must know what enamors him to you.”

Marinette glanced back and forth between their smiles, both too forced to be real. “Why does that matter?”

“We’re curious!”

“I think we have a right to be.”

“After all, he is the prince of the kingdom.”

Marinette didn’t buy it one bit.

The next few seconds happened so quickly she couldn’t stop them until too late. Between their chatting, they opened the door to Marinette’s room and pulled her inside. Before Marinette knew what had just happened, she was on the floor, looking up at the two girls hovering over her.

“What makes you so special?” Lady Bourgeois demanded, her smile gone and replaced with a scowl.

“You’re a complete klutz,” Lady Volpina continued. “Incompetent, ungraceful—”

“Insufferable.”

“Uneducated.”

“Pitiful.”

“Sorry excuse for a lady,” Lady Volpina finished.

“If you even are,” Lady Bourgeois continued. “You can’t dance.”

“Can’t converse well.”

“Can’t figure out which fork to use for dinner.”

“Are you _that_ poorly trained?”

“What does the prince even see in a sham of a lady like you?”

Marinette did her best not to let those words get to her despite knowing all those words were true. “I don’t know,” she said.

“You don’t know?” Bourgeois repeated. “Are you so naïve? Or just completely clueless.”

“I’ll bet that’s why the prince likes her,” Lady Volpina said, smirk on her face. “Don’t men like stupid women who follow their every command? Surely, the prince wouldn’t have to work hard if he wanted to deflower her at this point. He seemed to enjoy dragging her away from their chaperone. What if he was just looking for a place to use you for his pleasure?”

Marinette’s gut twisted.

“Oh,” Lady Volpina cooed, bowing over closer to Marinette. “Poor little Lady Bug, so sweet and innocent and naïve that she doesn’t even realize what the prince’s true intentions with her are. Oh, you poor girl. You’re nothing more than a target for his pleasure. And no one will believe you if you tell them. After all, he’s the prince. He can have any woman he wants.

“But you…” Lady Volpina tsked. “He could have chosen any one of the naïve fools that are in this castle, yet he doesn’t even go for the most refined nor the most beautiful.”

“She really is average at best,” Lady Bourgeois agreed. “And did you see her hands. Ugh! What a disgrace. Like leather. Do they put you to work all the way out at your castle, you poor bumpkin?”

“Get out of my room,” Marinette said, somehow finding her voice.

Lady Volpina scoffed, though her smirk was that of a winner. “Don’t worry, we will. After we issue the one warning we came to give you: stay away from Prince Adrien. He’s a danger.”

“Then why do you want him?”

The words shocked the two ladies, wiping the smirks off their faces. In that second, Marinette knew she’d live to regret those words.

Lady Bourgeois didn’t recover, but Lady Volpina did. “Because, _darling_ ,” she said, voice dripping with poison-laced honey. “I have a worth and value to him. You don’t have half my connections or my dowry. Trust me; I know. You don’t have any of the skills he needs. _I_ am a value to him. _You_ are a pleasure toy.”

With that, she stood straight. “Come on, Lady Bourgeois. Let’s go.”

Next thing Marinette knew, the door to her room was shut so firmly, it could shake the castle.

And she was left with tears streaming down her face.

She let herself cry, not even finding the strength to get up off the floor.

Just as she found that her tears had run dry, a knock sounded at the door. “Marinette?”

Adrien?

She was glued to her spot on the floor, unable to move until he knocked again. “Marinette, are you okay?”

“No,” she softly answered.

“May I come in?”

She couldn’t find the strength to move, and she barely found the strength to speak. “Yes.”

The door opened, and the moment she saw him, she broke again. She buried her face in her hands, but before she could get out another sob, she could feel Adrien wrap his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Into his lap, she soon realized, hugging her tightly against his chest. He held her tightly, securely, comfortingly. He didn’t interrupt her. Only held her and let her cry until she had calmed down.

“What happened, sweetheart?” he whispered.

She sniffed. “It’s just hard,” she said, her voice weak from crying. “Playing this part.”

“I’m sure it is,” he said.

“And I thought… I thought I’d just b-be able to keep low, t-t-that no one would really p-pay any attention.” She paused, taking a steadying breath. “But… Lady Volpina… and Lady Bourgeois…”

His arms tightened around her. “I saw them leave your room,” he said. “What did they do?”

“They don’t like that I’m spending time with the prince.”

Adrien sighed.

“And so, t-they came and told me mean things, a-and it wasn’t like I could say that I… that I didn’t want to spend time with him. That I wasn’t worthy of him.”

“Shh,” he soothed, cutting her off before she could rant any more. “It’s okay. They won’t bother you again; I’ll make sure of it.”

She nodded against his shoulder. She didn’t know what he could do, but at this point, she wanted to desperately to believe him.

“You don’t believe the things they told you, right?” he asked.

“I mean… I know I’m not the most proper lady. I’m not a lady at all, and I’m hardly good at pretending to be one. And… And no matter what they say, I know what you told me about the prince, and I know he isn’t like that.”

He stiffened. “Like what?”

“Trying to seduce me and use me because that’s all I can offer to him.”

Adrien turned rock hard, his grip turning cold.

Marinette pushed herself away just enough to see his expression, one that was angry and distant. “Adrien?”

He snapped out of it quickly. “Don’t listen to them,” he said. “I promise they’re telling lies.”

“I know,” she said. “It still hurt.”

He curled her up against his chest again. Marinette enjoyed the safety he provided. “I know,” he whispered. “And I’m sorry, but they won’t get away with their behavior, I swear it. Okay?”

“It’s okay,” she said. “Don’t let the prince know what they did. Just tell him to stop picking me.”

“He’s going to want to know why.”

She shrugged best she could in his arms. “Make up a reason for me.”

He huffed. “I’ll do as I see fit, okay? I’m not going to let these girls walk all over you like that. But, in the meantime, let’s go do something that will take your mind off those girls, okay?”

She looked up at him, her brow furrowed in confusion. “What did you have in mind?”

“Something to get that frown off your lips. You’re too pretty to be wearing that expression.”

She felt a rush of warmth flood her.

“So, when you’ve calmed, we can go to town for a while. But we won’t leave from this spot until you feel ready, all right?”

Like she could resist him. “Okay.”

* * *

“Do you have any place in mind?” Marinette asked as they wandered through the town. They’d spent a good amount of time curled up on her floor. Marinette would lie if ever asked, but she found so much comfort in his embrace. She felt like he was her wall, her shield, her protector. Like nothing could touch her. It helped her regain her composure quicker than he knew because she selfishly wanted to spend more time wrapped up in his arms.

“Maybe one or two,” he said, “but not any place in particular. I think you just needed some time away from the castle and all that mess. I enjoy wandering through town. Sometimes, I find joy in relaxing in the busyness of it.”

“Seems counter-intuitive, but I’ll trust you.”

“You can’t think of your problems when you’re busy navigating your way through the bustle.”

“… Fair point.”

Together, with her hands wrapped around his crooked elbow, they wandered through town seemingly aimlessly. Today, Adrien didn’t make much conversation, but honestly, Marinette preferred that. It wasn’t long before Marinette realized what he was talking about.

“Do you want to get an éclair from that bakery?” Adrien asked. “My treat.”

As much as she should decline, it really sounded pretty nice. “You wouldn’t mind?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“Then yes, I’d like one.”

He reached over to pat her hands. The gesture made her feel so warm and cared for. She relished the feeling.

Adrien led her pretty easily through the crowds. Until there was one intersection that was heavily packed with people. She felt terrible for bumping into people, and when she tried to avoid one, she usually ended up bumping into another.

Her shoulder hit someone firmly. She turned to apologize. “I’m so—”

Only to freeze in shock of just who she was facing.

“Marinette?”

“Luka.”

Time froze for a second as she stared in surprise at the man who had once wanted to marry her.

“How are you?” he asked.

“Well,” she answered, not sure what else to say. “I’ve been well. You?”

“Good,” he responded. “Things have been going well for me.”

Marinette nodded before realizing that Adrien was at her side and it would probably be good to introduce them. “Oh, Luka, this is Adrien, my childhood friend I recently reconnected with. Adrien, this is Luka, the man I…”

“Who courted her for a while,” Luka finished, sticking his hand out to shake. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine,” Adrien returned.

Though the words exchanged may seem otherwise, Marinette could practically feel the tension brewing between the two men.

“What brings the two of you out and about?” Luka asked.

“Just strolling through town,” Marinette responded.

“We were heading off to get some eclairs,” Adrien said. “From the shop right around the corner.”

“Nothing could compare to Marinette’s parents’ eclairs,” Luka said. “Or are your parents here?”

“No, they aren’t. Sadly.”

“Just you?”

Marinette felt like she was two steps away from drowning in this conversation.

“She’s out here with Lady Bug,” Adrien quickly said. “For the prince’s brides.”

“Ahh, that makes sense,” Luka said. “So, you must be off duty for the time being.”

Marinette felt like she could breathe a sigh of relief. “Yes, I am. And Adrien here was kind enough to escort me around for the day.”

Luka gave a nod. “Then I best leave you to enjoy your time together. Until our paths cross again, I’ll bid you adieu.”

With a bow, Luka turned and headed out into the crowd.

“Luka,” Marinette murmured, suddenly feeling like she dismissed him too quickly. “Adrien,” she said, turning back to him. “Go to the shop. I’ll meet you in a moment.”

“Marinette!”

But she ignored him in favor of calling out for Luka to stop.

Which he did, surprise clear on his face as he turned around. “Marinette?”

“I’m sorry,” she said. “That was really rude of me. Not to say good-bye or initiate any more conversation.”

Luka’s surprise softened. “It’s okay, Marinette,” he said. “Things between us were a little tense when we decided to part ways. I understood then, and I understand now. Though, seeing you again surprised me, I just couldn’t help but want to say hello.”

“I did enjoy seeing you again,” Marinette said. “And chatting if only for a moment.”

“I did, too. Though I think you best get back to your beau.”

“My beau?”

Luka’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Are you not courting Adrien? You two looked rather close.”

“No, of course not,” Marinette dismissed. “Adrien’s just my childhood friend. Do you remember? The one I used to talk about who visited me during the summers? He works as a castle guard, and so, of course I want to spend time with him while I can because we were so close back then and only get a limited time now and—”

Her rambling was cut off by Luka’s soft chuckles. “Oh, Marinette,” he said, looking down at her with a sweet expression. “I did always love you, even if you were a bit oblivious to your own feelings at times.”

“Oblivious?” she repeated, her brow knitting in confusion. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” he said, leaning closer. “That you have that poor young man wrapped around your finger already and are unintentionally stringing him along.”

Her heart leapt up into her throat. “W-what? No.”

Luka chuckled again. “Sometimes, Marinette. It’s best to be honest with yourself about these things, especially when you have another’s heart on the line. I thought you’d learned that lesson already.

“But you should go back to him, now. I’m sure he’s wildly jealous over the fact you ran after me. And I’m sure that your heart wants to be beside him right now instead of talking to me. So, I’m going to leave for real this time, and you are going to promise me you’re going to be honest with yourself and your feelings as you return to him, okay?”

Her cheeks were too warm to be anything other than crimson. “Okay.”

He smiled. “That’s my girl.” He took hold of her hand and kissed the back of it. “Good bye, Marinette.”

“Good bye, Luka.”

In an instant, he disappeared into the crowd, leaving Marinette feeling like a muddled mess. Thankfully, she was able to find her way back to the bakery fairly easily, only to see Adrien waiting there with an éclair in each hand.

“I’m sorry for running off,” she said, feeling rather guilty all of a sudden.

“It’s okay,” he said, his tone quiet. “I understand. You loved him, didn’t you?”

“That was still no excuse,” she said. “I’m sorry for leaving you.”

A smile crossed his face. “I forgive you,” he said, extending an éclair toward her.

She looked up at his smiling face. Though he looked like he was happy, she could see the hint of pain behind his eyes.

Luka’s words rang through her head as she took the eclair from Adrien with a ‘thank you.’ Did Adrien actually have feelings for her? Did she have feelings for him?

And just what was this feeling in her chest?


	12. Chapter 12

He felt it in his gut. Adrien had always been good at sensing people’s true nature, and while he couldn’t really place his finger on it, there was definitely something wrong with that Luka guy. There was a history between Marinette and him. He broke her heart! 

Um… no. 

Marinette said she was the one to refuse his proposal… 

But there had to be a reason for her to do so, right? She said she loved him, so why would she reject the guy? Maybe this Luka had a dark side? Hidden skeletons in his chest? 

But then… 

Why did she look so flustered after coming back? Why did she run after him in the first place? Was she attracted to men with a darker side? Was it the reason why Theo was lurking around her? Did that bastard somehow sense it and was allured by it? 

Adrien shifted in his bed. 

No. That couldn’t be it. Marinette was sincere and kind. She was light and warmth. She was everything good there was, and she attracted the same kind of people. 

Then  _ why _ ? 

Why did she run after Luka, and why in the world did it bother Adrien so much? 

Wait a minute… 

Didn’t Marinette say something about Luka being on the road more than staying home? Did she run after him to ask if that had changed? Was she still… did she want to know if she still had a chance? If he’d be able to stay with her now? 

What did he reply? 

Why was she flustered?

Throwing the sheets off himself, Adrien sat up, his breathing ragged and fast. His heart raced, drops of sweat crowning his forehead. 

The room was hot. 

Hellishly hot. 

That’s why he couldn’t sleep. 

He walked to the window and opened it. The sun was peeking from behind the horizon. Morning breeze swept by, and Adrien inhaled. 

Refreshing.

He took a few moments to calm down and got back in his bed, begging all deities known for at least an hour of sleep. He was heard. Partly.

His morning hadn’t gone any better. The sun was too bright. The dining hall - too empty. His usually delicious meals tasted horrendous today. His father was insufferable as well. Question after question after question. Usually, Gabriel was the one to keep quiet. Why couldn’t he stop bothering Adrien this morning? Hadn’t he seen Adrien wasn’t in the mood?

“I see you don’t have your appetite,” his father had finally noticed. “Why is the sullen look?”

“Nothing. Just tired of all this crap.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “What’s got you all riled up first thing in the morning?” 

“Lack of sleep,” Adrien said, getting up. “Now, if you excuse me, Father, I’d better get going. I have the last bunch of interviews today.”

“Be nice to them,” his father had to lecture.

Adrien grumbled but didn’t answer, walking out. His mind focused on the perfect solution he’d just come up with: he’d ask her. Why should Adrien agonize over it himself when he could just ask Marinette what happened between Luka and her yesterday? His heart clenched at the thought, but it could be Marinette’s chance for happiness. If she still loved Luka, and if Luka still loved her… then maybe they still had… 

He’d be happy for her. Adrien swore he would. She was his friend, and he should be happy for her… 

So  _ why _ did this chest pain so much at the thought then?

He found her pretty quickly. Her and that Barbot bastard. Adrien growled. That guy couldn’t get a clue, now could he? And from the looks of it, he didn’t care even if he knew everything because Theo completely ignored Marinette's rather uncomfortable state as she was trying to get away from the jerk cornering her against the bench. 

Well, this time Adrien wouldn’t stand around and wait for Marinette to shove Theo away. He was in his princely attire. He could interfere.

“Good morning, Lady Bug,” Adrien greeted, walking closer. Glaring at Duke Barbot, he took Marinette’s hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. “Theo.”

The other man pressed his lips in a thin line. “Your Highness.”

“I’ve been told you keep harassing this lovely lady.” Adrien didn’t beat around the bush. “I must ask you to stop that.”

“Who would tell you such lies?” Theo frowned in a fake offence. “I was all but telling the lovely maiden how beautiful she looks today.”

“From where I stood, she looked rather uncomfortable to hear that.”

“I would disagree, my Prince. She seemed fine to me—”

“Should we ask countless of your previous victims how appreciative they were with your advances?”

Theo’s face went crimson, but he had the nerve to fake ignorance. “Surely my Prince doesn’t believe the gossip of jealous women.”

“Your Prince wishes for you to leave Lady Bug alone.”

“I’m afraid my Prince doesn’t have the power to ask me of such things,” Theo countered. “Not unless he’s planning to propose to her himself.”

Adrien’s glare turned murderous, a low growl rumbling in his throat.  _ That bastard! _

“And since I assume that isn’t the case,” Theo sneered. “I’m afraid Your Highness cannot forbid me trying my luck in wooing this charming maiden.”

“She’s still one of the candidates to become my bride, Theo,” Adrien said, his voice low and threatening. “You can’t court her until that’s over.”

Theo smirked, leaning forward. “We both know, Adrien, she isn’t qualified.”

Adrien glanced at Marinette. Her posture rigid; she clutched her arms on her chest. They seemed to tremor, as did her lips. Her face flushed; she stared at the ground. Adrien pressed his teeth together. His heart pounding, he tightened his fists. He promised he’d protect her. So far, he’d done nothing but caused her trouble. Well, it was about time for that to change.

“Then you leave me no choice,” Adrien seethed through his teeth, stepping closer to Theo. “You’ve insulted my honour by courting one of the official candidates to become my bride before I made my choice. You’ve been repeatedly insulting Lady Bug’s honour coming after her when she clearly doesn’t welcome your advances.” Adrien straightened, looking Theo straight into his eyes. “I challenge you to a duel, Duke Barbot. First blood. If I win, you shall never approach Lady Bug again in your life. Even after she leaves this castle.”

Theo quirked his eyebrow in amusement. “You’re taking it too seriously, my Prince.”

“Are you declining?”

The Duke pressed his lips together, staring at Adrien. “No,” he barked. “I’m not a coward. If I win, Lady Bug will become my bride.”

Adrien’s blood boiled. He jerked his arm to his sword, seething, “Never.”

“Then I say we let the swords decide.”

“Please, don’t,” Marinette had finally spoken, stepping between the two. She faced Adrien. “My Prince, I beg of you to call off this nonsense. I’m not worth it.”

Adrien glared at Theo above her shoulder, his breathing laboured. “You’re worth more than you think, my Lady, and unless Duke Barbot apologizes and vows to never approach you again, I’m afraid I cannot oblige your wish.”

“Then we’d better find our seconds and get to it,” Theo said. “But let me tell you I’ve been practicing my skills—” 

“So have I,” Adrien cut in and looked around. “Those two guards. Pick the one you want.”

Theo picked Kim. Adrien went with Max. They settled details, and ten minutes later two men bared their swords at a sparring court.

The battle was short. Too much bad blood had gone between Adrien and Theo. Too hot was the rage that boiled inside Adrien’s veins. Too serious Theo’s final insult had been. And most importantly, too precious of a prize had been appointed. Adrien couldn’t hold back even if he’d wanted to because it wasn’t his honour at stake here; it was Marinette’s future. He couldn’t let that perverse bastard have his Marinette. Not in this life, not ever! An ugly slash across Theo’s chest only ten minutes after the duel had begun was the best proof of that. 

“Don’t take another step in her direction,” Adrien growled, towering over Theo. “Don’t even look her way, or the next time it won’t be a first-blood battle. I’ll  _ finish _ you.”

Theo pressed his lips together, holding his hands to his wound to stop the blood flow. Saying nothing, he let Adrien take a step away before grunting. “Why do you care about her so much? She’s a commoner.”

“You don’t know that for sure,” Adrien replied, turning back. “You told me so yourself.”

“Oh, yes, I do now.” Theo scoffed. “I had my people find out. This woman is a former maid of Lady Bug, who’d eloped and presently known as Lady Stoneheart.”

“Well, since you’re so smart.” Adrien leaned down to Theo’s level. “Then let me ask you why do  _ you  _ care so much for a maid? Don’t you have enough noble women around?”

Theo narrowed his eyes. “Maybe I fell in love with her?”

Adrien quirked an eyebrow and laughed, darkly.

“Maybe I’ve finally decided to settle down and get married,” Theo hissed. “Marinette is the one for me. She’s the one to make me a better man.”

Adrien shook his head, trying to subdue his maniacal laughter. “You aren’t fooling anyone, Theo.”

“I don’t care who she is!” Theo insisted. “I love her. I’ll make her my duchess, want you that or not.”

Adrien stilled. Getting down, he took Theo by his collar. His hands shook, rage coursing through every part of his body, as he growled. “Don’t you dare to even pronounce her name, you scumbag. You can’t have her.”

“And why is that?”

_ Because she is mine! _

Adrien’s eyes widened. His heart racing, he pulled back for a split second, but shook his head and replied, “Because she is my friend, and she deserves better than your perverted, fickle ‘love’. Stay away, Theo, or you’ll regret it.”

Letting the wounded man go, Adrien stood up and put his sword back into its scabbard. Theo stared back for a moment before erupting with a burst of chilling laughter. Adrien ignored him, walking away. He grabbed Marinette’s hand and headed out when Theo yelled, “How unfortunate for you, my Prince, that Royalty doesn’t marry commoners, isn't it? You can’t have her either,  _ Adrien! _ ”

Adrien quickened his steps, taking Marinette as fast and as away from the scene as possible, hoping to escape the random thought that zoomed through his mind and somehow put everything in perspective. He let Marinette go only once they’d reached the part of the castle she’d been living at. 

“I’m sorry you had to witness that,” Adrien said, looking everywhere but her. “Duke Barbot shouldn’t bother you anymore, but if he does, let either Adrien, Nino, or me know. But for now, I should go—”

“Thank you.” Marinette’s voice trembled, and Adrien couldn’t look away anymore. The moment their eyes met, Adrien knew. 

He was a fool. 

The biggest idiot in the history of this world. Nino was probably laughing so hard right now, and when he’d stop, he’d kill Adrien for ignoring him all this time. Nino and his father. They both would murder him in cold blood and never regret it. Because morons like Adrien shouldn’t exist.

“Don’t mention it,” Adrien whispered and after a farewell bow ran away as fast as he could. As soon as the door of his bedroom closed behind him, Adrien slid down onto the floor and dropped his head into his hands, a pitiful moan escaping his lips.

It couldn’t be. He must be wrong. It wasn’t—because if it was… That would be too cruel of a joke. 

Adrien swallowed, further curling in on himself. There was no way—He should’ve listened to Nino—

A knock ripped through the silence of the room. 

“Damn it, Adrien! Open up! I know you are in there!”

“Nino?” Adrien shifted to a side barely enough for his friend to open the door and squeeze in. 

“What the hell, Adrien? A duel? What’s gotten into you?”

Adrien raised his head and looked at Nino, saying nothing.

His friend frowned. “What’s wrong? You won, didn’t you? You look a little—”

“I am an idiot, Nino.”

“That’s hardly common knowledge by now,” Nino deadpanned sarcastically. “What else is new?”

“I’ve fallen in love.”

Closing his eyes, Nino sighed and sat down on the floor beside Adrien with a heavy sigh. “Let’s start with the duel first.”

“He kept bothering her, and when I confronted him, he said he was in love and wanted to marry her.”

Nino laughed. 

“Exactly,” Adrien said. “Only the bastard was dead serious. I had to do something.”

“You could’ve chosen a better way to explain the issue to him than a duel. You’re lucky your father’s away, but I can’t keep it from him once he’s back. He won’t be happy.”

Adrien shook his head. “No, he won’t.”

“And you’ve landed Marinette in the centre of attention, again.”

Adrien groaned, his head falling back into his hands. “I did.”

“And it’s not like you can marry her—” 

Adrien swore under his breath. “I forgot to ask her about Luka.”

Nino frowned. “Luka? Who’s Luka?”

“He’s a guy who used to court Marinette,” Adrien said, concentrating on his hands. “Tall, black hair, blue eyes, handsome. The lead singer of Couffaine Troupe. Marinette… She rejected his proposal some time ago, but not because she didn’t love him. There were other factors and yesterday we bumped into him in the town. They exchanged a few words and he left and then she ran after him and told me to stay behind and when she came back, she was blushing. So… I was going to ask her about that.”

Nino silently stared at Adrien for a short while. Then whistled. “Dude, you’ve got it bad.”

Adrien dropped his head back into his hands. “I know.” 

“I don’t think you realize the depth, though.” Nino chuckled. “Say, if I understand correctly, ‘Chat Noir’ Adrien met this Luka guy yesterday, right?”

Adrien looked at Nino and nodded. “What are you getting at?”

Nino pointed to his outfit. “Then why would ‘ _ Prince’ Adrien  _ inquire Marinette about him?”

Adrien groaned, leaning his head against the door behind him. “I didn’t sleep much. Stop picking on me, Nino.” 

“You were jealous, dude, and Theo was in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Theo got what he deserved.” 

Nino chuckled. “I won’t argue with you there, but—” 

Adrien stirred up. “Hey. Do you think there is a chance she likes me back? I mean, she ran after him, but she came back to  _ me _ and spent the rest of the evening with  _ me _ . She even apologized for running off, so maybe—do you think I have a chance? Like even a tiny one? I’ll take it even if it’s minuscule.”

Nino quirked an eyebrow. “Dude, of all the problems you’ve landed yourself in,  _ this _ is the one you are most concerned about?”

“Well, yes,” Adrien said. “Because eligible or not, she is a part of the group from which I can choose a bride, and if she likes me back, I’ll fight for us. I’ll find a loophole in the law. I’ll confront my father—I don’t know. I’ll denounce my birthright, but whatever I do, it will all be for nothing if she doesn’t like me back.”

“You aren’t serious—” 

Adrien straightened, his eyes filling with fire. “Maybe I should confess. I’ll ask her myself—or maybe a kiss? I’ll kiss her and see her reaction and—” 

“No, dude. No.” Nino took him by the shoulders. “Let me stop you right there. You aren’t confessing, and you aren’t kissing anyone.” 

“But—” 

“No buts. Neither confessing nor kissing will do anyone any good if you aren’t allowed to marry her.”

“I can find a solution. I swear—” 

“Then you focus on that, and I’ll ask Alya to find out if Marinette likes you or not. Okay? You know Alya. She probably already knows your answer.”

Adrien’s eyes could barely contain the excitement. “Please, ask her. Anything she wants.”

“You don’t want to promise her that.” Nino chuckled. “She might demand half of your kingdom.”

“And I’ll be willing to give it to her. As soon as it becomes mine, that is.”

Nino laughed. “You’ve got it worse than I thought.”

A lopsided smile split Adrien’s lips. “She’s worth it. Marinette’s worth a dozen kingdoms.”

Nino puffed, shaking his head. 

Adrien jumped up. “No time to waste. I’m off to research the law for any loopholes. You go to Alya—” 

“Not so fast, lover boy,” Nino said, standing up. “You still have a few interviews left, and if you don’t hurry, you’ll be late for the first one.”

Adrien whined. “Do I have to?”

“You absolutely do. Now make yourself presentable and off you go.”

“Fine.” Adrien groaned. “But I’m off to the library right after that, and you talk to Alya.”

“I will.” Nino chuckled. “I’m sure she’d be delighted to hear the news.”

* * *

There were a lot more rules and regulations concerning marriage than Adrien had remembered. Which meant that Marinette would have to forgive him for not showing up tonight, or tomorrow, and perhaps even the night after that because he’d need at least a few days to go over everything. A few days Adrien scarcely had. Delaying was not an option, so he’d have to sacrifice their time together and a portion of his sleep. 

As soon as the meetings were over, Adrien occupied the library. He hadn’t been there for long, though, before the door swung open and his father barged in.

“You’d better have a  _ good  _ explanation for this,” Gabriel fumed, slamming his hands on the table. His breathing heavy, his face red, he yelled, “ _ A duel? _ Have you lost your mind, Adrien? Royals hadn’t been involved in duels for decades now! What’s gotten into you?”

“He provoked me,” Adrien said calmly yet sternly. 

“By what? Calling you names? It’s the Barbot idiot! We’ve talked about it, Adrien! You can’t react to every insult of his. He’s a classless baboon with a title. You are the  _ Prince _ of this kingdom. People look up to you.”

“Are you saying I should’ve turned a blind eye on him repeatedly harassing one of the ladies who are in the running to be my bride?”

Gabriel frowned. “What?”

“He wanted her for himself. She was the prize he demanded.” 

Gabriel straightened, crossing his arms over his chest. “Bastard,” he seethed through his teeth, frowning. “He can’t do that before you make your choice. He’s gone too far this time.”

“I thought so too.”

Gabriel hummed another insult. “Who did he bother?”

“Lady Bug.”

Gabriel’s quirked an eyebrow, glancing at Adrien. “The one that almost fainted in your arms at the ball?”

“The one who’d danced with Theo before me and who was so shaken by his actions, it proved to be too much for her. I just happened to be the next one to ask her for a dance. She’d faint in anyone’s arms after being subjected to Theo’s insults.”

Gabriel watched Adrien for a few moments before settling down in a chair. “I seem to recall her name on your request for an additional meeting list. Someone promising?”

Adrien hesitated. To say  _ yes _ , he’d win his father’s approval for the duel instantly. If she was on Adrien’s shortlist of potential brides, no one could try to court Marinette before this whole thing was over and walk away unpunished. Especially not Theo. It was the matter of the King’s honour. However, admitting that would also guarantee Marinette unwanted attention from his father, and he couldn’t do that just yet. 

“I’m not sure,” Adrien said, looking away. “I requested to see a few.”

“Lady Volpina and Lady Bourgeois were purely a distraction for the outsider’s eyes. That much I know for sure.” Gabriel hummed. “So, that’s between Lady Riposte and Lady Bug, right?”

“As I said, Father, I’m not sure of anything yet.”

“Well, you still have time to make your mind,” Gabriel said, smirking. The knowing glint in his eyes worried Adrien, but he couldn’t ask. Luckily, his father looked at the books on the table and changed the subject. “What are you doing here so late?”

“Updating myself on marriage traditions. I’ll be proposing soon, so I’d better do it right.”

Gabriel’s lips twitched. He stood up. “I won’t keep you then. I’ll take care of this duel business, but next time, please, be more reasonable: scratch his cheek or something instead of slashing the whole chest. That won’t leave a scar.”

“That also won’t make him remember the lesson?” Adrien puffed. 

Gabriel muffled a snort. “Good point. Alright. Good night, Adrien. Prepare well.” 

“Good night, Father,” Adrien replied, standing up. His gut stirred. Something was off. His usually strict, taking-no-nonsense father was way more accepting and understanding about this whole ordeal than Adrien had expected. Why? 

As Gabriel left, Adrien sat down and leaned back in his chair, trying to think. Father had hardly interfered with this whole “choosing a bride” business thus far. He was more of an outside observer with occasional step-ins. However, when it came to appropriate behaviour and traditions, his father was unbendable. The King’s reputation was everything to him. So then why was he willing to let go of his son’s rather serious misstep so easily this time? 

Adrien groaned, dropping his head on a table. He was too tired for this. The previous, sleepless night was getting to him, so whatever it was, he’d had to ponder on it some other time. Right now, even the words in the book stopped making sense, sleep quickly overtaking him. He’d better get to his bed before succumbing to its embrace. That was the last thing Adrien was capable of today. The rest would have to wait.


	13. Chapter 13

Marinette felt so lost. Ever since her encounter with Luka, all she could think about was Adrien. Was she really stringing him along? Did he really have romantic feelings for her?

And did she have romantic feelings for _him_?

She grabbed the lucky charm Adrien had bought for her that festival night that she wore on her wrist. That was the big question. Did she actually see her childhood best friend as a potential suitor, a man she could marry, or was she clinging to the past, to the memories she had with him: that nostalgic feeling of carefree days and laying in the tall grass with the summer sun beating down on them while a barely-there breeze floated by to take away the worst of the heat.

Was she clinging to that, or the man Adrien had become? Because if it was the former, she needed to be careful and do everything she could to not string him along. That is, if he _did_ , in fact, have feelings for her that went past friendly.

And then there was the matter of the prince.

Marinette felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. The prince had actually challenged Theo to a duel for her. He shouldn’t have. It caused him so much trouble, but he ignored her protests and fought for her.

Lady Volpina had given her so much flack for it over the last couple days. Marinette swore she could hear Lady Volpina’s taunts in her sleep. Things like “how dare you think you’re the best choice for him” or “what does he see in you that’s so interesting?”

And those were what she said in front of others. In private, Lady Volpina’s vicious tongue knew no bounds. While it hurt more than Marinette cared to admit, Lady Volpina’s verbal lashings cut deep. Marinette only wished she could explain how she never asked for the prince’s attention and didn’t know how to get rid of it. But those words would never dare come out of her mouth. Not when she did enjoy whatever little time she got to spend with the prince.

It wouldn’t last, anyway. She knew for a fact he wouldn’t choose her as a bride. He couldn’t; he knew that.

So why was he being so nice to her?

Oh, it was all too confusing!

Before Marinette could turn the corner, a screech got her to freeze. The voice of a woman yelling at a servant for, from the sounds of it, not having her dress perfectly pressed was a familiar sound.

_Lady Volpina._

Marinette took a couple steps back away from the corner, trying to find the closest hiding spot. The door down the hallway that she had passed was open, and she slipped inside, shutting the door behind her.

“Ahem.”

With a gasp, Marinette whipped around to see the prince sitting at a desk. Her heart completely sank.

Oh no, oh no, _oh no!_

“Please tell me I did not just burst into your private study?”

A small smile crossed his lips before a small chuckle escaped them. “No, this is the castle library.”

Only then did Marinette look around her, taking in the massive number of books lining the walls. Her cheeks lit aflame, but her fear was slowly ebbing. “Oh.”

The prince stood from his seat, rounding the desk to get to her. “Are you alright, Lady Bug?”

She forced a smile. “Quite.”

“Liar,” he quietly countered.

Marinette’s gaze hit the floor, wishing nothing more than for the ability to disappear into thin air.

“What’s bothering you?” the prince asked before he bristled. “Is it Duke Barbot?”

His voice had deepened dangerously, causing a chill to run down her spine. “No. It’s not.”

“But he _has_ been leaving you alone, correct?”

Marinette hesitated. “Mostly.”

“Mostly?” His voice was growly, enough to strike fear into anyone.

Marinette regretted ever opening her mouth. But then again, it wasn’t as though she could ignore the prince. “He doesn’t approach me anymore, I promise.”

“Then what _does_ he do?”

“It’s nothing.”

“’Mostly’ implies ‘something’.”

Marinette cringed. “I’ve caught him watching me,” she said, recalling the way Duke Barbot had boldly and brazenly looked her up and down yesterday. “In a very uncomfortable way.”

The prince growled. Marinette’s eyes widened in surprise. He was taking this so seriously, so personally.

“It’s okay; he hasn’t bothered—”

“That’s not the point,” he snipped, cutting her off. “The point is I don’t want him to come near you.”

“It’s only when he’s escorting Lady Volpina around.”

The prince’s scowl did not disappear. “Knowing him, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was using Lady Volpina to purposefully test my limits.”

“It’s fine,” she said, partially lying out of her desire to appease him. “I’ll be gone soon enough. You don’t have to make a fuss over me.”

He froze, his body going completely rigid.

Honestly, that realization was a cold one. One she didn’t want to acknowledge. She wouldn’t be chosen, therefore, she would be leaving when this event was over.

Meaning she would be leaving Adrien.

Instinctively, she reached for her lucky charm. _Now’s not the time to think of him!_ She mentally chastised. “So please,” she begged, her head bowed in shy embarrassment. “I don’t want to cause you any more trouble over something so minor.”

His hand came under her chin, coaxing her to look up at him. This close, she could see his eyes beyond that ever-present white mask. There was a softness in them, a gentleness that sent her heart fluttering. _It’s like Adrien’s gaze,_ she thought. _Soft and gentle and warm._

“It’s not an inconvenience,” he quietly assured. “We had an agreement. If Duke Barbot doesn’t abide by that agreement, then I need to ensure he does.”

She had no response to that.

“So don’t worry about bothering me. I asked you to, didn’t I?”

Marinette bit her lip. “You did.” _Or to tell Adrien,_ her mind recalled. Her grip on her lucky charm tightened.

“Then I’ll handle this.”

She was so touched by his words, by his actions, she couldn’t help but dip into a curtsy. “Thank you,” she said. “Your royal highness, for being so kind to me.”

“No, no. None of that,” he gently chastised. “There’s nothing I’ve done you need to thank me for.”

“That’s not true,” she countered. “You’ve done so much for me I don’t know where to begin. Nor do I have any way to repay you for all the kindness and favor you’ve bestowed upon me.”

His smile was sweet and gentle. “Your company has been all the payment I need,” he said. “Truly, I’ve enjoyed being able to befriend you.”

She shook her head in disbelief. “You’re the crown prince. How can you possibly be pleased to have met a servant who is masquerading as her lady?”

He paused, lips pursed in thought. “Let’s just say… I’m beginning to see why Adrien is so fond of you.”

Marinette’s heart was fluttering in her chest, her breath now coming in shallow pants. Whether it was caused because she was in the presence of the prince who was kind and handsome despite the mask and not at all as eccentric as he’d been painted to be or because the mere mention of Adrien— _her_ Adrien—garnered such a reaction, she didn’t know for sure. All she knew was that there were two handsome, blonde men who had somehow come into her life like a storm, and something was going to break if she didn’t take some action. And if she were being honest with herself, that ‘something’ would very likely be her heart.

“Your highness,” she said. “I… I’m sorry, I…” She swallowed, her head spinning and heart pounding. “I… I need you to stop your kindness towards me.”

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Because,” she began, struggling for words. “Because it makes me a target for the other girls.”

His jaw turned slack. “What?”

“And it’s not as though you could choose me in the first place, so _please—_ ”

“No, wait,” he cut in, shaking his head. “What do you mean you’re a target?”

She forced a bitter smile. “You’re the prince,” she answered, her voice quiet. “You’re the most eligable bachelor in the kingdom, and you have all these girls here who want to be your bride. You don’t think that they all are kind and gentle towards each other like an ideal princess should be? It’s a competition for your heart, and these girls will stop at nothing to win it.”

His jaw worked up and down, but no words came out of it.

“And because you’re choosing to spend time with me,” she continued. “The other girls feel like I’ve become a threat to them, even though we both know that’s not the case. You couldn’t choose me even on the off chance you wanted to.”

His lips fell into a frown.

“So please,” she begged. “Please stop wasting your time with me and turn your attention to one of the other girls, because… because I enjoy being with you, you’re an incredible man, but what purpose does our time together serve if I’m going to leave? Furthermore, I… I just…” she took a breath, instinctually reaching to tug at the lucky charm on her wrist. “I can’t continue spending time with you when I already have another man that I love.”

His entire posture went rigid. “Wh… what?”

Honestly, she couldn’t believe the words coming out of her mouth. Man she loved? How had that slid off her tongue so easily? Yet, could she deny it? Could she in good conscious honestly deny her feelings towards Adrien?

The answer she found deep in her heart was “no.”

“You’re an incredible man, and any woman would be so lucky to have you as her husband. Never once have I cared to be a noble until I met you. But, I realized I already have a man who my heart belongs to, so I can’t keep spending time with you when I still… I still feel like it’s possible for me to develop feelings for you, and that’s all sorts of unfortunate.”

The prince never moved, remaining frozen like a statue.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m really sorry.” And this was where she took her leave.

But before she could grab hold of the door handle, the prince stopped her by placing his hand over hers. Her heart raced at the fact this man was so close, leaning over her shoulder. “Wait,” he said.

She turned her head to face him.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “Never once did I think that my actions would cause you such trouble or turmoil. I’m so sorry. I promise to stop. As for Adrien, he’s a very lucky man to have you.”

Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, her mind barely functioning at the moment. “H-how did you know it was Adrien?”

He seemed to freeze for a moment before answering. “You’re playing with your beads,” he answered, motioning to the beads on her wrist. “Ones that look really similar to the ones Adrien carries around with him.”

Her jaw fell open. “He carries them with him?”

The prince chuckled. “He about had a heart attack when Nino saw them fall from his pocket one day.”

Air was hard to come by. He carried them around with him? Furthermore, had he really been that panicked at the prospect of losing them? Did that mean… or was she overthinking it? She blushed. “I’m an idiot, aren’t I? Falling for someone who probably doesn’t see me in that way.”

“If he doesn’t, _he’s_ the idiot.”

She startled at his bluntness.

But he just gave her a smile. “I think things will be okay for you.”

Her heart skipped a hopeful beat. “Thank you.”

With that, the prince opened the door for her, letting her slip out into the hall. Only when she heard the door behind her shut did she scurry to her room, her heart pounding all the while.

* * *

Such a shame that she was trapped in the castle with the other girls by the presence of a sudden summer storm. She had thought she’d found a quiet corner of the castle to take refuge in, to sit and embroider. Unfortunately, that was not the case when she was interrupted by a couple of the girls walking in on her.

“I’m telling you, the staff at any respectable place should be competent.”

Marinette looked up just in time to watch Lady Volpina and Lady Riposte walk into the room. “Even one blunder could be the difference between a good a poor visit,” Lady Volpina continued. “Which is why you shouldn’t hesitate to fire anyone who makes such a blunder.”

Marinette frowned. Accidents happened all the time. It was unavoidable. As long as it was taken care of was the important thing. And offences that did end up with a staff member getting fired were rare. Or should be.

“You talk too rashly,” Lady Riposte commented.

 _Thank you,_ Marinette mentally said.

“You are putting too much responsibility on people who were not born to handle it. Staff members are comprised of nothing but sheep. Followers who need a leader. Can you expect a sheep to never make a misstep? It’s impossible. You’re asking too much of the sheep. Their jobs are simple enough, but they require a shepherd to keep them from scattering everywhere, to lead them from one place to the next. To insist a sheep read your mind without clear guidance is impossible.”

Marinette stabbed her handkerchief firmly with her needle. _Are you honestly insinuating our job is_ easy _?_

“I suppose you’re right,” Lady Volpina agreed. “They do have a simple job, though. Particularly if that job is the same every day. Meaning those tasks should be completed like clockwork. But when they aren’t, that’s such a sad thing.”

“Hmm,” Lady Riposte said. “I suppose that being able to complete those tasks on a daily basis should be a given. And therefore, if they are that incompetent, then letting them go is understandable.”

_Do you care about the people in your care even in the slightest?_

“I beg your pardon?”

Marinette lifted her head to see Lady Riposte looking at her with a single raised brow. Lady Volpina behind her was looking at Marinette quite smugly.

Marinette then blushed in realization. _Did I say that last bit out loud?_

Lady Riposte scoffed. “If you cannot follow up on your words, then you should not have said anything at all.”

“Forgive her,” Lady Volpina said to Lady Riposte. “She’s a simpleton. Not much of a conversationalist, and remember that first dinner here? It was like she couldn’t remember which fork to use, poor thing.”

“A fair assessment,” Lady Riposte said, glaring at Marinette. “You rarely have anything to add into any of our conversations, no matter who is conversing or what is being conversed about. I have a hard time believing that you have no opinions on any of the topics that have been discussed. So, I’ll give you the chance to speak since it is the first time you’ve shown a modicum of interest in anything.”

It hurt to be torn down like that. After all, Lady Riposte had been there on one occasion that Lady Volpina had verbally lashed out at her. “I simply didn’t want to cause trouble this far.”

“I think your decision has made you appear weak instead.”

“I don’t particularly care how it made me appear,” Marinette retorted. It was the truth, after all. She didn’t exactly want to call attention to herself by being in a conversation that exposed her lack of knowledge of being a proper lady, and the only way to do that was to avoid most conversations. “The prospect of not causing trouble with a bunch of ladies I’m currently living with for the time being is a tempting one.”

Lady Riposte raised a brow. “An interesting stance. But don’t you think that it was a poor one? After all, you are clearly favored by the prince. Don’t you think it’s imperative to prove your worth?”

“To whom?” Marinette challenged. “My worth is not determined by any of you.”

Lady Riposte narrowed her eyes while Lady Volpina scoffed. “Yes, but isn’t it critical to establish good bonds with the ladies here if the prince _does_ happen to choose you? After all, that is one of the many duties of a princess.”

“Lady Volpina,” Marinette snipped, something snapping inside of her at the way Lady Volpina was toying with her. She’d had just about enough and, frankly, wanted to bash her with a candelabra, but unfortunately, that was not an action she could get away with in the slightest. “Just the other day, you were saying how unfit I was to be a princess and how I should never become one in the first place. You’ve already established the sort of relationship we will have. Therefore, I don’t find it necessary or in my best interests to say a word to you.”

Lady Volpina looked downright offended, which brought a satisfactory smirk to Marinette’s face.

For a split second, an amused smirk appeared on Lady Riposte’s lips, too. “Despite that,” Lady Riposte continued, smirk long gone, “the fact you’ve rarely talked with anyone else is another matter entirely. So, why don’t you enlighten me on your opinion of our earlier conversation, the one you commented on.”

Marinette paused, formulating her words in her head. “I think it’s extremely rude to look down upon the people serving you like that. To demand everything be perfect and to say one thing out of place is a fireable offence. The staff anywhere works hard to please their masters. And for their masters to not show even a hint of compassion for the people serving them only reflects poorly on them.”

Lady Riposte raised a brow. “Yes, but servants have a job to complete, and if they cannot complete the job, then should they have a job?”

“Of course, I agree, but your standards are too lofty for even the best of workers.”

“But isn’t it understandable to hold them to a high standard?”

“Yes—”

“Then by your own words, you’ve completely devalued your original statement.”

Marinette took a breath, trying to keep calm. “I never said such a thing. It is fair to hold people to a high standard, but for you to devalue their hard work so quickly, to insinuate their job is easy, or to even insinuate they’re stupid by calling them sheep is purely insulting and only reflects poorly on you.”

“How would you know how hard the staff works, Lady Bug?” Lady Volpina chimed in, feigning innocence.

Marinette glared at her. “If you spared a second to pay attention to anyone other than yourself, you’d learn rather quickly.”

Lady Volpina paled in shock. “How dare—!”

“Lady Volpina, you are far too quick to react,” Lady Riposte said.

“I beg your pardon?” she snapped.

Lady Riposte’s stoic expression never wavered. “Clearly, Lady Bug’s sharp tongue is to gain a reaction from you. You’re too quick to react. It’s not becoming of a princess.”

No matter how little Marinette liked Lady Riposte, she had to admit that seeing Lady Volpina scolded by someone so bluntly and emotionlessly was extremely amusing.

“Are you implying I wouldn’t make a suitable princess?” Lady Volpina demanded.

“At this point, even Lady Bug would make a more suitable princess than you. I would say a lack of opinion is better than a woman who is too quick to unleash her wrath. The prince could persuade an opinionless woman on every issue he needed to while your temper be impossible to control.”

Lady Volpina looked appalled, and though the insult stung, Marinette ignored it as much as possible so as to enjoy such a show. “How _dare_ you say such a thing!” Lady Volpina cried. “I at least have connections and a much higher education!”

Lady Riposte was silent for a moment. “That is true,” she relented. “But my point still stands. And just because she’d make a better princess than you does not make her the best potential princess of the group. Now, why don’t you be quiet long enough for Lady Bug to answer. For it seems that she has a far different view on staff than us.”

With all attention now back on her, Marinette took a breath to steady herself. “I don’t think I have a different view as much as I have compassion and understanding for people who are not of my social ranking,” Marinette answered. “To give a rebuttal against your sheep analogy, I think it is gravely unfair. To say those born into a higher station automatically are the shepherds to the lower-class sheep is giving one group far too much credit while undermining the other. Could you honestly say with confidence that every lady here has the potential to firmly organize and lead an entire staff on their own without appointing several heads to the staff? A man to manage the butlers; a mistress to manage the maids? Of course, you wouldn’t. Furthermore, by your logic, would you say that every prince born would be equally effective in leading?

“What I mean to say, Lady Riposte, is that looking upon those under you with such disdain is unbefitting for a princess. After all, if you did become the princess, you would be the head over an entire kingdom. To refer to them all as sheep that you have to guide with a firm hand is not giving them credit, nor would you be able to have that sort of hold. The kingdom functions already without anyone corralling it with such a strong hand. Do not anger them by becoming such a dictator. For if you think the kingdom cannot rise against you, you are wrong.

“Be careful with how you treat those below you. They are not all simpleminded as you say. They work hard for the kingdom. And for you. Don’t be so cold as to treat them as anything less than you just because they were not born into the same social standing as you or were blessed with the opportunity to have an education. Show a little more compassion to the commoners.”

Lady Riposte’s lips were pursed in thought. “Compassion can be a weakness,” she finally answered. “Show too much and the kingdom will suffer. You must act logically to lead your kingdom the best way possible for all.”

“But how can you possibly know the best way if you do not care to know what those of the kingdom are experiencing?”

“That’s what our education is for.”

“An education cannot teach you what people living under your current rule are actually thinking and experiencing.”

Lady Riposte’s eyes narrowed. “Are you suggesting that I do not understand the plight of the common person?”

“Their needs are everchanging with every action you take,” Marinette warned. “And they aren’t always as blunt with words as you are. Having the ability to understand the commoners you rule over is a talent only acquired through associating with those below your rank, and to be blunt, your opinions prove that it is a talent you have yet to acquire.”

“So you believe that you must associate with people below your rank to effectively rule?”

“Yes,” Marinette said. “Otherwise, how else would you know you are ruling effectively if those you are ruling don’t tell you?”

Before Lady Riposte could respond, a red-faced Lady Volpina snapped, “You think you’re so high and mighty, Lady Bug? Lecturing us like we are beneath you when we both have higher rankings than you.”

Marinette’s eyes narrowed at Lady Volpina. “Rankings aside, you and Lady Riposte asked me a question, and I answered. Lady Riposte was right; you are too quick to react. But that’s to be expected for one as selfish and entitled as you.”

Before Lady Volpina could come up with a retort, the clock chimed six, meaning it was time to escape to her room. Thank goodness. She wanted out of there before Lady Volpina could yell anymore. “Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Marinette said, picking up her embroidery and holding her head high as she marched to the door. “It’s time to get ready for dinner. This time, I’ll try to do better in remembering which fork to use.”

Lady Volpina was stewing at the remark, Marinette could feel it. But that only made her feel even more proud of herself. She didn’t bother hiding her smile as she walked out the door.

Only it disappeared in an instant upon seeing just who she nearly ran into.

“Your majesty! Your Highness.” She instantly curtsied before the king and the prince, her face red. She had to wonder just how much of that conversation they’d overheard.

“Oh! Your majesty. And your highness,” Marinette heard Lady Volpina say. “To what do we owe the honor?”

Marinette looked at the two very imposing men, her heart racing nervously at his severe expression.

“Lady Volpina,” the king said. “I tend to encourage people of higher ranking to ignore snide remarks when it comes to people’s unsolicited judgement of you. However, in this case, it might behoove you to listen for once.”

Marinette’s eyes blew wide as the king marched off down the hall, leaving not only the trio of girls but his son in a shocked silence. Eventually, when her mind caught up to her, Marinette decided to curtsy politely to the prince before hurrying off to her room. Not only to escape Lady Volpina’s likely building temper, but also to have a moment of privacy to break into howling laughter.


	14. Chapter 14

Lady Volpina’s shriek echoing through the hallways was enough to send any king running as far away as he could. 

“We should’ve taken the main hallway, Father,” Adrien groaned behind him. “I’m not in the mood to deal with another of her tantrums.”

“Main hallways are littered with people preparing for your birthday celebration, and it’s less of a hassle avoiding them than avoiding Lady Volpina.”

“Right,” Adrien sighed. “Well, if we walk by fast, hopefully, she won’t notice us.” 

And that was exactly what Gabriel had been planning to do, instantly quickening his steps. Yet, as he was passing the slightly open door to the room that the voices were coming from, the words of another lady made him halt in his spot.

“… why don’t you be quiet long enough for Lady Bug to answer. For it seems that she has a far different view on staff than us.”

Gabriel paused at the confident, assertive voice talking about one of the two girls on Adrien’s shortlist of potential brides. Interesting. He walked closer and glanced inside only to see that it was Lady Riposte who was talking, the other girl that caught his son’s attention. She was the perfect candidate for the Queen’s title in Gabriel’s opinion. A competent lady from a distinguished family who, as far as he’d heard, shared a lot of his own values and beliefs. 

“Father?” Adrien whispered behind his shoulder. “We should move along before they see us.”

Gabriel raised his finger to shush Adrien and listened. Lady Bug was speaking, and with every word, his heart clenched. He swallowed. It couldn’t be. These words and these beliefs… This exact point of view… He knew it was possible for others of a noble descent to hold those opinions, but it was so rare, he could hardly believe his ears. He quietly stepped into the room to make sure it  _ was _ Lady Bug who was speaking and not the grief and longing in his heart giving him hallucinations.

“Compassion can be a weakness,” Lady Riposte said, none of the ladies noticing Gabriel’s presence as they continued their discussion. “Show too much and the kingdom will suffer. You must act logically to lead your kingdom the best way possible for all.”

“But how can you possibly know the best way if you do not care to know what those of the kingdom are experiencing?” Lady Bug countered.

“Their needs are ever-changing.”

Gabriel held his breath.

“Having the ability to understand the commoners you rule over is a talent only acquired through associating with those below your rank. Otherwise, how else would you know you are ruling effectively if those you are ruling don’t tell you?”

Gabriel sucked in the air, scarcely able to believe what he was hearing. It was incomprehensible, but he couldn’t deny what he heard with his own ears and what he’d seen with his own eyes. No wonder Adrien liked this girl. If not for the fact that she was clearly a different person, Gabriel would’ve thought he’d just gone back in time and witnessed his beloved Emilie serve Lady Bourgeois her ass on a platter, wrapped in a bow. 

Thankfully, Lady Riposte took it with more dignity than Andre’s wife ever could. Gabriel hoped he could say the same about Lady Volpina, but the reality was different as the girl snapped and proceeded to verbally attack Lady Bug. Staying as quiet as he could, Gabriel eagerly watched, curious how Lady Bug would handle the brat. 

She didn’t disappoint as she managed the situation beautifully and with grace, just the way his Emilie always did. Gabriel glanced back at Adrien. The proud smirk on his son’s face was hard to miss. So was the lovesick warmth in his eyes. It seemed to him his son had made his choice already.

The clock on the wall chimed six, and Lady Bug stood up to leave. She gathered her embroidery, not giving Lady Volpina a chance to retaliate and headed towards them. A confident smile on her lips, a fire burning in her eyes, Lady Bug walked proudly towards the door, halting her steps as soon as she’d noticed their presence. 

“Your Majesty! Your Highness.” Lady Bug instantly curtsied before the King and the Prince, her face red.

Gabriel nodded.

“Oh! Your Majesty. And Your Highness,” Lady Volpina cut in, her smile excessively fake as she came from behind Lady Bug. “To what do we owe the honour?” She batted her eyelashes at them, curtsying lower than was appropriate, no doubt trying to show off her overexposed bosom.

Gabriel pressed his lips into a thin line. How did this person even  _ dare _ to think she was suitable to become a Queen?

“Lady Volpina,” he said, his patience with her wearing thin. “I tend to encourage people of higher ranking to ignore snide remarks when it comes to people’s unsolicited judgement of you. However, in this case, it might behoove you to listen for once.”

With those words, he turned away and marched off down the hallway, leaving not only the trio of girls but his son in shocked silence.

* * *

Adrien knew his father could be harsh and could humiliate anyone with a single word. Yet, he’d never seen him exercising that ability on anyone who wasn’t his enemy and especially not on anyone belonging to the families that formed his legislature, which Lady Volpina’s family was. However, even his father had his limits, and Adrien was thrilled to have witnessed him not holding back in this particular situation. Honestly, it was rather mesmerizing and highly satisfying to watch Lady Volpina squirm as Gabriel departed the room. Her face red, she clenched her fists, scrambling to compose herself as Adrien glanced her way. Marinette and Lady Riposte could hardly contain their giggles. Adrien would’ve gladly joined them, but, alas, his father wanted his presence at the dinner tonight, so Adrien nodded to the ladies, wishing them a lovely evening, and followed Gabriel’s footsteps. 

“That was unexpected,” he said, catching up. “You should’ve seen her face after you left.”

“That was nothing to be proud of,” Gabriel replied. “As a king, I should’ve had more composure, but honestly, I’m rather tired of her presence. Her and her cousin’s Duke Barbot. Thankfully, I won’t have to see them daily anymore soon.”

“I’m eager for that day to come as well.”

They walked in silence for a few moments when Gabriel asked, “Have you made your choice yet? You do realize your birthday is tomorrow? Meaning you must choose a bride before the day ends.”

“I know,” Adrien said, an anxious feeling rising in his gut. He’d gone through most of the laws and regulations with only a few hours work left at most which he’d already planned to complete tonight after dinner. So far, he’d found nothing that could’ve helped him, apart from the lack of a list of eligible ranks for marriage for royalty in general. If it’d come to worst, that might be his only ploy because if the law didn’t specify the ranks and titles royals were allowed to marry, then who was to say he couldn’t marry into any social status, even a commoner one? 

“I’m not sure yet. I’ll decide by tomorrow.”

Gabriel scoffed. “It’s plainly obvious you prefer one girl over the other.”

Adrien tensed. He couldn’t put Marinette in the middle of attention yet. Not until he had all the cards in his hands. “You must be mistaken, Father—”

“You know, son,” Gabriel stopped and turned to face him. “I’ve never duelled for your mother, even though sometimes I wish I would have. You, on the other hand, have broken our family’s perfect record without a second thought to defend a woman you are not even betrothed to. Although, after witnessing her just now, I’m certain she didn’t need you to do that. She can perfectly take care of herself. Beautifully and with the grace of a queen, at that. I must admit, I prefer the lineage, family standing, views, and values of Lady Riposte, but who am I to tell you that when I married a woman of a lower-rank nobility who believed the same things as your Lady Bug? So, you do what your heart tells you.”

Adrien held his breath, braving to voice his thoughts only after his father turned to resume his walk. “So, you approve? If I were to choose Lady Bug, and she’ll have me, would you approve of our union?”

“Why wouldn’t I? I already approved of all the ladies in that group, didn’t I?”

Adrien shifted his eyes to the side, nervously chuckling. “Yes. Of course. Never mind, I’m just worried she won’t accept me, so I didn’t—”

“Nonsense,” Gabriel scoffed. “There isn’t a girl in that group who wouldn’t accept your proposal. You’re the Prince. They cannot refuse you.”

Adrien frowned. “That’s not my stance on that. I don’t want a wife to lord over. I want a partner and a friend. An equal. And I want a marriage where we both would be happy and comfortable and loved. I want what you and mother had, and something like that can’t be built without my bride wanting to marry me because of her feelings for me, not because of her love for my title. When I propose, I’ll be asking her as a man, not as a Prince. I’ll be giving her a choice, not an order.”

“And do you think this Lady Bug loves you for who you are?”

Adrien couldn't help a smile, remembering Marinette’s and his encounter at the library. She’d begged the Prince to withhold his attention, admitting to loving another man, a man that, unbeknownst to her, was right in front of her. Not a lot of women would do that, none from the group of the ladies in the running to become his wife. And considering his title and her position, doing so was rather bold of Marinette, which gave him faith her feelings towards him were genuine, something a man of his statue rarely encountered and treasured when he did. “I know she does.”

“Then what are you nervous about?”

His face saddened as he shifted his sight to the side. He couldn’t tell his father yet that  _ he _ could be the one standing in the way of Marinette’s and his happiness, so Adrien voiced the other reason that haunted his mind. “Her loving me doesn’t necessarily mean she’d want to marry me since, as you know, I come with responsibilities and complications.”

Adrien could feel his father rolling his eyes as he continued to walk in front of him. “Sometimes, you’re ridiculous, Adrien. If she loves you as much as you seemed to believe she does, then she’ll say Yes. If she doesn’t, then you have plenty of others to choose from, but by the end of the day tomorrow you must present a bride to the kingdom’s legislature.”

“Yes, Father,” Adrien mumbled and fell quiet.

They soon reached the dining room, and conversation shifted into a different direction, yet throughout their dinner, Adrien couldn’t stop obsessing over the thought that his father approved of Marinette. He thought she’d been  _ worthy _ of a Queen’s title based on her actions alone, so maybe they had a better chance to be together than Adrien had thought they did. It made him anxious to go finish his research to find out if those last few books had anything to help him or at least nothing to stop him; anxious to behold his Father’s reaction when he’d reveal he’s fallen in love with and wanted to marry a commoner; anxious to finally take that mask off before Marinette and beg her to marry him. He was anxious for her answer. So anxious it made him nauseous. 

“I don’t feel hungry tonight,” Adrien said only fifteen minutes into the meal. “Would you excuse me, Father?”

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow, looked at his untouched plate and nodded. “Get some sleep. You must look your best tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Adrien said, standing up. He bowed and departed, heading straight for the library. The faster he’d get through this, the better, and if the food didn’t sit right with him at this moment, why should he waste his time on dinner? 

* * *

His research done, Adrien soaked in his bath, hope warming him more than hot water. He let out a sigh, sinking deeper into the tub. Tomorrow was so close yet so far away. He wondered how it’d go. Would his arguments be enough to convince his father? Would he be allowed—

“Adrien? You here?” Nino knocked on the servant’s entrance door. 

“Yeah. Come in. Keep in mind I’m bathing.”

The door creaked open, and Nino slipped in, stopping behind the screen servants used as to not look at Adrien. 

“Your coming in from that door means only one thing,” Adrien teased. “How was your date with Alya?”

“Fantastic,” Nino replied. “And I’ve got your answer. About Marinette’s feelings.”

Adrien perked. “And what is it?”

Nino sighed. “Alya said one has to be blind not to see that Marinette’s crushing hard on the Prince and is disgustingly, deeply in love with the guard, which may I mention causes her a lot of turmoil.”

Adrien grinned, his chest filling.

“And don’t you feel happy!” Nino snapped on the other side. “You should be ashamed of yourself. The poor girl is hardly sleeping these days, worrying herself sick, and it’s all your fault.” 

“I’ll make sure to properly apologize and compensate her for all the troubles,” Adrien replied, sinking deeper into the water, a lovesick grin shining brightly on his face. “Thank you for confirming, though.”

“Confirming?”

“Yup. I already knew.”

“What? How? Don’t tell me you did something stupid and confessed, Adrien!” 

“No, I didn’t. Don’t worry.” He chuckled. “But she did.”

“What?”

“Lady Bug asked the Prince to stop his advances because she was in love with someone else. And when the Prince asked if that someone else was Adrien, she admitted it.”

Nino swore under his breath. “I still think it’s too early to celebrate. What if your father won’t approve? Anything helpful in your research?”

“Only that there are no lists of titles I’m allowed to marry and a few cases of royalty marrying a low-ranking nobility,  _ including _ my father.”

“But no commoners?”

“No commoners,” Adrien sighed. “Still. I say if the law doesn’t forbid it, the King can’t either.”

“The law may not forbid it, but you know how keen your father is on keeping the traditions, and the kingdom’s traditions say you shall marry nobility.” 

“I’ll take my chances. She’s worth fighting for, and this is the only thing I can do here. Unless you can suggest something else?”

“I wish I could,” Nino sighed. “What’s the plan for tomorrow?”

“I’ll go to Father first thing in the morning and tell him everything. Once I have his approval, I’ll go to Marinette.”

“And if you won’t get his approval?”

Adrien fell quiet. “Don’t know,” he eventually responded. “I haven’t thought about that much.”

“You know you’ll have to choose someone, regardless of your father’s decision on Marinette?”

Adrien closed his eyes, his chest tightening. “Thank you for being supportive Nino. Love how optimistic you are.”

“Do you think I enjoy it?” Nino scoffed. “Adrien, I  _ warned _ you from the start to be careful, but did you listen? You’ve always tread your own path, and I supported you while I could, but I think it’s time for both of us to face reality. You are a  _ prince _ , Adrien. You have a duty and responsibility to your country and people. Your life isn’t yours as much as you might want. And I  _ know _ this is unfair, and I  _ wish _ I could change it for you, but I can’t and… I don’t know!” Nino threw his hands up in the air. “This whole situation sucks, and I just feel so helpless to do anything. You’re my best friend, Adrien. My job is to protect you, but  _ what _ am I supposed to do now?  _ How _ do you protect someone from breaking their heart?”

Adrien said nothing, clenching his fists. As much as it pained him to admit, Nino was speaking the truth. His life wasn’t so much about him as it was doing what was best for his country.

“I do root for you two,” Nino added quietly. “And I do pray you can be together. I wish I could do anything to help. You know that, right? But I just… I just think you should consider the not-so-happy outcome as well, so if it happens, it’ll be less of a blow.”

Adrien said nothing. He knew Nino was right. There was a huge possibility… 

Ugh! 

_ Who _ was he trying to fool? His father would forbid him to even think about Marinette once the truth would be out. Adrien was just too much of a naive romantic and an optimist—courtesy of his mother’s influence—to see the reality. He sat up in his bath and closed his eyes. “Can you tell my butler I’ll be out of here in a few minutes?”

“Adrien—”

“Please, Nino,” Adrien said, his voice cracking. “I understand everything. I know you care and want to help, but… I’d like to be alone right now.”

“Alright. Can I just suggest, though, that if the worst possible scenario happens, I think Marinette deserves to find out the truth about you before the bride selection happens? Preferably in private and from you personally. It’ll devastate her to see you getting engaged to someone else without knowing the whole story.”

With no more words, Nino walked out. Adrien clenched his fists, jaw tightening as he grit his teeth together. He shouldn’t assume the worst just yet. He  _ shouldn't _ , no matter how likely it was to happen. Swiftly, he got out of the bath and dressed from the waist down, heading to his bedroom chamber. 

The moment he closed the door behind himself, someone grabbed hold of him before he could react. His eyes bulging, Adrien froze in his place, sucking in a breath at the feeling of a woman’s body pressed against his back. What was going on and  _ who the hell was she and how did she get in here? _

“My Prince,” a woman behind him purred.

Adrien cringed.

_ Lila? _

Her voice dripping with seduction, she slowly petted his chest. “You’ve finally graced me with your presence. How kind of you. I should reward Your Highness for such consideration. It’d be awfully impolite of me if I didn’t.”

Shaking the shock away, Adrien pulled Lila’s hands off himself, escaping her clutches, but didn't let go of her wrists, trying to keep her a reasonable distance away from himself. “What are you doing here, Lady Volpina? How did you get in? Weren’t there guards at the door?”

“Oh, yes, they were there, my Prince,” Lila said, leaning closer, batting her eyelashes at him. “But once they’ve learned I was here by your order, they let me in and promised not to let anyone else interrupt us.”

“By my... what?” In his confusion, he made the mistake of loosening his hold, giving Lila a chance to slip her hands out of his.

“Of course, you did, silly.” Lila stepped closer, trying to reach forward to run her fingers across his chest, only for Adrien to move away again. “Wasn’t it you who said after our last meeting that you were looking forward to seeing me again soon? I’ve waited for days—” She swooned so artificially, shivers ran up Adrien’s spine. “—and seeing as tomorrow’s the big day, I’m afraid tonight is our last chance for that meeting. So here I am, my Prince. All of me. Just for you. Any way you want.” Smiling seductively, she leaned closer, stopping only mere inches away from Adrien. 

He bent backwards. “Lady Volpina. I’m afraid—” 

“Ah, don’t be shy, my Prince.” Her eyes half-lidded, Lila cocked her head to the side, puffing out her chest, as she crooned further. “All I want is to talk about how perfect we’ll be together, how amazing of a wife I’ll be to you, how much love and affection I can give you, my Prince. Believe me, you won’t regret your choice. I  _ know _ how to satisfy a man the way no other woman would ever be able to. You’ll be happy with me.  _ That _ I can promise you, Your Highness.” 

Swaying her hips, she moved closer, Adrien backtracking her every step. She reached forward, running her finger down his chest. “I heard you want children, right? I’ll bear you all the children you’ll desire, Adrien. Can’t you just see them already? How perfect they’d be? Little heirs and heiresses to the throne.” 

She smirked. It sent goosebumps down Adrien’s skin as Lila continued. “With our combined beauty, our exceptional physiques—speaking of which,” she murmured with a smirk, reaching for Adrien’s face. “I suppose the rumours of your facial mutilation were a hoax? You’re  _ very _ good-looking for someone who supposedly endured a horrific accident, my Prince. Why did you need to wear that awful mask all the time?”

Adrien pried her hand off his face. His voice stern, he said, “I have my reasons for what I do. That aside, I’m afraid you misinterpreted my words and my intentions, Lady Volpina. There is a difference between being polite and meaning things. Saying I was looking forward to our next meeting didn’t mean I’d be actually happy to see you again, but it’s polite to say when parting with a lady and is a requirement for someone of my statue. I’m sure you know that.”

Lila dramatically gasped. “Are you implying you didn’t want to see me, my Prince? Oh, but I’m certain you’ll change your mind once I’ll show you my outfit.” Momentarily, she untied tassels of her robe and let it drop to the floor, revealing next to nothing underneath with even what little she wore being see-through. 

Adrien snapped his eyes closed and turned away. “Lila, please. Dress up and leave. I don’t want any troubles for any of us.”

“What troubles are we talking about here?” She suddenly was right in front of him, her hands, her fingers running across his bare chest. “I’m sure there are some we can indulge in—”

“No, we can’t.” Adrien backed away with his eyes closed, immediately bumping into a wall table. 

Lila followed. “My Prince, why are you so flustered? Is this because of a little me?”

Adrien creaked open his eyes and scanned the area, avoiding looking at Lila as much as possible. He couldn’t go back to his bath chamber. Per his own order, the servants must be already there, taking care of his bathwater. His jumping out from his bedroom half-naked with an even less dressed Lila behind might give them the wrong idea and start rumours he didn’t need right now. Exiting through his front door would yield the same results, seeing as the guards were always there… 

Actually, never mind. Adrien pressed his lips together. Exorcising Lila the same way she came in was probably his best option right now. He’d shove her out, give the guards a good talk about letting people into his private quarters without an invitation and clear his name and reputation. He tilted his head to glance at the door, looking for the best way to set his plan in motion.

“Oh, didn’t I mention,” Lila murmured, catching his line of sight. “That not wanting anyone to interrupt us, I’ve locked the door. I found the key in the drawer of that table by the wall. However, unfortunately,” she sighed dramatically. “The key slipped out of my hand and fell out of the window while I stargazed waiting for you, my Prince.”

Adrien growled, closing his eyes shut. That hussy! If he hadn’t known Theo and Lila were related, he’d sure suspect something by now.

“I hope you’ll forgive me,” Lila clung to him, pressing her barely covered chest to his, her arms wrapping around his torso. “I’m just a little clumsy, and the way I feel about you doesn’t help me…”

Trapped against the wall, Adrien got hold of Lila’s shoulders this time and pushed her back. Then, he tuned out the nonsense Lila continued to blubber and concentrated on searching for a safe exit strategy. One thing was clear: he couldn’t afford a scandal right now. Not when he was about to beg his father to let him marry a commoner. And that meant Adrien had to get rid of Lila without servants noticing or at least without anyone having the least of a reason to believe something transpired between them. 

Shouting or calling for guards wasn’t an option considering the state of undress and intimate position they both were in at this moment. Not to mention the door was locked and who knew where that key really was. The only other door leading to the bath chamber was out of the question as well… His eyes fell on a balcony door. He couldn’t jump out of the window, no matter how much he wanted to do that right now: his apartment was a little too high in the building for that, and he wanted to stay alive so he could be with Marinette.

But! He could go up to the roof from his balcony! He’d done it before. That was a valid option. He only needed to get the clinging hussy off himself so he could get to that balcony.

“You know what? I think you’re right,” he said, faking his best smile. 

“Of course, I am,” Lila purred, leaning closer. “Should we move to a more comfortable place to elaborate?”

“Absolutely,” Adrien nodded, taking a step aside and pulling his hands away from her. “Let me just close the windows, so no one eavesdrops. We wouldn’t want anyone to overhear our secrets, now would we?”

“I have no secrets, my Prince.” She weaved her arms around his torso again. “And it’s awfully hot. If you close the windows, we’ll die of heat.”

Adrien swallowed but mustered a smile, untangling Lila from himself once more. “We could always take the layers off to keep cool.”

Lila’s eyes widened, her lips spread in a victorious smirk. “I like your way of thinking, my Prince. I’m glad we’re on the same page at last.”

“Yes. I’m happy we’re finally getting somewhere as well,” Adrien said, taking a few steps away to the closest window. Lila followed. Adrien pressed his lips together. He had to win some distance or his only exit opportunity might be compromised. “So tell me,” he asked, closing the window. “What place would you want us to take this conversation to?”

Lila looked around ceremonially, walked to his bed, and sat down, leaning on her arms, exposing more of her chest in the process. “I rather like this one. It is spacious and comfortable. Just perfect.”

“Great choice.” Adrien nodded, closing the next window. A few more steps. He was so close. Just keep up the charade a little longer. “And what topic shall we start off?”

“I’m hot already,” Lila said, lightly pushing the strap of her nightgown down. Her sultry look travelled to her shoulder as she let her fingers run over her breasts. “Why don’t we talk about that, my Prince?” 

“I’d rather not,” Adrien said as he reached the balcony doors. Quickly, he got outside and closed the doors. Jumping on a banister, Adrien grabbed the nearest ledge and pulled himself up. He continued climbing upwards until he was safely on a roof, just in time for Lila to scramble onto his balcony.

“Au revoir.” Adrien saluted and ran as fast and as far away as he could. In a few minutes, he hid behind one of the towers, pondering on what his next actions should be, ultimately deciding that going back through his front door would be the best option. He could play ignorant and pretend he wasn’t in the room all this time in the first place, playing up the surprise of finding Lila inside. That probably was his best option despite Nino and his servants knowing full well he’d spent the last half an hour in his bathroom chamber just now. He supposed Nino would have his back once explained the situation, and if Nino was on his side, the rest would follow because Nino was a saint and couldn’t lie to save his soul. Everybody knew that.

His mind made up, Adrien stood up to execute his plan, only for his eyes to be drawn to another balcony across from the place he’d hidden at. Marinette’s light was still on. She must be trying to relax after a hard day and that confrontation with Lady Riposte and Lady Volpina. Knowing her, however, she was probably freaking out because of tomorrow. Adrien paused. Maybe, he could swing by while he’s here just to say Hello and see how she was doing? If he’d be quick, he was sure everything would be fine. He hesitated only for a few moments and then, throwing the rational part of his brain aside, Adrien headed away from his quarters into direction his heart was taking him. 

He didn’t bother to go down until he’d reach a spot just above Marinette’s room. A few quick tricks and Adrien landed on her balcony. He peeked in, a smile splitting his lips as soon as he caught a glance of Marinette sketching something in her album. His heart swelled. She looked absolutely lovely.

Adrien knocked. Marinette stirred, looking around for the source of the sound. Adrien knocked again, and once she spotted him, waved. She gaped at him for a moment before setting her album down and heading his way. 

“What are you doing?” Marinette whispered, her face flushed, as she forced herself to look away. “Where’s your shirt, Adrien?” 

“Oh, right,” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry. I was in a hurry. Didn’t have time to put it on.” 

“In a hurry? What… nevermind. Wait here,” she said and dashed inside, coming out a few moments later with a cloak. “Here. Put this on. Save yourself some decency.”

“Thank you, my Lady.” He smiled, swaddling himself in a garment that smelled so much like her.

“Do you often run around shirtless?”

He shook his head. “Only when I see rats in my room and have to escape as soon as I can.”

Marinette squeaked, eyes widening. “There are rats in the castle?”

“Yup. Huge ones.” Adrien chuckled. “But don’t worry. They don’t visit lovely ladies.”

She frowned, her brows furrowing cutely in confusion. “How can rats know who lives in a room: a lovely lady or an overgrown man-child who can't handle them?”

Adrien laughed. “The rats nowadays are extremely smart and sneaky, my Lady,” he said with a wink. “But enough about them. How are you? I’ve heard you’ve had quite a day, and that you served someone their rear on a platter.”

Marinette grinned. “I did. I still can’t believe it, but it feels incredible. Even the King and the Prince were there, and I dare to say they agreed with me.”

“I know for sure they did. Heard from a proven source that the King said, and I quote ‘She handled it with a grace of a Queen’. How about that?” 

Marinette rolled her eyes despite the blush rapidly spreading on her cheeks. “Well, I wouldn’t put ‘grace’ or ‘Queen’ in one sentence with myself, but I do dare to think I’m getting the hang of this whole ‘being noble’ business.”

“And you’re quite good at it already,” Adrien purred, finding her hand and placing a lingering kiss on top of it. “You’re amazing, Marinette.”

Her face crimson, Marinette nervously giggled. “You know, if I’d been back home, I’d celebrate this with some eclairs and hot chocolate.”

Adrien paused. He had to go back to “catch” Lila in his room. But then, it was, probably, already too late. Lila was smarter than to simply sit around, waiting to be caught. So, it really didn’t matter if he went back now or later. Therefore…

“You know, maybe we  _ should _ celebrate?”

Marinette’s eyes sparkled. “You think so?”

“Yup. Get ready, while I’ll go steal something from the kitchen. I’ll knock at the door as usual.”

Marinette grinned. “Alright. And get a shirt for yourself while you are at it.”

“Of course.” Adrien saluted and went down from her balcony to the ground. Taking Marinette out to celebrate her victory was a much better way to spend his evening than dealing with Lila. So, he’d just ignore the hussy for now and enjoy himself. After all, they might not have a lot of time left together. Life might break them apart tomorrow, so a few extra hours with each other without the burdens of titles and social hierarchy might be exactly what they both needed right now. 


	15. Chapter 15

It had been an interesting night to say the least. First, Gabriel had spotted a very angry Lady Volpina storming around the castle, her presence as subtle as a hurricane. He’d caught her in his son’s room earlier, his son very clearly running away by scaling the walls of the castle, shirtless, at that.

Good lord, how embarrassing. He thought he raised his son better than that.

However, all thoughts of what had possibly happened between Lady Volpina and his son had vanished from his mind when he saw a surprisingly scandalous sight.

“Nathalie.”

“Yes, your majesty?” the woman who had been trailing behind him asked.

“You wouldn’t happen to know why my son is running off with a woman in the middle of the night, would you?”

Nathalie choked before looking out the window alongside Gabriel. “I don’t, sire.”

 _Obviously,_ he thought. First he caught his son climbing out of his bedroom window, and now he was running off with some woman, unchaperoned into the night?

But then his eyes narrowed. “You wouldn’t happen to have an inkling who that is, do you?”

Nathalie was speechless once again. “I can narrow it down to a few based on her hair and stature.”

“And Lady Bug falls into that category?”

Nathalie narrowed her eyes into the night once again, though they were nearly out of sight. “I would say so.”

Gabriel hummed. “Summon my head knight to do some investigation however he sees fit. Hurry before they run away.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

* * *

“Shh!”

“You shush!” Marinette hissed back, grin on her face stretched so wide her cheeks hurt.

“You’re gonna wake up the castle.”

“You’re making me laugh in the first place.”

Adrien chuckled. “I’m not doing anything.”

“You know _exactly_ what you’re doing.”

“Yeah, nothing! You’re the giggly one. Keep it down.”

Marinette covered her mouth to hold back another round of giggles as Adrien pulled her through the halls of the castle. After finishing up the treats he’d brought her in her room, he insisted he take her out to the pond. She was too awake to sleep, and he seemed the same. That, and Marinette hadn’t wanted him to leave, so it was impossible for her to say anything other than ‘yes’.

However, they’d been nothing but giggles and laughs since sneaking out of her room. It was all his fault, really. If he would stop being a dork for two seconds, maybe they could get to the garden silently enough, but as it were, he’d make a comment that would send her giggling before he’d playfully shush her, and next thing she knew, she was biting her tongue before she actually did wake up the entire castle.

They’d barely made it out the back doors when she slipped on the stairs leading down into the garden. She squeaked in shock, but Adrien was quick to catch her.

She blushed, first in embarrassment for tripping over her own feet as she did, but then that shifted to embarrassment over how their chests were pressed together and how his arms were keeping her there.

“You okay?” he asked, his rumbly voice vibrating through her chest.

“Y-yeah,” she managed, voice weak. Her heart was racing, and she hoped he couldn’t tell.

With a smile, Adrien helped her back to her feet, letting go of her only once she no longer needed his support. Funny how she felt so cold without it. “Once a klutz, always a klutz,” he teased, reaching up to boop the tip of her nose.

Her cheeks were positively burning, but she pretended they weren’t as she scoffed, playfully smacking him in the chest. “I resent that. I’m a lady now, don’t you know.”

“Oh really?” he challenged, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

 _Be still her heart._ It was racing at the playful gleam in those wonderfully green eyes of his, reminding her of one of the many reasons she had fallen so madly in love with him.

At her lack of answer, that gleam faded, along with his smile. “Marinette?”

That snapped her out of her reverie. “Sorry. I… I just got lost in thought.”

He tilted his head in curiosity but didn’t say a word. Instead, he grabbed her hands and pulled her along. “Come on. Let’s go before we’re caught.”

With a grin, she followed close by, never letting his hand go as she ran by his side through the gardens. They fell into a comfortable silence. The night sounds of crickets chirping with the occasional owl hooting were the only noises. Without the distraction of conversation, Marinette’s thoughts were free to roam wild. Thoughts that revolved solely around Adrien.

It would only be a matter of days before she was gone, no longer playing the role of her lady. But that meant going back home, a place far away from Adrien. Her heart broke at the thought, barely holding together. A single light touch would send little pieces of her heart scattering all over the place.

And that touch took the form of Adrien stopping, turning to look at her as he took both her hands in his. “Are you okay?”

In an instant, she realized they were at the pond. When had they arrived? They were only just running from the garden…

She forced a grin. “Yeah.”

“Liar,” he softly chastised.

Her heart thumped at his voice, one gentle and knowing. “You know me that well?”

“You’re holding my hand tight, too,” he said, raising their joined hands up into her line of sight. He then used their conjoined hands to tug her closer, just close enough to press the backs of her hands against his chest.

Her heart was already in pieces, yet he found a way to destroy it even more.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?”

She bit her lip, then shook her head, forcing a grin on. “Nothing.”

He was completely skeptical. “Really?”

“Really,” she tried to assure, taking a step backwards and not able to look him in the eye. “Let’s find a place to sit.”

Skeptical look still on his face, he pulled her along to a grassy spot near the pond. With a tug of his hand, he guided her down next to him. “I know you said it’s nothing,” Adrien said, giving her hand a squeeze. “But please, Marinette. Something’s bothering you, and I want to know what.”

She sighed, knowing that she had to address the tension, no matter how much she wished to avoid it. Not because she didn’t trust him, but because she knew if she started down this path, there would be no returning, and her heart would pick up all the damage along the way, never to be put back together again. She braced herself to look at him. “I’m leaving.”

His eyes widened slightly, horror at the realization clear in them even in the moonlight.

She bit her lip. _Now or never._ “And I wish I didn’t have to… but I can’t stay.”

“Why not?”

Her brow furrowed. “Because I think we both know it’s obvious that out of all the ladies here, I’m _not_ going to be picked as a bride.”

Adrien paused, the look on his face one she couldn’t quite place.

“Adrien?”

“Well…” He squeezed her hand. “I think you’d make a fine bride.”

She scoffed. “To who?”

“Me.”

Her heart outright stopped.

He took her other hand in his, holding both to his chest as he shifted to kneel in front of her. “Marinette.”

She was finding it shockingly hard to breathe at the moment.

“When we first met again, after all these years, I couldn’t help but want to spend every moment with you to make up for lost time. It was so natural. But…” His expression turned serious. “But then, somewhere in the midst of all that, I started falling for you.”

“Adrien.” His name slipped off her lips unbidden. But it caught his attention all the same.

He stared at her, his eyes wide with something that looked like hope. “Yes?” he whispered.

Her breathing was coming in ragged pants. He had fallen for her? It felt like a dream, too perfect to be true. “You… you’ve…” She took a shaky breath. “Really?”

His smile returned as his hands tightened their grip on hers. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I have. And it’s gotten to the point that… that I just don’t want to let you go.”

She felt tears in her eyes. Yet, despite that, she couldn’t help but laugh. “You fell for me, too,” she said, as though trying to convince herself it was true. “You fell for me, too.”

“Too?” Adrien prodded carefully, breaking into her thoughts.

She sniffed, pulling one of her hands back so as to wipe the tears from her cheeks. But Adrien beat her to the action, carefully swiping away the tears before they could fall too far. “I’ve fallen for you, too,” she said, clinging to his wrist as he cradled her cheek. “I don’t want to leave you, Adrien. I… I just—”

“I love you.”

For the second time that night, her heart stopped.

“I’ve fallen for you completely and totally,” he said. “I love you.”

Her breath hitched at the admission. He loved her. He _loved her._ Tears were coming even faster now. “I love you, too.”

In an instant, he leaned forward, wrapping her in an embrace. She didn’t waste any time in returning it, no matter how awkward their position. However, Adrien lost his balance as he shifted to accommodate her hold on him, and they fell backwards to the ground, though Adrien still did not let her go.

“You can’t leave now,” he whispered, his voice pleading with her. “I won’t let you. I forbid it.”

Marinette’s grip on him tightened as her heart danced in her chest. “Adrien.”

“I love you,” he continued. “And knowing that you love me means parting from you is impossible.”

As much as she wanted to revel in those words, she couldn’t yet. “And I want to say that I’d never leave your side,” she began. “But what about…”

“What about what?” he challenged, shifting so as to lean on his elbows over her.

“A lot of things,” she said, somewhat breathless. Her hands still rested on his shoulders, though she was no longer clinging to his shirt. However, her position allowed her to feel the muscles of his arms, ones hardened from years of training. It made her stomach twist into even more knots. “Like, how I’m not really Lady Bug even though everyone at the castle believes me to be. Or how I’m part of the women the prince could chose to be his bride. Not that I’ll be chosen but—”

Suddenly, she found herself silenced by a finger pressed to her lips. Instantly, her lips became hypersensitive, buzzing to his gentle touch. Her breathing came in rapid pants now as she looked up at the smiling man above her. “You worry too much.”

“But,” she began, her lips brushing against his finger as she spoke. She was almost disappointed when he moved it away. “I… I don’t want anything to prevent me from being with you.”

The moon gave off enough light for her to watch his expression soften. Gently, he ran the back of his fingers over her cheek. She sucked in a breath at his touch, her heart momentarily stopping before taking off at a wild pace. Her gut twisted and turned, making her almost feel sick with longing.

“Marinette,” Adrien began. “If I told you that I don’t want you to worry and that we would work out whatever arrangement we needed to to ensure we would be able to live a life together, would you just trust me to be able to pull it off?”

She swallowed, words stuck in her throat. “I want to—”

“Then trust me,” he said. “Leave _everything_ up to me. And I promise that I will do everything within my power to ensure you’re able to stay by my side. I don’t want to be parted from you, Marinette. I love you. I love you far too much to let that happen.”

Though she had her doubts that were nearly impossible to ignore, she also couldn’t ignore the determination and hope that was carved into his expression and dripping from every word he spoke. “Okay,” she relented. “Okay, I trust you, Adrien.”

His resulting grin eased the knots in her stomach a little bit, and she couldn’t help but return that smile.

Gently, he brushed his fingers against her cheeks again, stirring that fluttering feeling in her chest. His hand then brushed back the hair from her forehead, trailing all the way behind her ear, then down to cup the back of her head.

“Adrien?” she mumbled, her own hand instinctively cupping his jaw.

Without a word, he leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. She gasped in surprise, her face flaming suddenly as her skin buzzed from the contact. He then pressed a kiss to the bridge of her nose. She hummed, liking the sweet touch. Next was the tip of her nose, and she couldn’t help but let loose a giggle at that one.

She swore she felt his lips curl into a smile, too.

Then a kiss to each cheek followed the kiss to her nose. With him now hovering so close, it was easy to wrap her arms around his shoulders, holding him tight and close.

She hoped she knew where his next aim would be. Yet, he hesitated, shifting to become closer still yet not laying a kiss to her lips.

The realization that he might still be shy as her warmed heart her as well as fortified her resolve. It was a comfort, in a way, and she found herself able to relax. One of her hands found the back of his neck, the other grabbing hold of his bicep.

And that seemed to be all the encouragement he needed to meet her in a soft, sweet kiss.

It was short, lasting a second or two at most, but when he pulled away, Marinette was left breathless. Her heart was positively pounding because she had just kissed her very best friend. And she really wanted to do it again.

He seemed to read her mind because his lips were back on hers soon enough. This time, the sweet softness was replaced with a needy longing, drawing out this kiss much longer as their mouths met over and over again.

“Marinette,” Adrien hummed between kisses. “I love you so much. Please, say you’ll be my wife, and I’ll do everything I can to make it happen.”

She whined, confused. Didn’t she say yes already?

Oh well, if she didn’t, she’d be happy to tell him as many times as he needed to hear it. “Yes, I’ll gladly be your wife.”

“Perfect.”

 _It is, indeed,_ she thought has he stole yet another kiss from her. And another after that.

And another after that.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/184588101@N05/Cb659S)


	16. Chapter 16

Adrien escorted Marinette safely back into her bedroom a little past midnight before heading to his own quarters. Sneaking back into his room, he carefully checked that there were no uninvited visitors this time, and only after ensuring his bedroom was empty, he let his heart, his mind, his very soul indulge in the memories of the prior hour, filling him with such joy and happiness, Adrien couldn’t keep a lovesick smile off his lips. 

Marinette loved him!

She wanted to be with him!

She trusted him so much, she’d let him kiss every patch of her skin he could lay his lips onto. She hadn't pushed him away when his hands had started to lavish her with caresses, and he’d taken his time to worship her like the goddess she was, every touch evoking the look of satisfaction and absolute delight on her face. Adrien had wished for it to stay there forever, so he’d searched for particular places and sensitive spots to stroke and kiss to make Marinette look at him the way she did. 

His head spun from memories alone, her scent, the softness of her skin, the gentleness of her touch still lingering around. He was as respectful as possible. They never crossed the line of no-return, but, _gosh_ , what would he give right now to claim her as his wife this very evening. 

His face flushed, fire burning at the pit of his stomach, Adrien struggled to contain himself, memories of Marinette overtaking his every sense. He couldn’t let her go now. Not after he’d tasted how sweet she was and had seen her coming undone for him with that look on her face. Not after he’d had his hands on her, hands that still tingled with excitement. Not when he’d fallen so utterly and hopelessly in love with her he couldn't think of anything else. Not when it was a matter of both of their happiness, not just his own anymore. He was hardly able to let her go tonight. So, if she’d have him, he’d do whatever it took to be with her forever. 

Adrien plopped on a bed face up and grinned into the darkness. Nino was going to kill him if he’d find out that Adrien had proposed already, but being with Marinette felt so natural and easy, and so heart-warming, he couldn’t help himself. Especially, not when he saw how upset she was at the thought of their imminent separation. Her smile and quiet _I love you_ slipping her lips were worth all the risks.

_Because she loved him._

His fingers to his lips, he closed his eyes, reliving every touch and every kiss, her warmth, her silky-smooth skin so close to his, her sweet aroma that left his knees weak and his mind bogged. 

She’d left him breathless, and if only Adrien could marry Marinette this very instant, he wouldn’t hesitate the slightest because after tonight, Adrien needed more. He _needed_ her close to him; he yearned—

A knock thundered through the silence of the room, ripping through his happy bubble. Startled, Adrien headed to the door, glancing at the clock. Almost one o’clock in the morning. Who and why would be visiting him so late?

“Nathalie?” 

“Your father wants to see you,” the woman said with the most unreadable expression on her face. 

Chilling cold crawled up his spine. Such a late request for a visit never promised anything good. “What happened?”

She gave away nothing, turning sideways. “We don’t have time for explanations. Get dressed. I’ll wait for you in the hallway.”

Adrien quickly changed into a more appropriate attire than the loose shirt he’d stolen in haste from the laundry room before going back to Marinette. His heart pounding echoed in his ears, sending an unpleasant shiver down to his stomach. The last time his father had called him this late was so he could spend a few minutes by his mother’s bed. She’d wanted to see him. In the morning, she was gone. 

“Nathalie, please,” he begged once in a hallway. “What happened?”

“I can’t speak of the matter in an open hallway,” she replied, her voice as cold as stone. 

Knowing from experience he’d get nothing out of her, Adrien silently headed to his father’s private study. They walked in silence, a knot painfully twisting in Adrien’s stomach with every step. Something important must have happened if Nathalie couldn’t even give him a hint. Something serious if she didn’t want to risk talking about it in an open space. He quickened his steps, praying it wasn’t something as grave as the last time he’d been summoned in the middle of the night.

Tentative silence was filling the room when Adrien stepped inside. His father sat behind his desk, his expression blank. He quirked an eyebrow at Adrien’s appearance, pressing his lips into a thin line. Behind his father stood his personal guard, Gorilla, whom Nathalie joined immediately after curtsying to the King. 

Sobs somewhere to the side attracted Adrien’s attention. He turned toward the sound and froze, his eyes widening. On the lounge sofa by the window sat Lady Volpina in her evening robe. Her hair hanging loose and uncombed, she was hiding her face in her hands as she sobbed into Theo’s chest who held her in his arms. 

Adrien’s eyebrows knitted into a frown, but before he could ask anything his father demanded his attention. 

“Adrien?”

He straightened. “Father.”

“I have a question for you,” Gabriel said, watching him carefully. “I need you to be honest with me.”

“Of course, Father.”

“Did you or did you not sleep with Lady Volpina tonight without her consent?”

Adrien’s eyes blew wide, his eyebrows shooting up. He barely suppressed a gag reflex. “What? No! Of course, I didn’t! Why would you think so?”

“Lies!” Lady Volpina cried out. “He’s lying, Your Majesty. He called me to his private chamber this evening, and when I came, he forced himself on me and—” She stopped, violent sobs shaking her body. “He—He—He didn’t listen to me and—I begged him—I begged to spare me—what will become of me now?”

“Shhh. Don’t worry, cousin.” Theo held her closer, trying to calm her down. “I’m sure our King is a just king, and he’ll make sure justice is served and you’re taken care of.”

“Adrien?” Gabriel tilted his head to the side, watching Adrien. “What do you have to say to this?”

Adrien straightened, his lips in a thin line as he glared at the pair by the window. “Lady Volpina indeed was in my bedroom tonight—”

“See! I told you so!” Lila shouted. “He used me and now—”

“I didn’t finish,” Adrien interrupted. 

“We’ve already heard your side of a story, Lady Volpina,” Gabriel added, letting an irritating sight out. “Now, I’d appreciate it if you’ll allow my son to tell his.”

“What is here left to say?” Theo barked. “He’s just admitted to everything!”

“I did no such thing!” Adrien protested. “I said she was in my room, but neither did I call her there nor did I force myself on her. She trespassed by lying to my guards while I was bathing, and it was _she_ who tried to force herself on _me_! I had to escape through my window, so insistent your cousin was! And now you’re trying to accuse me of things I didn’t do?”

“That’s a lie!” Lila yelled. “He’s lying, Your Majesty. Please, believe me. He just doesn’t want to take responsibility for his actions.”

“Exactly,” Theo added, turning to Gabriel. “With all due respect, Your Highness, but your son is nothing like you. He took advantage of my poor cousin, ruining her future for his own amusement and carnal pleasure. As a fair ruler, you should make sure he takes responsibility and marries my cousin. You wouldn’t want the reputation of the Royal family to suffer by allowing your spawn to act in such a way, now would you?” 

“Oh?” Gabriel quirked an eyebrow, leaning into his chair. A smirk tugged at his lips. “So, that’s what you’re after?”

Theo’s expression turned confused. “What?”

“You put this whole spectacle so you can get closer to the throne, right? And if I do not marry my son off to your actress of a cousin, then you will dare to threaten my reputation by spreading lies throughout the kingdom, correct?”

Instantly, Theo paled. “What? No! This is—”

“Enough!” Gabriel stood up. “Under any other circumstances, I might have been more inclined to believe you, Duke Barbot, but unfortunately for you, I’ve been rather restless tonight and was spending my evening taking in some fresh air on my balcony, which unfortunately for you happens to overlook my son’s apartment. Do I need to explain to you just _what_ I’ve witnessed tonight?”

Adrien stilled, processing his father’s words. Once they settled, mortification hit hard. His father had witnessed him running away from Lila, scaling the castle walls shirtless. _Of course he did._ Cold shiver ran down his spine. Was it all he’d witnessed? Did he see him going into Marinette’s bedroom? Adrien prayed that wasn't the case, but still even the slightest possibility and what it could entail petrified him. 

Theo remained speechless, frozen in his place. Lila sucked in the air as the King turned to her. “I suggest you go home and evaluate your behaviour, Lady Volpina. The way you’ve presented yourself is not suited for a young maiden of your statue. Neither your actions nor your constant lies. You’re an embarrassment to your family and your King.

“As for you—” Gabriel turned to Theo. “I’m giving you a notice of release from your current position at my court for assisting your cousin in trying to defame the Crown Prince’s reputation. That won’t be tolerated. You’re no longer welcome in my castle, and I’d better not hear that you’re continuing to undermine your King and the Royal family. Not that I need to remind you, but just as it is in my power to grant titles and lands, it is also in my power to take them away.” 

Theo bit on his tongue, his face red, fists clenched tightly by his sides. “Come on, Lila.” He turned to Lady Volpina. “We’ll seek justice in some other way with people who aren’t closing their eyes on the crimes of their offspring. After all, what can you expect from a king who lets his son slum it with a commoner just to cover up a low-ranked scandal?”

Adrien’s breath hitched in his chest, his eyes darting to Theo and then to Gabriel. 

“Get out!” Gabriel seethed through his teeth, sending a shiver down Adrien’s spine. “How dare you even imply such a thing!”

Gorilla didn't need more of a prompt than his King’s raised tone. In a split moment, he was leading Theo and Lila out as the offended duke spat, “Why do you even care for Lady Bug’s reputation? She’s a low-ranked noble from the lands no one wants. Her elopement won’t be a secret for long, even if _I_ don’t say anything. People are already talking of her shame despite that pompous, arrogant, commoner wench that took her place here—”

The door behind them shut. 

“Bastard,” Gabriel spit, fixing his clothes in place. His face red, jaw tight, he directed his sight at Adrien. “Should’ve gotten rid of him a long time ago. Petty man, undeserving of his position. Delusional even, I’d say. What elopement is he even talking about?”

As if the question was directed to her, Nathalie perked. “I believe, sire, Duke Barbot was implying that Lady Bug eloped and there is a commoner at the palace in her place.”

“Nonsense!” Gabriel sat back down into his chair, fixing his clothes in the process. “A commoner in the place of a lady under my nose? We’d spot her right away by her lack of manners and education, her behaviour and way of speech, her ideals and beliefs. A commoner wouldn't be able to even dance at the ball—” 

The King suddenly ceased to talk, his eyes widening as he stared in front of himself. 

Adrien’s blood grew cold, his chest tightening in a painful grip, heartbeat echoing loudly in his head. This was not going in the direction he liked. 

His father’s eyebrows knitted in a frown and a moment later his eyes darted towards him. His lips pressed into a thin line, Gabriel seethed through his teeth, “Adrien?”

Adrien flinched. He knew that tone, the one that could mean only one thing: his father knew, and Adrien was in trouble. He dared to hope despite because there was no way for Gabriel to know. Neither Nino nor Alya would tell. Apart from what had just transpired here, Theo didn't have a chance, as well. How else could his father have found out? 

“Yes, Father?”

“You taught Lady Bug to dance, didn't you?”

Adrien stared at Gabriel in confusion. This was not the question he’d expected. Not even close to anything he’d expected.

Gabriel’s eyes focused on him, he continued, “Don’t even try to deny it. I saw you teaching Lady Bug to dance in the Crystal Ballroom myself during the nights leading to that first ball. Why does _a lady_ need to be taught how to dance?”

Adrien felt like he had just swallowed a pound of lead. 

“You either answer me or I’ll call for her to do that for you.” 

Adrien’s gut twisted in a knot. This was not the way he’d planned to tell his father. He’d hoped to catch him first thing in the morning, all fresh and rested and in good spirits. He’d planned to reveal his choice and spend a good ten minutes singing Marinette’s praises, stressing how even Gabriel himself liked her just a day prior. Then, he’d mention how generous and understanding and loving and just his father was and how even the law didn't discriminate against social ranks when it came to marriage. After that, and _only_ after that, Adrien planned to mention that he was in love with a wonderful, amazing girl who happened to be a commoner, and he’d do everything his father would want of him as long as he got to marry her. 

Instead, he stood before his tired, angry and pissed father who was impatiently waiting for his answer in the middle of a night, and by the look on Gabriel’s face alone, Adrien could tell that his father was bordering the dangerous territory where he wouldn't listen to anyone’s reason and pleas. Only Mother could deal with him in such a state, but she wasn't here to back her son up, and Adrien didn't have the luxury to avoid the subject any longer. 

He cleared his throat and, watching Gabriel’s reaction, carefully replied, “I was helping Marinette to brush off her dancing skills because she didn't have much practice at home.”

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. “Marinette?”

“My childhood friend from DuPont. The girl you know as Lady Bug.”

Gabriel sucked in the air. Closing his eyes, he constrained himself for a few moments before speaking. “Just to clarify that you’re implying that Lady Bug in this castle is not of noble descent but that commoner friend of yours from DuPont you wouldn’t shut up about after each visit?”

“Yes.”

Stunned, Gabriel seemed to be paralyzed in his place, allowing Adrien time to continue. “Please, Father. Let me explain. Her Lady’s parents gave their agreement to send their daughter here as one of my potential brides without consulting her at around the same time she got engaged to Lord Stoneheart. No matter how much she begged them to allow the marriage, they wouldn't even listen to her, hoping she could get a better match here. So, Lady Bug and Lord Stoneheart eloped, sending Marinette, Lady Bug’s maid, here to buy themselves time before being discovered. Marinette never intended any harm or carried any vicious ideas. All she wanted to do was to help her Lady be happy. She doesn't even know I’m the Prince, because, as you might remember, Mother insisted I introduced myself as Mme Bustier’s son at DuPont—”

“I’ve heard enough!” Gabriel barked, his glare sending a chill down Adrien’s spine. He turned sharply to Gorilla. “Report.”

Gorilla looked at Adrien, a silent apology in his eyes as he said, “His Highness sneaked into the Lady Bug’s room, as you’ve witnessed. He spent about ten minutes there before leaving but came back shortly after with a basket of food. They headed to the pond at the far corner of the gardens and remained there until around midnight when the Prince escorted the Lady back to her room and headed to his own quarters.”

Gabriel’s glare turned murderous. “What were they doing at the pond?”

“Talking.”

“Is that all?”

Visibly uncomfortable, Gorilla added, “There was… physical affection expressed in the form of kissing.”

Adrien’s face burning, he wanted nothing more than to be swallowed by the ground.

Gabriel closed his eyes. His lips pressed together, he pinched the bridge of his nose and remained silent for the longest minute of Adrien’s life. 

“Father,” Adrien braved, his stomach in knots. “Please, let me explain—”

“I want her out of my castle immediately.” 

“Father, please. Just allow me to—”

_“Immediately!”_ Gabriel looked at Adrien, his eyes icy cold. “Or would you rather me send her to jail?”

Adrien felt his heart stumble. “Jail? For what?”

“She impersonated nobility. She willingly lied and deceived her King. She’s a criminal who deserves to be in jail.” 

“That’s ridiculous. You can’t do that!”

“I can and I will.”

“I’m in love with her!” Adrien took a step closer. “I want to marry her, and I already proposed. You can’t send my bride to jail.” 

“You’ve got some nerve,” Gabriel seethed through his teeth, standing up. 

“The law doesn’t forbid me to marry a commoner. I’ve spent the last few days researching, and there are no restrictions on social class differences between a couple.”

“Are you out of your mind? It isn’t written because it’s common sense. It doesn’t need to be written because everyone understands that royalty doesn’t marry commoners.”

“There were cases of nobility marrying commoners.”

“Lower rank, disgraceful nobles who have no regard or appreciation for the traditions and the law that made us into a great nation! Royals have never married common.”

“Then I’ll be the first one.”

“Out of the question! You’re the sole heir to the throne and are obligated to marry a noble. If the Crown Prince starts to do whatever the hell he wants, then what order and law in the country are we talking about?”

“But, Father, the law itself doesn’t forbid me—”

“Let me make it clear to you, Adrien,” Gabriel said, threat and anger seething through his whole being. “If you even _think_ about marrying that woman, I’ll imprison her for impersonating a lady, and who knows what else the judge will find to justify an exile.”

Adrien stepped back, his eyes wide. “You wouldn’t.”

“I will. You know me. You know I can.” 

“She isn’t a criminal father.”

“The facts say otherwise.”

“She isn’t. I know her. I’ve known her ever since I was a child. We’ve spent many summers together in DuPont. Maman knew her, and she liked her—”

“Her being your childhood friend gives me all the more reason to suspect she isn’t just covering for her lady’s disgrace. Did it enter your mind that someone could’ve hired her to enamour you, so they would have a hand in the royal family? Perhaps, one of our enemies?”

“You’re insane if you believe that,” Adrien hissed. “Marinette would never do something like this! You don't know her at all. She is kind and honest and would never betray anyone. Wasn’t it you who just today said she had what it took to be a queen and that you approved of her?”

Gabriel paused, lips pursed tightly in thought. “She’s just a really good actress,” he growled. “Meaning I’ll have to get rid of her before she can pursue any more people to believe her innocence. Perhaps, we could arrange for her to be escorted out of the castle and out of the kingdom before the sunrise. I wouldn’t want anything to interrupt the happy occasion of your engagement.”

Adrien’s blood froze in his veins. What had he done? 

“Father.” He begged, tears gathering in his eyes. “Father, please. You can’t—” 

“If you won’t stop this nonsense this instant, I’ll sign the order for her arrest before you finish your explanation. If you’ll be wise and go to bed and choose a noble wife tomorrow, I’ll let her go back to whatever hole she crawled from, and we will forget this ever happened. Do we understand each other, Adrien?”

Adrien stared at his father in shock, any hope for a happy ending evaporating faster than he could grab at it. His heart in pieces, he lowered his head in defeat and closed his eyes. There was no point in talking any further. If his father was determined on something, he’d never changed his mind, and the only one person who could ever persuade him to think or do otherwise wasn’t with them anymore. 

“Should I start counting?” Gabriel asked, breaking into Adrien’s thoughts. “It worked great for you when you were a child. Or should I have Nathalie start on that order? That might work better.”

“No,” Adrien spoke quietly. Numb and broken, he turned around and left the room without a bow. 

Tears obstructing his vision, his legs barely holding him, he walked some distance before he stopped. Grabbing at his chest, Adrien grimaced. 

He was a fool. He should’ve known it’d never work. He knew his father.

Marinette…

Oh gosh, Marinette would find out tomorrow. She’d realize who he really was all this time. She’d see him choosing someone else for a bride after he’d proposed to her. He’d break her heart. He’d shatter it after promising to do whatever it took. 

His stomach violently shook. Adrien leaned over to the wall, barely suppressing the reflex. He was despicable. He was worse than Theo. How could he do this to Marinette? All while claiming to love her…

His eyes closed. Adrien couldn’t let Marinette see him tomorrow without knowing. There was no way of sparing her heartbreak right now, but maybe he could lessen the pain. She had to know his feelings were genuine. She had to know he wasn’t lying or playing cruel games with her all this time. He wanted her to know he loved her, and if only he could, he’d marry her in an instant. He had to tell her before the day started, so forgetting everything, Adrien changed his course. He had to tell her himself. She had to hear it from him. That was the least he could do right now.


	17. Chapter 17

To say Marinette was floating on air was an understatement. Her head might as well be up in the clouds she felt so light. Adrien loved her.

Adrien _loved_ her.

She couldn’t settle down. Not after he’d kissed her completely and totally senseless under the sparkling night sky.

Her heart started racing again. Heat flooded her face as her gut spun into knots. He’d been pressed flush against her, their position deeply intimate all on its own. That alone would get any respectable woman’s face to turn red. But paired with the way their lips had met over and over and _over_ again before his had wandered down her jaw to her neck…

With a shamed whimper, she sunk to her knees on the floor. “Pull it together. Pull it together!” she whispered, scolding herself for having not only allowed Adrien to lay nips on her neck in the first place but likely encouraging him with the way she’d grabbed at his clothes and shoulders and arms.

That was the other thing: hands knew no boundaries. Good _lord,_ what would her mother say if she knew what her unmarried daughter had done with a man? At least she was betrothed to said man and they didn’t escalate to… certain actions done only within the marital bed, but it certainly hadn’t been proper!

Marinette hid her flaming face in her hands, whimpering in pure embarrassment. She’d been raised better than this! She’d always scolded other maids when they slipped out late to flirt with the guards or other staff, chastising them for acting so wanton, yet here she was, the _hugest_ hypocrite possible.

She could _not_ let that happen again. The next time she saw Adrien—

A knock came at the door, one quiet yet frantic. “Marinette!” A familiar voice hissed.

“Adrien?”

“Marinette, please, I need to talk to you.”

His voice was as frantic as his knocks. She hurried over and opened the door.

He immediately slipped inside and shut the door behind him.

Well, so much for being proper with Adrien the next time she saw him.

“What are you doing?” she hissed. She should have stepped away from him. She shouldn’t have been so close. She should be able to control herself.

‘Should’ being the key word. Because she found herself drawn to him like a moth to his flame.

 _Good bye, propriety,_ she mentally bid.

“I have to talk to you,” he said, his hands reaching up to hold her arms, grabbing on tightly.

She couldn’t keep her own hands from his shoulders. “Adrien, you’re scaring me.” His grip was tight, but that paired with the tone of his voice and the pain that was evident on his face… “Something’s wrong.”

That pain in his expression intensified to the point she felt like she could feel it. He grit his teeth, his eyes screwing shut as he hung his head with a grimace. His grip got tighter as he tugged her closer. Her heart was racing with worry as her stomach dropped to the floor like lead. Even the way he leaned his forehead against her own didn’t settle her.

“Adrien.”

“ _Gah!_ I don’t want to have this conversation,” he growled, pained.

Slowly, nervously, she reached up to grab his cheeks, pushing him away so as to look her in the eyes again. He looked so nervous, and she took up rubbing slow circles on his cheeks in hopes to calm him down. “What’s going on?” she asked. “Let me help you. Tell me. Please.”

“I have to, whether I want to or not.” He sighed, letting his eyes close a moment before opening them up again. But when she met his gaze, she wasn’t comforted by the intensity they held. “You might want to sit down, Marinette. I…” He huffed a sigh. “I have some secrets to tell you.”

A lead weight filled her stomach, making her feel almost physically ill. In fact, it felt like her whole body was full of lead, because it was very hard to move to a seat.

Maybe the bed wasn’t the best place to sit; she did have a chair, after all. That would have been more proper. But Adrien was able to take a seat beside her, taking hold of her hand in a way that reassured her as he began.

“Marinette… I’m not actually a guard.”

Her brow furrowed and head tilted in confusion. “What?”

He rubbed his jaw, sheepish. “It’s just… just a cover. To give me a little freedom.”

Her frown deepened. “Cover? Freedom? What…?”

With a sigh to steady himself, Adrien took both her hands in his, holding on tight as he said. “Marinette… I’m actually the crown prince.”

She blinked, looking intently at his face. Unbidden, a smile came to her face, one that was uncomfortable to wear. Giggles tickled her throat, settling uneasily in her lungs, making them too full to take in a breath she clearly needed to clear her head. “What are you talking about? The… the crown prince? You… You’re the son of… son of a maid…”

His expression was a serious one, no joking in sight. Only pain.

Pain from his admission.

“No,” Marinette said, reality slowly becoming hazy as a dream. Her giggles turned self-depreciating, and her smile fell to a grimace. “No, no. You’re… there’s no… That’s not—”

“Marinette,” he called out to her, interrupting her thoughts by squeezing her hands reassuringly. “Marinette, I’m very serious.”

“But… that’s not who… you said… you said you’re the son of—”

“My mother insisted,” he cut in. “She didn’t want me admitting my true title. That was the condition she gave me when playing with kids outside my class.”

It felt as though a noose was tightening around her neck, air becoming scarce as she struggled to breathe. Her heart beat harder and faster in her chest as a result, frantic and panicked. “I… I don’t…”

“I know,” he assured, squeezing her hands and shifting closer to her. “I know. This is… it’s a lot to take in.”

“I…” Words failed her. What was she supposed to say to that? “You’re the crown prince?”

He nodded. “I am.”

And that’s when it hit her all at once. He was the crown prince. She could see it, his face hidden behind a white mask. She could hear his voice, one that had brought her comfort in a crowded ballroom and joked with her in a garden, running through a maze to escape Nino. And he… the crown prince…

He was vowing himself to her.

“Adrien.” She suddenly stood, pulling her hands away from him as though he’d burned her. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him. He was the crown prince, and she was a servant girl. “You… oh my—no. We… we can’t… You can’t—”

“Marinette.” He stood from his seat, reaching out to her. “Marinette, listen.”

She took another step back, holding her hands close to her chest. Everything was flooding to her at once as her mind struggled to connect the dots. “You… you knew. You knew I was a serving girl. You _knew_ I wasn’t a lady. Why…”

He knew. He knew this whole time. He had all the cards in his hands and played her, strung her along all while having to know they could never… they could never…

Tears were now pouring down her face. “ _Adrien._ ”

“Marinette,” he coaxed, finally grabbing onto her shoulders to pull her close. “Marinette, listen to me.”

“Why?” she challenged, unsure if she was asking why she should listen or why he betrayed her. “Tell me why?”

“I’m going to,” he assured. “But please, stop struggling and just let me explain.”

She hiccupped a sob, quickly covering her mouth with her hand and feeling the wet tear trails drip onto her fingers.

He shifted her in his grasp, securing her to him with one arm while using his now free hand to wipe away her tears from her cheek.

But that only made the tears worse.

“Before I say another word, I _need_ you to know I meant everything,” he said, his voice steady and sure. “That I _still_ mean everything. Every word and kiss; I mean it. I love you. I want you as my wife—”

“That can’t happen,” she countered. “So why—”

“I spent _days_ locked up in the castle library looking for anything that said I couldn’t be with you,” he cut in. “Anything. Because once I realized I was falling for you, I knew I would never be satisfied with any other woman for my wife but you. And so I looked for anything that told me that I couldn’t be with you, hoping that I wouldn’t find it. And I _didn’t._ ”

She brow furrowed. “W-what?”

“I couldn’t find anything,” he said. “There were no laws that stated I couldn’t take you as my bride. But…” His expression sobered. “But my father… and his traditions…”

 _Which meant…_ She then froze as cold dread crept in “Your father knows…? A-about me?”

Adrien grimaced.

Her knees gave out completely, but Adrien was there to catch her, lowering her to the floor and kneeling in front of her.

“No,” she whispered, her heart pounding as icy fear overtook her.

“Marinette.” Adrien grabbed her cheeks, forcing her to meet his gaze. “Marinette, listen to me. Nothing is going to happen to you. I _vow_ to you, nothing bad will become of you. I’ll do everything in my power to ensure that. But…” He grimaced. “Ah, _damn it!_ ” he yelled before resting his forehead against hers, cradling the back of her head to hold her there. “I _promised_ you, Marinette. And I meant it. I _still_ mean it. And if I could, I’d drop everything for—”

“But you can’t!” she cried. “You’re the crown prince. You can’t just abandon everything for me.”

“You’re worth it!” he cried.

Shocking her to the core in the process.

“Yes, I would give up everything for you,” he reiterated, calmer this time. “In a heartbeat. To keep my promise. To be with you. I love you.”

He loved her. He _loved_ her. Loved her enough to throw everything away.

And damn it, she loved him enough to ensure he wasn’t an idiot. “You can’t do that,” she countered. “And whether you want to or not, you know you can’t, Adrien. You have a kingdom who _needs_ you… More than I do…”

Adrien paused, his face contorting into a grimace. “I know,” he reluctantly agreed. “I know my kingdom needs me to care for it. I can’t abandon my people. If I knew the next of kin would rule justly, I wouldn’t be so hesitant to abdicate, but I can’t abandon my duties. Because if I do that, then you…” His expression turned pained as his eyes turned glassy. “I could protect you from the world, but not from my father. Not fully. And I can’t… I can’t…” He squeezed her tight. “I can’t put you in danger because I want to be selfish. In the end, I love you and have to do what’s best for you. I have to do whatever it takes to protect you even if it means I can’t be with you.”

Her heart was in shambles at this point, along with their relationship. They could fight all they wanted, but in the end…

In the end, it was all for naught.

“Damn you.” Tears poured down her face. “How dare you come into my life again, only to leave me like this. You become my best friend for the second time, then go and make me fall in love with you, steal my first kiss, then _ruin_ me for any other man before finally revealing that I could never have had you all along!” She slammed her hands against his chest, the pain in her heart growing stronger. Just as a new wave of tears and hysteria washed over her, she smacked him again, grabbing tightly to his shirt as she cried, “Damn you.”

He looked physically pained by every word out of her mouth. “I deserve that.”

She choked on a sob, hanging her head as the tears overflowed and poured down her cheeks. Her hands still entangled in his shirt, she held him at a distance, knowing it would only worsen the pain if he were close.

Yet, he carefully dislodged her hands from his shirt, using them to pull her closer to him as he shifted closer to her.

And she was too weak to put up a fight.

She found herself in his arms, held tightly up against his chest as she sobbed her heart out. If she were a little more cognizant, she would have realized she wasn’t the only one in tears.

It took a while for them to settle, him clinging to her and her clinging to him. Neither were willing to let go of the other.

“If I had my way, Marinette,” Adrien spoke up, voice hoarse from the tears. “If there were any way I could keep you, I would.”

She knew that. She really did.

“But… in the end, I will have to pick a bride tomorrow.”

 _And it won’t be you,_ she mentally finished.

“Even though I’d marry you in a heartbeat if given the chance.”

She sniffed again, already exhausted from crying but nearly ready to start up again. In the end, she forced herself to pull away first. He was clearly hesitant to let her go, if the way he held her was any indication. But from her new vantage point, she could see his red-rimmed eyes and the tear trails down his own face.

_Don’t do it. Don’t do…_

But she did, reaching up to wipe the tears from his eyes, and allowing him the chance to grab her hand and hold it to his cheek. She didn’t have the will-power to pull away, an action she regretted when he pressed a lingering kiss to the palm of her hand.

It would be the last kiss he gave her. It would have to be, or her heart would stop right then and there.

“Adrien.” She pulled her hand away. “You have to go.”

Oh, those words hurt, but it was clear they hurt him, too.

“You… you have to pick a bride.”

_That’s not me and will never be._

“This is where we…” Tears flooded her eyes as the last words got choked up in her throat. “We part.”

Her voice finished with a squeak, but it was the best she could manage.

Adrien looked nothing short of utterly crushed. “Damn it,” he whispered, leaning forward to press their foreheads together one last time.

She cherished the feeling, knowing that when she pulled away, it would be the last.

“Just go,” she whispered. “There’s… there’s no way to make it… make it hurt less.”

“I know it,” he said. “And I hate it.”

She did, too.

Yet, he stood. Then, like a gentleman, he helped her stand, too. Where they held hands for a moment longer before letting go after one final squeeze. The moment he dropped her hands, Marinette took a step back. And Adrien lingered, looking at her with tears in his eyes.

“I love you.”

She could have cried at his words. “Stop making it hard,” she chastised.

With a heartbroken expression, he started to back away towards the door. Thankfully, she had the good sense to realize those were not the last words she wanted to ever say to him.

“I love you, too.”

Adrien froze, hand on the door handle as he stared back at her, mouth open slightly in surprise. It was quick to turn into a pained smile, though.

And that was the last thing she saw before he slipped out the door.

Once he was gone, she broke, crumbling into a thousand little pieces as she collapsed onto her bed and sobbed her little, shattered heart out. She clutched the sheets, screaming into her pillow as her body shook with grief.

She didn’t know how long she allowed herself to be that severe of a mess, but once she pulled herself together and started processing everything, she knew… she knew she couldn’t stay here. The love of her life was going to pick a woman to marry, and it wasn’t going to be her. She couldn’t stand it. She just couldn’t.

Though completely exhausted, she had a new determination, one driven by the throbbing pain pulsing through her. She scurried through the castle, into the servants’ quarters as she tried to find which room held her carriage driver.

Once she figured it out, she roused him with the quietest knocks on his door she could manage. She remembered their conversations when they first set out on this journey and the knowledge they would have to be prepared to leave on a moment’s notice should anyone ever become suspicious of her. Marinette had thought that maybe, thankfully, they’d have been able to get away without using their emergency plan.

However, she had been wrong.

She told him to ready the carriage and that she would go pack her things and then they’d be off. With a nod, he was quick to leave.

Marinette then slipped out of the bedroom hallway, thinking that she was going to be able to escape the servants’ quarters without being seen.

“Marinette?”

Her heart jumped in shock. Marinette whipped around towards the voice to see Alya standing there, her eyes wide with surprise. “What’s wrong. You’re a mess!” she hushedly observed, rushing over to her friend.

Marinette took a step back, causing Alya to freeze in her tracks. “I have to leave.”

Alya looked completely confused by those words. “What do you mean? What happened?”

Marinette shook her head. “I… I don’t… I _can’t…_ ” She bit her lip to keep her tears from falling. “I have to go.”

“Marinette—”

“ _Please,_ Alya,” she said. “Please. Let me go. I don’t want to talk about it.”

Alya’s expression softened. “Okay,” she said. “But do you have to go?”

“Yes,” Marinette said. “So I have to go pack—”

“I’ll go with you,” Alya said.

“No—”

“Please,” Alya said, voice full of concern. “Let me help.”

After a moment of silence, Marinette surrendered. Silently, the two girls hurried back up to her room, packing her trunk of things before Alya offered to assist her in taking it back down.

Soon enough, the driver found them.

“I have one more trunk in my room,” Marinette whispered to him. “A smaller one.”

He hurried off to grab it. And the next thing Marinette knew, she was packed up and ready to be driven out into the night.

“Marinette,” Alya began.

“Thank you for everything,” Marinette said, keeping her distance from her newfound friend. She couldn’t hug her knowing that she’d burst into tears if she did. “And, please, for the love of all that is good and wonderful and lovely, _please_ don’t tell Adrien that I left. Don’t tell _anyone_.”

Alya looked hesitant, but after a tense moment, she sighed. “All right,” she relented. “If that’s what you want.”

With a sniff which started up the tears again, Marinette nodded. “Yes,” she squeaked. “I really beg you to do that for me.”

With a sympathetic look, Alya walked forward, her arms out. And though Marinette knew her tears would worsen, she couldn’t hold back from giving Alya a hug anyway.

After a moment of crying into Alya’s shoulder, Marinette pulled away. “Thank you for everything,” she said, whipping the tears away for the umpteenth time that night.

Alya nodded. “Of course. And if you need anything else from me, I’ll always be here for you, okay?”

“Okay,” she said, walking backwards towards the carriage. “Thank you, Alya.”

Alya raised her hand. “Stay safe.”

“We’ll do our best.” With that, Marinette boarded the carriage, giving Alya one last wave out the window before the driver started up the horses into the night.

She watched as the castle slowly grew smaller and smaller as they drove out into the night. Eventually, the castle grew too small to see, and she finally pulled her gaze away from it, from the place that housed so many memories.

She settled her hands in her lap, and that’s when she noticed

She was wearing Adrien’s lucky charm on her wrist.

With a pain in her heart, she hesitantly ran her fingers over the beads, memories flooding back with such painful intensity she couldn’t hold back the tears. Grabbing onto the beads, holding them close to her chest, she sobbed.

When she had first arrived at the castle, all she had needed to do was avoid the prince and ensure that he never had his eye on her. And she thought she’d succeeded. The thing she didn’t plan for was having another man fall for her. Yet… yet he’d been a guard. That was in within her station. It was a surprise but acceptable and a blessing, even. But…

But for life to play such a cruel trick just wasn’t fair.

She was supposed to be a Lucky Ladybug. So why…

Why’d she have to go falling for the prince?


	18. Chapter 18

He was an idiot. A stupid, arrogant, heartless fool! Marinette, probably, hated him now and he deserved it all. How could he be so naïve and careless as to think that he could change a centuries-old tradition when he couldn’t even control his own life? 

Pathetic. 

Because there was never a chance he’d be allowed to marry Marinette, and Adrien should’ve known that. He should’ve never hoped. He should’ve never promised her something that wasn’t in his power to fulfill. But most of all, _he_ should’ve been the one to pay the price for his stupidity. 

Instead, it was Marinette. It was her whose heart he’d just shattered into a million pieces. It was her whose tears and agony still echoed in his soul as he slid down on the floor beside his bed, curled in on himself, holding his head in his arms. 

What had just happened? 

A pitiful groan slipped Adrien’s lips. How could he live with himself after what he’d done? How could he ever forgive himself for hurting an innocent girl whose only fault was to fall in love with him? And it didn’t matter that his own heart was trampled on and stabbed and left bleeding at the side of a road. The guilt of betraying the trust of the one who loved him weighed more heavily on him than any heartbreak of his own ever could.

Damn it!

Adrien gripped his fists tighter, his nails sharply digging into his flesh. Even losing his mother, the most agonizing event of his life so far, hadn’t hurt this much. Yet, he had no choice. If he wanted Marinette safe, if he wanted her home with her friends and family, if he wanted her alive and well, he had to let her go. 

No matter how much he didn’t want to. 

Despite how much it hurt. 

Even if it broke them both. 

Her well-being was of utmost importance. Adrien couldn’t lose another loved one, and if he’d try anything else for their marriage to happen, that could just be the case. He knew his father. He couldn’t risk it. Not with Marinette on the line. 

He only hoped she’d understand one day. Because heartbreak, no matter how hellishly painful now, would fade and heal eventually. She’d find happiness with someone else who’d cherish and love her and who would make her happy the way Adrien wished he could. He dared not to wish for her forgiveness. If only she’d forget him like a bad dream. That would be enough. For him, knowing she was alive and safe would be enough. 

Didn’t mean it hadn’t absolutely devastated him. 

His body aching, gripped by the pain, Adrien slowly got up and crawled on his bed, lying fully dressed on the top of his sheets. He closed his eyes, fully succumbing to his misery. 

He should’ve listened to Nino and stayed away. Why couldn’t he keep his distance? Why did he have to rush and tell her he loved her? To kiss her and worship her? It would’ve been easier if he’d never touched her or knew she loved him back. How was he supposed to forget her now? Her scent? The softness of her skin? Her lips? Those adorable, sweet noises that slipped her mouth as he’d held her in his arms, kissing and caressing her breathless. How was he supposed to suppress that fire she’d ignited in him?

Impossible. Not for him. Never. 

He’d created his own hell because, for Adrien, the memories of Marinette, knowing what it felt like to be with her and realizing he’d never have that again would be the worst punishment of all. 

And that was why from now on, he would blindly follow Nino’s advice. Heck, Nino could even choose a bride for him tomorrow because Adrien couldn’t care less. It wouldn’t be Marinette. That was all that mattered.

Gripping at his chest, he let the tears flow. The time stood still, a silent witness to his sorrow, and for hours that felt like an eternity, Adrien shifted and turned, got up and lay back down, unable to neither settle nor make it easier. There was no rest for him tonight. He didn't complain; he didn’t deserve any. When the crow announced the sunrise, Adrien shivered, pangs of pain crawling through his skin. The day was here. He was twenty, and he would be engaged by the time the sun goes down. 

Numb to the point of apathy, Adrien blankly stared in front of himself. The sunrays sneaked into the windows and glided across his face, warming up his skin. Adrien turned away. Tears ceased a long time ago. He didn't have any left, or so he’d thought because when about an hour later, someone knocked on his door, his eyes moistened again.

He didn’t want to do this.

He wanted Marinette.

The knock repeated.

Pathetic groan escaped his lips. He couldn’t have her, and he _had_ to do this if he’d wanted to ensure her safety.

So, Adrien got up, splashed some cold water on his face and opened the door.

“Mme Bustier?" His heart sped up, knowing the reason his late mother’s maid was at his door first thing in the morning. With everything that was going on, he’d almost forgotten. He did forget. 

“Oh, sweetheart.” The older lady reached forward to gently touch his cheek the way his mother used to when he was hurt or upset. “What happened?”

He closed his eyes, bowing his head as he leaned into the touch. “Rough night. Nothing unusual. Please, come in.”

The older lady looked at him with motherly concern, stepping into his room. She wasn’t his parent, but Caline Bustier cared about Adrien, perhaps more than his own father did. She was the one who’d helped him through the hard times when his mother passed away, and she was the one who still regularly visited him years after her retirement. Adrien appreciated that and always gave her as much of his time and attention as he could. On his birthdays, however, he awaited her visits with a special fervour because, on those days, Mme Bustier always delivered a very special present for him. 

“Your father’s giving you grief?”

Silently, Adrien turned to look sideways. There was no need to reply.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

He shook his head. “It’s not just him. I messed up, as well. _Royally_.”

Mme Bustier sighed. “So, I assume the rumours are true?” 

“What rumours?”

“That one of the girls is a commoner and you’re in love with her.”

His lips slightly ajar, Adrien stared at her for a good while before whispering, “How—How do you know? I thought no one knew.”

Mme Bustier sadly smiled. “Don’t underestimate the local gossip. Those girls know everything and everyone. I overheard enough to put the pieces together delivering a letter to your father.”

Adrien frowned. “I didn’t know he gets letters on _my_ birthdays as well.”

“Usually, he doesn’t. Both of you get your letters on your respective birthdays. However, today, I had one for him as well, and I decided to deliver that one first.”

After a moment’s pause, Adrien motioned to a chair for Mme Bustier to sit down before dropping into the neighbouring one himself. “Do you remember Marinette from DuPont?”

“Your friend? The baker’s daughter?”

“Yes. She’s here under the name of Lady Bug.”

Mme Bustier quirked an eyebrow. “That’s… interesting. But then, I’m not surprised you’re in love with her. You more than liked her even back then.”

Adrien let his head fall into his hands, prompted on his knees. “I tried to reason with him, but Father forbade me even thinking about her. He went as far as threatening to imprison or exile Marinette if I won’t marry someone noble.”

“An exile?” Mme Bustier gulped. “He’s going overboard. How can he even justify an exile?”

“Apparently because we know each other, she could’ve been hired by someone to spy on me or control me or whatever else nonsense he came up with.”

“Marinette isn’t like that. She was always very sweet and sincere and kind,” Mme Bustier frowned. “I do, however, wonder, how and why is she here? And pretending to be Lady Bug, nonetheless.”

“The day real Lady Bug was supposed to depart for the castle, she eloped with her fiancé and sent Marinette here in her place. And you know, Marinette,” he sadly chuckled. “She’ll do anything for a friend. Even something crazy like this.” 

Mme Bustier fell silent for a moment. “Does Marinette know who you are?”

Adrien nodded. “She does now, but until a few hours ago, she thought I was a simple guard, a maid’s son.”

“And is there the slightest possibility your father might be right? I know we remember her as a sweet, innocent child, but, Adrien, a lot of time has passed. We don’t know how she grew up and, in your situation, you can never be too careful.”

Adrien closed his eyes, his chest tightening. “If you’d only seen her reaction when I told her who I really was, you’d know it wasn’t fake. Or if you’d seen how she behaved before that, you’d know she’s still just as innocent as ever. She spent time with me only when I was the guard. The prince was barely able to keep her anywhere near himself, and when she had to remain close, she was quiet and shy, nothing like the real her. So, no, I don’t think Marinette came here to make the prince fall in love with her, and even if that would’ve been her intention, don’t you think her commoner’s origins would’ve been discovered sooner than we could’ve tied the knot? She’s smart. She would’ve known it’ll never work.”

“That makes sense. Have you told your father this?”

Adrien let out a bitter puff. “He wouldn’t listen because the ‘commoner’ part is an instant deal-breaker for him, despite even the law not forbidding me to marry outside of my class. Can you believe it, Mme Bustier? Despite what I’ve been taught all my life, there are actually no legal restrictions at all.”

“And does your father know that?”

“He does, but that doesn’t matter to him because apart from the law, there are _traditions_ , and he isn’t going to break them or let me do that.”

Mme Bustier sighed, taking a moment to think about something. “Does she love you, Adrien? You as a person, not your stature.”

Despite his heartache, Adrien couldn’t keep a bittersweet smile off his face because Marinette’s love was the biggest present he didn’t deserve. “She does. Well, she did because she might hate me now, but yesterday we confessed our feelings, and she agreed to marry me when I was just a guard in her eyes.”

Mme Bustier’s eyes widened. “You’ve proposed to her?”

“Yes.” His voice cracked. “But I also broke it off already after Father found out the truth about her.”

She reached forward to lay her hand on Adrien’s. “Then you can’t give up, Adrien. Your mother raised you to be a man who always keeps his word, so if you’d promised that girl to marry her, you can’t give up. If you love her, if you truly believe that she’s the one for you, then fight for her.” 

“I wish I could,” Adrien cried. “But what else can I do? I tried what I thought would work for certain, but it backfired badly. And now, if I disobey his orders, Father will either imprison or exile Marinette, and I promised to protect her. If I try again, I’ll only make it worse and lose even what deal I was given.” He shook his head. “No. I can’t do that to her. Heartbreak will heal; she'll move on and will find someone to love instead of me, but there is no guarantee she'd survive imprisonment or an exile. I can’t put her in any more danger than she’s already in.”

“What about you?” Mme Bustier asked, watching him intently. “Do you think you’ll be able to move on? Will _you_ be able to forget and find someone else to love? You're too much like your parents, Adrien, and both of them had a place for only one person in their hearts. There _is_ a reason your father never remarried, and that's not because there’s a lack of willing and eligible candidates for the Queen's title.”

Adrien looked away. “I'll have to deal somehow. I always knew I was going to marry for the kingdom, not for myself.”

“But you went through so much trouble to find someone you’ll love. You can’t give up now. Adrien, I’ve seen you grow up. I know you. You’ll never forgive yourself if you give up now because all of those _What Ifs_ will drive you crazy and _will_ make miserable for the rest of your life. And that isn’t fair to either you or Marinette or whatever girl you’ll choose instead of her, so think. There has to be something you can still do.”

Adrien shook his head. “I’ve tried everything I could think of. I can threaten to abdicate, but I’m sure I don’t have to explain how this can backfire even worse than it already has. I’d rather not risk Marinette’s safety any more.”

They both fell quiet for a moment, sounds of lively chatter and excitement starting to leak from the outside. People were starting to get ready for the big day. Adrien wanted nothing more than to vanish. Anything, but choosing someone he couldn’t care less about to be his wife and seeing Marinette, his best friend, the woman he loved, heartbroken in the crowd and not beside him.

“Adrien.” Mme Bustier intruded into his train of thought. “Do you remember how your father used to be much kinder and happier when your mother was still alive?”

“Yes. He was a different man then.”

“And do you know why that is?”

Adrien shrugged his shoulders. “Because he had Mother. He changed after she passed away”

“Right. But did you know that he used to be just like he’s now before he met her?”

Adrien frowned. “What do you mean?”

"In his youth, your father was always just as cold and distant as he’s now. I don’t know how, but your mother was able to see that deep inside there was something good in him, and somehow, she was able to bring it out. He was a changed man because of her, and even though he shoved that good part of him back on the burner after her passing, it’s still there. Don’t give up, Adrien, find what your mother saw in him and bring it out. That’s your only chance.”

Adrien fought back tears as he whispered, his whole body trembling with desperation. “ _How?_ I’m not my mother. I don’t know how to do what she did.”

“No, you aren’t Emilie,” Mme Bustier said, reaching to hold his hand. “But there is a part of her in you, and you might not use the same technique as she did, but you’ll be able to find a way to that better, understanding, loving part of him. You know it’s there. You’ve seen it. Now, use what you know about him and drag it out. For your Princess’ sake.”

Adrien stared at Mme Bustier with wide eyes. Wasn’t it a little bit too late for that? If he could, he’d do anything to change his father’s mind, but…

Wasn’t it over?

Marinette’s words came to mind. The ones she’d begged him to pass along to the Prince at the very start as he was teaching her to dance in the Crystal Ballroom. The ones he needed to remember now.

_It isn’t over until it’s over._

But despite how it looked… was it _really_ not over?

True, he was still single and no bride was chosen yet, but he _knew_ his father. Once Gabriel made up his mind, there was no going back. There was no point in continuing to fight unless Adrien wanted to make everything way worse than it already was. His shoulders slumped. He shouldn’t repeat his own mistakes. He shouldn’t search for hope where there was none. 

Mme Bustier stood up and, taking a letter out of her purse, offered it to Adrien. “Happy Birthday, Adrien. May all of your wishes come true.”

“Thank you, Mme Bustier.” He took the letter with a shaking hand, opening it only after his late mother’s friend had left. A simple letter, a precious gift his mother left him before her departure. She’d written one for him and his father for the next fifty years after her passing. She’d entrusted them to Mme Bustier, her maid and closest friend. Since then every year, the woman had been visiting them on their birthdays, delivering a priceless gift they both eagerly awaited. This year, Adrien hoped his letter would be a little more special than usual because today he needed his mother to be by his side as never before. He needed that courage and strength she’d always inspired in him, and he was running out of time, so without further delay, Adrien read. 

_My dearest son,_

_Happy birthday! Oh, how I wish I could’ve been there for you today, to hug you, and kiss you, and bless you on this very special day. But since I can’t do any of that, I just wanted you to know that I’m so proud of you, Adrien. I know you grew up to be an amazing man, and I love you, my child. More than any words could ever express. More than I could write in a thousand letters. I do hope you can feel at least a part of my love for you through these pages._

_I thought about what to wish you on this special day, but I’m certain that you have no need for the riches, beauty, strength, and such. You already have it all. You always did. That’s why I wanted to wish you something else, my son. I want you to have something more important and precious than all the riches of this world, something that will nourish and support and keep you going your whole life. I wish for you to find love: to fall in love with someone, be loved by them, and be with that person for eternity. Love is what really matters in this world. Nothing else can compare. Believe me, I’ve had it all and love overshadows everything._

_Now, if I know your father well enough, he’ll follow that obnoxious tradition and you’ll be forced to choose a bride today. If that’s the case, I hope you had enough time to spend with your potential brides to see who they are not only on the outside but where it really matters: inside, their characters, their souls. I’m sure all of them would be beautiful girls, but, Adrien, choose the one with whom you can be yourself. Choose the one who would love you at your worst. Choose the one who will stay by your side even if you were a beggar._

_Do you remember that girl from DuPont? Marinette, the baker’s daughter? I’m sure you do; she was your first love even if you were a little oblivious to that yourself. It makes me smile even now as I lay in my bed, unable to get up anymore: you were so adorable, transforming into an awestruck puppy as soon as you’d see that girl. Try to remember, Adrien. Do you recall how much fun you had together despite your social rank differences? Can you recollect how happy you were then? How much you laughed? How much you enjoyed to just be together with her, be it a wild adventure in the fields or a silent star-gazing on a random rooftop? Do you remember how sweet and calm your dreams were, or how early you’d wake up in hopes of sneaking out and meeting her as soon as possible? I’m sure you remember._

_Choose a girl that will make you feel the same. You’ll have to spend your whole life with that person. Don’t rely on beauty or smarts. Etiquette means nothing; it can be taught. The way a girl makes you feel is most important. Choose a bride, listening to your heart. Marry for love, my son. That’s the only thing I wish for you on this special day with all my heart and all my soul and all the strength I still have._

_Now, I know your Father might give you grief about your desires since you’re a prince and have responsibilities and whatnot, but please, don’t judge him too harshly. He’s had a hard life and a harsh upbringing, and he needs your love and support as much as you need his. But just in case, know that just today, he promised me that he will allow you to marry for love. He swore he’d let you experience what we had, and if there is one thing your father never breaks, it’s his promises. He takes too much pride in his honour and his reputation, so if he’ll oppose your choice, remind him of his promise to me._

_I love you, Adrien. I wish you all the happiness in the world, and I’m so sorry I can’t be there for you today but know that my heart and my love is always with you._

_Love,_

_Mom._

* * *

“You promised!” Adrien yelled, rapidly nearing his father’s desk. “You promised mother you would let me marry for love.” He put his mother’s letter in front of Gabriel. “You can’t break your promises!”

Gaping, Gabriel stared at his son in shock. Never before had Adrien simply burst into his father’s study without either being invited or requesting to be admitted. By the way Gabriel’s lips pressed together and his finger grabbed at his own letter laying in front of him, Adrien suspected he didn’t have to explain what promise he was talking about.

“My promise didn’t include the ‘commoner’ part. And it certainly didn’t have a 'criminal’ notion in it.”

“She isn’t a criminal! How can you not see it, Father? You liked her. You were so impressed with her, you said she had what it took to be a queen. Does her social rank matter so much you’ll throw away your own, _unbiased_ judgement?”

Gabriel stood up to look Adrien in the eyes. “She infiltrated the castle and impersonated a noble lady to get to you. How can _you_ not see that? She _is_ a criminal, and you are not marrying her!”

Adrien threw his hands up. “She was helping out a friend who wanted nothing to do with this ridiculous tradition! She wasn't trying to get to anyone!"

“Then why did she sneak around with you at night if not to seduce you and force you to marry her?” 

“She thought I was a guard! We have been friends since we were kids and she had always thought I was a maid’s son. Why couldn’t she spend time with her commoner friend?”

“At night?”

“Both of us were busy during the day.”

Gabriel pressed his lips into a thin line. “You can’t seriously believe she didn’t know who you were.”

“And yet this is the truth,” Adrien replied. “Mother never allowed me to reveal my true stature to anyone if I wanted to play with them, so yes, as unbelievable as it sounds, Marinette didn't know anything. And despite what you think, she ran away from the prince as fast as she could, trying not to be noticed, lest marry him.”

“Then I guess it all works out.” Gabriel huffed. “She achieves her goal of not being noticed and goes home while the prince marries someone of his own status. End of story.”

“No, it’s not!” Adrien stepped closer. “I _love_ her, Father, and she loves me, and _you_ promised mom you’ll let me marry for love. You have to keep your promise, or I shall not be inclined to keep mine as well.”

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. “Meaning?”

“I promised I’ll go along with your stupid tradition and choose a bride on my twentieth birthday, didn’t I? Well, guess what, Father? I really don’t feel like choosing a bride today unless it’s Marinette.”

Gabriel’s lips almost disappeared under the pressure he was putting on them. “That’s a _centuries-long_ tradition, Adrien. You cannot break it.”

“I don’t care,” Adrien said, leaning forward on his arms, prompted on the table. “I’m _your_ son, and I’ve always followed _your_ example. And, right now _you_ ’re teaching me to break promises, and I intend to follow your suit as I’ve always done.”

Gabriel’s glare turned dark. “We’ve talked about it, Adrien. If you don’t want her to be thrown into prison or exiled—” 

“If you dare to do that,” Adrien seethed through his teeth. “I’ll act, too. Lock her up if you want; I’ll go to prison with her. Exile her if you wish, but know that I _will_ follow her.”

Gabriel paled. “You’re the sole heir. You can’t abandon your kingdom and your responsibilities.”

“I can do whatever the hell I want because my _father_ taught me I can go back on my word.”

“That’s not quite the same—”

“You promised to let me marry for love. I promised to be a good ruler and take care of this kingdom. What’s the difference? It’s just two promises, and if you can break yours, I can break mine.” 

“Are you threatening me?”

“If you wish to think of it that way, then yes, absolutely, I am threatening you.”

Gabriel’s glare deepened. His jaw stiff, he pressed his lips together. 

A moment. 

Two. 

Ten. 

Adrien didn’t look away, assuring his father of the seriousness of his intentions with each passing second. 

“You’re overreacting.” Gabriel looked away, his defences cracking for the first time in Adrien’s life. “You’ll fall in love with someone else just as easily. Didn’t you like Lady Riposte—”

“I don’t want to fall in love with someone else. I want Marinette,” Adrien insisted. “I’ve always loved her. Even back at DuPont when we were children, I loved her. Do you really think a love like that can pass or be forgotten? Have _you_ forgotten mom?”

Gabriel seemed to flinch as he closed his eyes and slacked back into his chair. He kept quiet for a few moments and when he’d finally spoken his voice had lost most of its firmness. “She’s a commoner, Adrien. I’m sorry, but royals don’t marry commoners.”

“Says who? The law doesn’t forbid it. I won’t be breaking even your precious tradition because I was supposed to choose a bride from a pool of presented ladies and Marinette is a part of it.”

“By trickery. She isn’t noble.”

“Then show me where it’s specified in your tradition that only nobles can be included in that group.”

Gabriel huffed. “Tradition dictates—”

“ _Tradition_. Not law. There’s no rule—”

“There are no rules _because_ it’s common sense! No self-respecting king would allow his children to marry a commoner!"

“Or is it because it’s up to each ruler’s discretion?” Adrien paused for a moment, composing himself. “Father, I _love_ her. She’s more than fit to be a queen by your own judgement. You married for love. Why can’t I?”

“She isn’t a noble,” Gabriel parroted, his voice now bearing almost none of formal resolve and strength. “What will people say?”

Adrien scoffed. “Is that all you care about? Your reputation?”

“Reputation is everything for a king. You’ll learn that one day.”

“Father, they will love you for being open-minded and not prejudiced towards the majority of your kingdom’s population. I’ve been sneaking out to the town for years, and if I’ve learned anything about the people of this kingdom, it’s that a union with a commoner will only raise you in your subjects’ eyes.”

“In theirs, maybe.” Gabriel sighed heavily. “But we need to keep good relations with the noble families, not commoners. And nobles aren’t as liberal as you seem to be.”

“Then make her a noble,” Adrien cried out without thinking. “If that’s only the question of having a title, you have the power to give it to her.” 

Gabriel’s eyes snapped to him. “Do you think that’s so easy? I can’t just create a new title. Titles come with lands, and we don’t have any unassigned lands.”

Adrien’s thoughts raced. Then he remembered something. “Give her one that doesn’t have a successor.”

“There’s no such thing,” Gabriel scoffed. “If a noble dies without an heir, his title and land go to the nearest relations and there _always_ some.”

Adrien pointed to the crest framed on the wall to his right. “Give her that one.”

Gabriel sucked in the air, his face reddening. “You’re going too far.”

“Am I?” Adrien crossed his arms over his chest. “That is _my_ title, _my_ birthright, whereas you have no claim to it whatsoever. Or am I wrong?”

Gabriel remained silent for a few moments; then looked away.

Adrien continued. “Aunt Amelie renounced her rights to that title when she married Duke Graham de Vanily, so Felix isn't a contender for it; not that he’d even care to dispute his rights to a Count title when he’s a Duke. And even if Felix was a contender, I was born a few months earlier than him, so I’m the rightful owner of the Noir title, and I can do whatever I want with it. Give it to Marinette. It’ll go to my children, no matter who I marry, so why can’t my wife have it before that? In the end, it won't change a thing.”

Gabriel closed his eyes, his head falling into his hands, elbows propped on the table. He didn’t say anything, but Adrien saw that the victory was his already, so he pressed.

“You have a choice, Father: make Marinette a noble and gain an amazing daughter-in-law who'll be a fantastic queen one day, or refuse and lose a son and your only heir."

“Everyone knows that the Noir family doesn’t have suitable maidens to be presented to you. There are only Amelie and Felix, but they are bearing Graham de Vanily title now, so the Noir title has no one but you. How would I explain the sudden appearance of an eligible girl from your mother's side?”

Adrien shrugged. “Spin a tale of a long-lost branch of the family tree that was discovered recently, or just tell them she’s a commoner. I don’t care either way.” 

Gabriel leaned back into his chair, watching Adrien. A few moments later, he bitterly chuckled, shaking his head. “You truly are your mother’s son.”

Adrien’s lips tagged in a smug smile. “I’m sure I have a lot from you as well.”

“Unfortunately,” Gabriel sighed. “She’ll have to get a proper education.”

“That won’t be an issue. Marinette would love to learn. She always did.”

“Her family will have to be included in the title as well if the ‘lost branch’ tale to be seen legitimate, meaning they’ll have to move into Noir mansion in DuPont.”

“I’m sure they won’t mind.”

“I’ll send for her parents and have all the necessary papers to be prepared by the end of the day.” Gabriel stood up and walked to a massive chest of drawers standing by the wall. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a small box. From inside it, he took a golden ring with a brilliant red diamond in the middle and gave it to Adrien. “Go, before I change my mind.”

Slowly, Adrien took the ring, his chest full, a goofy smile stuck to his lips. Tears lurking at the brick of his eyes, he could think of one thing only:

He did it!

He actually did it!

He was going to marry Marinette!

His Marinette will become his wife! 

His heart skipped a beat at a sudden thought drastically different from the others: would Marinette still want to marry him after all he’d put her through this night? Would she be willing to marry a prince? His status brought some strings attached that would influence their family, so—

“I see you’re waiting for me to change my mind?” his father interrupted his rapid downfall.

“No.” Adrien jerked. “Thank you. I’ll go tell her—I’ll go propose—Yes. That. I’ll get going. Thank you.”

“Make sure to compose yourself before that,” Gabriel threw after him. “The way you sound right now, I wouldn’t be surprised if even a commoner will say No to you.”

Adrien didn’t respond as he walked out the door with that one thought hammering at him. 

_Would Marinette want to marry him now that she knew who he was and after he’d broken her heart so cruelly?_

She wanted a husband that would always be there for her. She wanted a family, children and a warm home, and he would want nothing more than to give her that, but he couldn’t promise her to always put her above his responsibilities. He’d do his best and would make sure she was happy with him, but would his words be enough to convince her? Did she love him enough to overlook his royal roots? Did— 

“Adrien!” 

Adrien stopped in his tracks, spotting Nino running to him. He pushed the doubts away. No need to distress. He had to believe. He had to have faith in Marinette and their love. They’ve gotten this far. They couldn’t fail now that their biggest obstacle, his father, was behind them. 

“You look happy,” Nino quirked an eyebrow as he’d reached him. “Did some—”

“Father approved her,” Adrien grinned, gripping Nino by his shoulders. “Nino, Father approved Marinette. _I can marry Marinette_.”

Nino’s face fell. “That… There might be a little problem with that.”

“What do you mean?” Adrien frowned. “What problem?”

Nino swallowed. “Marinette… she left.”

Adrien gripped at Nino’s shoulders. “What do you mean Marinette left?”

Nino shrugged. “Alya said she left in the middle of the night. I was coming here to let you know.”

“Where did she go?”

“Back to her lady.”

Adrien let Nino go as his thoughts raced. Marinette’s lady? Lady Bug. So, DuPont? No. Lady Bug eloped, so she wouldn’t be in DuPont but rather in her husband’s place. What was his name? Lord—Lord Stone-something—

“Lord Stoneheart,” Nino said as if reading his thoughts. “I grew up close by.”

“Saddle Plagg. I’ll go change and let Father know.”

“You’re going after her?”

“Of course. I need to present a bride by the end of the day. If I don't depart now, I won’t make it in time.”

Nino let an amused puff of air out. “Then I guess I’m going with you. I know that area well.”

“I’d appreciate it. Thank you.”

“What are friends for?” Nino chuckled. “If not for helping to catch a runaway bride.”

Adrien bumped his shoulder. “Exactly.”

They parted to prepare for a journey, Adrien trying his hardest not to let his doubts overtake him again. He pushed through as he’d informed his father of his departure and dressed for the road. He tried to remain as hopeful as possible once Plagg and Wayzz were ready for them to depart. He started his journey determined because there was only one way to find out if Marinette would have him now that she knew the whole truth, and that was to find her and propose again. This time without any secrets between them.


	19. Chapter 19

To say Marinette was anything short of a total mess would be extremely generous.

When she had arrived at Stonebreak Hall early in the morning, the house staff had been surprised, but they had quickly summoned Lord and Lady Stoneheart to greet the guest. Upon realizing who had arrived, Mylene had been ecstatic, quickly running up to Marinette. Marinette had thought she’d be able to hold herself together, but the moment Mylene engulfed her in a hug, she broke down, falling to her knees in tears.

It had taken a lot of coaxing to get her inside.

Now, she was in her own personal room at Stonebreak Hall, one that Mylene had prepared for her weeks prior in hopes Marinette would come soon. What a disaster, to be so built up by Lady Stoneheart to the staff, only for their first impression of her to be a sobbing, sniveling mess.

How mortifying.

She was better than this. She was stronger. She was more rational. Yet, none of that seemed to matter. The pain in her heart was intense. For her hopes to be built up so high over the prospect of marrying such an amazing man, someone she could see being very happy with for as long as they both would live, only for her whole world to collapse around her with that revelation…

With a steadying breath, Marinette was able to pull herself together from the tears. She quickly swiped the last of them away just as a knock came from her door.

Hoping she looked halfway decent, she stood up, smoothed her dress front, and opened the door to reveal Mylene standing there. Her expression was sympathetic as she held out a tray that contained tea and a plate of cookies. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Marinette stared at the plate before sighing. “Even if I didn’t, I feel like I owe you an explanation.”

“I’d certainly like one,” Mylene said, worry creasing her brow. “I’ve never seen you so emotional over anything before.”

Mylene entered the room, setting the tray down on the little table in the room while Marinette shut the door behind her. Mylene then poured out two cups of tea while Marinette sat down on the edge of the bed, allowing Mylene to have the lone chair.

“So,” Mylene said, handing over the full cup and saucer to Marinette. “If you weren’t found out, thank the Lord above, then what happened?”

Marinette stared into the brown liquid swirling in the dainty, white teacup. “I suppose I should start with context.”

“Context would be nice.”

With a sigh, Marinette set the teacup aside, her stomach churning too much to drink anything. “You remember my childhood summer friend, Adrien, don’t you?”

Mylene smirked. “You talked about him so much—woah, wait a minute!” Mylene realized, her eyes growing wide. “If you’re bringing him up, that must mean…”

Marinette’s smile was pained as her heart clenched tightly in her chest. “I crossed paths with him that very first day as I made a total fool out of myself tripping over the lining of my dress.”

Mylene chuckled. “Oh Marinette.”

“Thank goodness it was him and not anyone else. I would have been outed immediately. But I didn’t know who he was right away since all the guards wore black masks. And then… then he took off that mask thinking I wouldn’t recognize him—”

“But you did.”

Marinette nodded. “Near instantly.”

At Marinette’s warbly words, all amusement from Mylene’s smile faded. “This story is going to end with him breaking your heart, isn’t it?”

Before Marinette could even open her mouth to respond, tears blurred her vision. She covered her face with her hands just as the sobs escaped her throat.

“Oh, Marinette.” Mylene then went over to sit beside Marinette, wrapping her in a hug.

The tears wouldn’t stop. Marinette just couldn’t put a dam up around the emotions flooding out of her. The pain cut deep with the bitter feeling of betrayal. He was the prince. He was the  _ prince, _ and he  _ knew _ he couldn’t marry her, so why…

Why did he make her feel so special? Why did he fill her with hope, only for the walls of security he’d built up around her to crumble at her feet? Why did he fall in love with  _ her _ ? The one woman he couldn’t have.

And why did she have to fall in love with  _ him? _

Eventually, she calmed again. The tears had subsided, not that she had anymore to cry even if she wanted to.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Mylene quietly asked.

Marinette took a shaky breath before beginning. “It… it wasn’t like we instantly started courting,” she said, her voice rough from the tears. “I don’t think either of us thought about anything other than being with each other like when we were kids. But…  _ oh, _ I’m such an idiot!”

“You’re not an idiot,” Mylene assured. “You were a girl in love, even if you didn’t know it.”

“I should have seen it coming!”

“You couldn’t have known.”

Marinette laid her head on Mylene’s shoulder. “I… I just wanted to see him. Often.”

“That’s what love is.”

“I’m an idiot.”

“A klutz, yes, but an idiot, no.” Mylene patted Marinette’s back soothingly. “So, you spent time with him?”

She groaned. “We…” She buried her face in her hands, cheeks flaming red. “Snkouahacasul.”

“What?”

“Snuck out of the castle,” Marinette repeated, dropping her hands from her blaring red face. “More than once… at night.”

“Marinette!”

“I know!” she cried. “I know. I know. I know. My maman would  _ kill  _ me if she ever found out.”

Mylene sighed. “Oh, Marinette, what am I going to do with you?”

“Kill me kindly before my maman does.”

“Sorry, not going to happen,” Mylene said stroking Marinette’s hair. “So, you had secret rendezvouses with your childhood friend. I’m sure they were innocent enough.”

Marinette felt the red of her cheeks spread to her chest.

Mylene stopped stroking Marinette’s hair at the long silence. “Marinette?” she carefully prodded. “They were innocent, right?”

Marinette bit her lip. “All except… except the last one—”

“Mari—” Mylene quickly clamped her mouth shut.

Marinette wanted nothing more than to die in a hole.

“Are you still… um…” Mylene was red.

Only then did Marinette realize what she was implying. “Yes! We didn’t… No, not that far.”

Mylene sighed, hand on her chest in relief. “Okay. So. It was just…”

“Just… a lot of kissing. In a… close position. After he proposed.” Tears she didn’t even know she had left were already in her eyes as the memories of that night flooded back to her. His tender touch, his warm embrace, the way his body had been pressed to her own, pinning her to the ground and peppering her with kisses that sent her wondering just what a wedding night with him would feel like.

Her stomach was in the tightest knots it had ever been in as her heart raced and her whole body seemed to blush bright red in result.

“He  _ proposed _ ?” Mylene cried, bringing her back to the present.

Marinette nodded. “Last night.”

“Last night… then what happened between then and now!?”

It was more than just her heart that seemed to break. Her entire being seemed to shatter. “Mylene…” Words struck in her throat. “Adrien… he’s not actually a guard…”

Mylene’s brow furrowed. “What? Then… then who is he?”

Her smile was hollow and self-depreciating. “He’s the crown prince.”

* * *

Lunch was over, and Marinette was helping in the kitchen clean the dishes. She’d apologized to the head maid for being such a mess and swore that she could actually do work.

The head maid, a nice lady, had just looked at her in sympathy. “I overheard you got your heart broken. I understand that only time will heal it.”

Marinette had just smiled despite the pain in her heart. “Thank you.”

She was assured she would get a proper tour of the castle later in the day, but for now, she could help the cook. It was a simple enough job, and Marinette knew her way around a kitchen enough to be plenty useful.

Just as Marinette finished helping with the dishes, Mylene appeared, garnering instant respect from all the other maids in the kitchen.

“Come with me, Marinette,” she said. “I should actually show you around the place.”

“Actually—” Marinette began, unable to finish her sentence as Mylene grabbed her hand and tugged her along out of the servants’ quarters and into the main house.

The tour went on for a good while, Mylene pointing out all the important places in the house before leading her out to the garden.

“Isn’t this place gorgeous!” Mylene asked motioning out to the lush garden. “Ivan supposedly spent a couple months making this place up for me and surprised me with it when I arrived.”

“Wow,” Marinette agreed, looking over the place.

“And this spot is my favorite.” Mylene led Marinette over to a bench under a trellis covered with thick ivy. She sat down then pulled Marinette to sit down beside her.

Marinette put up no resistance. She took a seat beside her lady and allowed Mylene to start playing with her hair.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, her fingers carefully combing out the strands of Marinette’s hair. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Marinette said, enjoying the soothing feeling. “I… I’ll be okay.”

“I still can’t believe it,” Mylene said. “Your childhood friend is actually the crown prince…” She sighed. “Sorry. I shouldn’t bring it up but—”

“Shocking, I know,” Marinette assured. “I still feel like it hasn’t sunk in for me.”

“I’m surprised he courted you at all, considering his title.”

Marinette sighed. “I know. I still wonder… why he did it. He could have any girl, yet…” Marinette groaned, feeling the tears come up again. “Geez, I still can’t believe I failed at my mission.”

“Of not attracting the attention of the prince?”

“ _ Yes _ !” she cried. “Looking back, I should have known. I liked the prince; he treated me so kindly and sweetly and made me feel special and and and… and I felt like I  _ could _ fall for him, which was why I was careful to push him away and yet—” With a groan, she hung her head.

Mylene rubbed her friend’s back. “Marinette, you couldn’t have known,” she soothed.

“I feel so stupid, though.”

Gently, Mylene pulled Marinette down to lay her head on her lap. Marinette took a breath, allowing her eyes to shut as Mylene still played with the ends of her hair. “You’re not stupid,” Mylene assured, smiling down at Marinette. “You couldn’t have known, and no one would have suspected anything.”

“I should have suspected something, though… it was just too… too… something.”

Mylene chuckled softly.

“And I don’t know what’s worse,” Marinette said, looking up at her lady. “That I fell for it in the first place… or that I still love him at all.”

“Of course, you still love him,” Mylene soothed. “You thought you were going to marry him. You can’t just make your feelings disappear when they were so deep.”

Marinette frowned, then let her eyes shut again.

The sound of footsteps called her attention, and when Marinette saw Lord Stoneheart approaching, she sat up. “My lord.”

He waved his hand in dismissal, assuring her she didn’t need to stand at attention. “Marinette,” he began, his words taking on a tone she couldn’t fully understand. “Someone’s here to see you.”

Her brow furrowed. “Who?”

Though he tried to hide it, his uncertainty appeared on his face. “The Crown Prince.”


	20. Chapter 20

Adrien had never worked Plagg so hard and, thankfully, the usually grumpy horse complied without much fuss as they raced against time to the Lord Stoneheart’s estate. They took as few stops as possible, followed as many shortcuts as Nino could remember, and reached their destination in a record time of five hours instead of the usual six. Which was great because if Adrien wanted to keep his father’s blessing for his marriage to Marinette, he had to present her to the King’s legislature before the clock struck midnight on the day of his twentieth birthday, which meant today. That was the only ultimatum his furious father gave him when Adrien announced he was departing in pursuit of Marinette, and as of now, even with one hour gained, Adrien was still on a very tight schedule and couldn’t afford the slightest of delays.

“Relax,” Nino whispered to him, as they followed a butler through the hallways of the Lord Stoneheart’s mansion. “Everything will be alright. We’ll make it back in time. With Marinette.”

“I hope so,” Adrien muttered, looking around as they walked. Lord Stoneheart’s mansion wasn’t nearly as big as the castle but looked cozy and warm with its walls decorated with portraits and landscapes, extravagant yet tasteful furniture placed in various places along their way. It had that homey feeling, a place where one would feel at ease and welcomed.

At least it  _ did _ feel that way until the owner of the house walked into the room Adrien and Nino had been shown to wait for him in. He was a large, robust man with a heavy frown on his face and skepticism in his eyes. His actions were sparse as were his words. True to his name, he stood stone-still, his domineering gaze locked on Adrien, making him shiver under his stare.

All the usual, polite greetings and small talk out of the way, Adrien got straight to the purpose of his arrival. “I apologize for my sudden intrusion, Lord Stoneheart, but I’d like to request an audience with a maiden I know to be in your house. Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I believe she used to serve as a maid to your wife.”

Lord Stoneheart quirked an eyebrow and remained silent for a few moments, looking Adrien over from his head to his toes. “My wife left her lady’s maid back in DuPont about a month ago. The one she has here isn’t the girl you’re looking for.”

Taken aback, Adrien stilled. Was he given the wrong information about Marinette’s destination, or was Lord Stoneheart denying him his request? It couldn’t be the first possibility because Nino had inquired a few people on their way here, and all of them confirmed a sighting of a carriage with a young lady inside going towards this place at night. The second option couldn’t be likely either, considering that, as the Crown Prince, Adrien was well within his rights to search any house he wished whether the owner consented or not, and Lord Stoneheart should’ve been well aware of that. 

A frown on his face, Adrien pressed his lips together. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't have time to play games. So, he spoke again, mustering as much authority and intimidation as he could. Thankfully, his father gave him plenty of examples over the years. “I have witnesses who saw Marinette arriving here this morning.” A bit of a stretch, but Lord Stoneheart didn’t need to know that. “Can you deny that?”

The threat of  _ Or should we search the house _ ? hung unspoken between them.

Lord Stoneheart remained stilled. “I cannot.”

“Would you allow me to see her?” Adrien pressed.

Lord Stoneheart paused before answering, his eyes locked on Adrien’s. “It’s unfit for Your Highness to deal with a maid. Allow me, as the owner of this house, to handle any business you have with her. ”

“Are you denying the Crown Prince’s request?” Nino interfered, looking scandalized. "Do you even know the consequences of such actions?"

“I apologize if I appear rude, but I’m simply offering to deal with a member of my household myself as it is unfit for the Crown Prince to waste his time on a commoner. Let me know how she offended you, and I can assure you, Your Highness, the punishment would be fitting.”

“It’s not for you to decide—”

“Nino.” Adrien put a firm hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Let me handle this.” He turned back to the owner of the house. “Lord Stoneheart, let me assure you, Marinette didn’t offend me in any way, and I’m not here to punish anyone. I simply wish to talk to her. Would that be possible?”

Hesitation on his face, Lord Stoneheart asked, “May I inquire about what you wish to speak with her?”

Adrien barely, suppressed a growl. He was pressed for time. He’d overcome so much to be with Marinette. The last thing he needed now was a stubborn lord who wouldn’t let him see her.  _ Why _ was this man making it so hard and refusing him to see Marinette? From her words, he was supposed to be a huge softy and the kindest man alive under that harsh interior. She said he was loyal and protective of those he loved— 

_ Oh _ .

Adrien took a breath to calm himself. Alright. He could do this. He could play this game for as long as it took to get to Marinette. “Lord Stoneheart, I understand that you’re trying to protect Marinette, but let me assure you, I’m here with good intentions.”

Lord Stoneheart remained unmoved. “As I said before, Your Highness, I’m willing to relay whatever it is you wish to tell Marinette to her myself—”

“Listen!” Nino interrupted again. “Don’t be so evasive! You’re treading dangerous waters here with your constant roundabout answers. The Crown Prince desires to see Marinette—his childhood friend, mind you—meaning we aren’t leaving until he talks to her.” 

Lord Stoneheart’s frown twisted in confusion. “Childhood friend?” 

Adrien nodded. “My mother allowed me to socialize with whoever I chose back at DuPont. Marinette and I have been friends since we were children, and if you find it hard to believe, you can ask her about that yourself.”

Lord Stoneheart paused for a second. “My apologies, but neither Marinette nor my wife have ever mentioned that.”

“Surprise,” Nino deadpanned. “Now will you stop this foolishness—” 

“Lord Stoneheart,” Adrien interrupted, barely suppressing his irritation. “I thank you for your willingness to risk  _ everything you have _ to protect Marinette. I’m glad she has people in her life who are so willing to get in a  _ whole lot of trouble for her _ . I really am. However, we both know that all you’re doing here is refusing to admit you’re denying me to see her. Why?”

Lord Stoneheart remained silent for a few moments. Eventually, he spoke again, his expression firm, resolve in his eyes, “She might not be noble by birth, but Marinette has more dignity and class in her than most of the nobles I’ve encountered. She’s like a sister to my wife. To her I owe my marriage and my happiness. When she arrived here today, she was distraught and sought protection. I cannot betray the trust she placed in me to provide a sanctuary for her. Therefore, if she wronged you somehow, I’ll take full responsibility.”

At the passionate tone of Lord Stoneheart’s voice, Adrien couldn’t help but relax a little. Marinette was loved and cherished amongst the people who knew her. Loved enough for them to be willing to protect her at all costs. Despite his frustration, his heart warmed at a thought, knowing how well protected his princess was. 

“Lord Stoneheart,” Adrien said. “I do thank you for protecting her so severely, even at a risk to yourself. No matter how frustrating the situation may be, it’s also a comfort knowing she has found true safety here. However, I’m here simply because, in her haste to leave, she’s forgotten something that I’d like to give back to her. That’s all.”

“Are you saying you came all this way just to return something? Your Highness, with all due respect, you could’ve sent a servant.”

“It’s far too valuable to entrust to anyone,” Adrien replied. “And I’m pretty certain neither I nor it will survive for long if I take it out of my chest.” 

Lord Stoneheart’s eyes widened, his frown deepening as he watched Adrien almost in shock. “My Prince, what you are implying… Marinette would never agree to be a mistress, no matter your rank or friendship with her.”

“And I would  _ never _ insult her with such a proposal. My intentions are that of a marriage.”

Stunned, Lord Stoneheart stared at Adrien for a good half a minute before muttering, “Are you insinuating that you, a member of the Royal family, intend to take a commoner as your bride?”

“The law doesn’t forbid it.” 

“But Royals have always married noble—” 

“Because it’s the  _ tradition _ ,” Adrien continued instead of him. “Not the law, and seeing as you yourself were willing to break with traditions to be with the woman you love, I’m sure you can understand me when I say that, to me, Marinette is worth breaking the law, nevermind an outdated tradition. Now, Lord Stoneheart, are you going to refuse the _ Crown Prince _ the right to be with the woman he loves?”

Lord Stoneheart narrowed his eyes at Adrien. “Are you threatening me?”

“Possibly,” Adrien said with a smirk. “Now, would you,  _ please _ , ask Marinette if she’d see me? That’s all I’m asking of you.”

A long moment passed by with no response. Finally, the man sighed. “Under one condition: if she denies your request, I’ll be forced to ask you to leave.”

Adrien felt like he could finally breathe a sigh of relief. “If she doesn’t want to see me, I’ll depart on my own.” 

Lord Stoneheart nodded. “Alright. Please, wait here. I’ll return with your answer in a moment.”

When Lord Stoneheart disappeared behind the door, Nino turned to Adrien with a huff. “What a stubborn, arrogant man. How dare he insult you so?”

“He’s just protecting Marinette,” Adrien replied, coming to stand by the window. “In a way, I’m glad she has friends like him because it’s hard to find loyal people these days, especially ones who are willing to go so far for the sake of others.”

“Whatever you say,” Nino grumbled, sitting down on a couch. “Though, you should’ve asked him to bring her here. Alya did say Marinette was pretty upset when she left, so I won’t be surprised if she wouldn’t want to see you.” 

Adrien shook his head, despite his insides quivering at the mere suggestion. “No. I won’t force her.”

“That’s not what I—”

“Marinette has always been the one to give second chances,” Adrien added. “And the last one to give up on anyone. She won’t send me away without at least giving me a chance to say what I came here for.” 

At least he hoped so. He had to believe. He had to have faith in her and their love.

Nino muttered something in return, but Adrien didn’t hear, pesky doubts overtaking his mind. Why did Nino have to bring this up? As if it wasn’t enough that Adrien had been battling those same doubts all the way here. And while he was certain Marinette loved him, there was still the fact that he’d hurt her, perhaps too deeply. The wounds were still too fresh. Theoretically, she could reject him. His offence could possibly be too big for her to forgive. The complications his title as a Crown Prince bore could be a deal-breaker for her as well. And Adrien couldn’t blame her. Marinette deserved to be always placed first by her husband, something he, as the future sovereign of this kingdom, couldn’t promise her despite his best intentions. 

A low grunt escaped him. He was  _ so _ close, and yet it felt so far, the reality of their situation hitting him hard. If Marinette did reject him, there would be no one but him to blame. 

“Adrien, breathe.” He was startled out of his reverie by a hand clasping his shoulder, only to see Nino shoot him a smile. “Everything will be fine. This is Marinette we’re talking about here. She loves you.”

“I hope she still does.”

“Of course, she does. Love doesn’t just disappear overnight.”

“But there is a thin line between love and hate.”

“Don’t even go there. I seriously doubt Marinette could ever hate you. She’s too kind for that. Too much in love with you, as well.”

Adrien averted his eyes. “You didn’t see how hurt she was when I told her the truth. I broke her.  _ Devastated _ . I don’t deserve forgiveness.”

“And yet you’re here, so it couldn’t be that bad.”

“Nino, I confessed and proposed to her last night—”

“You  _ what _ ?” 

“—then Father found out and forbade it, so I had to go back to her and tell her the truth and break it off.” Adrien closed his eyes, his heart clenching. He wasn’t sure he wanted Nino to know this all. He’d done his best to keep his mouth shut all through their journey, but now he couldn’t stop; shame, desperation, and anxiety eating at him because he had been so close to grasping at his fairytale ending, only for it to be ripped away at the last second. Hope had been reignited in his chest, but he had no idea if that delicate flame would be snuffed out in a heartbeat as well. “There,” he murmured. “Now you know how truly despicable I am.”

Nino blankly stared at him for a few moments before letting out a heavy sigh. “You’re such an idiot, Adrien. I wouldn’t say despicable, but you’re still an idiot.”

“I know.” Adrien bowed his head, his shoulder slumping. “I know that. Believe me, I learned my lesson, and I know that I don’t deserve Marinette after what I’ve done, but I still want to try. I’ll beg her for forgiveness on my knees if needed because I love her and there is no one else I want to be with.”

Nino closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he muttered, “I don’t know what to tell you. I honestly don’t. I know she loves you, and I hope she can forgive you, but… man, you’re  _ such _ an idiot. So, good luck? That’s all I can offer you right now.”

Adrien helplessly chuckled, a knot in his throat strangling him. “Thanks, Nino. I’ll need that.”

He turned his eyes back to the window, taking in the view outside, hoping nature would do its magic and soothe him as usual. The gardens were beautiful, flourishing with greenery and flowers, tall trees and luxurious bushes with neat paths in between them… 

A movement under a trellis overgrown with vines and flowers caught his eye. Adrien narrowed his eyes but still couldn’t distinguish anything from his spot. He walked to a different window, the view causing his breath to hitch and send his heart sprinting. Under a waterfall of greens stood a bench on which a young lady sat. Beside her lay Marinette, her head nestled in the lady's lap as she gently brushed her fingers through her hair. In a moment, Lord Stoneheart approached the duo. Marinette immediately sat up. Adrien could see them talking. He could see Marinette silently staring at Lord Stoneheart, then turning to the lady. A few more moments passed between the trio before Adrien finally saw Marinette nod. 

He closed his eyes and let a sigh of relief slip his lips before the realization that it could’ve been an agreement to send him away crept upon him. His skin growing clammy, he gripped his hands together and kept his eyes on Marinette, desperate for any signs for his hope to stay alive until Lord Stoneheart re-entered the room.

“I apologize for the delay,” the man said, bowing his head. “Marinette will see you in the garden, Your Highness.”

A mountain of weight fell off his chest, and Adrien silently followed Lord Stoneheart to the garden. At the door, the lady that was just with Marinette greeted him with a curtsy. He barely responded with a nod, his eyes glued to the trellis some distance away, under which he could see the fragile figure of the one who held his heart. Clasping her hands together, she looked his way; pale, her eyes puffy and red, but still so lovely it took his breath away. More beautiful than ever. He gathered the last of his restraint and addressed Lord Stoneheart without looking at him.

“Thank you for taking me so far. Would you mind leaving us alone now?” 

“Of course.” Lord Stoneheart nodded and left, closing the door behind him and his wife. 

Adrien headed to Marinette, his steps quickening the closer he got. All doubts, all fears, all the anxiety; it all vanished into a thin air, forgotten at the sight of Marinette watching him approach with every emotion in the world on her beautiful face, his own heart threatening to jump out of his chest. 

Her name quietly slipped from his lips as he stopped before her. She looked at him with a silent question in her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to fall on his knees, beg her for forgiveness, ask her if she still loved him, and give her his heart no matter her answer to that question. He craved to pull her close and kiss her senseless. To take her in his arms and worship every inch of her. To marry her and spend his life making her happy. Adrien wanted so much, but all that he was able to do was to wrap Marinette in his arms and pull her to his chest, burying his face in the crook of her shoulder, barely suppressing the tears.

“I was so scared I’d lost you.” 

Though tense at first touch, Marinette soon melted against him, sending his heart into a mad rush. His hold on her tightened as she lay her head on his chest and whispered, “I should hate you,” she whispered. “But I just can’t, no matter how hard I try.”

He tightened his hold on her. “I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone, especially you of all people.”

“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be back at the castle getting engaged.”

“How can I?” Adrien shook his head, wondering if she could hear the frantic beating of his heart. “My bride ran away. I had to chase after her.”

Marinette pulled back, her lips parting, her eyes wide with shock as she stared at him. "I thought your father forbade you to even think about it.”

“He did.” Adrien leaned his forehead against Marinette’s, pulling her back unto himself. He needed her closer. He couldn’t bear to be apart anymore. “But I remembered  _ someone _ telling me to fight for what I want until the end. So, I went back to him this morning, and we had another…  _ talk _ , and now I have until the end of the day to bring  _ any _ bride I want back to the castle. And I want  _ you _ , Marinette. If you’ll have me, I want you—”

“Adrien.” She pulled away, looking lost. “I’m a  _ commoner _ . I barely survived this month as a lady. I won’t be able to pull this off for the rest of my life.”

“Not true,” Adrien protested. “You came in with absolutely no idea of what to do, but by the end of the month, you were above them all. Even my father couldn’t deny it. You  _ have _ what it takes to be a queen, and a great one at that. Marinette, your birth situation doesn’t define who you are or who you can be. You choose that for yourself because the only difference between commoners and nobility is the amount of wealth and power. As people, we're all equal."

She stepped away, her arms wrapped around her middle. “As nice as it sounds, in this country, my social status _ does _ define what I can or cannot be."

“I’ll make sure to change that once I’m the king.”

Her look was warm, yet a hint of sadness lingered. “I’m sure you will. You’ll be a great sovereign, Adrien. I know you will. But that’s in the future, and you need a bride today. And as of now, none of the nobles share your opinion. I don’t know how you persuaded your father, but there is no way his legislature will allow you to marry a commoner.” 

“I know,” Adrien assured, coming closer. He reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a golden ring with a fiery red stone in the centre. Reaching for Marinette's hand, he added, "Red diamond. Extremely rare. Only one noble family in the whole of France has it as their family heirloom.”

“The Noir family,” Marinette whispered, taking her eyes away from the stone and looking at Adrien. “I remember this ring on your mother’s hand.”

He smiled at the mention. “She liked you. She wrote me letters for my every birthday for the next fifty years before she passed away. In today’s, she suggested marrying someone who makes me feel like ‘my friend Marinette from DuPont’ did. So, I thought, why should I look for someone similar if I can go straight to the original?”

Marinette’s expression was one of confusion though her eyes were glittering with something. Something that looked like hope, igniting a similar feeling in his own chest. “Mother left this title to me. I’m giving it to you.” 

Her breath hitched as Adrien slid the ring onto her finger. 

“Now, no one can hold your birth situation against you, and no one can tell us we cannot marry because you’re just as noble as any of them now, Lady Noir.” He brought her hand to his mouth, allowing his lips to linger at her skin.

“Adrien…”

Both of her hands in his, Adrien continued, “I love you, Marinette. You’re the most incredible, amazing, beautiful person I’ve ever met. My heart has always been and always will be yours. I know you already said Yes to Adrien the Guard, but can I dare to hope you’ll give the same answer to Adrien the Prince? I will be completely honest; I can’t promise you the easiest of life. I can’t promise you that my responsibilities will never take precedence over you. But I  _ can _ promise you I’ll give you a home and family you want, and I  _ can _ promise you I’ll do my very best to make you happy, and I  _ can  _ promise you I’ll always love you more than anyone in this world.” 

He lightly squeezed her hands in his, searching her face for the answer before asking the question. “Will you marry me, Marinette? Now that there are no more secrets between us, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and my princess?”

Her eyes wide, Marinette watched him, barely breathing. “I…” she whispered in a moment. “Adrien, I…”

His guts twisted, cold sweat running down his spine. Was he right to be afraid? Had he come so far only to find out that he couldn’t offer Marinette what she was looking for? Even the thought devastated him, numbness already creeping through his body. Adrien loosened his grip on her hands, his gaze falling to the ground. “You know you can refuse me if you want, right? I want your honesty, and if the life I’m offering you isn’t one you want, tell me. It’s fine if you don’t—” 

“Idiot.” Marinette pulling her hands from his only to cup his jaw and pull him closer, crushing her lips against his a moment later. He responded on instinct, eager for her touch, yearning to erase all distance between them. His hands trembling, he pulled her closer, their breaths mingling as Marinette drew back only capture his lips in a kiss, again and again, rendering him speechless, breathless, and barely standing on his own two feet. He reached up to cup her cheeks, only for him to feel the wetness of tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“You’re such an idiot,” she whispered between the kisses. “Of course, I’ll marry you. I don’t care who you are, a prince or a guard. I love you, Adrien. I want to be with you. I want to share my life with you. Don’t you ever doubt that.”

“So that’s a Yes?” 

She nodded, a smile lighting up her face. “That’s a Yes.”

Adrien grinned and, gathering Marinette in his arms, lifted her up and spun them around, laughter on his lips, tears of joy in both of their eyes. Her arms weaved around his neck as she laughed with him, a sound now so dear to his heart, Adrien didn’t care what he had to go through as long as that smile and that spark in her eyes would never fade. 

Her feet back on the ground, he pulled her closer and whispered, “Just so you know, Father didn’t go down without a fight. I might have threatened to abdicate the throne.” 

Her expression instantly fell to one of horror. “No! You didn’t!”

Adrien grinned. “I’ll do anything for you. But don’t worry, it didn't come to that, and in the end, Father was proud of me for growing a backbone and getting what I want instead of blindly following his orders. He’s now wondering what kind of an incredible woman you must be to get his spineless son to finally rebel against him. He’s impressed already.”

Marinette frowned. “You aren’t spineless.”

“Not anymore.” Adrien held her tighter, a smile playing on his lips. “You gave me the push I needed to become the man I need to be, Marinette. Thank you.”

She shook her head. “I did nothing. You always were the man you were meant to be.”

“You did more than you realize,” Adrien said, tucking away a stray hair behind her ear. “I can’t believe this is happening. I lost all hope yesterday.” 

“So did I,” she whispered.

Adrien leaned away slightly, cradling her face with his hands. “Are you absolutely sure? Life with me won’t be the easiest one.”

She nodded, smiling. “More the reason for me to marry you. You’ll need someone to love and support you through all of that. But are  _ you _ absolutely sure you want to marry a com—”

He didn’t give her a chance to finish, capturing her lips with his in a kiss that told her just how confident in his choice he was.

“I love you,” Adrien whispered, his forehead leaning against hers as he pulled away. “You and you alone. I don’t want anyone else.”

“I love you, too,” Marinette replied. “And I’ll do my best not to embarrass you.”

“You can never embarrass me.” Adrien smiled. “But we’d better hurry back. We have until midnight to appear before the legislature and pledge our union.”

“Then it’s good I didn’t unpack yet.”

“It’s perfect,” Adrien said, leaning down again for one more kiss before they started their journey back, a journey that would bring them many surprises, much happiness, and lots of love along the way. For now, though, he was just happy to simply hold her in his arms; his Princess, his Marinette, the perfect bride for the Prince of the kingdom.


	21. Chapter 21

The wedding ceremony was held a week after Marinette accepted Adrien’s proposal. This time allowed announcements to be distributed throughout the kingdom as to who the prince’s bride would be as well as allow anyone who wished to watch the event time to travel to be able to witness it. During that time, Adrien had brought Marinette’s parents up to the castle to ensure they were there to witness their daughter’s marriage. Explaining to them everything that had happened took half a day to do, and Marinette still could tell they thought they were dreaming.

Frankly, Marinette felt like she was dreaming, too. Did she really just marry Adrien? Had she really walked down the aisle to meet her childhood sweetheart at the altar? Furthermore, did she just say “I do” to the prince of the kingdom?

It was almost too much to comprehend.

She stared at the mirror before her. There was no way that lady in the mirror was her. There was no way she could be looking at her reflection. She looked like a painting. The wedding gown itself was nothing short of an unworldly work of art. The day after she’d been accepted as Adrien’s future bride, she’d been swarmed by a gaggle of ladies who had taken measurements and thrown so much fabric over her she could have drowned in it. It took a day to design, and then the rest of the week to bring it to life. And in the end, it looked like it should be worn by a marble statue.

Felt as heavy as one, too.

Marinette couldn’t resist running her hands over the dress for the umpteenth time that day. Never had she felt such fine fabric before. And the lace—oh the _lace_ —there was so much of it, and it had to have taken so much time to create. It decorated the sleeves and the bodice, draping from her hips down to the floor.

Then, there was the jewelry. Firstly, the blood red diamond of the Noir family sat on her right hand. Unlike the rest of the jewelry that adorned her, she’d had time to adjust to the ring’s weight, both metaphorical and physical. Lady Noir. She was granted the title of Lady of the Noir estate. How had she, a servant who’d done nothing other than fall in love, get bestowed with a title?

It still hadn’t fully sunk in yet. It felt like a dream. One she frankly didn’t want to wake up from.

On her neck, she wore a heavy silver and diamond necklace that King Gabriel himself had given to her. A necklace that he said had been worn by the previous queen on her own wedding day.

Honestly, it was probably the heaviest item she currently wore. King Gabriel had only just barely approved of her. On the day Adrien had rushed her back to the castle, practically running to the presentation hall to present her as his bride, Marinette had never felt so small. After all, the king and all his elites had sat in a row to size her up.

She had felt like a sheep sent to slaughter, her demise inevitable.

The king had tried so hard to intimidate her, threatening that the road of being a princess would be a hard one. That there would be a lot of training she would have to endure. Years of it. But she hadn’t backed down. Not when Adrien stood by her side, holding her hand tightly and pouring his confidence and courage into her. It gave her the strength to stare the king in the eye and insist that she could accomplish whatever was demanded of her.

Though she’d been scared out of her wits doing so, that had been her saving grace. King Gabriel said that had she wavered, he wouldn’t have accepted her as his son’s bride.

With a sigh, Marinette took off the circlet on her head. The veil attached to it made it harder to move considering it trailed so far back behind her, even more than the train of her dress. She set it down on her vanity as she waited for Alya, her now permanent lady’s maid to arrive.

Marinette’s heart sped up. Alya would be helping Marinette from her wedding gown, only to give her a nightgown to wear before Marinette would walk to her husband’s room. Her face turned bright red at the thought of the wedding night. Her mother had already talked her through it, which only brought a whole new wave of embarrassment to her. She knew that it wasn’t something she should be embarrassed about. Her mother assured that it was a beautiful thing to be married, but that didn’t make Marinette any less nervous about it.

A knock came at the door, causing Marinette to spin around on her vanity chair. “Come in.”

But instead of her main door opening, it was the door that connected Marinette’s room to Adrien’s that opened, revealing her husband standing there with a lovestruck grin on his face.

Her _husband._

“Adrien,” she said, voice breathy. “I thought you were Alya.”

“Sorry,” he said, grin turning sheepish as he closed the door behind him. “But I asked Alya to allow me to be the one to help my wife from her dress tonight. Is that acceptable for you, or would you prefer to ring for Alya?”

A whole new blush started up on Marinette’s cheeks. How was she to answer that? As of today, this man was her husband, and he would either help her from either this dress or her nightgown tonight.

Furthermore, this was Adrien: the man she trusted more than anything. Though certainly bashful, she didn’t have a problem with him calling off Alya.

Blush on her cheeks, she turned back to her vanity, though she couldn’t hide her face from him while she sat in front of her vanity mirror. “It’s okay,” she said, unable to look at him. “You… you can stay.”

She heard him approach, then his hands rested gently on her shoulders. Only then did she look back up in the mirror to see he wore a blush on his cheeks, too. “I’m nervous, too, you know.”

Somehow, those words settled her. She wasn’t the only one bashful and nervous about the events of their wedding night. He was, too. Knowing that was something of a comfort, giving her more courage to go forward.

“It’s okay to be nervous,” he continued. “I understand. I promise to be as gentle with you as I can be, and we’ll just figure this night out together, okay?”

Her cheeks still felt like they were on fire, but she could manage a smile. She knew Adrien well enough to feel comfortable facing this night with him. And to have his word that he’d take it slow for her…

Her stomach was in knots. Whether from anticipation or fear, she wasn’t quite sure.

“Thank you,” she murmured. “But it’s… it’s a little more than that.”

“Oh? Then what is it, love?”

His words were gentle, full of affection. Just as they had been for days now. She doubted she’d ever get tired of that tone of his. It always filled her with a comforting warmth. “I just… it’s so much to process. It feels like this is all a dream. I married the prince of the kingdom. I’m a princess, now. How… how is that possible? I feel like I’m going to wake up and be Mylene’s lady’s maid again.”

He hummed in understanding. “I feel like I’m in a daze, too,” he admitted, leaning over to take hold of Marinette’s hand in his. “Two months ago, I was in a complete panic over this event. I was having to face the inevitability of having to choose a woman to be my bride, even though I knew I likely would not love her. I was preparing myself for that.”

His eyes then locked with hers as he squeezed Marinette’s hand tight. “And then… then I ran into you. Or rather, you literally ran into me,” he said with a teasing smile. “And you brought joy into my life again over a time that I was thinking would be stressful. I was so thankful to run into you again. But even then, I didn’t think…” he leaned down, resting his chin on her shoulder while his other hand rested on her hip. “That I would have fallen in love with you. And that I’d be able to _marry_ you, well…” He let go of her hand, only so that he could wrap his arms fully around her waist and squeeze her tightly to him. “What a blessing I’ve been given.”

Marinette’s heart ached with his earnest confession, love for him flooding through her. “Oh, Adrien.” She placed one hand over his arms at her waist, then reached up to cradle his jaw with her other, turning her own face towards his and letting her eyes drift shut as her nose pressed against his cheek.

“I love you,” he said. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” she returned.

Neither moved, both instead relishing this moment of simply being together, each thankful for the other and for being given the opportunity to be with each other.

Adrien was the first to move, lifting his head up so that he could press a lingering kiss to Marinette’s cheek before resting their foreheads together. “I’m so happy,” he whispered.

“So am I,” she returned. “Any struggle we faced was worth it to be with you.”

He hummed. “Even though you’re being tortured?”

Marinette couldn’t help but let out a giggle. “It’s not too bad,” she said, unsure of how much of a lie that was. It was a struggle to learn how to be a proper princess. There was so much to learn and absorb that she felt overwhelmed by it at times. But, in her mind, it was a small price to pay for becoming Adrien’s wife.

“Oh, you liar,” he called out. “You were on the brink of tears two nights ago.”

As much as she wanted to, Marinette couldn’t argue with that.

He sighed, giving her yet another squeeze. “I wish I could help you more.”

“You’re helping me so much already,” she countered. “You’ve already spent every night this week helping me.” It was just like it had been when he was teaching her to dance. He’d always collect her after dinner, and together, they would slip off somewhere into the castle to further practice whatever Marinette had learned that day. Adrien was always patient with every lesson, constantly encouraging her along the way.

“You’re working so hard to become a proper princess, just so you can be at my side,” he said. “It’s my fault you’re being forced to go through this training. If I can help you even in the slightest, I will gladly take the time for you.”

“Even though you’re busy with other things?”

“I’ll _always_ find the time for you.” His words were deeply genuine and serious. He placed his hand on her jaw, turning her face towards his. His gaze was one full of a fierce sincerity and burning love for her. She felt like she could melt under that gaze. “I promise you,” he continued. “I will _always_ find the time for you. You are worth it, my lovely wife.”

She sighed, his words touching her. “But I care for your well-being, too. Please, don’t worry over me.”

He scoffed. “I will never _not_ worry over you. Because I love you.”

Marinette couldn’t help but smile at him. There was no point in fighting him. He was obstinate when it came to her. And as much as she wanted to learn to stand on her own two feet so Adrien wouldn’t have to constantly worry about supporting her in every little thing, she was touched that he was so stubbornly willing to do so. It made her want to fight for him all the more. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

“Anything for you,” he whispered, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. “Anything at all.” He kissed her cheek. “I’m yours.” He kissed her other cheek. “So I will gladly, _gladly_ give you all I can give.” He kissed her nose. “Because I love you so, _so_ much.”

He reached up to cradle her cheeks in both hands, pressing his forehead against hers. Already, Marinette’s head was spinning and her breathing was already quickening. “I’m the luckiest man alive,” Adrien whispered, clinging to her tight. “I’m so lucky. You’re worth fighting for. You’re worth anything and everything I have to give. How I got so fortunate to have married you…” He huffed. “That had to have been your luck rubbing off on me. I see why Lady Stoneheart calls you a ‘Lucky Ladybug’.”

“I would try to counter that,” Marinette said, her head growing fuzzier by the second due to his ardent affection. “But I really am lucky to have gotten the chance to marry you.”

He hummed happily before his lips landed over hers. With a little whimper, she returned his affections. She looped her arms over his neck, holding him there for as long as she could.

“I’m glad,” Adrien said between peppering kisses across her cheeks, lips, and jaw. “Because I don’t know if I could have survived knowing I couldn’t marry the woman I loved. She gave me quite a test in having to chase after her, all while hoping that I could bring her back in time.”

“I had to,” she objected, her heart pounding at the way his lips were traveling down her neck now. “I couldn’t stand… stand the thought of watching you propose to another woman.”

“Oh, so we’re even,” he said, shivers skittering through her at the feeling of Adrien whispering those words against her pulse point. “Because I would have been destroyed if I would have had to see you with another man. I alone want to be the one who cares for you.”

Pleasure shot through her, her gut twisting in knots over the possessive tone in Adrien’s voice. “Well,” she managed, her voice nearly gone at this point. “I’m your wife, now. So you don’t have to worry about that.”

He made a noise that sounded like a cat’s purr, and Marinette felt like she was slowly losing all her senses. “I’ll prove to you that I’m worthy of all the trouble you’re going through,” he said. “I promise I’ll do everything in my power to be the man you deserve.”

She smiled. “I think I should be questioning if I deserve you at all.”

“Trust me, my princess,” he purred, leaning closer and closer. “ _I’m_ the one undeserving of _you._ ”

And with that, he claimed her lips again.

She inhaled sharply through her nose, but it still felt hard to breathe. Her grip on him tightened as she grabbed handfuls of his jacket, using it to tug him closer and closer still. Her heart skipped off into a full out gallop at this point, her face flushing red as memories of that night he first proposed to her came flooding back. Him pressed against her, lips traveling everywhere…

Tonight promised to be even more of that and beyond. And somehow, despite her nerves, she found herself ready. Ready to give her all to this man: her husband.

Her husband.

She smiled just as Adrien broke off the kiss. Her eyes languidly opened, allowing her to spot the smile on his own face.

“May I help you out of your outfit… my lovely wife?” he asked, his smirk on the line between mischievous and sinful.

Her breathing was still heavy as she replied, “You may.”

Grin widening, Adrien pulled away, much to her dismay. However, he didn’t linger far, moving to stand behind her. The first thing he did was unlatch the necklace from her neck. Every brush of his fingers on her neck sent skitters of pleasure through her. With shaky hands, she took out her earrings as he removed the necklace, returning it back to the velvet-lined box sitting on her vanity.

Next, her hair. She showed him how the swirled design was pinned together, and the two of them slowly began taking the pins out one by one. And when Adrien took the last pin out of place, he carefully combed his fingers through her hair.

She sighed at the soothing feeling, letting her eyes fall closed as he continued his ministrations.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered.

Her eyes opened again, meeting his in the mirror. She couldn’t help but smile at his adoring expression. “You’re handsome, too.”

His eyes sparkled with delight. He combed his fingers through her hair one last time, his hold lingering long enough to kiss the ends before letting it fall from his fingers.

Which left only one thing remaining on her.

Before Marinette had a second to think about Adrien having to take the dress off her, he swooped her up off the vanity stool and straight into his arms. She squeaked in surprise, quickly grabbing hold of his shoulders.

He chuckled. “I didn’t mean to startle you. But you look very cute right now.”

Her heart did a funny flutter in her chest as her cheeks warmed in embarrassment.

His teasing faded away, that adoring look back on his face. Except this time, there was a fire in his eyes, one that she could almost feel the heat of. “May I take you to my room, _my wife_?” he quietly asked.

That warmth in her cheeks blossomed down her neck to her chest. Her mouth was dry, words not forthcoming, so she simply nodded.

He squeezed her tightly to him, making her feel both safe and loved. He walked for his room, carefully avoiding the train of her dress that still dragged on the ground despite him holding her.

He managed to avoid stepping on it, even after he kicked the connecting door shut behind him. He then set her down on the bed, gently turning her away from him so her back, and therefore the laces holding her dress together, faced him.

Marinette’s breathing was already rapid as she felt him undo the laces of her dress. But in doing so, he was slightly bent over, his lips now placed right above the junction where her neck met her shoulder, and the moment his lips landed on that spot, leaving a long, lingering kiss there, she whimpered.

Behind her, Adrien chuckled, but she more felt the breath on her shoulder than heard the sound.

Eventually, she felt the laces loosen, and instinctually, she placed her hands across her chest to hold the dress up.

“Ahh, why hide from me, love?” An arm snaked around her waist, only to gently shift her, taking her from a sitting position to one where she was laying down on the bed, head carefully placed on the comfortable pillow.

She was panting heavily at this point, the air hot and stifling. Looking up, she could see Adrien’s gentle smile, one highlighted by the one lingering candle in the room. He carefully pried her hands from her chest, pulling them up to his lips to kiss.

“I love you,” he said, using one hand to hold both of hers to his heart while he used the other to stroke her hair back from her forehead behind her ear. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” she returned just as quietly.

His smile, one full of love and affection, brightened. Then he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips, one long, lingering, and reminding her fully of his intent.

Marinette was certain her heart was racing as fast as it could at that point.

And when Adrien pulled away, allowing her to catch her breath, he snuffed out the lantern, leaving only the blue-hued moonlight to illuminate the room.

“Is this all right, my love?” Adrien asked. “Or would you like me to close the curtains tonight?”

She didn’t know what she wanted. “I…” She swallowed, her mouth going dry. “I just want to kiss you again.”

She watched his expression turn momentarily surprised before he leaned over, soon propping himself up over her on the bed, arms on either side of her shoulder. “That can be arranged.”

* * *

When Marinette awoke, the one thing she noticed was the warmth surrounding her. Despite it being the warm summer months, she wanted nothing more than to snuggle into that warmth and never leave.

But as she grew more lucid, she started noticing other things, like the hand that was holding onto hers or the arm draped over her waist or, most notably, the feeling of her bare back pressed against something that wasn’t the sheets.

And suddenly, last night came flooding back to her.

Adrien… she was with Adrien. She had married him yesterday and then…

Then he had spent the night claiming her intimately as his.

Her heart started racing again, body slowly remembering just what had transpired between them in this very bed last night. Her heart was racing once again, and her skin felt like it was on fire at his touch. She buried her face deeper into the pillow, squeezing his hand that she held even tighter.

“Marinette?”

His voice, one rough and deep with sleep, floated over her shoulder. His grip on her hand tightened to match her grip, and his chest shifted against her back as he propped himself up over her. “Love? Are you awake?” he whispered.

She hummed, turning her head and blearily opening her eyes to a blurry vision of him. As he came into focus, she could see the sun that streamed through his window glimmering off his golden hair, creating a halo around his handsome face that sported a brightly beaming smile.

“Good morning, my love bug,” he whispered softly. The affection in his eyes matched the adoration in his tone. “Did you sleep well?”

She couldn’t take her eyes off him, looking like he should be a statue of a Greek god with his well-muscled arms that had held her last night or chiseled chest that she’d been pressed against. “Yes,” she answered, not fully aware of the words tumbling from her lips.

“I’m glad,” he said, leaning down to press his forehead to hers.

She hummed happily. “You?”

“Best night’s sleep ever,” he quickly answered.

She giggled, a bit bashful.

“I think I could get very used to you being beside me like this,” he whispered.

Her mouth was dry, her cheeks heating up again at his words. Frankly, she could get used to this, too, being held by him throughout the night. His hold was safe and secure, and his touch was soothing.

As well as incredible passionate. She was hoping the warm hues of the morning sun hid the color on her cheeks as memories of last night came back up again.

“I like that idea,” she quietly answered. “I like that idea a lot.”

His smile returned full force, and she couldn’t help a grin of her own from appearing on her face. “I like the sound of that, _princess_.”

 _Princess._ Yes, she was now a princess. The wife of the crown prince. The woman he loved more than anything. And he certainly had told her over and over and over again many times.

How many women had fought to grab the attention of the prince, hoping and begging their efforts would be successful and he would claim them as his princess? Funny how the only woman who truly hadn’t cared for that title at all was the one who had been bestowed with it. Even now, Marinette didn’t care about the title. The only thing she cared for was how that title tied her to her husband.

“I love you,” she said, reaching up to cradle his jaw. “My prince.”

His expression brightened as he reached up to grab her wrist, holding it there so he could press a kiss to her palm. “I don’t think I’ve ever liked my title as much as when you’ve said it.”

“Would you like me to say it again?” she teased.

He thought about it for a while. “No,” he eventually answered. “As much as I like it when you say it, I think that right now, I don’t want to be the crown prince. I only want to be your husband. Is that okay?”

Her husband. Only her husband. She couldn’t help but grin, giddy from her head to her toes with happiness. “I think I can manage that, but only if I get to spend the morning not as a princess but only your wife.”

He hummed, smile bright and full of love all for her. Just for her. “I like that idea a lot… _my dear wife_.”

When he leaned down to kiss her, Marinette sighed in happiness, already feeling like she was melting into the mattress again. She wasn’t sure just how her luck had gotten her here, but she would never question it. Not when she’d gotten so lucky to marry her best friend.

Not when it meant she got to be the bride of the prince.


	22. Chapter 22

The warmth of a mid-spring sunray glided up his cheek, travelled along the curve of his nose and zeroed in on an eye. Grumbling, Adrien buried his face deeper into the crook of his wife’s neck and sighed with satisfaction. 

“Getting tired?” Marinette asked, reaching up to gently caress his cheek. “Should we head back?”

“Not yet,” Adrien leaned into the touch, whimpering as soon as Marinette withdrew her hand. 

“Okay, but we should head back soon. It’s almost dinnertime.”

He hummed and pulled Marinette closer, if that was even possible, seeing as Adrien was already tightly wrapped around her from behind on a random garden bench. Seven months into their marriage but he still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Marinette as his wife. She’d made him the happiest man alive in every sense of that word, and Adrien wasted no time in proving his affections back to her. It had become, in a sense, an essential part of his life, and judging from Marinette’s smile, she enjoyed his attention. 

In a moment, she turned her sight back to the book in her hands and continued to read. “So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, so long lives this, and this gives life to thee.”* 

The last two lines Adrien whispered along with her, pressing the kiss to her neck at the end. “I love you. Have I told you that yet today?”

“Only a million times.” Marinette laughed, putting the book down and patting her lap. “Come here.”

Adrien barely kept his balance as he disentangled himself from behind Marinette and laid down on a bench, nestling his head onto her lap. He weaved his arms around her waist, a content sigh slipping his smiling lips. 

“Are you sure you don’t have any feline ancestors?” Marinette giggled, burying her fingers in his hair, letting them run through the blond strands, lightly massaging his scalp and scratching behind the ears, just the way he liked it. 

“Nope. I’m just a simple man with simple needs, and your attention is one of them. Don’t know if I’ll survive without this now. You’ve got me addicted.”

“Dork,” she chuckled, continuing her ministrations. 

Adrien closed eyes, purring in satisfaction. If there was a paradise somewhere in this universe, for him this was it: a lazy late afternoon in the garden, sun warming his body, a cool breeze blowing by; cuddles with his wife, her fingers doing their magic, every touch sending pleasurable tingles down his skin; and his face pressed against her growing belly.

“How are the things with that proposal to change the law we’ve talked about? The one that’ll allow Alya to become the Royal Messenger?”

“All done,” Adrien hummed. “I’ll present it to Father once he’s back and has had a chance to rest.”

“I really hope he approves it,” Marinette said, running her hands down his back, kneading lightly at spots she knew Adrien loved. “You worked so hard on it, and if it goes through, this would change Alya’s life.”

Adrien turned his head to look at Marinette and grinned. “You know what else will soon change Alya’s life?”

Marinette stared at him for a moment in silence, her eyebrows slowly knitting into a frown, before her eyes blew wide. “No!”

Adrien grinned wider. 

“Oh, my gosh! He’s  _ finally _ going to do this?”

“He didn’t want to ask her before he had a home for them, but as of last week, Nino’s a proud owner of a lovely cottage on the town’s outskirts. Great place for them to start off. But don’t tell her yet. It’s supposed to be a secret.”

“And  _ how _ do you suppose I keep something like this a secret from her?”

Adrien chuckled, turning back to press his nose to their unborn baby in Marinette’s belly. “You’ve fooled a king and his whole court once into thinking you were someone you weren’t for a month. You absolutely can keep this a secret for a few days—” He froze, his breath hitching, eyes wide, his hand shooting to his nose. “Did you feel it?”

“I did.” Marinette brushed his hair away from his forehead. “Have been feeling for the last few weeks. I told you, didn’t I?”

“Yes, but that’s a first for me,” Adrien said, barely breathing, his fingers dancing around Marinette’s belly as he nuzzled it harder. “Come one, kitten. One more time. For Daddy. Just one more kick or I’ll think it was just a dream.”

She couldn't hold back the giggles. “The kicks are getting stronger and more frequent with every day, so I’m sure you’ll feel plenty of them from now on.”

The sounds of approaching steps startled them both. Adrien groaned, tightening his grip on Marinette. “I don’t want to go yet.”

Marinette chuckled, bumping his nose with her finger. “You know you’re such a child sometimes.”

“All the time, if you ask me,” Nino said, coming closer. “An overgrown child, obsessed with his wife.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Adrien pressed himself closer to Marinette, snuggling up to her with a goofy smile on his lips. “No one here is obsessed with anyone.”

“Says the man who’s still laying on his wife’s lap when he has somewhere else to be,” Nino retorted. 

“He’s got you there, Your Highness,” Marinette teased, giving Adrien’s back a gentle pat.

“Dinnertime isn’t here yet,” Adrien whined, tightening his hold on Marinette. “Go away.” 

“But your father  _ is _ , and he asked both of you to join him for dinner.”

Adrien looked at Nino. “Father’s back? He wasn't supposed to return until tomorrow evening. Did something happen?” 

“You’ll have to ask him that yourself.” Nino shrugged. “I was just given an order to invite you two to dine with him.”

Adrien looked at Marinette. She shrugged her shoulders, his worry mirroring in her eyes. “I guess we’d better head back then.”

Reluctantly, Adrien let Marinette go and stood up. He fixed his clothes back in place and held out his hand for Marinette. “Shall we, my Lady?” 

She took his hand and walked with him back to the castle, only to be mercilessly stolen away by Alya at the very end.

“I apologize, Your Highness,” Alya said, not the slightest hint of regret in her voice, as she took Marinette away. “But you’ll have to let her go. She needs to change into a more appropriate gown for the dinner with the King. This one is all scrunched up in front. What did you do, Marinette?”

“He used her lap as a pillow,” Nino added the fuel to the fire that was his girlfriend.

Alya’s smirk widened. “I know you two can’t keep your hands off each other, but could you not create more work for me while you’re at it?”

Adrien coughed to cover the fact his cheeks were turning red, Marinette’s face beside him flaming crimson. Nino hissed something in retort, but Adrien didn’t catch what he’d said.

“We should go prepare for dinner,” Adrien spoke. “Wouldn't be polite to make Father wait after a long journey.”

“Absolutely,” Marinette added, her voice trembling. “And I  _ am _ kind of hungry already, so dinner it is. Let’s go prepare.”

Alya chuckled. “You’re always hungry these days, Marinette. It’s like you’re eating for four people, not two. It’s a miracle you’re still just as tiny as before, even with your baby bump.”

He should’ve left. They were a little late already. However, an opportunity to praise his wife was the only thing that Adrien couldn’t walk away from. So, he reached for Marinette’s hand and placed a kiss atop of her knuckles. “She  _ did _ become four times as beautiful, though. Wouldn’t you say so?”

“Absolutely.” Alya nodded. “Pregnancy looks good on our future Queen.”

“Why ‘future’?” Adrien gave his wife that goofy, love-sick smile that seemed to have permanently settled on his face around Marinette. “She’s my queen already.” 

Her cheeks pretty pink, Marinette shushed them. “Didn't we have dinner to go to?”

“Yes. Right. Dinner.” Adrien nodded and with a few final words, departed to prepare, leaving Marinette and Alya alone to do the same.

It didn't take them long. Half an hour later, Adrien picked up Marinette from her room and they headed to the dining hall together. Gabriel was already at the table, looking over some letters when they came in. Adrien greeted him with a head bow, Marinette with a curtsy. 

“You’re back early?” Adrien asked once the food was served. “Did something happen?”

“No.” Gabriel shook his head. “I just finished everything I had to do earlier.”

“Does it mean the project is going well?”

Gabriel nodded. “Marinette’s parents are doing better than expected at overseeing it.”

Marinette perked at the mention. “How are they managing?”

“They sent you a letter. I’ll have it delivered to your room after dinner, but everything is going great. The orphanages are open and running.”

“Any results yet?” Adrien asked. “Concerning the street crime?”

“Yes,” Gabriel replied a bit hesitantly. “But we’ll need at least a year to see if getting orphans off the streets will be worth it in the long run. As much as I agree with Marinette on this, other nobles wouldn’t want to invest in anything without a confirmed return.”

“I agree,” Marinette added. “As much as I’m excited for this to get implemented across the kingdom, we need concrete results to convince the nobles first. Without their support, this will never work. Thank you for trying it out, though. I’m honoured you even considered this.”

A hint of a smile zoomed across Gabriel’s lips as he acknowledged Marinette’s words with a nod. “No need to thank me. You proposed an excellent solution for the issue we’ve been struggling to resolve for some time. It’d be foolish to pass on that.”

Adrien couldn't hold back a smile. A born leader who grew up as a commoner, Marinette saw a side of issues that Gabriel, Adrien, and all of their noble advisors failed to account for, and for someone who wanted to make their kingdom the best it could be, that was priceless. Marinette was proving herself to be a great asset to their kingdom, and slowly his father was starting to understand that, listening more and more to her ideas and opinions. Now, he was even implementing some of them. Soon, Adrien was afraid Marinette would have his father wrapped all around her finger just like his mother had. 

He didn’t mind that in the slightest.

“We’re lucky to have her.” Adrien grinned at his wife. “She brought a new vision to the team, one both of us lack.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Gabriel nodded. “But enough about politics. I’m too tired for that now.” Shifting his sight to Marinette, he asked, “How is my grandchild doing?”

“Strong and healthy.” Marinette smiled. “Or at least that's what the physician tells me. All I know is that the baby started to kick up a storm in there.”

“I even felt it today,” Adrien added with pride. “A strong kick to my nose.”

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow, but seemingly decided against asking.

They spent the rest of the dinner in an easy-flowing conversation, after which Gabriel retreated to his quarters. Marinette tagged along with Alya for an evening stroll while Adrien and Nino headed to the sparring court to get some exercise before bedtime. 

The evening flew by. Adrien bid goodnight to his companion and headed to his quarters, eager to finally spend some time with Marinette interruption-free. He wasn’t needy or clingy, and he certainly knew how to share, but stealing some privacy for themselves was becoming more and more challenging during the day. The only time they were truly alone with each other being the evenings and nights. That was something he couldn’t nor was willing to give up. Mostly because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to fall asleep anymore without Marinette by his side. He’d miss her warmth, her scent, her arms around him, the softness of her skin, her frequent turning and shifting as she’d try to find a comfortable position with her belly growing—

Adrien grunted, quickening his steps. Now that he’d felt their baby move for the first time, he’d spend the whole night with his hands on Marinette, trying to catch it again. Unless… she wanted him to use his hands for different activities which he’d gladly oblige to because this was  _ Marinette _ , the most amazing, beautiful woman in the world, and he got those butterflies stirring in the pit of his stomach just from thinking about her. 

When he’d gotten there, she wasn’t in the room yet, which was a bit unusual because Marinette’s bedroom had never really turned into anything more than her wardrobe and “getting ready” space, both of them preferring his bedroom to spend their free time in. When Adrien came back from his bath, Marinette was still absent. This time, however, sounds of laughter seeped into the room from behind the door that led to Marinette’s bedroom. He didn’t even notice how he’d gotten to the door and knocked. 

The voices inside ceased, Alya opening the door a moment later. “Can’t wait to get your hands on her?” 

He nervously chuckled. 

“Just a few more minutes. Don’t worry, no one will steal her away from you,” Alya said, keeping the door mostly closed. 

“I just wanted—”

“The wait would be worth it, Adrien,” Alya ignored his attempts to speak up. “Believe me, you’ll love it. She designed it herself, and the tailor has finally finished it.”

Adrien frowned in confusion. “Designed what?”

“You’ll see.” Alya’s smirk turned mischievous. She glanced behind herself and grinned. “And she’s done. Enjoy!”

Stepping away, Alya opened the door fully, revealing Marinette in a light-pink, flowy nightgown he’d never seen before in the centre of the room. Adrien forgot how to breathe. The gown was beyond gorgeous and made Marinette look incredible. The fabric cascaded down to the very floor, soft folds framing her baby bump. It showed just enough of the cleavage—that, mind him, got bigger with the pregnancy and he absolutely loved it—to intrigue and tease but not to expose too much. The shoulder stripes were made of the same ribbon that served as a belt just under her bosom. Her hair down, a light blush on her cheeks, Marinette looked more beautiful than an Aphrodite herself. Stunning, he’d say. It did things to him he’d rather not have witnesses to.

As if reading his mind, Alya scurried away. She said something before disappearing, but it was lost on Adrien as he stood frozen in his place, gawking at his wife.

“Cat got your tongue?” Marinette teased.

“No. Yes. I… I came— You weren’t in the room, so I thought I’d come here.”

Marinette gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry. It took a bit longer than I thought to read the letter from Papa and Maman.”

“Oh? What’s the news?”

“Pretty much the same things your father told us over dinner.” Marinette shrugged and looked at him with a mischievous smirk on her lips. “But do you _ really _ want to discuss the economy and internal affairs now?”

The sultriness of her voice, the look in her eyes, that mastery of her body language… Adrien swallowed, his stomach tightening with desire. “No. Not really.”

“Good,” Marinette said, slowly walking around the room putting out candles that lightened the space. “Because I was trying really hard to make myself look irresistible tonight.”

“Is that so?” He could hardly stand in his place.  _ Why _ was he still standing in his place when he could go sweep his wife into his arms?

With the light of the last candle out, moonlight engulfed the room, making Marinette look almost ethereal as she slowly walked toward Adrien, her lips curved into a mischievous smirk. “Did I succeed?”

He took her in his arms as soon as he could reach her. Leaning close, Adrien whispered with a breathy voice, “Absolutely. I'm stunned speechless.” 

“A new nightgown is all it takes to render you speechless, my Prince?” she teased, a light blush on her cheeks betraying her still-even-after-all-this-time-there shyness. Because no matter how much of a tease she’d become—which Adrien absolutely loved—underneath it all, this breathtaking woman was still his precious, sweet Marinette who blushed at the simplest of touches. Tilting her head to the side, she let a smile tug at the corners of her lips. “What will become of you when I pull out my other, more sensual nightgown?”

Adrien swallowed. “There are more—gowns? Like—like this one?”

“A couple. I ordered a few to get me through the pregnancy.”

“And are they all as gorgeous?”

“This one is the simplest of them.”

Adrien tried to stay as calm as possible because the fire in his stomach was raging by now. He ran his fingers over the satin straps and grazed them over the fabric edge atop her breasts. “You designed it yourself?”

“I did.”

“You should do it more often.”

“You think so?”

He cupped her face, bringing her in for a lingering kiss. “What do you think? By wearing just one outfit you made me fall in love with you all over again.”

“Is that even possible?” Marinette giggled.

“I know. I’m shocked myself,” Adrien chuckled. “But I’m willing to prove the sincerity of my words to you if you wish.” 

“How can I refuse?”

With a swift movement, Adrien gathered her up in his arms bridal style. Just like that first night after their wedding. Just like every night after that. Marinette smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder. Holding her tightly in his arms, Adrien walked back to his bedroom and gently laid his wife on their bed. Propped on his elbows, he hovered over her. 

She smiled back at him, reaching out to tug him closer. “I love you, my Prince,” she spoke, words slipping lovingly from her lips.

“And _ I _ love  _ you _ , my Princess,” he whispered, leaning into her touch before closing the distance between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * William Shakespeare, Sonnet 18.


End file.
